Rising
by Ellana-san
Summary: N'ayant pour soutien que son supérieur, Sam est forcée de suivre un rituel de réparation. 7 jours, 7 épreuves. Mais quand le rituel prend un tour plus personnel, sera-t-elle capable de combattre ses démons pour sauver sa vie et celle de Jack? S/J ship
1. It's always a matter of choice

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Ce n'est toujours pas la suite d'On the Road mais j'y travaille. Cette fic est à moi et rien qu'à moi. ;)_

_Saison 7, avec Janet mais Sam n'a jamais rencontré Pete. Pour cause, Bones et Booth l'ont arrêté pour avoir tué le père Noël. (excellent épisode je le conseille à tous.) _

_Merci à Audéarde d'avoir corrigé cette fic avec toute la patience qui la caractérise. _

**RISING**

_On ne peut pas fuir devant une faiblesse. Il faut la combattre ou pire, et si ça doit être le cas, pourquoi pas maintenant et là où l'on se trouve ? _

_Robert Louis Stevenson._

**Chapitre 1 : It's always a matter of choice**

« Serpent… »

Sam grimaça au choix de son supérieur mais sourit un peu plus largement, sachant qu'elle ne mettrait pas plus de quelques minutes à gagner.

« Panthère… »

Le Colonel grogna et agrippa son MP5 avec une force non justifiée. Sam ne put retenir un hochement de tête amusé. Ils jouaient à ce jeu stupide depuis environ quinze minutes et si, au début, elle était réticente, le fait de gagner à chaque fois l'avait vite convaincue du bien fondé de la distraction. P7G534 était une jolie planète boisée et rien ici n'avait l'air d'une menace. SG1 s'était séparée un peu plus tôt à un croisement de chemins. Daniel et Teal'c avaient pris à droite et avaient rapidement rencontré des traces de civilisation, ils les avaient prévenus que les Melkorans leur accordaient l'hospitalité. Visiblement, il y avait beaucoup à gagner en termes de technique médicale et les autochtones étaient enclins au commerce. Du moins, c'était ce que les rapports réguliers du linguiste leur apprenait depuis plus d'une heure.

Les deux militaires avaient décidé de pousser un peu l'exploration des environs, heureux de pouvoir, pour une fois, profiter d'une planète où les Goa'ulds ne risquaient pas de débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. Et peut-être un peu heureux aussi de pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble…D'où ce jeu que Jack avait démarré un quart d'heure auparavant et qui consistait à donner un mot commençant par la dernière syllabe du précédent. Le colonel peinait et Sam était aux anges.

« Euh…Teee…rrasser. Terrasser. »

« Séduire. »

Le mot franchit ses lèvres sans son autorisation et elle sentit un léger rouge s'étaler sur son visage. Super. Le Colonel toussa une ou deux fois, visiblement surpris par son choix. Ils avaient évité au maximum ce genre de propos trop direct toute la journée, flirtant de façon plus subtile et peut-être plus frustrante, mais nettement plus amusante.

« Intéressant, Carter… »

Retrouvant en une seconde son aplomb, elle répliqua, sourire aux lèvres. « Perdu, mon colonel. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea quelques instants, cherchant probablement à déterminer si elle avait dit ça pour le déstabiliser et gagner ou si c'était sorti tout seul. Finalement, il la gratifia d'un de ses sourires en coin mystérieux avant de faire un geste des mains.

« Ok. Je m'incline. Vous avez gagné. » Il attendit qu'elle l'ait devancé de quelques pas avant de rajouter. « Mais en trichant. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « C'était parfaitement régulier. » Soupirant en constatant que la forêt n'offrait rien de plus intéressant que des arbres, elle tourna la tête vers son supérieur. « On rejoint Daniel et Teal'c, mon Colonel ? Je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera autre chose ici. »

Le colonel hocha la tête avant de bifurquer vers l'ouest. « Coupons par les bois. Inutile de retourner sur nos pas, d'après ce que Daniel a dit, la cité est assez grande pour qu'on la voit de loin. » Il fit une petite grimace à son équipière. « Allons-y, major diabolique. »

« Très bien, si vous êtes aussi persuadé que j'ai triché, trouvez un mot qui va avec séduire. »

Il y avait une certaine fierté dans sa voix, sachant qu'il n'en trouverait pas. Elle-même ne pouvait penser à aucun mot commençant par 're' à cette minute. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à sa réponse.

« Un mot qui va avec séduire ? Carter. »

Elle mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait et quand son esprit décoda enfin ses propos, le rougissement revint, s'étalant un peu plus sur ses joues et sa nuque. Elle refusa de le laisser gagner. Le jeu venait de changer et elle était totalement décidée à remporter celui-ci comme elle l'avait fait avec l'autre.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'associerais à mon nom, Colonel. »

Le sourire s'élargit encore devant son faux air revêche. « Et bien, vous auriez tort. Vous êtes séduisante, ce n'est pas ma faute. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, complètement effarée qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose d'aussi peu professionnel. D'aussi peu…D'aussi…flatteur. A voir sa tête, il était aussi étonné qu'elle. Décrétant d'un commun accord qu'il y avait match nul, ils se remirent à marcher en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchaient dans une clairière. Levant les yeux, le colonel poussa un grognement agacé.

« Un problème, mon colonel ? » demanda aussitôt la jeune femme.

Le militaire haussa les sourcils et lui fit signe de regarder dans la direction où ils allaient. Elle s'exécuta mais ne vit rien de spécial. Et ça finit par faire tilt. Il n'y avait pas de cité en vue, or ils auraient dû l'apercevoir maintenant.

« On est perdus. » constata-t-elle sobrement, sachant d'expérience que, comme tous les hommes, le colonel avait un léger problème à admettre qu'il ne savait pas où il était. De façon non surprenante, la réponse de son supérieur fut teintée d'ironie.

« Pas la peine de sortir les fusées de détresse, Carter, on n'est pas perdus puisqu'on sait où on est. »

Ravalant le sourire amusé qui lui montait aux lèvres malgré la précarité de leur situation, elle fit de son mieux pour que le sarcasme ne perce pas sous sa question.

« Et où est-on ? »

Il haussa les épaules, reprenant sa marche, comme si la réponse était évidente. « Nous sommes sur P7G534, à approximativement 5 kilomètres de la Porte et 1 kilomètre de la cité des Melkorans. »

Préférant ne pas répondre à tant de mauvaise fois, Sam empoigna sa radio. « Daniel ? Nous sommes dans une clairière vers l'est de votre position, mais nous ne voyons pas la cité. »

Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel devant son manque de foi dans ses explications, mais ne répliqua pas. A la place, il s'arrêta et attendit la réponse de l'archéologue.

_« Karlan pense savoir où vous êtes. Ne bougez pas, on vient vous chercher. » _

Poussant un soupir, Sam s'approcha d'un caillou plat et relativement large et s'assit dessus avec soulagement. Ca faisait bien une heure qu'ils crapahutaient sans avoir fait de pause et son équipement commençait à peser. Le colonel la rejoignit, grommelant qu'il aurait pu les mener tout seul à la cité et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'un archéologue allergique à tout, sauf –et c'était malheureux, d'après lui- à la poussière. N'étant pas d'humeur à bercer son ego de douces paroles, elle le laissa râler, écoutant d'une oreille distraite tout en réglant un de ses détecteurs. Elle s'amusait à en augmenter la portée, pour voir jusqu'où son réglage lui permettait d'aller quand il se mit à biper, interrompant ainsi le flot de paroles de Jack.

« Carter ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, tourna un bouton…Le bruit s'intensifia.

« Je capte des traces de Naquada, mon Colonel. » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. D'après son détecteur, c'était à peu près à 50 mètres au nord de leur position…Quelques mètres de plus ne feraient pas grande différence, non ? Daniel les retrouverait quand même… « Mon colonel… »

« On y va, major. Je n'ai pas envie que vous boudiez toute la journée parce que je vous aurai refusé un nouveau jouet. »

Refusant de réprimer son sourire, elle replaça son pack sur son dos, toute trace de fatigue soudain envolée. Ignorant le regard amusé de son supérieur, elle traça son chemin à travers les arbres. Cinq minutes de trajet furent nécessaires avant que le bip ne se fasse strident. Inutile cependant. Nul doute sur la localisation du Naquada.

Devant eux, se tenait un temple plutôt modeste et visiblement abandonné. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur qui haussa les épaules. Ensemble, ils montèrent les quelques marches, MP5 prêts à l'usage. L'intérieur était sombre et une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol de bois. L'odeur de renfermé était à peine supportable mais Sam avança quand même. Il y avait peu de choses qui la feraient reculer quand il était question de Naquada. Le Colonel la dépassa, éclairant les ténèbres du faisceau de sa lampe. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, la pièce était vide. Il n'y avait rien ici.

« Carter ? Vous êtes sûre de vous ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son appareil de mesure avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas, mon colonel. »

Sam fit un pas en avant, cherchant à se rapprocher de son supérieur pour qu'il constate par lui-même. Un bruit la coupa dans son élan. Elle leva la tête, fit un pas en arrière…et s'étala de tout son long quand sa jambe traversa le plancher. Le cri, peu digne d'un officier de l'air force, fut immédiatement suivi par celui du Colonel.

« Carter ! »

C'était affreux, son corps glissait vers l'arrière tandis que le sol s'effondrait sous elle. En équilibre instable, ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, elle n'était accrochée que par la force de ses bras. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dessous, sur combien de mètres s'étendait ce précipice. Calculant qu'à vue de nez, ça ne devait pas être trop profond, elle décida qu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'elle survive à la chute. Jack traversa la maigre distance qui les séparait, et elle réagit trop tard. Si le plancher avait cédé sous son poids, il était clair que le colonel ne parviendrait pas jusqu'à elle. Et en effet, les planches pourries se dérobèrent sous ses pieds.

Il s'étala violemment sur l'espace libre qui restait entre eux. En une poignée de seconde, ils tombèrent. Ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, en revanche, c'est comment il s'arrangea pour l'attirer à lui pendant la chute. Parce qu'une chose était sûre, quand ils touchèrent le sol, elle s'écrasa sur sa poitrine et ce fut lui qui heurta le sol de plein fouet dans un cri de douleur.

Le silence retomba sur eux en même temps que la poussière. Elle resta immobile. Quand bien même aurait-elle voulu bouger, le tremblement qui agitait ses membres ne le lui aurait pas permis. Elle laissa donc sa respiration s'apaiser, la calquant sur celle, régulière, de son supérieur. Finalement, Jack leva le bras et sa main se posa sur son épaule.

« Rien de cassé, Carter ? »

Elle leva les yeux, et réalisa que la chute avait été courte. Elle voyait la clarté qui venait de l'extérieur. Ils ne remonteraient pas tout seul par contre. S'appuyant sur ses mains, elle se redressa avec précaution. Ses jambes avaient soufferts du choc mais n'étaient pas trop douloureuses. Elle passa donc à genoux, autorisant son supérieur à se relever lui aussi.

« Non, ça va. Et vous ? »

Elle fit jouer l'articulation de son coude deux ou trois fois, certaine qu'il y avait là un bleu qui entrerait dans le livre des records. Intriguée de l'absence de réponse du colonel, elle alluma la lampe intégrée à son arme, sa lampe torche perdue à jamais, et éclaira le visage de l'homme qui avait spontanément amorti sa chute.

« Mon colonel ? »

Il cligna des paupières sous l'apparition brutale de lumière dans ses rétines et posa une main sur ses yeux. « Carter ! »

« Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle, faisant glisser le faisceau plus bas sur son visage. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. « Vous êtes blessé ? »

Question un peu idiote. On ne passait pas à travers un plancher sans au moins avoir une petite blessure. Son bras gauche serait raide pendant des jours. Il serra la mâchoire. « Je crois que ma jambe est cassée. »

Elle dirigea aussitôt sa lampe vers les jambes de son supérieur, fronçant les sourcils quand elle ne vit aucune blessure apparente. Peut-être qu'il avait eu de la chance et que la fracture n'était pas ouverte. Ils savaient tous les deux à quel point elle était nulle quand il fallait mettre des attèles.

« Laquelle ? »

« La droite. » Répondit-il dans un grognement. Elle se déplaça avec précaution, attentive à ne pas toucher quoi que ce soit qui déclencherait un nouvel effondrement, et fit jouer ses doigts sur son mollet. Quand il ne réagit pas, elle remonta jusqu'au genou. Là, un léger cri de douleur lui échappa. Passant sa main un peu plus fermement autour de l'articulation, elle ne sentit pas vraiment de dislocation ou de fracture. Ce n'était probablement pas grave.

« Je pense que c'est une entorse, mon Colonel. »

Se redressant sur les coudes, il planta son regard dans le sien et malgré la pénombre, elle perçut l'intensité de son regard.

« Je l'ai senti craquer quand on a atterri. Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas cassé ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas docteur…mais je ne sens pas de fracture. C'est votre genou qui a pris. »

Il se rallongea avec un drôle de petit rire désabusé. « Alors, ça explique la douleur…Mais il faudra quand même qu'on m'explique ce que mes genoux ont fait pour mériter ça ! C'est toujours eux qui prennent ! »

Elle grimaça. « Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que non. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que le plancher allait céder. Par contre, vous pourriez prévenir Daniel. »

Elle s'exécuta sans se faire prier et, une fois l'archéologue et le Jaffa mis au courant de leur situation, elle ôta sa veste et la posa sur son supérieur qui protesta aussitôt. « Carter, j'ai une entorse pas un traumatisme crânien. Remettez ça avant d'attraper la crève. »

Il était vrai que le mince tee-shirt de coton offert par l'armée ne la préservait pas vraiment du froid, mais bon…Parlant de traumatisme crânien…

« Vous avez pris un sacré coup sur la tête, mon colonel. »

Sans répondre, il lui tendit sa veste, attendant qu'elle la prenne. Quand elle ne le fit pas, il s'assit tant bien que mal, ignorant les protestations douloureuses de sa jambe.

« Vous vous rappelez ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Que vous étiez séduisante ? Les femmes avec le nez qui coule ne le sont pas. Remettez ça tout de suite. »

Elle ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement avisé de remettre cette histoire de séduction sur le tapis quand ils étaient seuls dans le noir mais, encore une fois, elle choisit de se taire. Devinant qu'il n'accepterait pas son aide quoi qu'elle dise, elle attrapa le vêtement et le renfila. Après tout, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être malade.

« Sam ! Jack ! »

Ils levèrent simultanément la tête à l'appel de Daniel mais furent incapable de distinguer la tête de l'archéologue.

« On est là ! »

Jack jeta à la jeune femme un regard intrigué. Certes, il ne serait pas malin d'entrer dans le temple mais le seuil était en pierre et il doutait que leurs amis craignent quoi que ce soit en s'y risquant.

« On va vous envoyer une corde ! »

Jack leva les sourcils et Sam sentit monter la colère de son supérieur. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Daniel, et elle n'était pas sûre de le comprendre elle-même. La voix du linguiste était tellement lointaine qu'on aurait dit qu'il se tenait au pied des marches. Elle empoigna sa radio, devançant les mots hargneux de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.

« Daniel, le colonel est blessé. Il ne pourra pas remonter. Et puis, avancez un peu ! On dirait que vous êtes à des mètres de nous ! »

Il y eut un silence, puis la radio grésilla à nouveau et la voix de Teal'c résonna dans la petite caverne.

_« Enroulez la corde autour d'O'Neill, major Carter. Je le tracterai. »_

Prenant une grande inspiration, Jack attrapa sa propre radio. « Vous aurez du mal à faire ça, si vous n'avancez pas ! Qu'est ce qui se passe là haut ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le pathétique « On envoie la corde. » de Daniel. Et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ils l'entendirent fouetter l'air et retomber sur les restes de plancher au dessus d'eux. Le choc aussi mince fut-il envoya voler une dose non négligeable de poussière et ils se mirent tous deux à tousser. Quand le nuage se fut dissipé, Sam attrapa la corde.

« Passez en premier, Carter. »

Levant les yeux au ciel à sa courtoisie déplacée, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

« De toute façon, Teal'c va devoir nous remonter tous les deux. Le plancher cèdera au moindre effort. »

Il la dévisagea, puis saisit sa main, reconnaissant une certaine logique à ce qu'il passe d'abord. Sautillant pour retrouver son équilibre sans pour autant appuyer sur sa jambe, Jack attrapa le bout de la corde de sa main libre. L'autre était toujours fermement agrippée à celle de Carter. La jeune femme était réticente à la retirer…Elle appréciait le soutien contenu dans ce simple contact. Elle l'appréciait même si elle n'en avait pas le droit.

« Vous pouvez m'aider ? »

Il lui tendit le bout de corde mais elle ne bougea pas, trop consciente du peu d'espace entre leurs corps. Fronçant les sourcils, il baissa la tête vers elle, cherchant ce qui avait induit cette immobilité soudaine.

« Carter ? »

Ce n'était pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Il ne devrait pas provoquer ça chez elle. Non…Son cœur n'était pas censé s'emballer…Elle n'était pas censée avoir une bouffée de chaleur…Elle n'était pas censée vouloir se fondre entre ses bras…

« Carter ? Ca va ? »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent brutalement.

« Mmm ? »

La corde s'envola tandis que sa main se posait à l'arrière de sa tête, cherchant une plaie qu'il ne trouverait pas puisqu'elle n'existait pas.

« Vous avez mal quelque part ? Vous vous êtes cogné la tête ? »

Elle fit un pas en arrière et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Euh…non. Je peux…hum…récupérer ma main ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains jointes et la lâcha précipitamment. « Désolé. »

Elle se força à sourire nonchalamment et entreprit de fabriquer un harnais de fortune. Quand ce fut fait, elle évita son regard. « Teal'c, vous pouvez y aller. »

Le colonel s'éleva lentement dans les airs et disparut. Cinq minutes plus tard, la corde revenait et elle s'envolait à son tour. Elle heurta le seuil du temple brutalement et fut surprise qu'aucun bras ne se tende pour l'aider. Se débrouillant comme elle put, elle se hissa sur les marches et se releva, prête à remercier, avec toute l'ironie mordante qu'elle avait en réserve, ses amis de l'avoir _sauvée_. S'ils avaient été aussi prévenants avec Jack, le pauvre avait dû déguster pendant la remontée.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour en chasser la poussière, elle dévala les cinq marches qui la séparaient des autres. Outre le reste de son équipe, il y avait là trois hommes habillés de blancs et drapés dans une fierté dégoulinante de vanité, et quelques autres qu'elle supposait être des Melkorans. Sa colère se calma aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit la tête de son supérieur. Il semblait être plus furieux qu'elle. Et ce n'était pas dirigé contre leurs amis mais contre les trois personnages en blanc.

« Et, en plus, vous voyagez avec une femme ! »

L'homme qui avait parlé semblait être le plus jeune des trois. En temps normal, ça n'aurait pas posé un réel problème à Sam d'être considéré comme 'la femme'. Elle avait fini par s'y habituer sans pour autant l'apprécier. Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle en avait marre. Elle avait failli se rompre le cou, pour l'amour du ciel !

« Ca vous pose un problème ? »

Daniel grimaça comme si elle venait de mettre les pieds dans un plat déjà bien gâté.

« On se calme, major. »

Le ton froid de Jack contrastait tellement avec celui qu'il avait utilisé quelques minutes à peine auparavant que ça la stoppa net. Venant se ranger près de lui, elle agrippa son arme. Elle n'aimait pas l'hostilité qu'elle lisait sur les visages et elle n'aimait pas que tous ces hommes se soient disposés en arc de cercle comme pour mieux les contraindre à obéir.

« Lequel d'entre vous est son compagnon ? Une femme ne peut voyager sans son compagnon ! »

C'était toujours le même qui parlait. Les autres étaient murés dans leur silence. On aurait dit des statues. Daniel ne se risqua pas à répondre à sa question, pas plus que Teal'c, Jack ou elle.

« Sacrilège ! » s'écria-t-il devant le manque de réactions.

« Garkan… »

L'intervention de Daniel fut balayée d'un geste de la main.

« La punition pour une femme sortant seule est la mort immédiate. »

Les MP5 se levèrent aussitôt face aux armes étranges des autochtones. Daniel tenta de faire un pas mais un regard impérieux de Jack le ramena en arrière.

« Allons, Garkan, tu ne leur as pas laissé le temps de répondre…Lequel d'entre vous est le compagnon de cette jolie demoiselle ? »

L'homme en blanc situé à l'extrémité droite. Donc, les autres n'étaient pas muets…Bon à savoir.

Reconnaissant dans l'attitude du vieillard une certaine bienveillance, elle garda son attention sur le dénommé Garkan. Il était dangereux. Et la lueur cruelle qui brillait dans ses yeux ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Elle est sous ma responsabilité. Personne ne lui fera rien du tout. »

La réplique du colonel était douloureusement familière. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans cette situation par le passé ? Trop. C'était clair.

« Ca ne vous sauvera pas, étranger. Vous avez enfreint la loi de Donzar. Vous devez mourir. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que Donzar ?

« Ils ne savaient pas, Conseiller. Vous ne pouvez pas les punir pour quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient…»

A nouveau, la plaidoirie de Daniel fut effacée d'un geste.

« La loi est la loi, docteur Jackson. Elle est la même pour tous. »

Vu que le Colonel ne se décidait pas à poser la question, Sam intervint.

« Qu'avons-nous fait de mal ? »

Le regard perçant et malveillant de Garkan se vrilla dans le sien avec haine. « Vous avez enfreint la loi de Donzar ! Vous avez souillé son temple ! Pire que ça ! Vous l'avez détruit ! Vous méritez la mort pour ce crime ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers Daniel qui explicita. « Il est interdit d'entrer dans le temple sous peine de mort. »

Elle échangea un regard avec le colonel. Evidemment, c'était interdit. Où avaient-ils la tête ?

« Ecoutez, on est vraiment désolés pour votre temple…Vraiment magnifique, au fait…Un peu poussiéreux, mais…Bref, on va s'en aller. »

Jack fit deux pas en arrière, aussitôt imité par Carter et Teal'c. Daniel semblait plus indécis. Ce qui, de toute façon, ne fit pas grande différence dans la mesure où les armes des étrangers se levèrent de façon plus agressive.

« Vous et la femme avaient enfreint la loi de Donzar ! » répéta le dénommé Garkan.

Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, ça, on avait bien compris. »

« Vous devez mourir ! C'est la seule façon de réparer le sacrilège. »

Sam retint le soupir qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres. Ca en devenait lassant. Ce genre de chose arrivait trois fois par mois et se terminait généralement par un échange de feux nourris et une course poursuite jusqu'à la Porte.

« Tu oublies le Banraï, Garkan. »

Elle reporta son attention sur l'autre vieillard. Il semblait presque amusé par la colère de son compatriote.

« Le Banraï ?! Celui-ci » Il désigna O'Neill d'un geste de la main. « est blessé. Il ne passera pas une seule des épreuves… »

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de leur défenseur. « La loi de Donzar dit : 'Un des pêcheurs rachètera le groupe…' Rien ne dit que c'est à l'homme d'accomplir le Banraï…Sa compagne a le droit de le tenter, elle aussi… »

Le regard méprisant de Garkan se posa sur elle et Sam frissonna, bouillant d'envie de lui rabattre son caquet. Elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait aussitôt. C'était à Daniel de faire la causette. Ou à Jack, à la rigueur.

« Qu'est ce que le Banraï, Karlan ? »

Le vieillard bienveillant approuva de la tête la question de Daniel. « C'est un rituel consistant en sept épreuves s'étendant sur sept jours. De mémoire d'homme, un seul a réussi les sept épreuves et c'était Donzar en personne. Si vous vous engagez dans le Banraï, vous ne pourrez plus reculer. »

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard, s'alarmant tous les deux du même fait.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ceux qui ont échoué ? »

Karlan répondit d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. « Ils sont morts. »

Elle sentit le colonel se tendre à côté d'elle, détailla plus étroitement les armes que les étrangers pointaient sur elle, et décida qu'il n'y avait pas cinquante façons de se sortir de là. L'un d'entre eux allait devoir s'engager à tenter le Banraï et ferait mieux de le réussir. Sachant que son supérieur allait se porter volontaire, elle fit un pas en avant et baissa son arme. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse le colonel faire quoi que ce soit avec un genou bousillé.

« Je vais le faire. »

Elle toisa Garkan qui la regardait, horrifié. Karlan en revanche la gratifia d'un sourire approbateur.

« Es tu sûre, jeune fille ? »

Jeune fille ? Ca faisait des siècles qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. « Aussi flatteur que ce soit, je ne suis pas si jeune que ça. »

« J'ai cent vingt-trois ans, mon enfant. Pour moi, tu es jeune. »

Cent vingt-trois ans ?! Daniel se pencha vers elle. « C'est grâce à ces plantes…Il faut à tout prix les négocier… »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'approuver, Garkan sortit de son mutisme. « Une femme passant le Banraï ?! Sacrilège ! »

« Oh, changez de disque ! » s'écria son supérieur. Dans le même temps, il attrapa son bras et la tira en arrière. Elle était presque certaine que le chuchotement était perceptible à des mètres à la ronde. « Vous êtes folle ou quoi ? Vous l'avez entendu, Carter ? Hors de question que je vous laisse faire ça. »

« Mon colonel, vous êtes blessé. Je suis aussi capable que vous de… » Murmura-t-elle à son tour. Plus bas mais pas dénué d'une certaine colère.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter, cessez de penser que vous devez prouver quoi que ce soit ! Je ne laisserais pas davantage Teal'c tenter sa chance ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ça. »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répliquer que, ordre mis à part, il n'avait pas à lui permettre quoi que ce soit, il avait fait un pas devant elle. « Je vais faire ce que vous voulez. »

Ca aurait été nettement plus impressionnant s'il n'avait pas boité. Karlan fronça les sourcils.

« Votre blessure vous empêchera d'accomplir la plus simple des épreuves. »

« Un infirme vaut mieux qu'une femme ! »

Grinçant des dents, Sam se décala. Elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'on prenne les décisions pour elle. Elle n'aimait pas non plus qu'on se mette devant elle, aussi bonnes fussent les intentions.

« Paix, mes frères. »

La voix grave de l'homme vêtu de blanc qui se tenait entre les deux autres retentit, haute, au dessus de ce chantier. Il salua SG1 d'un hochement de tête.

« Je me nomme Tarhan et je suis la voix du Conseil des Trois. Bien que le Conseil semble en avoir trois, aujourd'hui. » Il jeta un regard infime de reproche aux deux autres. « Garkan, mon ami, la femme a le droit de tenter le Banraï si tel est son désir, et son désir a été exprimé et entendu par le Conseil. Elle passera le Banraï en son nom et celui de son compagnon. »

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais un geste le fit taire. Il tourna la tête vers Carter.

« Tu dois maintenant choisir ton gardien, mon enfant. »

Déstabilisée par ce revirement de situation, Sam balbutia. « Mon gardien ? »

Karlan lui sourit gentiment. « Chaque candidat au Banraï a droit à un gardien. Son rôle est de soutenir, d'apaiser et de soigner. »

Spontanément, son regard accrocha celui de Jack en une question muette. Lentement, il hocha la tête. Prenant ce geste pour un accord, Tarhan reprit la parole.

« Donne ton nom et celui de ton gardien au Conseil, jeune fille. Mais sache que si tu échoue, ton gardien mourra avec toi. »

Faisant de son mieux pour prendre une voix forte et claire, Sam déglutit. « Je m'appelle Samantha Carter. Et mon gardien sera… » Elle hésita, réticente à risquer la vie de Jack ou celles de Daniel et Teal'c. Décidant qu'elle se débrouillerait toute seule, elle s'apprêtait à déclarer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de gardien quand la voix du colonel la prit de court. « Jack O'Neill. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, à peine consciente des regards scrutateurs des membres du Conseil. Il la dévisageait, étouffant toutes protestations éventuelles du regard 'vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire ça'. Il ne l'avait jamais encore employé sur elle et ça lui fit un léger choc.

Considérant son silence comme une approbation, Tarhan reprit. « C'est donc réglé. Samantha Carter et Jack O'Neill suivront la voix de Donzar, puisse-t-elle leur être bénéfique. Quand à moi, j'accompagnerai le docteur Jackson et Teal'c sur Terre pour mettre au point les bases du traité. »

Daniel protesta, demandant à rester avec eux le temps du Banraï mais Tarhan rétorqua que personne ne verrait la 'pécheresse' durant la semaine à venir, mis à part son gardien. Super, elle était devenue pécheresse. Cool. Son père serait ravi de l'apprendre.

Lorsque Daniel l'étreignit pour lui dire au revoir, elle eut la vague impression qu'il devinait en quoi consistait exactement ce Banraï. Il ne lui dit rien et elle n'en demanda pas davantage. Elle verrait bien assez tôt. Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça…Si ?


	2. Sometimes the only way is a bad one

**Chapitre 2 : Sometimes, the only way is a bad one **

Jack et Sam suivirent, tant bien que mal, les deux anciens et toute leur clique jusqu'à la cité, indifférents aux regards intrigués et réprobateurs. Le trajet fut long et le colonel peinait à s'appuyer sur son genou. Il avait également du mal à avouer une quelconque faiblesse et mit donc un moment avant d'autoriser Carter à l'aider dans sa marche.

Daniel avait raison sur un point, la civilisation Melkorane était impressionnante. Les rues étaient pavées et le moyen principal de transport semblait être des charrettes tirées par une espèce d'animaux non déterminée similaires à des ânes. Cependant, la taille n'était pas à la hauteur des descriptions de l'archéologue. Quand il avait utilisé le terme 'cité', Sam s'était attendu à une véritable ville. Oh, ils étaient bien dans une ville…Mais dans une petite. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne l'aient pas repérée de la forêt.

Construite sur une large prairie, la ville ne s'étendait pas vers le ciel mais semblait au contraire vouloir se fondre avec la terre. Aucune des habitations n'étaient plus haute que la suivante et l'ensemble formait une uniformité presque dérangeante de perfection. Il n'y avait jamais d'étage et de là où elle était, la jeune femme était persuadée que si elle pénétrait dans une de ces maisons, il lui suffirait de tendre le bras pour toucher le plafond. Il n'y avait pas non plus de palais ou quoi que ce soit indiquant le siège d'un pouvoir politique. Rien. Tout était identique. Jusqu'à la couleur blanchâtre des maisons et la tenue des habitants.

Là, par contre, il y avait une certaine diversité. Seuls les anciens portaient du blanc. Les rares femmes que les Terriens aperçurent étaient toujours en noir, et la tenue des hommes semblaient varier du marron au vert foncé. Carter supposa que ça devait dépendre de la fonction sociale. Au nord de la ville, s'étendait une forêt épaisse et nettement moins accueillante que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Au sud, la prairie continuait dans une avalanche de vert clair.

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard, comprenant mal comment Daniel avait pu trouver tout ça fascinant. Pour eux, il n'y avait là que les signes évidents d'un encadrement de la société. Néanmoins, ils s'abstinrent de tout commentaire. Le petit groupe s'engagea dans les rues si désespérément identiques que le major renonça à repérer son chemin. C'était un labyrinthe. Ils finirent cependant, après quelques déambulations, par déboucher sur une large place ornée d'une statue à taille réelle d'un homme plutôt costaud en train de rouler des mécaniques. Elle aurait bien plaisanté du cliché si Karlan ne lui avait pas glissé à l'oreille d'une voix empreinte d'émerveillement qu'il s'agissait de Donzar en personne. A la place, elle se contenta de hocher la tête avec un air poli.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Garkan prenait la parole pour expliquer la situation à son peuple. D'intrigués et méprisants, les regards devinrent carrément colériques et hostiles. Elle avait vu ce film un jour…Le public lançait des tomates aux acteurs…C'était un très mauvais film, elle avait trouvé ça ridicule. Ce n'était plus tellement le cas, maintenant. Elle était à peu près persuadée que, si les gens qui la dévisageaient avec horreur avaient eu des tomates, ils les lui auraient lancées au visage.

Le jour déclinait. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps le Colonel et elle devraient rester là, offerts aux injures et aux quolibets de la foule, mais Garkan ne semblait pas se lasser de décrire avec quelle _indifférence_ ils avaient brisé les interdits de Donzar. Bien entendu, quand Karlan annonça qu'elle avait prétendu au Banraï, ça déclencha un tollé de protestations, dont la majorité fit référence à son sexe. Désirant lui montrer son soutien, Jack s'était légèrement rapproché d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se frôlent. Maigre réconfort, mais ça l'aidait à ne pas écouter les insultes dont Garkan semblait se délecter.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Karlan le laissait faire. Il avait été plutôt gentil avec eux, bienveillant même, mais là, il la laissait pour cible d'une foule enragée. Ca dura deux heures. Ils supportèrent en silence pendant deux heures en serrant les dents. Ensuite, un des hommes au premier rang se lança dans une insulte plus imagée et le Colonel finit par craquer. Pour être honnête, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était elle qui se serait mise à hurler. Il se rapprocha des deux membres du Conseil, et fut obligé de crier pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

« Nous avons donné notre accord pour ce truc, là, le Banraï, pas pour cette mascarade ! »

Les réactions se firent plus virulentes encore et Sam rejoignit son supérieur.

« Vous avez enfreint la loi de Donzar ! » Répliqua Gankar. « Subissez la colère de son peuple ! »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, dangereusement prêt de laisser sa propre colère l'emporter. « Oui, ben vous voyez, les humiliations publiques, ça n'a jamais été mon truc ! J'ai eu cette mauvaise expérience avec Ra… »

La réplique de Gankar fut perdue pour Sam. Un caillou gros comme un poing fonçait droit sur son visage et elle eut à peine le temps d'esquiver. Son côté militaire prenant le dessus, elle tenta de déterminer d'où provenait le projectile.

« Paix ! » hurla Karlan.

Il était étonnant qu'un vieillard d'apparence si frêle puisse crier aussi fort. Le colonel était prêt d'elle, légèrement en avant, prêt à encaisser un nouveau choc à sa place, et pour le coup, elle n'avait plus rien contre.

« Paix ! La femme a accepté le Banraï ! Elle est maintenant sous la protection de Donzar ! Quiconque la touche attente à la loi de Donzar ! »

Les sifflements se turent sur le champ. Hypnotisés par les paroles de Karlan, comme ils l'avaient été par celles de Garkan, les gens firent silence.

« Demain. Demain, commencera le Banraï. Demain, Donzar rendra son jugement. Pour l'heure, il est temps de prendre un repos amplement mérité. »

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et la température diminuait. Les nuits sur cette planète devaient être fraîches, voire très froides. Lentement, les gens commencèrent à se disperser, obéissant à la demande de Karlan.

« Sa'arlin vous abritera pour la durée de votre séjour. Je vais vous mener jusqu'à sa maison. »

Désorientés par ce changement d'attitude soudain, les deux militaires échangèrent un regard médusé. Le peuple ici était plus versatile que dans toutes les civilisations qu'ils avaient rencontrées. Garkan quitta la place dans un nuage de partisans et ils se retrouvèrent à suivre Karlan à travers les rues. Quand il s'arrêta devant une maison tout aussi blanchâtre que sa voisine, ils ne réagirent pas immédiatement. La porte s'ouvrit avant même que leur guide n'ait fait un geste, preuve s'il en est que l'occupante observait la rue par la fenêtre.

La femme d'âge mûr qui se tenait dans l'encadrement était habillée de noir comme toutes les autres, et présentait une beauté classique qui ne la distinguait pas des milliers d'autres femmes de la galaxie. Elle inclina profondément le torse devant Karlan, courbant la tête à s'en faire mal.

« Vénérable Conseiller. »

Karlan lui ordonna de se relever d'un geste vif. « Sa'arlin. Tu serviras d'hôte à nos amis. »

Le regard de la femme passa sur les deux terriens, s'arrêtant sur Jack. Il était clair, au vu de sa réaction, qu'elle n'avait pas assistée à la débâcle quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Si tel est votre souhait, Conseiller. »

Karlan eut un sourire indulgent. « Tel est mon souhait, en effet, Sa'arlin. »

Elle s'effaça, leur ouvrant le passage vers son foyer. Suivant Karlan ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Le décor était simple. La cuisine s'ouvrait sur un salon rustique. Une table, quatre chaises, et une cheminée. Trois portes. Des toilettes, et deux chambres.

« Tu connais les règles inhérentes au Banraï, n'est ce pas, Sa'arlin ? »

La femme hocha la tête, jetant un regard furtif au colonel. « Personne ne peut parler au pécheur, excepté les vénérables membres du Conseil et son gardien. »

Elle planta plus franchement son regard dans celui de Carter, allant même jusqu'à ajouter un petit sourire compatissant. Soulagée qu'au moins une personne ici ne soit pas hostile à son statut, elle sourit en retour.

« Dans notre cas, ce serait plutôt la pécheresse. C'est Samantha Carter qui passera le Banraï. »

La sympathie laissa aussitôt place à l'horreur. « Une femme ?! Mais Conseiller, elle n'a pas la moindre chance ! »

Karlan ouvrit la bouche, mais lassé d'être ignoré, Jack intervint avant. « Oh, ne vous fiez pas à sa couleur de cheveux, elle est débrouillarde. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint de sa subordonnée fut un coup indigné dans l'épaule. Karlan décida d'ignorer sa remarque et fit un geste vers Sa'arlin. « Tout le monde peut tenter le Banraï. »

La femme s'inclina comme prise en faute. « Oui, Conseiller. »

Souriant avec un air indulgent, Karlan fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la porte. La voix de Sa'arlin l'arrêta. « Conseiller ? Si je puis me permettre, que pense le Conseiller Garkan de tout ceci ? »

Karlan ne se retourna pas. « Tu es sous ma protection, Sa'arlin. Personne ne s'en prendra à toi. C'est pour cela que tu abriteras les étrangers. Ma protection n'est cependant pas inconditionnelle. Rends t'en digne. »

« Oui, Conseiller. »

Si c'était possible, elle s'inclina plus bas encore que les fois précédentes et ne se releva qu'une fois l'homme sorti. Ensuite seulement, elle se tourna vers ses deux invités. Inclinant la tête devant Jack, elle fit un geste vers une des portes.

« Je me nomme Sa'arlin. Mon humble maison sera votre foyer pour la durée du Banraï, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Sam vit le colonel hésiter. « Euh…merci. Je m'appelle Jack et voici Sam. »

Sa'arlin ne jeta pas un regard vers elle, l'ignorant comme si elle n'avait pas été là. « Soyez le bienvenu chez moi, Gardien. »

Jack glissa un coup d'œil vers Carter mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle était fatiguée. Peu lui importait d'être transparente aux yeux de cette femme. Ils la suivirent donc en silence quand elle ouvrit pour eux une des portes. Sam avança dans la petite pièce sans vraiment réfléchir. On aurait dit un réduit plus qu'une chambre. Il y avait un lit et une table. Le lit était trop large pour être un une place, mais trop étroit pour deux personnes. Elle avança jusqu'à la petite fenêtre qui tenait plus de la meurtrière que d'une véritable ouverture et détailla le paysage morne d'une rue identique à celles qu'ils avaient arpentées.

« Nous…euh…partageons la même chambre ? »

La question du colonel la poussa à se retourner vers Sa'arlin et à réévaluer la pièce. Trop petite. Lit trop étroit. Aucune chance qu'elle reste enfermée dans cette pièce avec lui. Trop dangereux.

« Vous êtes son compagnon, sinon le Conseil n'aurait pas autorisé sa survie. Les couples ne partagent-ils pas la même chambre là d'où vous venez ? »

Sam se mordit la lèvre, que ce soit de gêne ou d'amusement, elle n'était pas sûre. Quoi qu'il en soit, la réponse embrouillée du colonel valait son pesant d'or.

« Si…Mais Carter et moi, nous…Euh…nous ne sommes pas… »

Il se tourna vers elle, quêtant un soutien qu'elle se fit un plaisir de ne pas lui donner. « Je ne peux pas lui adresser la parole, mon colonel. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant une telle mauvaise foi et sourit à Sa'arlin.

« C'est pas grave, on va se débrouiller. »

Perplexe, la femme ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce, promettant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec leur repas. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur elle, Jack se tourna complètement pour faire face à son second. Il plaça les mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude qui se voulait intimidante et elle sut qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis. Le colonel ne lui faisait jamais sentir sa supériorité hiérarchique, ou du moins, c'était rare. Principalement, parce que quand il lui donnait un ordre, il savait qu'il serait exécuté. Et en général, il lui donnait des indications plus que des ordres.

« Carter… »

Le ton était tout sauf chaleureux et elle se prit à baisser les yeux comme un enfant en faute.

« Je suis désolée, mon Colonel. »

Pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que sa mâchoire était contractée et qu'il était tendu. La tension crépitait dans la pièce.

« Vous avez désobéi à mon ordre, Major. Vous pouvez être désolée. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de les décroiser nerveusement, hésitant à se mettre au garde à vous.

« En fait, mon Colonel, quand j'ai proposé d'effectuer le Banraï, vous ne m'aviez pas encore demandé de me taire, donc techniquement, je n'ai désobéi à aucun ordre… »

Ses yeux se plissèrent, son regard la prévenant qu'elle ne voulait pas le mettre davantage en colère et qu'elle ferait donc mieux de ne pas répondre. Résolue à essuyer ses foudres, elle leva la tête et raidit son corps, dans ce qu'elle espéra être un garde à vous acceptable puisque tardif.

« Arrêtez ça, Carter. Je n'ai pas envie que vous jouiez au pantin que je dois réprimander. »

La tension quitta son corps, et elle jeta un regard à son supérieur, incertaine de ce qu'il attendait d'elle. S'il ne voulait pas d'excuses et s'il ne voulait pas lui crier dessus, que voulait-il ?

« Vous êtes plus intelligente que ça. Et visiblement, vous allez devoir assumer toute seule, parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment nous sortir de là ! A moins que vous ayez une idée brillante ? »

Elle réalisa qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il crie. Parce que cette ironie mordante était plus blessante que n'importe quel reproche.

« Vous avez dit vous-même que votre genou vous faisait mal…Karlan ne pensait pas que vous pourriez le faire…Je croyais que ce serait mieux que de se faire bêtement tuer tous les deux. »

Son regard froid se posa sur elle, brisant toutes ses défenses. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'il lui expose une telle indifférence étudiée. Sam eut la conviction brusque et certaine que personne ne pourrait lui faire volontairement autant de mal que cet homme. S'il décidait de lui faire du mal, il n'aurait même pas besoin de se servir de sa force physique, un mot pouvait la réduire en charpie.

« Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai fait avec différentes parties de mon corps réduites en bouillie, vous feriez des cauchemars. »

Elle baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Elle savait qu'il avait fait des choses, qu'il avait vécu des choses innommables…Il avait souffert. Plus que quiconque de sa connaissance. Il y avait assez d'horreur dans son imaginaire pour le peupler de faits réels.

« Je regrette, mon Colonel. »

Il fit un pas vers elle. La pièce était si minuscule qu'elle sentit le déplacement d'air, il n'était maintenant qu'à soixante centimètres d'elle. Trop proche pour sa clarté d'esprit, trop loin pour envahir son espace.

« Vous regrettez simplement que je vous passe un savon. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard. Il était plus calme maintenant. L'étincelle habituelle avait repris place dans ses prunelles, et ses traits, s'ils gardaient cette tension agacée, étaient plus ouverts.

« Si c'était à refaire, vous le referiez ? »

Elle hésita entre vérité et mensonge, puis décida qu'elle ne lui avait jamais menti auparavant et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de commencer aujourd'hui.

« Oui. »

Ses lèvres se contractèrent dans un tic nerveux, attendant qu'il s'énerve à nouveau. Curieusement, un sourire amer étira ses lèvres.

« Alors, c'est bien. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Un bon commandant doit être sûr de ses choix et prêt à les assumer. »

Sam tiqua. « Je n'ai pas le commandement et ce n'était pas à moi de prendre cette décision. »

Son sourire passa d'amer à nostalgique et il soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir au bout du lit. Si la situation n'avait pas été telle qu'elle était, elle aurait ri quand le matelas s'enfonça profondément sous lui. Le cliché était complet.

« Et bien, pour que vous puissiez le faire un jour, on va devoir s'employer à vous garder en vie. »

Elle expira, soulagée. Elle affronterait des dragons si ça pouvait la sauver du courroux de cet homme. Le décevoir était une idée qu'elle se refusait à concevoir. Elle dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, avide de s'asseoir mais réticente à s'installer si près de lui. Se méprenant sur son comportement, il lui adressa un de ces fameux sourires en coin. Le message était clair, elle était pardonnée.

Elle s'apprêtait à franchir l'espace qui les séparait quand de légers coups frappés à la porte l'arrêtèrent. Sa'arlin apparut, chargée d'un plateau et d'une espèce de petit pot en céramique. Elle déposa le tout sur le lit et désigna le récipient à Jack.

« Le Rhasda soulagera votre blessure. Si vous l'appliquez ce soir, la douleur aura disparu demain matin. Laissez le plateau et les assiettes devant la porte quand vous aurez fini. »

Sur quoi, elle s'inclina et rejoignit la porte. Avant qu'elle en ait franchi le seuil, Jack la héla.

« Sa'arlin ! Attendez ! En quoi consiste le Banzaï ? »

Elle se retourna vivement et lui jeta un regard courroucé. « _Banraï_. »

Sam fit un pas vers la femme, désirant tenter une méthode plus subtile que celle de son supérieur. Dès qu'elle eut bougé, Sa'arlin recula précipitamment, comme si elle allait lui sauter à la gorge. La militaire leva les mains, désireuse de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Ca ne changea rien, l'autochtone la dévisageait avec méfiance.

« Sa'arlin ? Les épreuves ? Quelles sont-elles ? »

Lentement, son regard quitta Sam pour aller se planter dans celui de Jack. « Nul ne peut discuter du contenu du Banraï. »

Avant d'être à nouveau prise à partie, elle quitta la pièce dans un claquement de porte hostile. Sam était prête à parier que ce soir, elle dormirait avec un couteau sous l'oreiller de peur que l'un d'eux ne l'égorge. Secouant la tête pour elle-même à la crédulité de certaines personnes, elle vint s'installer près de son supérieur, s'asseyant en tailleur à l'autre extrémité du lit. Le matelas s'enfonça sous son poids et leur repas ne fut sauvé que par les réflexes de Jack.

Sans un mot, il lui tendit son assiette. Elle renifla discrètement le contenu avec un air dubitatif. En face d'elle, le colonel semblait avoir les mêmes doutes. Le gruau, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, était d'aspect si répugnant que son odeur rance ne la surprit pas. Elle leva la cuillère et la moitié du contenu de l'assiette se leva avec un bruit de succion presque comique. Reposant le tout dans le plateau avec une moue dégoutée, elle leva les yeux vers son supérieur qui l'imita.

« On a des rations… »

Sam sourit, amusée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, elle aurait été enchantée de pouvoir manger ça.

« Il nous faudrait de l'eau chaude, mon colonel, ça va vexer notre hôte… »

Quoi qu'elle se fiche un peu de vexer Sa'arlin. Après tout, la femme ne faisait pas grand cas d'elle.

« Pas de réchaud ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Il était dans le pack de Daniel. »

Soupirant, Jack attrapa le plateau et se leva, disparaissant dans la pièce contiguë. Se relevant à son tour, elle attrapa son propre sac et en sortit deux sachets de ration, en profitant également pour se délester de ses armes et de son gilet. Elle ôta également sa veste et la noua autour de sa taille. La chaleur qui se dégageait de la cheminée dans la pièce à côté rendait l'air un peu étouffant dans la petite chambre.

Quand le colonel revint, ne cherchant plus à dissimuler son boitement, il lui jeta un regard approbateur avant de lui tendre les deux bols fumants qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle y mélangea la poudre contenue dans leurs rations tandis qu'il se mettait lui-même à l'aise. Le repas se passa dans un silence tranquille qu'aucun d'eux ne se sentait obligé de combler.

Le problème se posa quand ils eurent terminé, tous deux conscients qu'ils allaient devoir partager un espace restreint. Sam vadrouillait dans la pièce, farfouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'un objet inconnu ou surveillant les rues sombres et désertes par la meurtrière. Lassé par ses gesticulations inutiles, Jack ouvrit le pot de céramique que Sa'arlin lui avait confié. L'odeur florale se répandit dans la pièce, piquant la curiosité de la jeune femme. Elle lui vola le récipient avant qu'il ait eu le temps de plonger ses doigts dedans, insensible à son « hey ! » indigné.

Qu'avait dit la Melkorane déjà ? Que la douleur disparaitrait en une nuit ? Etait-ce une sorte d'analgésique ?

« Vous pensez que c'est sans risque ? »

Sam haussa les épaules en lui rendant le Rhasda. « Difficile à dire sans analyses approfondies, mais s'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, il y a des méthodes moins subtiles… »

Jack soupesa le petit pot avant de lever les sourcils. « Je ne crains rien à essayer… »

Elle ravala son sourire. « Rien, si ce n'est un choc anaphylactique ou une réaction cutanée. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je vis dangereusement. »

Il renifla une dernière fois la pate avant d'ôter ses chaussures. Sam retourna à son poste d'observation près de la fenêtre, lui laissant l'intimité nécessaire pour qu'il puisse soigner son genou convenablement. Pour ça et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir en sous vêtement. Oh, elle l'avait déjà vu, ils partageaient les mêmes vestiaires…Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu _avant_ de devoir partager un lit avec lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, il l'appelait et elle se retournait. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Et la palme du mal à l'aise est attribuée à…

« On devrait dormir, Carter…Demain risque d'être une longue journée… »

Elle hocha la tête, la bouche trop sèche pour parler et se glissa sans plus de manière dans le lit. Jack éteignit la lumière avant de la rejoindre.

C'était inconfortable. Le matelas s'enfonçait vers le milieu et, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle était attirée vers le corps de son supérieur qui, bien qu'il fasse son maximum pour prendre le moins de place possible, prenait la moitié du lit. Elle rejeta la couverture. Ajouté à la chaleur qui se dégageait de Jack, à son agitation et à la température ambiante, c'était étouffant. Elle se déplaça, luttant désespérément contre la gravité pour ne pas rouler vers l'intérieur du matelas, et s'accrocha à la table qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait et que l'appréhension naquit dans son estomac. Elle s'était engagée à faire quelque chose que personne n'avait réussi à faire depuis ce Donzar qui, apparemment, était mort depuis des siècles. Refusant de laisser son imagination valdinguer vers les épreuves et leur nature, elle se récita le tableau périodique des éléments. Quand elle eut fini, elle lista les molécules. Son corps se détendit peu à peu et elle lâcha la table. Elle fut aussitôt attirée par le creux.

A moitié endormie, elle voulut se décaler mais Jack se tourna avec un grognement et passa un bras autour d'elle. « C'est ridicule, Carter. On ne va pas passer la semaine à s'accrocher au bord du lit. »

Elle voulut répliquer qu'elle ne s'accrochait pas au lit mais à la table, elle n'eut pas le temps, elle s'endormit avant.

La position avait comme avantage de leur éviter des crampes et des courbatures. Mais l'inconvénient majeur fut le réveil. Se réveiller dans les bras de son supérieur aurait pu être une expérience agréable. Etre tiré du lit par deux Conseillers aux allures de Gandalf et une femme servile ne l'était pas. Elle fit un bond monumental quand la porte claqua, emmenant Jack à se mettre rapidement debout en position de défense. Elle était certaine qu'il n'avait ouvert les yeux qu'une fois les pieds au sol. Quand il vit qui étaient leurs 'visiteurs', il se détendit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne réussissant qu'à les mettre un peu plus en bataille.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir demandé qu'on me réveille, Carter. Ca doit être une erreur de la réception. »

Elle ne sourit même pas à la tentative d'humour. Au petit matin, elle vérifia sa montre et il était six heures, elle ne plaisantait pas. Pire, elle arrachait la tête de celui qui osait piétiner son sommeil sans aucune pitié. Et oui…Contrairement à la rumeur, Samantha Carter tenait à ses trop rares heures de repos.

« Il est l'heure de la première épreuve du Banraï, Samantha Carter. Vous devez nous suivre. »

Si ça avait été Karlan, elle aurait retenu son sarcasme. Malheureusement, c'était Gankar et sa phrase ressemblait trop à une menace à son goût.

« Demandé aussi gentiment, c'est clair que je vais courir pour vous rattraper… Et dites une seule fois que c'est un sacrilège et je vous jure que je vais attenter à votre vénérable personne. »

Soupirant, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de les discipliner. Elle la retira pleine de la sciure du temple. Agacée, elle les ébouriffa. Tant pis si elle avait l'air d'une folle. Sous le regard légèrement surpris de son supérieur, elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Jack et elle quittaient la maison, escortés par les Conseillers et le reste de la population. Ils abandonnèrent la ville derrière eux et avancèrent dans la prairie. L'herbe était mouillée et rendue glissante par la rosée. C'est là que Sam remarqua pour la première fois que le colonel ne semblait plus gêné par sa jambe.

« Vous n'avez plus mal ? »

Elle désigna son genou et il fronça les sourcils, un temps déconcerté par sa question. Puis, il haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'était pas du poison, finalement. »

Lorsque la procession s'arrêta, Sam ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi. Il n'y avait rien de spécial à cet endroit qu'ils ne puisse trouver quelques mètres plus loin. Les gens se disposèrent en rond, les laissant, Jack, elle et les deux Conseillers au centre. Délaissant sa subordonnée, Jack se planta face à Karlan.

« Mon genou est guéri, je veux passer les épreuves à sa place. »

Sam s'attendait au refus catégorique et ne fut pas déçue. Le Conseiller lui déclara en des termes plus subtils que, s'il persistait dans sa demande, il serait contraint de le faire enfermer pendant les épreuves. C'est là que Garkan prit la parole, sa voix résonnant loin au dessus de la foule.

« Ici, Donzar a triomphé des imposteurs. »

Karlan enchaina avant de laisser la parole à l'autre membre du Conseil.

« Ici, sont morts les anciens dieux. »

« Ici, Donzar s'est élevé. »

« Ici, commence le Banraï. »

Faisant signe à Jack de reculer, Karlan se plaça devant la jeune femme.

« Cette épreuve est l'épreuve de la force, Samantha Carter. Ruses et tactiques ne serviront à rien car il te faudra affronter tes adversaires pour gagner. Ainsi débute le Banraï. »

Traçant un signe mystérieux de complexité dans les airs, Karlan rejoignit Jack et Garkan parmi les spectateurs. Le cercle s'agrandit de lui-même jusqu'à former un espace relativement important. C'est à ce moment que les tambours commencèrent à jouer. Un rythme lent. Une promesse de mort.

Une personne fendit la foule et pénétra dans le cercle déserté. Un homme. Un couteau.

Elle était seule, sans armes, et allait devoir affronter un homme du gabarit du Colonel. Un sourire confiant étira ses lèvres. Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir mais ce n'était pas impossible. Elle allait gagner cette épreuve soit disant impossible avec facilité.

Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il y avait une barrière entre confiance en soi et suffisance.


	3. When you do something Do it well

**Chapitre 3 : When you do something. ****Do it well. **

L'homme n'était pas un soldat et il n'avait pas le même entraînement qu'elle. Mis à part sa force brute, il n'avait pas vraiment de supériorité. Sam avait pour elle la technique et la souplesse. Récupérer son arme ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Se remettre de l'uppercut qu'encaissa sa cage thoracique, un peu plus longtemps.

La respiration coupée, elle recula. Son assaillant hésitait à attaquer maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le bénéfice d'être armé. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait sous-estimé la menace et cherchait une faille. Se remémorant ce que Teal'c lui avait patiemment enseigné, elle fléchit légèrement le genou gauche, feignant d'avoir des difficultés à s'appuyer dessus. Un sourire satisfait apparut aussitôt sur les lèvres de l'autre homme.

Il fonça, prêt à frapper sa jambe faible. Son leurre. Le genou remonta avec une rapidité fulgurante et entra violemment en contact avec l'entrejambe de l'homme qui s'effondra. Le couteau se posa sur sa carotide, et elle sourit au regard incrédule que le Melkoran posait sur elle. Certaine d'avoir gagné, elle se releva et se tourna vers les Conseillers, prête à rire au trait d'ironie que ne manquerait pas de lâcher son supérieur.

Tout ce qu'elle entendit quand elle heurta le sol fut la voix de Jack. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace de sarcasme dedans.

« Arrêtez-le ! Elle a gagné ! Elle l'a battu ! »

Tandis qu'elle se tordait le cou pour éviter que la lame, désormais aux mains de son adversaire, ne l'égorge, la réplique de Garkan résonna, froide.

« C'est un combat à mort, Colonel. »

Avec un grognement, elle frappa au hasard et se releva. Elle ne comptait pas tuer qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Evitant à nouveau l'arc de cercle meurtrier du poignard, elle révisa son jugement. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas le tuer, mais elle pouvait le blesser assez sévèrement pour qu'il ne puisse plus combattre.

Jambes fléchies, elle attendit qu'il passe à l'attaque mais il ne semblait pas se décider. Ils se tournaient autour comme des prédateurs, guettant la faiblesse, l'instant d'inattention…Le regard de Sam était rivé au couteau. L'homme en lui-même n'était peut-être pas un combattant aguerri mais l'arme à elle seule était un danger. Le bruit lent et répétitif des tambours semblaient s'accorder au rythme saccadé des battements de son cœur.

Fatiguée de ce simulacre d'intimidation, elle s'arrêta de tourner en rond, attendant qu'il daigne frapper. Ce qu'il fit, poignard en avant. Elle glissa le long du bras, grimaçant quand la lame entailla sa chair. La clé aux jambes suffit à le faire tomber. Elle ne s'occupa pas davantage du couteau mais se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui, et martela son visage du poing. Elle ne s'interrompit que lorsqu'elle sentit le cartilage du nez céder. Ayant vérifié qu'il était assommé et ne se réveillerait pas avant un moment, elle se releva.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut le regard fier de son supérieur. Il lui sourit et elle ne put réfréner l'énorme sourire qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il disparut quelques secondes plus tard quand deux hommes armés brisèrent à leur tour le cercle. Elle les observa avancer sans comprendre. Quand ils se séparèrent dans une tentative évidente pour l'encercler, elle n'hésita plus et ramassa le poignard de son ancien adversaire. Deux à la fois…Ca allait être un peu plus compliqué.

« Carter ! Lâchez-moi ! Carter ! »

Elle ignora les vociférations rageuses du Colonel, uniquement concentrée sur la progression des deux nouveaux arrivants. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que le militaire livrait son propre combat pour la rejoindre mais quand le canon de l'arme alien se pointa sur sa poitrine, il s'immobilisa. La panique dans son regard finit de la convaincre qu'elle avait intérêt à réagir.

Tentant de ne tourner le dos à aucun de ses assaillants, elle décida d'attaquer. L'effet de surprise était la seule tactique qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Elle fonça donc vers l'homme à sa droite qui s'immobilisa, arme pointée, pour parer son attaque. Dans son dos, elle sentit l'autre se mettre à courir pour la rattraper. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de son adversaire, elle plongea sur le côté, se laissant rouler au sol. Les deux autres se rentrèrent dedans et s'effondrèrent. Agissant immédiatement, elle profita du moment de flottement pour assommer l'un d'un coup de genou et l'autre d'un coup de pied. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auraient qu'une bosse et pas de traumatisme. Oui…bon…avec beaucoup de chance.

Pressentant que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là, elle ramassa un des deux couteaux abandonnés. Une lame dans chaque main, elle attendit, haletante. Son instinct ne s'était pas trompé et bientôt elle vit trois personnes s'avancer vers elle. Ceux là avaient une étincelle malveillante dans le regard qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Evidemment, elle venait de réduire le visage de leurs amis en bouillie, alors…

Ils n'hésitèrent pas autant que les autres et foncèrent sur elle en même temps. Elle n'eut pas l'opportunité d'esquiver et se retrouva prise dans la mêlée. Elle frappa, ne cherchant plus à limiter les dégâts. Les coups pleuvaient sur elle avec férocité et si, jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait évité les frappes franches, son corps était zébré de balafres. Un des hommes contre lequel elle s'acharnait finit par s'effondrer, laissant ses mains rouges de sang. Ragaillardie par ce demi-succès, elle balança un coup de pied rageur à son deuxième adversaire et…encaissa le coup de poing du premier.

Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et ces quelques secondes d'inattention furent suffisantes pour que les Melkorans reprennent l'avantage. Le poignard mordit sa chair au niveau de la cuisse, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Serrant les dents, elle ravala sa souffrance. Elle n'allait pas tomber sur une prairie inconnue, brisée par des combattants sans expérience. Sans prévenir, elle attaqua. Réagissant à l'instinct plutôt que de passer de trop longues minutes à réfléchir, elle frappa sous la cage thoracique et remonta. L'homme s'écroula pour ne plus bouger.

Le dernier regarda son compagnon mordre la poussière avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux qui laissa vite place à une expression rageuse. Sam tenta de ne pas s'appesantir sur le rouge qui tâchait l'herbe…Tant que sa morale s'opposait à ses actes, c'était qu'elle était vivante. Elle gérerait sa conscience plus tard.

« Tu va mourir. »

Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qui venait de jurer sa mort avec une froide détermination. Il se trompait. Elle n'allait pas mourir.

Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur le manche des poignards, prolongement exact de ses bras. Elle s'élança vers lui, visant le ventre. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il se mit en position de défense. Comme elle l'avait prévu, le sang gicla de sa gorge.

Il était mort avant de toucher le sol mais elle ne s'y attarda pas.

Elle se retourna. Quatre hommes fonçaient déjà vers elle. Elle ferma brièvement les paupières. Elle n'était pas de taille…Elle n'était pas de taille…

« Carter ! »

Le cri de son supérieur la rappela à la réalité. Il ne se débattait plus maintenant. Il captura son regard et exprima clairement sa pensée. Voix calme au dessus du carnage.

« Vous pouvez le faire. »

Elle respira, évitant de justesse le premier coup meurtrier. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Au lieu d'éviter les coups, elle alla les chercher. Brisant leur garde, se servant de la force de l'un pour blesser l'autre…Jusqu'à ce que le premier tombe. Là, elle serra les dents. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, elle avait plusieurs coupures qui mériteraient d'être immédiatement soignées et si elle survivait à ça, elle se promit de dormir pendant des jours.

« A droite ! »

Suivant l'ordre du Colonel, elle plongea vers la droite. La lame destinée à l'égorger alla se ficher dans le plexus de son autre agresseur. L'homme s'agenouilla auprès de son ami, peinant à croire qu'il était responsable de sa mort. Elle n'avait pas le privilège de pouvoir s'autoriser des scrupules. Son pied alla heurter l'arrière de la nuque de l'homme qui s'effondra. Elle espéra simplement qu'il n'était pas mort…

Sam chercha le dernier homme des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se retourner, elle s'écroula, frappée au creux des reins. L'homme l'immobilisa sur le champ, et agrippant ses cheveux, tira sa tête en arrière dans l'intention évidente de lui trancher la gorge. Son coude partit avant même qu'elle ait réalisé ce qu'elle faisait et elle tomba en avant quand il la lâcha. Consciente qu'elle n'avait que quelques secondes, et désormais privée de poignard, elle fit la seule chose à faire, elle balança son pied dans son visage et, quand il bascula à son tour sur le sol, elle l'enjamba et enroula ses doigts fins autour de son cou.

Elle n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un de cette façon, ne pensait pas avoir la force nécessaire pour le faire un jour. Elle avait eu tort. C'était affreux, c'était révoltant, mais c'était ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la tuer. Jack et Teal'c aurait fait de même…La pensée ne la consola pas. Quand il cessa de gesticuler, elle se laissa rouler au sol, décidée à y rester. Ils n'allaient pas continuer indéfiniment, si ?

Un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ visuel lui dit que si, et, dans un grognement, elle passa sur ses pieds, ramassant le poignard qui trainait au sol. Deux sur sa droite, deux à gauche et un derrière elle. Plus loin, le Colonel hurlait que c'était une exécution pure et simple, qu'ils devaient le laisser passer pour qu'il puisse l'aider…Il tentait d'emmener les gens à la révolte mais ils étaient trop occupés à se repaître du spectacle pour songer à stopper le massacre.

Cinq.

Cinq couteaux.

Elle était seule.

Forçant ses poumons à se remplir d'air, elle réfléchit. Il lui fallait un plan et il lui en fallait un vite. Elle s'accroupit, prête à bondir. C'était stupide et désespéré. Mais c'était une idée. Quand ils furent à quelques mètres à peine d'elle, elle passa en action. Au lieu de sauter comme ils s'y attendaient, elle se jeta au sol, en fauchant un aux jambes. S'interdisant la moindre compassion, quand son crâne heurta une pierre dans un bruit écœurant, elle ramassa son arme puis se tourna vers les autres.

Ils étaient proches, mais hésitants. Les corps de leurs camarades gisaient non loin d'eux -bien que quelqu'un prenait soin de les emmener quand ils devenaient encombrants- et certains d'entre eux ne se relèveraient jamais. Ils se méfiaient et ça, c'était mauvais. Elle n'avait vaincu les autres que parce qu'ils l'avaient sous-estimée.

Elle recula de cinq pas. Lentement. Déconcertés, les Melkorans s'entreregardèrent. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'élança. Son poignard se planta dans la poitrine de l'homme le plus à droite avant même qu'il ait réalisé qu'elle avait bougé. Les trois autres en revanche eurent largement le temps de se mettre en place. Le coup de couteau qu'elle prit au niveau du flanc droit fut douloureux et elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier. Celui qui le lui avait infligé n'eut pas ce réflexe quand elle frappa au niveau du cœur.

Vive comme un feu follet, elle s'écarta des deux derniers. Le sang battait à ses tempes et sa vue était brouillée. Les courtes mèches de sa frange était plaquées sur son front par la sueur qui dégoulinait jusqu'à lui piquer les yeux et elle haletait, incapable de réfréner son rythme cardiaque. Une proie face aux prédateurs.

Ignorant les protestations douloureuses de son corps, elle fléchit les jambes et adopta une position de combat. Elle serra les dents et planta son regard dans celui de son adversaire le plus proche. Elle pouvait le faire…

Les deux Melkorans échangèrent un regard puis foncèrent sur elle dans un ensemble parfait. Elle passa sous le bras du premier, désarma le second d'un coup de pied dans un cri rageur et frappa de sa lame ce qui passa à sa portée. Il s'avéra que c'était une épaule. L'homme s'écroula et resta prostré à terre, la main sur la plaie. Sam ne le vit pas cependant, trop occupée à éviter les attaques répétées du dernier. Elle encaissa un nouveau coup de poing qui lui fendit la lèvre et la propulsa loin de son assaillant.

Une seconde plus tard, elle était debout et fusillait le combattant du regard. Elle essuya sa lèvre d'un revers de main et cracha le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle détestait avoir la lèvre fendue. Ca faisait _très_ mal.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle fonça. Il parât son coup sans la moindre difficulté et la frappa au niveau du plexus. Le seul avantage qu'elle avait, c'était les poignards qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle décida qu'il était temps de s'en servir. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle le laissa la frapper et profita de la milliseconde précédant la propagation de la douleur pour abattre sa lame au niveau du cou. A son tour, il s'effondra. Seulement, cette fois, elle le suivit de près.

Carter n'osa pas relever la tête. Elle préférait rester là, couchée dans l'herbe. Que quelqu'un continue son œuvre de mort si ça le chantait, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Elle était épuisée, avait mal partout et était probablement en train de faire une hémorragie vu la quantité phénoménale de sang qui la recouvrait.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Carter ! Bougez-vous ! »

Non…Même pas pour lui.

« Major ! »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Qu'était-elle en train de foutre ? Elle roula sur elle-même au moment où la botte de son nouvel ami s'abattit à l'endroit précis où avait été sa tête. Elle repassa sur ses pieds et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas un, mais six nouveaux amis. Ils allaient continuer jusqu'à quand comme ça ? Ca en devenait ridicule !

Sans attendre et sans se donner la peine d'utiliser ses neurones déjà bien fatigués, elle se lança à l'assaut de celui qui avait tenté de réduire son visage en bouillie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un couteau, et après un échange musclé de coups de poings et de pieds, elle réussit à le planter assez profondément dans sa poitrine pour que l'homme ne soit plus une menace. Accompagnant sa chute, elle récupéra son arme qu'elle lança aussitôt dans la direction approximative d'un autre de ses adversaires. Il s'écroula.

Plus que quatre.

Elle hésita un instant à répéter la même opération avec celui qui était le plus loin d'elle puis y renonça, décidant qu'il était préférable d'avoir un moyen de défense. Analysant rapidement la situation, elle en repéra trois à gauche et un à droite. Elle se mit aussitôt à courir vers la droite. L'homme la regarda venir avec une lueur intrigué dans le regard. Dommage pour lui, elle était crevée et n'avait plus envie de faire dans la finesse. Elle se jeta, pied en avant et le cueillit au niveau de sternum. Sa cage thoracique céda sous son impact. Il ne se relèverait pas. Elle ramassa le poignard.

Les trois autres s'étaient arrêtés, attendant qu'elle vienne à eux plutôt que de provoquer le contact. Elle s'intéressa à celui qui était le plus éloigné des autres, voyant le piège grossier dans leurs positions. Dès qu'elle serait sur lui, les autres interviendraient. Elle pouvait faire quelque chose avec ça. Elle fit mine de ne rien avoir vu et s'élança vers celui qui était isolé…Pour faire immédiatement demi tour quand elle fut à moins d'un mètre, tranchant dans la chair du Melkoran qui l'avait suivie.

Plus que deux.

Celui qui avait servit d'appât fut facile à éliminer. Un atémis à la nuque en vint en bout rapidement. Le dernier fut plus coriace mais elle parvint néanmoins à s'en débarrasser, en l'attirant au sol quand il frappa et en roulant sur lui. Le poignard se ficha jusqu'à la garde entre ses côtes.

Elle se releva dans un râle, inconsciente des blessures, des cris de Jack ou même des murmures qui parcouraient la foule. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les quatre hommes qui avançaient face à elle, certaine qu'il y en avait trois dans son dos. Un petit rire secoua sa poitrine et elle raffermit sa prise sur les couteaux. C'était une mise à mort pure et simple. Une contre sept, elle n'avait aucune chance. Sourire aux lèvres, elle se mit à courir. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Le premier contact fut brutal. Elle ne chercha pas à freiner sa course et sa cible ne s'écarta pas davantage. Elle parvint à blesser assez gravement l'homme sur lequel elle s'était jetée mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de lui planter son arme dans l'épaule gauche. Les coups pleuvaient également sur son dos et elle se finit par se retourner et cogner dans le tas. Son bras gauche semblait vouloir s'arracher à chaque mouvement mais elle s'en servit quand même, créant un arc de cercle meurtrier autour d'elle. Deux Melkorans tombèrent.

Pour être immédiatement remplacés par les trois derniers. Se battant avec l'énergie du désespoir et sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter, elle se jetait sur ses adversaires, parait avec audace et repartait à l'attaque avec agilité. Jamais autant qu'aujourd'hui elle n'avait regretté son MP5.

Un autre homme s'effondra et un couteau se planta dans son ventre, elle se dégagea simplement, bénissant l'adrénaline de l'empêcher d'avoir réellement mal. Son genou cueillit un de ses adversaire à l'entrejambe ce qui lui permit d'en assommer un de plus. Une lame mordit sa joue, elle rendit le coup plantant la sienne dans le creux de la gorge. Ensuite, elle se laissa aller aux mouvements fluides qui lui venaient naturellement et frappa, attaqua, et bloqua.

Puis ce fut fini.

Elle était seule. Debout sur une marée de corps dont la majorité était morts.

Elle enleva d'un geste ferme quoique tremblant les mèches collées sur son visage et se retourna vers l'endroit où se tenaient les membres du Conseil. Elle ne se battrait plus. Les poignards heurtèrent le sol.

Techniquement, huit guerriers devraient apparaître maintenant. Huit guerriers qu'elle ne combattrait pas.

Seul le silence fit écho au bruit de son cœur.

« Samantha Carter… » entama la voix puissante de Karlan « Tu as franchi les sept étapes de l'initiation d'un guerrier. Tu as battu les sept vagues. »

« La première étape du Banraï » poursuivit Garkan avec un mépris teinté d'incrédulité « t'est accordée. »

Le public éclata alors en acclamations. Visiblement, peu de gens avaient réussi cette épreuve et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle les spectateurs préféraient la montrer du doigt et crier son admiration plutôt que de l'approcher. C'était leurs frères qui gisaient à ses pieds. Elle se désintéressa des félicitations comme elle s'était moquée des injures. Cherchant son supérieur des yeux, elle fit quelques pas en avant, surprise de la soudaine raideur qui s'était emparée de son corps.

« Carter… »

Elle tourna la tête à droite, ignorant tant bien que mal l'élancement dans son épaule. Par réflexe, elle sourit à son supérieur qui l'observait un mélange de fierté, de tendresse et de surprise dans le regard. Ses yeux chocolat parcoururent rapidement son corps, cherchant une blessure plus grave que les autres. C'est là qu'elle réalisa. Elle était couverte de sang. Des pieds au visage. Sa veste était à moitié déchirée et son tee-shirt ne valait probablement pas mieux. Et plus que ça, elle était épuisée. Sans davantage réfléchir, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Ramenez-moi, s'il vous plait. »

Il ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait et se dépêcha de passer un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers la cité. A supposer qu'elle y arrive…Sam comptait au moins quatre endroits particulièrement douloureux et donc quatre entailles profondes…Sans parler des multiples coupures superficielles qui couvraient son corps. Elle était mentalement et physiquement plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Nauséeuse et au bord de l'évanouissement, elle s'appuya plus franchement sur son supérieur. Rien de tendre dans cette étreinte. Juste une entraide. C'est ce dont elle tenta de se convaincre quand il la serra un peu plus que nécessaire contre lui. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil mais il garda le regard rivé sur l'horizon et la ville qui se rapprochait…Il devait savoir…C'était certain…

Ils n'avaient pas de trousse d'urgence, le kit médical se trouvant lui aussi dans le pack de Daniel, et même s'ils l'avaient eu avec eux…La plupart de ses blessures auraient probablement nécessité le talent de Janet. Elle ferma les yeux et le laissa la tracter.

Il n'avait rien dit. Juste 'Carter'. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher la mort de ces hommes puisqu'elle avait défendu sa vie, mais n'avait-il rien à dire ? Avant, il l'aurait complimenté ou alors lui aurait hurlé dessus pour s'être mise aussi bêtement en danger…Avant…Tout était si compliqué entre eux, maintenant…

« On est presque arrivé, Carter…Accrochez-vous. »

Comme si ça allait faire une grande différence qu'elle meure ici ou dans une chambre anonyme…Le trajet fut long et pénible. Quand elle parvenait à se convaincre d'ouvrir les yeux, c'était pour voir les gens la désigner du doigt et se mettre à chuchoter à toute vitesse. Elle se raccrocha encore un peu plus à Jack. Mieux valait son silence à ces murmures.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues pendant dix minutes avant que le colonel ne mette un terme à leur errance en ouvrant à coup d'épaule la porte d'une maison. Elle fut stupéfaite de constater que c'était la bonne. Sa'arlin était agenouillée sur le sol, un baquet et une serpillère à côté d'elle. Sam faillit s'excuser de saigner sur le parquet qu'elle venait de mettre probablement beaucoup de temps à laver. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche si ce n'est un gargouillis informe, que Jack prit très certainement pour un râle de douleur, vu qu'il héla la femme qui les dévisageait avec hébétement.

« Aidez-moi. »

Il entreprit de se frayer un chemin vers la chambre qui avait été la leur mais Sam se retint à la table, seul objet solide à sa portée. Il cessa tout de suite de l'entraîner, se tournant vers elle.

« Carter ? »

Sam posa les deux mains bien à plat sur la surface de bois et ferma les yeux, tachant de respirer lentement. Au mieux, elle allait s'évanouir, au pire, elle allait faire une crise de panique. Après coup, c'était mieux que pendant la bagarre, mais ce n'était pas moins gênant.

« Elle est vivante ?! Elle a survécu à la première épreuve ? »

Elle fit de son mieux pour éviter d'écouter les exclamations étonnées de leur hôte, se concentrant sur le rythme de sa respiration. La main du colonel se posa dans son dos et son pouce se mit à tracer de légers cercles. La caresse l'apaisa quelque peu et quand elle fut certaine qu'elle ne partirait pas dans une crise d'hystérie, elle se laissa à nouveau aller contre lui. Sa cuisse blessée ne la porterait pas plus loin de toute façon.

« C'est une femme…Elle n'avait aucune chance…C'est…impossible… »

Les commentaires incrédules de Sa'arlin furent la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de basculer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.


	4. I'll be the light in the dark

**Chapitre 4 : ****I'll be the light in the dark if you lose your way**.

« Carter ! »

Sam ouvrit brutalement les yeux sous l'appel impérieux de son supérieur et le regretta instantanément. Douleur. Partout.

« Carter, ça va ? Vous vous êtes évanouie… »

Aller ? Non…Non, ça n'allait pas…Mal…Partout…

Il l'avait portée jusqu'à la chambre qui leur avait été prêtée et elle reposait maintenant sur le lit. Sa'arlin n'était nulle part en vue, et elle réalisa qu'elle s'en fichait. Jack était agenouillé à côté d'elle et passait de temps à autre une main dans ses cheveux crasseux et poisseux de sang.

« Ca va aller, Carter…Vous allez voir… »

Sentant les larmes incontrôlables dévaler ses joues, elle voulut s'expliquer…demander…demander quoi ? Qu'il apaise sa douleur en l'assommant ?

« Mal… »

Elle fut choquée que sa propre voix soit si geignarde, si…Un spasme coupa toute réflexion et sa main se contracta, continuité de la douleur irradiant de son épaule. Jack la prit immédiatement entre les siennes, tentant de délasser les doigts raidis.

« Je sais, Carter, je sais…Sa'arlin est allée chercher de quoi vous soignez…Tenez le coup… »

Elle serra les dents. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle ne connaissait pas le niveau technologique de ce peuple bien que Daniel ait passablement insisté pour commercer. L'attente ne dura pas plus de deux minutes. Le temps pour Jack de lui assurer une nouvelle fois que tout se passerait bien. Sa'arlin débarqua les bras chargés de bocaux et de pot divers qu'elle laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur le lit avant de disparaître rapidement pour revenir moins d'une minute plus tard avec un baquet plein d'eau.

« Je ne peux toucher la pécheresse, mais je peux vous expliquer comment la soigner. »

Jack jeta un regard reconnaissant à la femme qui lui tendit sur le champ un des petits pots en terre cuite, similaire à celui que le colonel avait utilisé la veille.

« Versez cette poudre dans les plaies les plus profondes, elles se seront refermées avant ce soir. » Elle lui passa ensuite un bocal plein d'une espèce de pâte. « Ca, c'est pour les entailles moins profondes… » Elle sortit un autre des récipients. « Et ça, c'est pour calmer la douleur. »

Jack lui arracha pratiquement ce dernier des mains. « On va lui donner ça de suite. »

Ce pour quoi Sam lui fut reconnaissante. Il lui fit boire deux gorgées du liquide ambré et proprement dégoutant, et elle dût reconnaître que l'effet était pratiquement immédiat. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir pris un antidouleur. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait toujours mal, c'était plutôt qu'elle avait l'impression de flotter hors de son corps. Cette sensation étrange dura quelques secondes, ensuite, elle ne sentit plus son corps. Plus du tout.

Jack, complètement inconscient de l'état de son second, attrapa le bocal contenant la poudre que la Melkorane leur avait donnée et fronça les sourcils.

« Je mets simplement la poudre dans les plaies ? Sans la diluer ni rien ? »

Sa'arlin approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de déplacer le baquet qu'elle avait apporté pour le poser sur la petite table. « L'eau est chaude, c'est pour la débarbouiller. Je lui ferais couler un bain tout à l'heure si elle le désire, Gardien. Oh, et si vous me donnez ses vêtements, je pourrai les raccommoder… »

Le colonel la remercia et elle quitta la pièce. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme et ouvrit le pot contenant la poudre sensée la guérir. « Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de tester ça sur vous, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

Elle aurait volontiers acquiescé si elle avait pu bouger.

« Euh…Il va falloir vous déshabiller, Carter. »

Ca, elle s'en doutait bien. Elle n'était pas tellement gênée. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis trop longtemps pour que ce genre de chose les mette mal à l'aise. Du moins, quand il s'agissait d'administrer des soins. Elle était simplement contente de porter une brassière et un shorty. Rien d'affriolant au moins…

« Peux plus bouger… » souffla-t-elle.

Jack fronça aussitôt les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Il souleva le poignet de son bras valide et le lâcha. Celui-ci retomba mollement sur le lit.

« Ok. C'est temporaire ? »

Sam serra les dents. Elle était vraiment épuisée, à la limite de la crise de nerf et ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'il lui tiendrait rigueur en un tel moment si son comportement passait de professionnel à impoli.

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais ?! »

Préférant ne pas répondre à cette remarque pleine de sagesse, Jack entreprit de l'appuyer contre les oreillers avant de lui enlever son tee-shirt. Il suivit les indications de Sa'arlin, appliquant le baume sur les plaies les plus superficielles et la poudre sur celles qu'il jugeait plus profonde. Quand il eut finit avec son torse, il désinfecta de la même façon la coupure sur sa cuisse. La seule interruption fut l'entrée de leur hôte qui apportait des vêtements propres pour la 'pécheresse' qui semblait avoir nettement remonté dans son estime.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas… » finit-elle par lâcher au bout de quelques instants.

Jack, occupé à désinfecter les plaies de sa coéquipière, leva les yeux au ciel. Sam se contenta d'un grognement vague.

« Les trois quarts des participants ne survivent pas à la première épreuve et jamais une femme n'avait tenté le Banraï avant aujourd'hui ! C'est tout simplement…C'est… »

Agacée, Sam répliqua, oubliant que Sa'arlin n'était pas sensée faire cas de sa présence. « Ce n'était pas plus compliqué pour une femme que pour un homme ! N'importe qui peut faire n'importe quoi pour peu d'en avoir envie ! »

Elle grimaça sur le champ. Elle n'avait pas tellement eu envie de défoncer tous ces hommes. En tout, elle en avait affronté 28. Combien avaient survécu ?

« La pécheresse ne doit s'adresser qu'à vous, gardien. »

La femme rougit, se renfermant dans son austérité habituelle, et Jack haussa les épaules. « Carter, vous ne devez vous adressez qu'à moi. » Adoucissant la remarque de la Melkorane, il lui dédia un sourire charmeur. « A partir de maintenant, il n'y a plus que vous et moi au monde… »

Masquant sa gêne, Sam sourit en retour. « Chouette, mon colonel, je vais enfin pouvoir vous explique tout ce que la science compte de lois, de propriétés, de suppositions… »

Riant à moitié, Jack fit une petite grimace. « Votre définition de l'amusement m'impressionnera toujours… »

Les yeux pétillants d'ironie, la jeune femme eut une moue perplexe. « Vous n'avez pas parlé de nous amuser, mon colonel. »

Le sourire provoquant, qui étira seulement un coin de sa bouche n'avait plus rien d'amical et au vue de sa tenue actuelle, la fit rougir des pieds à la tête. « Allons, Carter…Vous et moi, seuls au monde…Ce serait forcément amusant… »

Jugeant le jeu trop dangereux, elle ne répondit pas et Jack, respectant son désir tacite, reboucha les différents pots dont il s'était servi, sourire rêveur aux lèvres, mais muet. Il s'appliqua ensuite à les aligner sur la petite table. Sentant le regard scrutateur de l'autochtone sur elle, Sam leva les yeux vers elle. La femme détourna aussitôt les siens. Intriguée, la militaire se plia au jeu du Banraï, s'adressant à son supérieur plutôt qu'à l'étrangère.

« Sa'arlin semble perturbée, mon colonel. »

Distrait, Jack leva la tête vers la femme. Rentrant dans le jeu de sa subordonnée, il fronça les sourcils. « Vous semblez perturbée, Sa'arlin. »

Clairement mal à l'aise, la Melkorane parut se tortiller sur place. « Etes vous toujours si…si peu…si direct, l'un avec l'autre ? »

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard, pour le coup parfaitement étonné. Daniel n'arrêtait pas de leur dire qu'ils semblaient parler par code tant ils usaient de subtilité quand ils discutaient, et Sa'arlin trouvait ça…direct ?

« Et bien…oui. » répondit le colonel.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à Sam. « Et ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Jack testa la température de l'eau dans le baquet, tout en fronçant les sourcils. « Me déranger ? Qu'est ce qui devrait me déranger ? »

« Mais que votre compagne s'adresse à vous avec si peu de respect ! Qu'elle s'affiche publiquement dans des activités d'hommes ! »

Il tiqua légèrement au terme 'compagne', mais décida que démentir cette présomption là n'apporterait aucun bien. Ca ne servirait qu'à faire tuer Carter un peu plus vite. Quand au reniflement méprisant de son amie, il devinait que sa réponse avait intérêt à être à son gout, sinon elle risquait de lui botter les fesses dès qu'elle serait remise.

« Le major Carter est tout à fait capable de décider par elle-même ce qu'elle doit faire. Quand à me parler avec respect…Disons qu'elle sait être impertinente tout en étant polie. »

Il jeta un regard à la jeune femme pour voir si elle approuvait ses paroles mais elle était occupée à plier et déplier ses doigts. Visiblement, l'effet du produit paralysant n'était pas permanent.

« Mais…Une femme doit agir avec respect et reconnaissance envers son compagnon ou son tuteur ! »

Le rire amer provenant du lit décida Jack à laisser son second répondre. Même si Sa'arlin ne pouvait pas l'écouter, elle pouvait l'entendre.

« Autant dire qu'elle doit être soumise ! »

Déchirée entre son envie de défendre ses principes et son besoin de respecter les règles du Banraï, Sa'arlin finit par céder à son indignation. « Une femme se doit d'être soumise à son compagnon ! Qui la protégera sinon lui ?! »

Le regard de Jack s'attacha à celui de Sam, et la réponse de la militaire à la question de l'autre femme fut plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« S'attacher à un homme par sécurité ne vaut rien. C'est l'amour qui compte. » Elle cligna des paupières et détourna les yeux, incertaine de l'intelligence de ce qu'elle allait dire. « Quitte à devoir attendre. »

Si Sa'arlin ne comprit pas la dernière phrase, au moins comprit-elle que la conversation était finie. Ramassant rapidement la veste et le tee-shirt de la militaire, elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Sans commenter le départ outré, Jack attrapa le bout de tissu qui flottait dans l'eau tiède et le passa sur le visage de sa 'compagne' puisque tel était son titre officiel sur cette planète. La main faible mais déterminée de la jeune femme s'enroula autour de son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son entreprise de débarbouillage.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, mon colonel. »

Un léger plissement de front la poussa à le lâcher.

« Vous êtes couverte de sang, Carter. Laissez-moi faire. »

Il effaça du mieux qu'il le put les traces sur ses joues et son cou, mais abandonna rapidement l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit avec ses cheveux qui ne soit pas superficiel. Elle devrait les laver plus tard dans la journée si elle ne voulait être obligée de les couper très court en rentrant. Si tant est qu'ils rentrent un jour.

La jeune femme rêvassait tandis qu'il travaillait et il finit par s'émerveiller de sa capacité à s'abandonner à lui sans aucun doute ou aucune hésitation. Elle avait confiance. Une confiance totale.

Son regard tomba sur une des innombrables blessures qui zébraient son corps et il frissonna en se remémorant le terrible combat qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Il en avait vécu chaque minute avec une intensité et une terreur sans cesse grandissantes. Un des pires moments de sa vie. Il avait eu beau l'encourager, la sécuriser…Dieu, il était sincèrement étonné qu'elle soit toujours vivante. Lui-même n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en serait aussi bien sorti. C'était…C'était ouah !

Le tissu retomba dans le baquet et le bruit fit sursauter Sam. Enlevant la main de l'avant bras de son supérieur où elle s'était instinctivement accrochée, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Jack attrapa les vêtements que Sa'arlin avait laissé pour elle et les déplia. C'était des vêtements d'homme, au vue de la taille, il n'y avait pas de doute. Sans doute la femme pensait-elle que Sam ne portait que ça. Du coton rêche marron foncé. Rien de bien attrayant là dedans.

« Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ? » se moqua la jeune femme devant son air déçu.

Il jeta un regard éloquent à son corps qui gardait peu de secret pour lui à cet instant précis. « Il est clair que je préfère votre tenue actuelle mais vous n'allez pas vouloir la garder, je me trompe ? »

Devinant la plaisanterie, elle lui adressa une grimace digne d'une enfant boudeuse. « J'ai froid. »

Il l'aida sur le champ à enfiler le pantalon et le haut. Ce faisant, il passa le doigt sur une des boursoufflures qui courait le long de son avant bras. C'était impressionnant. La blessure, si elle avait été minime, semblait dater de plusieurs jours. Ca présageait, conformément à ce qu'avait dit Sa'arlin, une guérison totale pour le lendemain.

« Ca vous fait mal ? »

Elle secoua la tête, souriant. « Non, ces produits sont vraiment stupéfiants ! Il faut absolument les négocier. »

Les traits fermés, Jack marmonna son accord. Une fois rhabillée, elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement et s'allongea sur son côté droit. Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'air songeur du colonel.

« Il y a un problème, mon colonel ? »

Son regard tourmenté se posa sur elle et Sam s'inquiéta de son soudain changement d'humeur.

« Vous réalisez ce que vous avez fait ? »

Elle détourna le regard. « J'ai tué des hommes qui savaient à peine se battre. »

« Vous avez survécu. »

La gravité de sa voix ramena le regard de la jeune femme sur lui. « Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais le faire…»

Son regard changea de hanté à tendre. « Carter…J'étais terrifié ! »

Elle ne sut pas ce qui la choqua le plus. Qu'il lui ait menti ou qu'il admette avoir eu peur.

« Mais… »

Il leva la main et se détourna, lui indiquant que la conversation était close. Se murant dans un silence nerveux, il alla se poster à la petite meurtrière et observa l'agitation morne de la rue. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ça. C'était totalement inutile et hors de propos. Tant qu'il croyait en elle, elle croyait en elle. C'était ainsi que ça marchait. Maintenant, elle allait penser qu'il doutait d'elle et ça allait être une catastrophe.

Il soupira et se retourna, prêt à lui présenter des excuses ou n'importe quoi qui effacerait ce qu'il avait dit, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il n'avait plus personne à qui dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était endormie. Il s'assit au bord du lit et l'observa. Il aimait la regarder dormir. Il ne pouvait le faire qu'en mission mais c'était là un de ses seuls plaisirs défendus. Ne pouvant résister au besoin primaire de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, il dégagea les mèches ensanglantées qui tombaient sur son visage. Elle grimaça dans son sommeil et s'écarta de sa main. Il la retira sans attendre, peu désireux de la réveiller. Elle allait avoir besoin de repos, bien qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pourrait être pire que l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui.

Retournant se poster à la fenêtre, il la laissa se reposer tout son soul. L'inactivité n'était pas quelque chose qui lui allait bien. En fait, il détestait même ça. Savoir qu'elle allait passer la semaine à risquer sa peau et que lui aurait simplement le droit de rester planter là et d'applaudir…Jusqu'à ce que ça rate et qu'elle y passe. Sa mâchoire se contracta sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Le fait était qu'il se foutait bien d'être lynché si Carter ne réussissait pas et y laissait sa vie. Sans compter que même si les autochtones le laissaient rentrer sain et sauf, Jacob aurait sa tête au bout d'un piquet en moins de cinq minutes. Il ne chercherait même pas à se défendre.

Elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard. Le temps pour Jack d'apprendre par de subtiles questions que Karlan était en fait le tuteur de Sa'arlin et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle jouissait de l'honneur de recevoir la candidate au Banraï et son gardien. Et dans la mesure où la pécheresse jugea bon de s'enfermer une heure dans la salle de bain de leur hôte, Jack eut tout le temps du monde d'en apprendre davantage. Ce qui l'aurait sans doute intéressé s'il s'était appelé Daniel.

La Melkorane insista pour leur préparer à dîner et Jack se retrouva coincé à table entre deux personnes qui ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Il eut donc le bénéfice d'une double conversation : ennuyeuse de la part de Sa'arlin et prudente de la part de Carter qui n'avait pas oublié ses précédentes remarques. A huit heures du soir, il était prêt à aller se coucher. Carter suivit.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se couler sous les draps. Il n'avait pas dormi la moitié de l'après midi et avait peine à se remettre de l'afflux d'adrénaline de la matinée. Il en ferait certainement des cauchemars. Au pied du lit, Sam passait son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, apparemment peu désireuse de venir se coucher. Au bout de quelques secondes, fatigué de son manège, Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux dormir par terre, si vous préférez ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de façon presque comique avant de lever les mains.

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que…C'est juste que… »

Elle s'arrêta et souffla. Jack soupira, énervé que son éloquent major habituel ait cédé la place à un officier muet digne de défier Teal'c en duel.

« Que quoi, major ?! »

Il avait conscience d'être trop brusque et injuste. Ouais, et ben c'était sa personnalité. Elle ne s'en était jamais plainte jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je…Vous semblez en colère après moi, mon Colonel. Si j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal… »

Elle se tut à nouveau, attendant visiblement qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. A la place, il la dévisagea longuement. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par rougir sous son regard et détourner les yeux.

« Je suis l'officier le moins gradé, je vais dormir par terre. »

Jack secoua la tête.

« C'est ça…Avec de multiples lacérations à l'arme blanche, vous allez dormir par terre… »

Elle releva la tête, braquant un regard noir sur lui devant son air moqueur.

« Les médicaments de Sa'arlin ont parfaitement marché, je n'ai presque plus rien. Les dernières plaies seront cicatrisées demain matin, mon colonel. »

Ouvrant son sac avec rage, elle en sortit son sac de couchage qu'elle entreprit de déplier avec des gestes saccadés. Jack leva les sourcils, elle devait bien réaliser qu'il ne tiendrait pas dans la chambre, non ?

« Carter, laissez ça et venez au lit. »

Un petit rire acerbe passa ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'acharnait un peu plus franchement sur l'attache de son sac qui refusait de céder. Probablement parce qu'elle le maniait avec trop de brutalité contenue.

« Est-ce que c'est un ordre, monsieur ? »

Il serra les dents pour réprimer sa réplique agacée, se demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi impertinente et sexy à la fois. Finalement, il opta pour une attitude plus calme et se força à sourire.

« En général, je n'ai pas besoin d'ordonner aux femmes de venir dans mon lit, elles y vont toutes seules. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute qu'il serait mort à cet instant précis.

« Ok, ce n'était pas drôle. Maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur la nullité de mon humour, venez

vous coucher. »

Elle se releva mais croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Pourquoi êtes vous fâché après moi, mon colonel ? »

Son air buté le fit sourire pour de bon, et il soupira, se sachant vaincu d'avance.

« Ce n'est pas après vous que je suis en colère, Carter. C'est contre… » Il agita les mains. « …tout ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « Partager cette chambre avec moi, vous voulez dire ? »

Secouant la tête, il ouvrit les draps et les lui tint ouverts en une invitation claire.

« Bien sûr que non. Toute cette histoire de Banzaï…Ca me met sur les nerfs. »

« Banraï. » rectifia-t-elle machinalement avant d'enfin accéder à la requête de son supérieur et de se glisser dans le lit.

Cette fois, il n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde avant de refermer ses bras sur elle. Il avait trop besoin de la sentir contre lui. Le dos de sa subordonnée contre sa poitrine, il posa sa main sur son abdomen, juste content de la sentir respirer. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle n'avait rien contre l'idée de dormir dans cette position, il éteignit la lumière et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

« C'est ma faute tout ça, mon colonel. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour entrer dans ce temple… »

Il coupa tout de suite son murmure par un autre, tout aussi affuté.

« Ils nous auraient volé dans les plumes parce que vous êtes une femme. Ce n'est pas plus votre faute que la mienne. »

Elle ne répondit pas et Jack ferma les yeux. Il était sur le point de sombrer quand son chuchotement l'attira hors de la zone brumeuse du sommeil.

« Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure…Vous le pensiez ? »

Il resserra instinctivement son étreinte sur elle, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle puisse fuir.

« J'ai dit beaucoup de choses, Carter… »

Dans le silence qui suivit, il l'imagina parfaitement se mordre la lèvre pour cacher une nervosité que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas voir.

« Que vous aviez eu peur… »

Il soupira et la lâcha de sorte qu'elle puisse lui faire face. Elle ne se tourna pas, levant simplement la tête vers lui quand il retira son bras.

« Mon colonel ? »

L'inquiétude masquée dans sa voix le poussa à poser sa main sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le pense fâché avec elle pour avoir ramené ça sur le tapis. Elle se détendit quelque peu sous le contact et il déglutit, cherchant péniblement des mots avec lesquels il était si mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'était pas parce que je n'avais pas confiance, Carter…C'est juste que… » Il soupira et son souffle fit voler les mèches courtes à l'arrière de sa nuque. « Vous voir là, toute seule…A la merci de ces abrutis…Et ne pas pouvoir intervenir…C'était… »

Il s'interrompit quand elle posa sa main sur la sienne et replaça son bras autour de sa taille. Il se laissa faire, conscient qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage, qu'elle avait compris. Il replaça donc son visage contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, mon colonel. »

Il sourit. « Bonne nuit, Carter. »

Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et, encore une fois, Jack sourit. Il aimait ça. Il n'avait pas le droit, elle non plus, mais il appréciait le contact de son corps chaud lové contre le sien. Il était presque certain qu'aucune femme ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet. Il ne s'était jamais contenté, ne s'était jamais estimé simplement heureux, d'une nuit platonique. Sauf avec Carter. Avec elle, il prenait ce qu'il pouvait.

« Carter ? »

Un « Mmm » endormi fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

« J'ai trouvé un autre mot qui va avec 'Carter'. »

Il attendit quelques secondes, pas vraiment sûr qu'elle soit réveillée. Finalement, elle gigota avant de se fondre un peu plus dans son étreinte.

« Mmm…c'est quoi ? »

Jack sourit avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque qu'elle ne sentit même pas.

« Courageuse. »


	5. Fears

**Chapitre 5 : Fears. **

Sam sortit lentement du sommeil, prenant conscience de la forme chaude contre laquelle elle était lovée, ou plutôt sur laquelle elle était lovée. Elle n'ouvrit pas de suite les yeux, consciente que quand elle le ferait, elle devrait être embarrassée et s'excuser de s'être collé à lui comme ça. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste profiter de la sensation.

Il était réveillé, elle le savait. Il était réveillé et l'observait. Elle pouvait deviner son regard sur elle aussi certainement que si elle avait les yeux ouverts. Finalement, il dût réaliser qu'elle ne dormait plus, parce qu'elle sentit sa main se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle frissonna sous la tendre caresse interdite mais ne bougea pas.

« Je préfère nettement ce genre de réveil à celui d'hier… »

La voix moqueuse de son supérieur la poussa à ouvrir les paupières. Elle voulut se relever mais sa main, fermement posée sur son dos la maintint gentiment contre lui. Elle se laissa faire tout en se reprochant de ne pas être plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle devrait être capable de l'envoyer au diable quand il dépassait les bornes ! Certes, c'était agréable et elle s'y serait volontiers habituée mais, même en passant sur le fait qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle survive à la semaine, ils devraient revenir au vieux mode de fonctionnement quand ils rentreraient au SGC. Et elle savait pertinemment que si elle se laissait aller à aimer ça, ce serait trois fois plus dur par la suite. Mais comment pouvait-elle s'en empêcher ?

« Quelle heure il est ? » finit-elle par marmonner en désespoir de cause.

« Presque midi. »

Cette fois, elle se releva brusquement avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et le dévisagea.

« Quoi ?! »

Surpris, Jack leva un sourcil. « Vous aviez un rendez-vous ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle était ridicule de réagir comme ça.

« Je ne dors jamais aussi tard, mon colonel. Votre montre doit être cassée. »

Elle s'assit en tailleur, ramenant les couvertures sur ses jambes pour prévenir du froid ambiant.

« Ma montre marche très bien, Carter. Au cas où vous auriez oublié, vous avez eu une rude journée hier. » Il sourit. « Et puis, vous étiez bien installée… »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son propre poignet. Il était effectivement midi moins dix. Elle fronça les sourcils, soudain suspicieuse.

« Depuis quand êtes vous réveillé ? »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage encore. « Pas très longtemps…Une heure ou deux… »

Devant son regard noir, il eut la décence de paraître embarrassé. Décidant que ça faisait partie des choses qu'il fallait classer comme indésirables et oublier, elle se leva. Jack l'imita une seconde plus tard après avoir poussé un soupir déchirant. A croire que, si elle le lui avait permis, il aurait paressé avec elle au lit toute la journée…Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il devrait simplement envisager.

Ils se glissèrent silencieusement dans la pièce qui servait de salon. Sa'arlin les salua, ou plutôt salua Jack, avant de lui tendre les vêtements qu'elle avait emmené hier pour les recoudre. Sam récupéra avec soulagement son treillis. Abandonnant son supérieur à la conversation monotone de la femme, elle alla s'habiller. Si elle devait reconnaître une chose à leur hôte, c'est que pour savoir coudre, elle savait coudre. Les réparations ne se distinguaient même pas.

Tout en s'habillant, elle vérifia que ses plaies ne s'étaient pas rouvertes et qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes liés à leur guérison. C'était fascinant. Les blessures les plus importantes étaient proprement refermées, mais avaient laissé sur son corps des zébrures blanches qu'elle porterait certainement à vie. Quand aux simples éraflures superficielles, c'était comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Sa peau était aussi lisse qu'avant. Pas de marque. Rien.

Il était absolument nécessaire qu'elle se procure des échantillons de ces produits…

Ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire tant qu'elle serait sujette à la loi du Banraï. A cette pensée, un malaise latent naquit dans son estomac. Hier, elle avait dû affronter la moitié des hommes valides du village. Qu'allait-on lui demander aujourd'hui ?

Faisant de son mieux pour cacher son appréhension, elle partit retrouver son supérieur. Il semblait relativement amusé par le discours de Sa'arlin qui lui donnait gentiment des conseils pour que sa 'compagne' lui obéisse un peu plus. Apparemment, elle pensait que le colonel devrait être plus strict, voire plus violent, avec elle. Sam dût se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Si les femmes étaient sensées être soumises, alors peut-être Sa'arlin ferait-elle mieux d'apprendre à se taire.

Les deux membres du Conseil ne vinrent les chercher que vers cinq heures de l'après midi. Sam en fut presque soulagée. Si elle avait dû passer une heure de plus avec Sa'arlin et ses conseils foireux, elle aurait explosée. Sans compter que l'attitude du colonel était légèrement étrange. Il était plus naturel que d'habitude, moins _distant_. Or, quand ils étaient seuls, c'était cette distance qui leur permettait de ne pas déraper. A l'instant, elle aurait tout donné pour retrouver la présence envahissante de Daniel et celle bienveillante de Teal'c.

« Samantha Carter, tu dois nous suivre. »

Elle se leva de sa chaise en tentant de réfréner son agacement. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas obligés d'être aussi cérémonieux. Elle échangea un regard avec Jack qui se posta aussitôt derrière elle.

« Ton gardien est, bien entendu, le bienvenu. »

Bien qu'elle lui tournât le dos, elle devina que le colonel avait grimacé d'ennui. Elle fut simplement soulagée qu'il ne fasse pas de remarques. Contrarier leurs hôtes n'était pas vraiment dans leur intérêt immédiat.

En silence, ils suivirent donc les deux hommes. Un petit groupe exclusivement composé d'hommes aux regards méprisants se joignit bientôt à eux et, ensemble, ils marchèrent vers l'extérieur de la cité. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au seuil de l'inquiétante forêt s'étendant au sud de la cité Melkorane. Les arbres étaient si hauts, si denses et touffus qu'il semblait impossible de s'y frayer un chemin. Sombre et inquiétante, elle s'étendait à perte de vue. Sam frissonna. Elle était prête à parier qu'ils allaient lui demander d'entrer là dedans.

« Samantha Carter, » commença la voix puissante et caverneuse de Karlan. « tu as réussi la première épreuve du Banraï. Tu es donc autorisée à accéder à la deuxième. »

Garkan avança d'un pas, la toisant d'un regard où le mépris se disputait avec l'amusement. « Ici, Donzar a fondé le Conseil. »

Karlan continua. « Ici, survivent uniquement les forts. »

« Et, ici, périssent les faibles. » ajouta Garkan avec un peu trop d'assurance au goût du major.

« Velianne est le reflet de celui qui la traverse, Samantha Carter. Si ton cœur est empli d'ombres, alors Velianne sera ténébreuse. Affronte tes peurs ou meurs en les fuyant. »

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, tachant de ne pas faire attention à la brusque raideur du colonel. Apparemment, la partie 'meurs en les fuyant' ne lui plaisait pas…Allez savoir pourquoi…

« En Velianne sommeille la Sentinelle. Elle règne parmi les illusions et les faux semblants, maîtresse absolue de la forêt. Elle seule peut physiquement s'en prendre aux pécheurs. Elle seule a fait plier Donzar. »

« La Sentinelle était là avant nous et sera là après nous. Elle est éternelle et ne meurt que pour renaître. Vainc la Sentinelle si tu le peux, Samantha Carter, cela n'a pas d'importance car elle se relèvera toujours. »

« Tu dois traverser Velianne. Dirige toi vers là où s'éteint le soleil, tu trouveras le Fardaï –la Grande Falaise. Nous t'attendrons à ses pieds. Tu as jusqu'à l'aube. Va maintenant.»

Elle vérifia sa montre, il était six heures quinze. Génial, quoi de plus simple que de traverser cette plaisante petite forêt ? Une courte randonnée en somme. Elle grimaça. Velianne n'avait rien d'accueillant. Rien du tout. L'espace entre les arbres était très réduit et ce n'était que l'orée de la forêt…Ca devait ressembler à une jungle là dedans…Une main se posa sur son épaule, la poussant à se retourner.

Le visage de Jack était fermé et ne laissait rien paraître de l'agitation intérieure qu'elle devinait. Rester sans rien faire en regardant était une chose. Attendre sans savoir ce qui ce passait en était une autre.

« A-t-elle droit à une arme ? »

Sa voix ne trembla pas, ne trahit aucune émotion. Forte et tranchante comme une lame. Karlan hocha la tête, visiblement ravi que Jack ait pensé à demander.

« La pécheresse a droit à un poignard si elle souhaite en emporter un. »

Sam ne jugea pas utile de répondre. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle devrait partir maintenant si elle voulait traverser cette forêt avant l'aube. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas emporté d'armes dans la mesure où on leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne devaient en rien agir comme une menace. Et le colonel n'était pas plus équipé qu'elle.

Ce qui, elle aurait dû le savoir, ne voulait rien dire. Avec Jack O'Neill, les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

Sans un regard pour Garkan ou Karlan, il se baissa et sortit un couteau de sa botte. Quand il le lui tendit, elle le prit sans un mot. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire mais elle évita de lever la tête. Elle ne voulait pas voir l'inquiétude muette dans ses yeux. Elle fit deux pas hésitants vers la masse sombre de Velianne, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette brusque sensation d'être minuscule et insignifiante.

« Carter ? »

Elle s'arrêta mais ne regarda pas en arrière.

« Le couteau s'appelle reviens… »

Sam sourit et continua d'avancer. Consciente des regards vrillés sur son dos, elle pénétra sans la moindre marque d'hésitation sous le couvert des arbres. Aussitôt, le changement de luminosité la choqua et elle leva la tête. Elle ne discernait ni le ciel, ni le faîte des arbres. Super, ça allait être génial…Décidément, elle regrettait de moins en moins de s'être levée avant-hier matin. Elle voulut jeter un coup d'œil vers la prairie où elle avait laissé son supérieur et les Melkorans mais elle ne distingua rien à travers la verdure. C'était comme si la forêt s'était refermée sur elle. Réprimant cette pensée en même temps qu'un frisson, elle avança.

Sur cette planète, le soleil se levait au nord et se couchait au sud. Elle ne pouvait s'orienter à la lumière mais elle pouvait s'orienter à la mousse des arbres. A supposer qu'ici la mousse pousse bien au nord…Elle secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Cet endroit était livré à lui même. Il n'y avait pas de piste, rien qui n'indique un passage fréquent… Même pas un vieux chemin abandonné ! Rien. Elle avait raison plus tôt. Ca tenait plus de la jungle que de la forêt. Les plantes étaient épaisses et envahissantes, griffant ses bras quand elle tentait de se frayer un chemin et s'empêtrant dans ses jambes. En moins de 10 minutes, elle trébucha quatre fois. Grognant, elle se remit une nouvelle fois sur ses pieds.

Tentant de ne pas dériver de sa direction originale, elle écarta les branches basses qui menaçaient de la défigurer tout en essayant de ne pas butter sur une quelconque racine. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus qu'un océan de vert. Elle ne distinguait même pas les troncs des arbres tellement il y avait de plantes étranges massées autour d'eux. Le couteau du colonel ne lui était d'aucune utilité, trop petit et pas assez solide pour couper ce qui l'encombrait. C'était une machette qu'il lui aurait fallu…

Son pied s'accrocha dans une racine et elle bascula une nouvelle fois, s'étalant de tout son long dans une espèce de bosquet étrange. A peine eut-elle atterri sur cet étrange végétal qu'un nuage de pollen s'éleva dans l'air, la recouvrant d'une poussière jaunâtre. La crise d'éternuements et de toussotement la prit par surprise. Elle n'avait jamais été sujette à une quelconque allergie et la violente réaction la laissa chancelante et essoufflée sur le sol. Elle laissa patiemment sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal avant de seulement songer à bouger. Durant une minute, elle avait vraiment pensé s'étouffer.

Sam ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Elle avait pas mal dormi ces derniers temps mais était toujours aussi fatiguée…Et ce n'était que la deuxième épreuve. Néanmoins, elle devait bien marcher depuis une heure voire une heure et demie…Elle estimait qu'elle avait le droit à une pause. La soif était aussi un petit problème. Elle n'avait ni gourde, ni rien pour l'étancher…

« Tu comptes rester couchée là toute la journée, ou tu prévois de bouger tes fesses à un moment donné ? »

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent instantanément et elle était sur ses pieds, poignard à la main avant de comprendre ce qui ce passait.

« On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, Princesse. »

C'était une hallucination. C'était forcément une hallucination.

« Aaaaaah oui…J'oublie toujours ce petit détail…Tu as laissé ton colonel chéri me tuer… »

Elle fit un pas en arrière. La plante était toxique. C'était la seule explication. Ca expliquait la réaction, et l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et qui finit d'ailleurs par éclater d'un rire mauvais. Le son résonna dans sa mémoire, réveillant des souvenirs qu'elle préférait enfouis.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois muette, Princesse. C'est un changement agréable. »

Elle aurait volontiers tourné les talons et fuit ce sinistre fantôme mais elle ne voulait pas lui tourner le dos. Lui tourner le dos n'avait jamais été une bonne idée. En général, elle finissait à plat ventre cinq secondes plus tard avec une marque rouge sur la joue. Il y avait des aspects de son passé dont elle n'était pas fière, mais personne n'était parfait et Samantha Carter ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

_Princesse_…Elle avait toujours détesté ce surnom mais n'avait rien dit pour ne pas le vexer. Elle ravala un reniflement dédaigneux. Elle aurait mieux fait d'être moins diplomate. Cet homme ne lui avait jamais fait que du mal. Il était hors de question qu'il continue par delà la tombe. Posant sur son visage un masque neutre, elle relâcha sa position de défense et fit face à Jonas Hansen.

« De toutes les hallucinations que j'aurais pu avoir, tu es la pire. »

L'homme se contenta d'un sourire ironique. « Je ne suis pas une hallucination…Du moins, pas au sens classique. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je suis plutôt un reflet de ce qui se cache en toi. »

Sam lâcha un bruit faussement amusé. « C'est la chose la plus profonde que je t'ai entendu dire. Et quand on pense que tu m'as demandée en mariage… »

Le sourire disparut du visage de Jonas, remplacé par une sombre détermination qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était celle qui précédait ses crises de colères qu'il disait, invariablement, regretter immédiatement après qu'elles aient eu lieu. Elle en avait pardonné trois exactement. A la quatrième, elle avait fait ses valises en le laissant plié en deux au milieu de leur salon après un coup de pied vicieux dans ses parties sensibles. Elle n'avait jamais eu la vocation de venir grossir les statistiques des femmes battues.

« Tu étais bien contente, il me semble…C'est toi qui insistait tellement pour qu'on officialise. Ca présentait mieux face à ton Général de père… » Sam serra les dents prête à encaisser le coup suivant. « Tu sais…Le père qui n'a jamais été fier de toi… »

Jonas n'avait jamais apprécié Jacob et c'était réciproque. Elle évita également de s'attarder sur sa théorie à propos de leurs fiançailles de peur de découvrir qu'il avait raison. Finalement, elle se trouva stupide de perdre tant de temps à discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'était même pas là et se retourna pour poursuivre sa route. Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à elle physiquement, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Alors, pourquoi ces mains moites qui peinaient à agripper le manche du poignard ? Pourquoi ce rythme cardiaque irrégulier ? Pourquoi cette sensation de jambes en coton ?

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous deux, Princesse… »

Elle avança droit devant, ignorant la nausée subite. Peu importait que les branches la griffent, que les racines manquent la faire tomber ou qu'elle ne sache pas où elle allait…Tout valait mieux plutôt que d'écouter cet homme. Et pourtant, il continuait à la suivre, évitant les obstacles comme s'ils n'avaient pas été là.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si ça n'a pas marché…Ce n'est même pas ma faute si je suis mort… »

Marcher. Pied droit, pied gauche. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ne serait qu'un mensonge. Comme d'habitude. Combien de fois l'avait-il trompée quand ils étaient ensemble ? Combien de fois avait-elle accepté ses mensonges ? Si elle avait pardonné l'infidélité, elle n'avait pas pardonné la violence et elle s'en félicitait tout en se reprochant de ne pas avoir retrouvé sa lucidité plus tôt.

« Non…Le problème, Samantha, c'est toi. »

Elle garda sa respiration sous contrôle et sa mâchoire serrée. Elle s'attendait à ça. Elle ne devrait pas être surprise par la perfidie de l'attaque. C'était Jonas. Jonas était sans pitié.

« Réfléchis cinq minutes, Princesse…Combien d'hommes avec lesquels tu es sortie sont encore en vie ? »

Jonas…Orlin…Martouf…La liste de ses anciennes conquêtes passa dans sa tête, chaque nom y laissant une trainée de feu. Tous…Ils étaient tous morts…

« En fait, tu dois être…J'en sais rien, maudite. A la place d'O'Neill, je me méfierai. »

Elle ne réprima qu'au tout dernier moment le commentaire peu aimable qui avait menacé de passer ses lèvres. Il ne cherchait qu'à la provoquer. Ne pas réagir était encore le meilleur moyen de le décevoir.

« Quoique, vu qu'il est toujours vivant, je suppose qu'il n'est pas intéressé… »

Elle dégagea sa manche de la branche où elle était accrochée avec une violence que justifiaient les propos de son ex-fiancé.

« Parce que, soyons honnête…Les hommes ne s'endorment pas sagement sans rien tenter lorsqu'ils sont seuls dans un lit avec la femme qui les attire… »

Elle serra les dents. Parce que dans les propos de Jonas, il y avait du vrai.

« Allez, Princesse…Tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre, non ? Ca fait sept ans…Si tu lui avais plu ne serait ce qu'un peu, il aurait déjà fait quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il y avait dans son ton une condescendance telle qu'elle pivota sur ses hanches, laissant libre cours à sa colère.

« Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme toi, Jonas ! Toujours à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ! »

Si c'était possible, la lumière sembla décliner encore. Elle se sentait oppressée, écrasée par le poids des souvenirs sordides que reflétaient ces plantes trop riches au parfum sucré. Le malaise ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle ne devrait pas argumenter avec ce…cette chose. Ce n'était qu'un délire produit par son esprit malade. Cette plante sur laquelle elle était tombée était visiblement un puissant hallucinogène. C'était bien sa veine…Elle aurait pu voir des éléphants roses, des fleurs psychédéliques ou n'importe quoi d'autre…Mais non. Elle voyait Jonas Hansen. Ce qui devait certainement en dire long sur son subconscient…

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il y avait eu toutes ces autres femmes, Samantha ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit que, _peut-être_, tu n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour me satisfaire ? »

Elle détourna la tête et décida finalement de continuer à avancer. Amusé, Jonas la suivit. Sam tenta tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes de rage qui lui montaient aux yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé ne pas être à la hauteur du grand Jonas Hansen…Bien sûr qu'elle s'était dit que son séjour dans les forces spéciales avait laissé des séquelles et qu'elle devait lui laisser de l'espace…Bien sûr qu'elle avait préféré se voiler la face…Mais elle se croyait amoureuse à l'époque.

« Tu croyais pouvoir me changer…Tout comme tu penses pouvoir le changer, lui. »

Inutile de demander à qui il faisait référence…Mais c'était faux, elle ne voulait pas le changer. Elle l'ai…l'appréciait tel qu'il était.

« Tu penses que tu peux le guérir de Charlie…Que grâce à toi, il reprendra goût à la vie. »

Il faisait vraiment noir maintenant. Elle se dirigeait à l'aveuglette, fuyant les mots de Jonas. Plus elle progressait, plus la végétation se faisait hostile. Elle aurait volontiers fait demi tour mais elle ne savait plus où elle était et craignait de se perdre. Non, elle devait continuer à avancer…

« Tout ce que tu réussiras à faire, c'est l'étouffer. Comme tu m'as étouffé, moi. »

Son pied se prit dans une racine plus traitresse que les autres et elle s'écroula, battant l'air de ses bras dans un simulacre d'envol.

« La vérité, Samantha, c'est que tu es égoïste. Tu es attirée par ceux qui ont besoin de toi, mais ils ne servent qu'à flatter ton égo. »

Elle voulut se relever, posa la main sur une plante épineuse et la retira avec un cri de douleur avant de retomber.

« Tu aimes que les hommes te soient redevables. Tu aimes leur être essentielle…Mais devine quoi, Princesse ? Ton colonel chéri ne supportera pas ça. Pas plus que moi, pas plus que les autres. »

Elle se mordit la langue, ne faisant plus aucun effort pour se débattre de la plante qui la retenait prisonnière. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était entendre. Entendre les mots de Jonas. Entendre des mots contre lesquels son subconscient s'était battu tout au long de sa vie.

Mais elle n'admettrait pas les larmes. Non. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré par sa faute, elle ne verserait pas une larme de plus.

« Un jour, il en aura assez et il finira par mettre un peu plus de temps que nécessaire à lever son arme…Il freinera un peu trop tard dans un virage… » Il éclata d'un petit rire. « Ou il se prendra pour un dieu.. »

Ses mains se refermèrent en poings sur la terre froide et dure.

« Au fond, Sam, tu veux sauver les gens…Mais tout ce que tu fais, c'est les détruire. »

Elle aurait pu fermer les yeux mais ça n'aurait pas fait grande différence. Il faisait si noir autour d'elle qu'elle ne distinguait même plus la haute silhouette d'Hansen.

Alors, elle attendit.

Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas qu'il entende les sanglots qu'elle se démenait pour garder enfermés dans la sécurité de sa poitrine. Elle attendit que vienne la prochaine salve.

Mais rien d'autre ne vint. Rien, si ce n'était un rire froid et cruel.

Avec la disparition de la lumière, la température avait baissée. Couchée sur le sol de terre glacée, entourée de plantes humides, elle frissonnait. De froid…de douleur…de peur…oui, de _peur_…

Oui…Elle avait peur. Peur que les mots de Jonas ne soient exacts. Peur de détruire l'homme à qui, dans l'obscurité de cette jungle, elle pouvait admettre tenir plus que tout. Et peur de ce malaise qui montait en elle. Peur de cette sensation de claustrophobie qui lui hurlait de se mettre sur ses pieds et de courir droit devant, loin. Peur du bruit de bruissement qui résonnait des fourrés un peu plus loin sur sa droite…Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était terrifiée.

Recroquevillée sur le sol, incapable d'échapper aux griffes aiguisées de la terreur, elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être seule. Pour que quelqu'un lui tende la main, la relève, lui dise que tout irait bien…

« _Elle_ va arriver, Princesse…C'est bientôt fini maintenant… »

La tendresse dans la voix de Jonas la rendit malade. A l'époque, il la traitait exactement comme tous les autres, une poupée fragile qui avait besoin d'être enveloppée dans du coton…Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle comme ça. Elle s'était pratiquement élevée toute seule, elle savait se défendre…Jack avait été le seul à ne jamais commettre l'erreur de la sous-estimer. Pas une fois en sept ans. C'était plutôt l'inverse avec lui…Il semblait penser qu'elle pouvait tout faire, y compris changer les lois de l'Univers. Et le pire, c'est que la plupart du temps, il avait raison.

« Je vais rester avec toi… »

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était rapproché mais ses doigts dans ses cheveux lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Là où la caresse de Jack l'avait émerveillée par sa douceur, celle de Jonas la dégoutait au plus au point.

« _Elle_ va te faire mal, mais après ce sera fini…Tu verras…La mort ce n'est pas si terrible… »

Elle gigota, cherchant à échapper à son contact. « Elle ? »

Jonas lui sourit lentement, amoureusement. Le genre de sourire qu'il avait au début. Ceux qui avaient fait qu'elle était tombée sous son charme.

« La Sentinelle. »

Le bruit sur sa droite se fit plus fort et la panique éclata dans sa poitrine. Echappant à la main de Jonas, elle recula. D'abord en rampant, puis en courant. Elle trébucha, tomba, se releva mais se remit à courir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se cachait dans cette forêt mais l'instinct animal en elle se levait d'horreur et lui enjoignait de se sauver. Elle avait appris qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne fallait pas ignorer. La voix lointaine d'Hansen la poursuivit.

« Tu ne lui échappera pas, Samantha ! »

Elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, de même qu'elle ignorait la sensation vivace d'être épiée. Le noir était un handicap qui menaçait sérieusement de la rendre folle. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, buttait sans cesse sur quelque chose et entrait en contact avec le sol bien plus souvent que nécessaire. En plus de ça, elle était presque certaine de ne pas aller dans la bonne direction. Mais ça, elle s'en foutait. Elle voulait juste sortir de là.

A bout de souffle, elle finit par distinguer une sorte d'éclaircie sur sa droite. Sans plus hésiter, elle s'y précipita, certaine qu'un monstre affreux était sur ses talons. La Sentinelle n'était pas un homme. Elle en était sûre. C'était autre chose. Les ténèbres autour d'elle étaient telles que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une lumière éclatante n'était que la simple lueur des étoiles. Elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle eut posé le pied dans la clairière, ce n'était pas naturel. La jungle ne pouvait pas se transformer aussi rapidement en forêt bien rangée.

Elle leva la tête, le cœur battant la chamade. Le ciel sans nuage révélait une impressionnante quantité d'étoiles…Autour de ce cercle de lumière, il n'y avait plus que le néant et elle sut qu'elle s'était faite avoir parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle retourne dans cette nuit si épaisse qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir toucher l'obscurité. Elle avança jusqu'au centre de la trouée d'arbre et sortit le couteau que le colonel lui avait confié, avant d'adopter une position discrètement défensive. Seul quelqu'un d'entraîné aurait pu voir la différence.

« Tu as toujours eu un don pour les ennuis, Sam. »

Sam eut un sursaut alarmé quand la voix retentit à ses oreilles et fit un bond en avant, se retournant vivement.

« Il me semble que je t'ai appris à être polie, ma fille. Tu pourrais au moins me saluer. »

Maîtrisant petit à petit l'anarchie qui régnait dans sa tête, elle dévisagea Jacob Carter. Il était impossible que son père se tienne devant elle à cet instant précis. Elle ne savait même pas où il était réellement…Certainement pas dans ce système solaire en tout cas…Et certainement pas en uniforme de cérémonie.

Droit comme un i, Jacob fit un pas vers elle. L'aura d'autorité qui se dégageait de lui la poussa à reculer. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. C'était celui d'avant…Celui d'avant Selmac…

« Samantha Carter ! As-tu avalé ta langue ?! »

Elle cligna des paupières et marmonna un vague salut sachant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné ce qu'il voulait. Elle ne voulait pas voir son père comme ça. Il l'intimidait. Elle préférait de loin le nouveau Jacob. Celui qui était tendre et aimant et ne craignait pas de le lui montrer. Celui qui était fier d'elle et n'hésitait pas à le lui dire.

Un instant, l'obscurité ne lui sembla plus si hostile.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Sam ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, se demandant si partir en courant était une bonne idée. Puis elle se rappela la bête qui rodait et elle décida qu'elle préférait affronter son père.

« Rien d'extraordinaire…J'essaye de sauver ma vie… » Amèrement, elle rajouta. « Comme tous les jours. »

Son père la toisa un instant, son regard s'attardant sur toutes les égratignures qui zébraient sa peau et sur l'état peu glorieux de ses vêtements.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. »

Elle soupira. « Toi non plus. »

Il balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. « Quand je dis que tu ne devrais pas être là, je veux dire sur cette planète, dans ce programme. Tu n'as rien à faire dans l'Air Force, Sam. »

Elle aurait pu l'encaisser de la part de Jonas. Pas de Jacob.

« C'est Marc qui devrait être à ta place. Mais il est trop lâche pour ça…Et toi… » Il secoua la tête. « Toi, tu crois pouvoir jouer aux héros et tu ne comprends même pas que tu te ridiculises. »

Sam détourna la tête et se remit à examiner les alentours. Il fallait trouver cette falaise. Et surtout, ne plus écouter ces idioties. Ce n'était pas son père. C'était ressemblant, certes, mais ce n'était pas son père. Tout comme Jonas n'avait pas été Jonas.

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus triste ? J'aurai pu être fier de toi…J'aurai été comblé si tu avais la vie de Marc…Un mari, des enfants et une bonne carrière, c'est tout ce que je te souhaitais…Marc aurait dû devenir pilote…Il aurait dû être à ta place dans SG1. Là, j'aurais pu dire que mes enfants ont été la plus grande joie de ma vie… »

La mâchoire tendue à l'extrême, elle fit deux pas vers l'obscurité. Les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues étaient le fruit d'une de ses peurs les plus profondes…Elle regrettait amèrement d'être tombée sur cette plante qui la faisait délirer. Ou cauchemarder plutôt. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Elle ne pouvait pas en entendre d'avantage. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

« Mais en vérité, toi et ton frère n'avez été qu'une suite de déceptions. »

Sam ferma les yeux. Derrière son père, elle entendit à nouveau le froissement d'herbe. Elle devait partir. Maintenant.

« Ta mère croyait si fort en toi, Sam…Quand tu la rejoindras, embrasse la pour moi, d'accord ? »

Elle ne chercha même pas à cacher ses sanglots. Son plus cher désir à l'instant aurait été de se rouler en boule à même le sol et de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien en elle qu'une paix totale…Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas…

« Tu n'as pas choisi la meilleure mort, ma chérie…_Elle_ va te réduire en lambeaux… »

Son regard se porta sur l'obscurité totale et une terreur enfantine la prit aux tripes. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Le colonel l'attendait de l'autre côté des ténèbres. Elle devait les traverser.

« Tu devrais cesser de lutter, Sam, ca ne sert à rien. La Sentinelle est l'essence de ce lieu. Si elle te veut, elle t'aura. »

Sam respira et se concentra sur le visage du colonel. C'était comme se jeter du haut d'une montagne. Il fallait juste faire un pas. Un pas.

« Trop tard… »

L'avertissement placide de Jacob fut suivi d'un rugissement monstrueux et du bruit caractéristique de plantes piétinées. Sam n'entendit pas la nuit se déchirer. Elle courait, traçant son chemin dans le méandre d'une jungle aveugle, sourde à ce qui n'était pas le bruit de ses propres pas et ceux de la chose qui s'était lancée à sa poursuite.


	6. Twilight

**Chapitre 6 : Twilight**

Le silence était anormalement pesant. Il n'y avait aucun bruit si ce n'était ceux de son cœur et de ses pas. Sam avait cessé de courir depuis quelques minutes en constatant que son poursuivant n'était plus derrière elle. De toute façon, il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle puisse distinguer où elle allait et la course s'était révélée futile et dangereuse. Elle avait maintenant une sale plaie au front et une douleur lancinante au niveau de la poitrine. Résultat d'une rencontre fracassante avec un arbre. Le choc avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire réaliser qu'elle était à nouveau seule.

L'impression de sécurité était cependant toute relative. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la _chose_ était près d'elle, prête à lui sauter dessus au moindre moment d'inattention. C'est pourquoi elle se déplaçait avec lenteur et prudence, prenant garde à chacun de ses gestes. Elle sentait qu'elle ne se relèverait pas d'une nouvelle chute. Le poignard que le colonel lui avait confié était fermement placé dans sa main et elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

Peu à peu, les ténèbres se firent moins obscures, à tel point qu'elle voyait parfois le reflet de la lumière des étoiles se refléter sur la lame du couteau. Stupidement, ça lui redonnait courage. C'était un peu comme s'il était là, avec elle. Et c'était simplement mieux.

L'espace entre les arbres se faisait lui aussi plus large. Elle ne trébuchait plus autant et la sensation d'oppression avait, elle aussi, diminué. A tel point qu'elle commençait à croire que son calvaire touchait à sa fin. Elle devait forcément être près de la lisière.

Un bruit sur sa gauche la poussa à réviser son jugement. Visiblement, les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Sam stoppa sa marche. Le bruit n'avait pas eu les consonances menaçantes de plantes écrasées ou d'arbres qui plient. C'était…différent, presque familier. Hésitante, elle serra un peu plus les doigts sur son poignard.

Velianne était étrange. Elle pressentait qu'elle n'en ressortirait pas telle qu'elle y était entrée. En l'espace de quelques heures, elle avait découvert le prix du silence et le goût de la véritable terreur. Il y avait, à écarquiller les yeux, à écouter de toutes ses oreilles, quelque chose de primitif, d'essentiel. Son instinct la poussait à sortir de là mais autre chose en elle soufflait qu'elle connaissait l'origine du bruit. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir. Il le fallait.

Elle bifurqua à gauche. Progressant avec difficulté, elle se tint quand même prête à frapper un éventuel assaillant. Peut-être que les Melkorans avaient corsé le jeu ? Peut-être qu'ils pensaient qu'une bête inconnue et des hallucinations n'étaient pas suffisantes ?

« Carter ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, un instant interdite, avant de se précipiter en avant oubliant jusqu'à la notion de prudence. Elle aurait dû deviner qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça. Il était incapable d'attendre sans rien faire quand un membre de son équipe était en danger. Le Colonel était comme ça. Les membres du Conseil n'allaient pas apprécier du tout…

« Carter ! »

Les cris se firent plus pressants mais elle n'y répondit pas. Elle sentait dans sa voix une urgence que n'expliquait pas sa mission de secours improvisée. Il ne la cherchait pas. Il l'appelait à l'aide.

« Carter ! »

Elle déboula dans un espace relativement dépouillé d'arbre au moment où _elle_ se mit à rugir. _Elle_. La Sentinelle. C'était tellement terrifiant que Sam envisagea sérieusement durant une seconde de partir en courant dans la direction opposée. La bête était énorme. De la taille d'un ours, elle avait pourtant la grâce féline d'une panthère et se déplaçait à quatre pattes. La gueule, d'où coulait une bave rougeâtre, était pourvue d'une impressionnante quantité de crocs et les pattes laissaient sur leurs passages un sillon dans le sol tant ses griffes devaient être aiguisée.

Son maigre poignard lui sembla bien dérisoire…Mais ce n'était pas à elle que la Sentinelle s'intéressait. C'était à l'homme qui, planté à mi-chemin entre elle et la bête, s'était tourné vers Sam et l'appelait du regard. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne bougeait pas. Avait-il donc tant envie de se faire dévorer ?

Sans plus réfléchir, elle courut vers lui. Il n'avait même pas d'arme, rien pour le protéger. Il secoua la tête, leva les deux mains, lui faisant signe de ne pas approcher. Elle ne comprit pourquoi que quand elle heurta le bouclier.

Incrédule, elle observa le mur bleuté qui s'élevait entre eux disparaître. Comment ce truc était arrivé là ?!

« Mon colonel ? »

Elle aurait vraiment aimé que sa voix ne soit pas si anxieuse. Vraiment. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne l'était pas parce qu'il était coincé du mauvais côté d'un bouclier Goa'uld. Elle se foutait même de savoir comment c'était possible. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était la bestiole griffue qui se rapprochait lentement de lui et qui prenait tout son temps, sachant que son dîner ne risquait pas de lui échapper.

« Allez-vous-en. »

L'ordre claqua, sec, alors qu'il se tournait vers son adversaire, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

« Mon colonel… » Il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il y arrive. Statistiquement impossible. « Il doit y avoir un panneau… »

Son regard chercha frénétiquement sur les arbres alentours. Il y avait forcément une commande…Et même s'il y en avait une, intervint une petite voix perverse dans sa tête, comment vas-tu la désactiver ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle trouverait…N'importe quoi plutôt que ça…N'importe quoi…

« Carter… »

Elle leva les yeux vers son supérieur. Il s'était désintéressé de la bête qui, immobile, attendait en périphérie. Son comportement était peut-être incongru…Elle n'en savait rien. Elle était astrophysicienne pas anthropologue !

« Carter…Fuyez. »

Elle secoua la tête. Sa respiration était courte, anarchique. Il fallait une idée. Il fallait une idée et il la lui fallait maintenant.

« Carter, faites moi plaisir, obéissez. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent mais elle ne lut pas dans le sien la panique intense qui agitait son cœur. Il était neutre. Il y avait une étincelle effrayée, oui, mais pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Pas cette flamme qui n'était jamais aussi vivace que dans ce genre de situation.

« Jack… » risqua-t-elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au fauve qui avait visiblement décidé de différer son repas puis se força à sourire.

« Retournez à la Porte et dites à Hammond que personne ne doit plus jamais remettre les pieds sur cette planète. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il devait quand même savoir qu'elle ne le laisserait pas, non ? La situation était la même que trois ans plus tôt. Il n'était pas parti à l'époque, elle ne partirait pas aujourd'hui.

« Je reste, mon colonel. »

Le ton bravache le fit sourire un peu plus franchement mais ça n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Sam frissonna devant tant de résignation. Il n'était pas de ceux qui se résignent à mourir. Il était de ceux qui se battent jusqu'au dernier moment, même s'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Il était de ceux qui rallumaient cet espoir.

« S'il vous plait, Sam, pour une fois dans votre vie, écoutez moi et partez. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, ici. Pour être honnête, vous n'êtes pas vraiment la personne que je voulais à mes côtés le jour de ma mort, alors…partez. »

Ces mots s'enfoncèrent en elle. Droit jusqu'à son cœur. Il aurait été morbide de dire qu'elle aurait aimé être celle dont il voulait tenir la main quand il mourrait…C'était morbide…Mais c'était la vérité. Parce que si la situation avait été inversée, elle n'aurait voulu personne d'autre avec elle.

« Mon colonel… »

Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi dire. La Sentinelle recommença sa progression, se rapprochant de Jack. Sans réfléchir, Sam se mit à marteler le bouclier de ses poings et de ses pieds. Peut-être que si elle frappait assez fort…Bien sûr elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça cède. Bien sûr…

« Carter… » Le ton de Jack se fit plus pressé. « Dites à…Dites à Sara que je suis désolé, que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer…Que…Que je regrette que ça ce soit passé comme ça entre nous… »

De surprise, elle stoppa ses coups. Sara ? Un petit rire nerveux monta dans sa poitrine mais ne passa pas ses lèvres. Sara…

« Ca a été un honneur de servir avec vous, Carter… »

Le regard vide de Sam se reposa sur la bête à nouveau immobile. Comportement décidément étrange. Sara…

« Et d'être vôtre ami. »

Cette fois, quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Sam recula.

« Ami… » Répéta-t-elle platement.

Après avoir vérifié que la Sentinelle n'avait pas avancé, Jack la dévisagea en souriant presque.

« Oui, ami. Qu'aurions nous pu être d'autre ? »

Elle ferma les paupières. Très fort.

Un léger doute. Un soupçon.

« Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas fait d'idées, Carter ? » Il éclata de rire. « Vous et moi ? C'est ridicule ! »

Ca ne la déchira pas autant que ça aurait dû. Elle savait déjà avant de replonger ses yeux dans son regard narquois.

« Vous n'êtes pas le Colonel O'Neill. »

Les yeux chocolat virèrent subitement au doré et son sourire s'épanouit un peu plus.

« Ce que j'aime chez vous, c'est votre vivacité. »

Comprenant son erreur, Sam tourna les yeux vers la Sentinelle. _Elle_ n'était plus là. _Elle_ avait sauté. Le colonel et le bouclier disparurent comme par magie et elle observa la chute de l'énorme créature comme au ralenti. Elle ne pouvait pas éviter le choc alors elle leva le poignard. La bête ne tressaillit même pas quand la fine lame mordit sa chair. Par contre, paradoxe amusant, Sam hurla quand le poids la projeta au sol.

Huit griffes acérées s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules, huit autres dans ses cuisses. Les crocs claquèrent près de sa gorge mais, par un réflexe providentiel, elle réussit à repousser le tas de muscles. Roulant sur elle-même, elle se ramassa et leva le poignard. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. La bête était trop grosse, trop lourde.

Prête à sauter, la Sentinelle se replia sur elle-même, prenant le temps de grogner. _Elle_ n'aurait pas dû, Sam repéra la faille. Le cou. Si elle arrivait à frapper au cou…

L'animal décrivit une courbe dans les airs.

Si…

Au dernier moment, elle prit peur et s'écarta. La bête retomba sur le sol à quelques mètres d'elle et tourna une gueule béante dans sa direction. Sam fit deux pas en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Se battre contre des monstres tirés de films d'horreur ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté…Elle n'en était sincèrement pas capable.

_Tu ne devrais pas être là… sur cette planète, dans ce programme. Tu n'as rien à faire dans l'Air Force, Sam. _

La Sentinelle attaqua. C'était trop vif, trop brutal. Sam ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était reculer et hurler de peur. Oui, Samantha Carter hurlait…

_Tu devrais cesser de lutter, Sam, ca ne sert à rien…Si elle te veut, elle t'aura…_

Les griffes déchirèrent une bonne partie de son bras et elle lâcha le poignard. Haletante, elle fit face aux prunelles dorées de la bête. Il lui aurait suffit d'un bond pour déduire Sam en charpie. Un mètre…Pourtant, _elle_ resta plantée là, à l'observer la tête penchée.

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si ça n'a pas marché…Ce n'est même pas ma faute si je suis mort…_

La voix de Jonas résonnait dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse l'ignorer. Fort…Si fort…

_Non…Le problème, Samantha, c'est toi. _

Elle ramena son bras meurtri sur sa poitrine, luttant contre le bruit assourdissant dans son crâne. Il fallait qu'elle lutte…Il fallait qu'elle se batte…

_Pourquoi ? Tu n'y arriveras pas…Tu es faible._

La voix de Jonas avait laissé la place à celle de son père. Moqueuse.

Ca éclatait dans sa tête, brisait ses défenses, l'empêchait de réfléchir. Et cette _chose_ qui n'agissait pas normalement ! Qui semblait se repaître du spectacle au lieu de mettre fin à ses souffrances…Si seulement _elle_ voulait bien mettre fin à cette horreur…

_Trop facile, Princesse…Tu n'es qu'une incapable. Les incapables ne méritent pas la pitié._

Elle porta sa main valide à la tête, criant sous la portée du hurlement du Jonas. La douleur était vive, brûlante…Sensation d'une lame chauffée à blanc enfoncée dans son crâne…

_Le problème avec toi, Princesse, c'est que tu es trop douillette ! Tu veux peut-être qu'on murmure ?!_

Jonas criait. Il criait et elle voulait mourir. Son regard accrocha celui de la bête devant elle. L'étincelle amusée dans ses prunelles…Comment un animal pouvait-il apprécier l'ironie de la situation ?

_Ce n'est pas un animal, Carter…_

Chuchotement caressant. L'espace d'une seconde, tout reprit sa place et elle fut à nouveau seule dans sa tête.

_Tu ne peux pas gagner ! Tu es faible ! Faible !_

Sam hurla quand la voix de son père explosa à l'intérieur de son crâne. Incapable de juguler l'afflux de douleur, elle tomba à genoux.

_Tu va mourir, Princesse…_

Le sanglot la secoua toute entière. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était subir la souffrance que provoquait le rire amusé de Jonas. Dieu…Elle voulait que ça s'arrête…Elle voulait simplement que ça s'arrête…

_Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai appris, Carter…_

Sa respiration se calma lentement à mesure que la voix chaude et bienveillante de son supérieur pénétrait ses synapses.

_On n'abandonne pas, Carter. Jamais. _

Devant elle, la Sentinelle repassa sur ses pattes. Automatiquement, Sam se releva. Elle était le major Samantha Carter de SG1. Et SG1 n'avait pas peur des causes perdues.

_Qu'est ce que tu crois, Samantha ? Tu crois que tu peux le faire ? Que tu peux la battre ? Pour qui tu te prends ?!_

Les paroles de Jacob la firent vaciller mais avait-elle le choix ? Pouvait-elle se laisser dévorer sans rien faire ?

_Ca va aller…_

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin des encouragements de Jack. Parce que ce Jack était factice. Elle n'avait pas besoin des encouragements de Jack tout comme elle ne devait pas faire cas des critiques d'un Jonas et d'un Jacob imaginaires.

Tout ce que les trois hommes avaient pu lui dire au cours de cette nuit n'avait été que le reflet de ses peurs les plus profondes. Celles qu'elle enfouissait au fond de son cœur et qu'elle évitait d'examiner de trop près. Sa relation avec Jonas…L'opinion de son père…Les rapports ambigus qu'elle entretenait avec Jack…Sara…Rien de tout ça n'était réel. C'était dans sa tête. Dans sa tête. La chose devant elle, par contre…

La Sentinelle n'avait plus cette attitude hostile ou amusée. _Elle_ se contentait de l'observer et Sam aurait sincèrement pu jurer que ses grandes pupilles dorées pouvaient lire dans son âme. Elle se sentait mise à nue. Comme si elle n'avait plus le moindre secret pour ce monstre.

« Tu as fini par affronter tes peurs… »

Sam sursauta au son de la voix de son supérieur, cette fois bien réelle. Elle tourna la tête pour le découvrir à quelques centimètres d'elle à sa droite. Ce n'était pas le vrai bien sûr…Il manquait toujours cette chaleur si particulière dans son regard…Cette étincelle…

« Et, fait plus surprenant, elles ne t'ont pas dévorées… »

Son regard se reposa sur la Sentinelle qui l'observait toujours. Le Colonel, ou plutôt la chose qui se faisait passer pour le Colonel, éclata de rire. Le bruit était incongru car Jack riait rarement de façon franche. Elle pouvait compter le nombre de ses éclats de rire sur les doigts d'une main.

« Peu de gens survivent à cette épreuve, Samantha…Pardon, Sam. Tu préfères ce nom là, je crois ? »

C'était…déroutant. Le visage de Jack était ouvert, avenant…Cela n'arrivait jamais ou bien qu'à de très rares moments de vulnérabilité. Il s'adressait à elle avec tant de familiarité, de liberté…Bien entendu, ce n'était pas lui…Mais c'était son corps, sa voix…

« Choix intéressant, d'ailleurs. Une volonté juvénile de contenter ton géniteur, de tenter de lui faire oublier qu'il avait engendré une femelle. »

Elle finit par réaliser que c'était la Sentinelle. C'était elle qui parlait par l'intermédiaire de l'image de Jack.

« J'ai rarement observé un esprit aussi complexe que le tien… »

Sam fixait l'étrange animal. Garkan avait dit que la Sentinelle était l'essence de Velianne. C'était peut-être étrange mais, à se perdre dans ses yeux dorés, elle commençait à envisager l'idée qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle était loin de pouvoir comprendre. Contre toute attente, Jack lui sourit.

« C'est bien, Sam. Tu commences à ouvrir ton esprit…Sais tu combien de personnes ont réussi cette épreuve en cinq siècles ? »

Jack franchit lentement la distance qui les séparait jusqu'à se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. Si une part d'elle n'avait pas été convaincue jusque là, la façon dont il se déplaçait ne laissait place à aucun doute. Il bougeait comme un prédateur.

« Quatre. Quatre sur des centaines de pêcheurs. » Il inclina la tête, envahissant peu à peu son espace personnel. Tout était là. Son odeur si particulière, sa chaleur corporelle, ce petit quelque chose magnétique dans son regard qui la faisait frissonner… « Les autres…Je les ai dévorés. »

L'indifférence avec lequel il prononça ses mots la fit frémir. Brusquement, elle eut peur. L'odeur était trop envoutante et le regard presque hypnotique. Elle s'empêcha néanmoins de reculer. Marquer le moindre signe de frayeur ne servirait qu'à se mettre en position de faiblesse. Les yeux de Jack virèrent lentement au même doré soutenu que ceux de la créature et le drôle de petit sourire carnassier revint se nicher sur ses lèvres. Il leva doucement la main et caressa sa joue avec attention. Etudiant visiblement le contact. Sam fit de son mieux pour ne pas trembler.

« Cela fait longtemps que personne n'a tenté le Banraï, Sam…Et plus longtemps encore que personne n'avait passé la première épreuve…La faim me tenaille depuis des siècles… »

La main de son supérieur quitta son visage pour se balader sur son épaule et descendre le long de son bras blessé. Elle fit de son mieux mais ne put cacher la grimace soudaine.

« Ca fait mal ? » Il fronça les sourcils, étudiant ses doigts recouverts de sang. Horrifiée, elle le regarda les porter à sa bouche. « Je n'ai jamais fait l'expérience de la douleur…Ca doit être plutôt désagréable. »

Il reposa la main sur sa plaie. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il était en train de faire mais quand il la retira, elle avait retrouvé le plein usage de son bras et la plaie était refermée. Dès qu'il l'eut lâchée, elle fit deux pas en arrière, s'éloignant de lui. L'animal gronda et elle s'immobilisa.

« Ou vas-tu, Sam ? Tu es si pressée de me quitter ? Déjà ? »

Jack ne fit pas l'effort de se rapprocher d'elle. Il se contenta de la dévisager, amusement et sérieux se mêlant sur son visage.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'avais vraiment très faim ? »

Sam déglutit. A l'instant, elle avait plus peur du colonel que de la bestiole. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardait. Elle savait que c'était la Sentinelle mais c'était perturbant. Et l'envie de sang n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait lire dans ses yeux à lui. Principalement quand c'était son sang qui était visé.

« Vous avez dit que j'avais réussi l'épreuve… »

C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche depuis le début de cette étrange conversation. Jack se contenta de sourire sans répondre.

« Je suis libre de partir…J'ai réussi… »

La bête se leva et s'ébroua avant de la fixer avec un air affamé.

« Mais à part toi et moi, personne ne le sait… »

Sam recula. « J'ai réussi. Je suis libre. Vous n'avez pas le droit. »

Le sourire de Jack lui donna la chair de poule.


	7. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the

**Chapitre 7 : ****I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

Jack passait et repassait de long en large devant le campement qu'avaient monté les Melkorans. A l'occasion, il frappait dans un caillou et repartait dans sa marche inutile. Karlan lui avait conseillé d'aller se coucher. Il avait dit que si jamais Carter s'en sortait –et visiblement c'était un énorme si- elle aurait besoin de lui, de son soutien. Il avait dit que pour ça, Jack devait être reposé.

Reposé.

Comment pouvait-il se reposer alors que son officier en second était là, à quelques mètres de lui, à risquer sa vie ?! C'était ridicule. Il aurait dû se précipiter dans cette forêt depuis déjà longtemps. Il aurait dû s'y précipiter, la retrouver et la ramener à la Porte. Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû faire…

Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Il n'avait rien fait et ça le détruisait. Les heures s'étaient égrenées, tantôt avec lenteur, tantôt avec une rapidité incroyable. Après le départ de Carter, ils étaient montés dans des sortes de charrettes et étaient venus jusqu'ici. Au pied de la falaise. Dieu seul savait pourquoi…Il s'était mis à faire les cent pas dès qu'ils avaient commencé à s'installer. A force, il devait avoir parcouru des kilomètres.

Jack soupira et finit par s'asseoir là où il était. L'herbe était mouillée mais il s'en fichait. Son regard parcourait sans relâche la lisière du bois. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. L'aube était proche. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander ce qui ce passerait si elle n'était pas là à temps. D'un autre côté, aucun d'entre eux ne pensait qu'elle allait y arriver, alors…

Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir parlé avant elle. C'était à lui de faire ce genre de chose, pas à elle. Les pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête menées par ce leitmotiv : et si elle ne revenait pas ? Si elle ne revenait pas…Sa tête tomba entre ses mains.

Il y avait des choses à propos de Carter auxquelles il avait appris à ne pas penser. Il avait passé sept ans à s'exercer et maintenant, c'était devenu presque facile…Il lui suffisait d'ignorer ce pincement dans la poitrine quand elle pénétrait dans une pièce, de refouler l'élan de désir qui le prenait quand elle passait trop près de lui et que son parfum assaillait ses narines, de cesser de l'observer quand le regret se faisait trop mordant…C'était vraiment devenue d'une simplicité déconcertante…Et paradoxalement, ça lui faisait mal. Mal d'oublier, mal de refouler, mal de se contraindre à détruire ce qui pourrait être aussi pur.

Il se mordit la lèvre et leva une fois de plus le regard vers l'orée du bois. Elle devait revenir. Elle le devait…

Le fait que les Conseillers exigeraient sa tête si elle ne le faisait pas ne le consolait pas. Si elle ne revenait pas, c'était qu'elle était morte. Et si elle était morte, qu'importe son sort à lui. Il ne réalisait la force de ce qu'il s'échinait à nier que dans des moments comme celui-ci. Quand il était près de la perdre. Là, seulement il comprenait. Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. Plus jamais. Le reste du temps, il faisait un si bon travail dans son oubli méthodique que ce lien entre eux n'était plus si fort. Et ça le tuait. Petit à petit. Lentement. Ca le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Sept ans.

On pouvait légitiment considérer que si ça n'avait été qu'une petite amourette de passage, ça aurait disparu depuis longtemps. Si ça n'avait été que du désir…Une tension sexuelle non résolue…Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il n'y avait jamais songé. Plusieurs fois, à vrai dire. Peut-être que s'ils couchaient ensemble une fois…Peut-être…Mais il n'en était pas sûr et était presque convaincu du contraire. C'est pourquoi il s'était toujours abstenu de mettre cette idée à exécution. Si une nuit ne résolvait pas le problème, elle se transformerait en deux, puis en trois, puis en…Non. Il se connaissait. Une fois qu'il aurait goûté à elle, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Ce n'était pas un faible passager et encore moins une simple histoire d'attirance. Si ça avait été l'un ou l'autre, ça serait fini depuis longtemps. Et il ne serait probablement pas assis là à ressasser tout ça.

Son regard s'égara sur les tentes qui abritaient les Melkorans endormis. Ils étaient confiants. Pas même une sentinelle pour le surveiller…Il secoua la tête. Il avait tenu la nuit entière, il pouvait bien tenir encore quelques minutes…Elle allait revenir, il le savait. Il avait confiance.

Jack déplia ses jambes ankylosées par l'humidité et passa une main sur son visage pour chasser les résidus de fatigue. Si Carter avait bien dormi la nuit précédente, ça n'avait pas été son cas. Il s'était leurré en croyant pouvoir mêler professionnalisme et affection. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à l'observer dormir, sincèrement surpris du besoin vital qu'il avait de s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité et allait bien. A peine s'il avait sommeillé de temps à autre…

Il savait à quoi c'était dû. C'était une réaction psychologique à la première épreuve. Sans ça, sans cette peur qui l'avait pris aux tripes et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, il n'aurait pas insisté pour dormir contre elle, avec elle, dans une réelle étreinte au lieu de celles empruntées et prudentes qu'ils avaient partagées la première nuit.

Il cligna des yeux tandis que le ciel virait au rose soutenu. Il vérifia sa montre, le soleil allait se lever dans quelques minutes et elle n'était toujours pas là. Derrière lui, le camp prenait lentement vie. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il n'hésita même pas. Perdu pour perdu, autant tenter sa chance. Il se releva et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le bois. Il n'avait pas d'armes, et alors ? Il avait encore ses mains et il s'en était servi pour tuer plus de fois qu'il n'aimait à se le rappeler.

« O'Neill ! » appela la voix de Karlan loin derrière lui. Il l'ignora. On n'abandonnait pas les nôtres. Et lui, n'abandonnait pas Carter. Il avait déjà été assez stupide de jouer selon leurs règles. Il aurait dû aider Carter à massacrer le reste des Melkorans et foutre le camp. Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû faire au lieu de rester planté là à regarder les choses se faire sans lui.

Des hommes couraient derrière lui. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du militaire. Qu'ils le rattrapent…Ses poings le démangeaient tant l'inquiétude était vivace. Il ne changea pas son allure et fut presque soulagé quand le premier des Melkorans posa une main sur son épaule. Le pauvre homme ne réalisa même que pas que son nez venait d'être fracassé avant de se retrouver les fesses par terre, le visage ruisselant de sang. Le deuxième prit un mauvais coup dans l'estomac et le troisième s'écroula, rapidement assommé. A ce rythme là, il ne resterait pas beaucoup d'hommes valides…

Il était en train de s'occuper d'un quatrième quand un rugissement guttural stoppa son coup à mi chemin. Il abandonna l'homme et se retourna. Devant lui se tenait un monstre affreux. Il aurait peiné à le décrire tant son apparence était incongrue. Le corps était délié et souple mais la créature avait la taille d'un ours au plus fort de sa forme. Jack ne put retenir un pas instinctif vers l'arrière.

Les Melkorans avaient déjà déguerpi, avec des cris terrifiés. Totalement absorbé par l'horreur de l'animal, il ne remarqua qu'avec un temps de retard les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient derrière elle. Son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnut celle de son second. Sans plus réfléchir, il avança. Carter était là, il allait la retrouver, point. La bête qui lui barrait le passage n'était qu'un détail. Un détail qui risquait d'être douloureux, mais un détail néanmoins.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques mètres du curieux petit groupe. Carter était assez pâle et ne semblait pas rassurée. Il pouvait comprendre. Son regard accrocha celui de la deuxième personne et il ne put cacher un mouvement de surprise.

C'était comme de se regarder dans un miroir.

Son double l'observait avec amusement, la tête penchée sur le côté à la manière d'un animal. Carter, elle, ne bougeait pas, osant visiblement à peine respirer. Jack se demanda brièvement ce qui se passait puis décida qu'il s'en fichait. Ce qui importait, c'est qu'il devait récupérer Carter.

« Vénérable Sentinelle. »

Jack tourna la tête à temps pour voir Karlan et Garkan s'incliner aussi bas qu'ils le pouvaient. Les deux vieillards avaient dû sérieusement courir pour arriver aussi vite. Son attention se reposa immédiatement sur l'énorme bête. C'était le plus dangereux pour le moment. Son double, Carter pourrait s'en occuper en cas de besoin. A supposer qu'elle soit en état de se battre, bien sûr.

« Pardonne-nous ce désordre, Sentinelle. Le Gardien voulait pénétrer dans Velianne. »

Jack grimaça aussitôt à l'explication simpliste de Garkan. Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de blablater avec un animal aussi étrange et impressionnant soit-il, il chercha le regard de sa subordonnée.

« Carter ? Ca va ? »

La jeune femme l'observa silencieusement, la respiration courte et hachée. Elle ne cessait de changer son pied d'appui, comme si elle ne désirait rien d'autre que de partir en courant. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu lui reprocher.

« Son esprit est un peu choqué…Mais son intégrité physique est intacte. »

Son double sourit un peu plus largement et se rapprocha d'elle. Jack grogna. Il l'aurait nié si quelqu'un le lui avait fait remarquer, mais il grogna néanmoins. C'était trop bas pour que Karlan ou Garkan ne l'entende, la créature, elle, inclina la tête. Quand la main de son clone se posa sur l'épaule de Carter dans un semblant d'attitude amicale, il fit un pas en avant. Il se foutait de la bestiole mais il ne voulait pas observer cette chose à son image jouer avec Sam.

« O'Neill. » avertit simplement Karlan. Il n'y avait pas d'hostilité dans le ton et c'est ce qui décida Jack à ne pas progresser davantage.

« Qu'est ce que vos humbles serviteurs peuvent faire pour vous, Sentinelle ? » demanda Garkan avec une telle soumission dans la voix que Jack en eut la nausée.

Vu qu'il s'adressait à son double, le colonel en déduisit que c'était _ça_ la Sentinelle. Peut-être que l'animal était le chien de compagnie…Quoi qu'il en soit, _l'autre _Jack ne daigna pas s'intéresser aux Conseillers. Il avait toujours le regard rivé sur Carter et se délectait visiblement des tremblements de son corps.

« J'ai longtemps hésité avant de vous rendre la pécheresse…Elle aurait fait un repas plus qu'appétissant. »

_Il_ passa une main dans les cheveux blonds dans un simulacre de caresse mais Carter ne bougea pas. Jack la détailla avec inquiétude. Ses vêtements avaient vu de meilleurs jours, elle semblait épuisée et, à proprement parler, terrifiée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ouvertement effrayée jusqu'à aujourd'hui…Et aussi déplacé que ça soit, la seule chose dont il avait envie en la voyant dans cet état était de la prendre dans ses bras et de la mettre à l'abri de toute cette folie.

« Néanmoins…Elle a affronté ses ténèbres personnelles et je dois avouer que c'était distrayant. »

Jack croisa le regard amusé de son double et fit de son mieux pour réprimer le besoin de faire disparaître le sourire de ce visage. Qu'est ce que cette chose avait fait à Carter ?

« Je regrette de devoir la laisser partir…J'aurai peut-être joué un peu avec avant de la dévorer… »

Une violente appréhension monta en Jack et il observa avec une fascination morbide ses propres lèvres se poser avec douceur sur celles de Carter. Pouvait-on être jaloux de soi-même ? A cet instant, il ne voulait rien d'autre que déchirer, mordre et frapper son propre reflet. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une caresse. A peine un simulacre de baiser…Rapidement, _il_ s'éloigna d'elle.

« Je t'accorde ce trouble-ci puisqu'il ne dépend pas que de toi… »

Sam tourna la tête, marquant pour la première fois, depuis le début de cette étrange réunion, un geste prouvant qu'elle était bien là. Réalisant certainement ce que la créature venait de faire, elle s'écarta violemment. Le double de Jack éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers Garkan et Karlan.

« Samantha Carter a réussi la deuxième épreuve du Banraï. »

Si Karlan se contenta de sourire, Garkan tenta de protester. Un grognement de la bête le remit à sa place et il s'inclina. L'autre colonel se tourna vers Carter qui, toujours interdite, papillonnait des paupières comme si elle sortait d'un rêve éveillé.

« Nous ne nous reverrons plus, Sam…Cela m'attriste un peu, j'aurais aimé connaître la fin de ton histoire…Mais mes pensées t'accompagnent dans ta quête, sois en sûre. »

Le temps que Jack cligne des yeux, son double avait disparu et il ne restait que l'animal. Ou plutôt la Sentinelle comme il venait de le comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, la créature se leva et, après un dernier rugissement, s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Sans réfléchir davantage, le colonel se précipita vers la jeune femme. Il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Elle était blanche, tremblante et complètement désorientée. Il posa une main sur son bras, mais elle recula.

« Carter…C'est moi… »

Son regard rencontra brutalement le sien et elle s'éloigna un peu plus. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait s'écrouler mais, au lieu de ça, elle secoua la tête et alla se planter devant les membres du Conseil qui l'observaient.

« J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi…»

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle se dirigea vers le campement. Légèrement sonné, Jack lui emboita le pas mais fut stoppé par la voix de Karlan. Le vieillard le rattrapa et se cala sur son pas.

« Le Banraï est éprouvant, Gardien. Rares sont ceux qui passent la première épreuve, plus rares encore sont ceux qui réussissent la deuxième. »

Jack secoua la tête, près à le planter là, quand une question franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir. « En quoi consiste cette épreuve ? Affronter cette _chose_ ? Même Carter n'aurait pas pu faire ça… »

Un mystérieux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Karlan. « Ce n'est pas la Sentinelle qu'il faut affronter mais les ombres qui se cachent dans les recoins de notre cœur. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'ai jamais raffolé des métaphores… »

Son interlocuteur se permit un petit rire. « Les ombres peuvent prendre la forme d'anciennes peurs non formulées ou de problèmes non résolus… »

Oh. Il pressa le pas. Il connaissait peu de la vie de Carter mais en savait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas eu la meilleure des enfances et que les relations qu'elle avait eues dans sa vie d'adulte n'avaient pas toujours été faciles, qu'elles soient amoureuses ou amicales. Il la retrouva dans la tente que les Melkorans avaient docilement dressée pour eux. Il ne s'en était pas servi mais visiblement Carter avait toutes les intentions de faire un somme.

A vrai dire, il pourrait profiter lui aussi d'une petite sieste. Il s'installa près d'elle et assis sur le sol, l'observa quelques secondes. Elle avait fermé les yeux et lui tournait le dos, mais elle ne dormait pas. Il le voyait. Elle continuait de trembler, et ses poings étaient serrés autour du tissu de sa veste.

Il ne commettrait plus l'erreur de la toucher avant qu'elle n'en fasse la demande. Cette créature avait pris sa forme physique et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Tant qu'il n'en aurait pas découvert plus, il lui laisserait l'espace nécessaire. Mais elle devait avant tout se calmer.

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

Sa voix avait beau être posée, il savait qu'elle avait perçu l'angoisse sous la nonchalance. Elle ne bougea pas et il se demanda si elle l'avait seulement entendu. Puis, finalement, elle se retourna. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait une sale plaie au front mais elle ne semblait pas très profonde. Heureusement, Sa'arlin avait insisté pour qu'il emporte la poudre et l'onguent qu'elle lui avait confié la veille. Il tendit la main vers le sac où se trouvait leurs possessions, mais le brusque mouvement surprit Carter et elle recula jusqu'au fond de la tente.

Ok. Il pouvait gérer une Carter hystérique. Il pouvait gérer une Carter furieuse. Il pouvait même gérer une Carter bouleversée. Mais il ne savait pas, mais alors pas du tout, comment s'y prendre avec une Carter effrayée. Soupirant, il songea qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de sa compagnie après tout. Peut-être qu'elle voulait être seule…Oui, mais il n'allait quand même pas la laisser dans cet état …Hésitant, il croisa son regard.

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? »

Elle garda le silence et il commença à reculer vers l'entrée de la tente. Il allait lui laisser le temps de se reprendre et ensuite, il tenterait de discuter. Inutile de la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Il était sur le seuil quand la main fine s'enroula autour de son poignet. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et laissa retomber le pan de toile. Son regard rivé au sien, il attendit. Elle n'avait pas enlevé sa main mais semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Jack détestait l'incertitude qu'il lisait dans ses yeux…Tant de douleur contenue…

« C'est vraiment vous, n'est ce pas ? »

Sa voix était si frêle, elle semblait si fragile…Une bouffée de colère monta en lui avant de retomber aussitôt, remplacée par une dose de tendresse. Prenant garde à ne pas faire de geste brusque, il posa gentiment sa main sur sa joue et écarta les mèches blondes couvertes de terre. Il se contenta de sourire. Une seconde plus tard, elle éclatait en sanglot et enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. Il plaça les siens autour de sa taille, soulagé de la sentir contre lui.

Il n'osait pas parler. Il n'avait jamais fait partie des gens qui promettaient que tout irait bien, simplement pour arrêter les pleurs de quelqu'un mais là, Carter contre lui qui pleurait bruyamment, il aurait aimé savoir quoi dire pour la calmer…Il ne savait pas, alors il la serra plus fort.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réalisa que ça allait durer un moment et décida que tant qu'à faire, ils devraient s'installer un peu plus confortablement. Il l'écarta donc légèrement, le temps de s'asseoir sur la paillasse qui leur avait été prêté. Cependant, elle semblait incapable de le laisser partir maintenant qu'elle s'était accrochée à lui et se rapprocha brutalement, enfouissant la tête dans son cou. Surpris par cette attaque incongrue, il bascula en arrière et se retrouva allongé, avec Carter sur la poitrine. Ca ne la dérangeait visiblement pas puisqu'elle continuait de pleurer.

Finalement, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne gérait pas plus les Carter bouleversées qu'effrayées. Renonçant à la bouger, il referma les bras sur elle et fit la seule chose sensée à cet instant, il se contenta de la tenir. Inconsciemment, il laissa ses mains jouer sur son dos, traçant cercles et symboles alambiqués. Cela dût l'apaiser, car ses pleurs finirent par cesser au profit d'une respiration lente et régulière.

Il pensait qu'elle s'était endormie. Jack devinait sa réaction si elle se réveillait vautrée sur lui, il en avait eu un aperçu le matin même, alors il essaya de la faire glisser sur le côté. Au moins, là, il pourrait toujours la lâcher au moment propice…Il ne parvint pas à la faire bouger. Un de ses bras était sous son cou et l'autre était fermement accroché à sa veste. Un doute s'insinuant dans son esprit, il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver sa main. Elle était agrippée à son tee-shirt comme si elle avait eu peur qu'il s'enfuit loin d'elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il avait envie de la laisser partir…

« J'ai ma place dans l'Air Force. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne dormait pas, alors…

« Bien sûr, Carter. Personne n'a jamais dit le contraire… »

En fait, des tas de gens avaient dit le contraire en se basant sur le simple fait qu'elle était une femme. Les Marines de SG-16 notamment…Il s'était fait un plaisir de regarder Teal'c les réduire en bouillie. Le Jaffa tenait à la réputation de son amie.

« Et ce n'est pas ma faute si Jonas couchait avec d'autres femmes. »

Instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte. Décidemment, plus ça allait et moins il regrettait de l'avoir laissé se faire tuer, celui là.

« C'était un salaud, Carter. Oubliez-le. »

Il sentit la tension quitter progressivement son corps, elle pesait plus lourdement sur lui.

« Je ne suis pas non plus égocentrique. »

Les boucles blondes chatouillaient son menton et, un instant, il se perdit dans la sensation avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. « Non… »

Elle sembla satisfaite et garda le silence quelques minutes. Jack remercia le ciel d'être si fatigué parce qu'autrement, la situation présente aurait pu devenir très embarrassante. Il aimait _vraiment_ avoir Carter sur lui comme ça.

« Je peux vous poser une question personnelle ? »

Constatant qu'elle avait laissé les grades de côté, il se demanda s'il devait l'y autoriser. Il n'avait rien contre les questions personnelles venant d'elle. Rien du tout. Mais pas quand elle était couchée sur lui…Là, personnel prenait une nouvelle signification. Devant son brusque silence, elle leva la tête et quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, il sut simplement qu'il allait lui dire oui. Jack soupira, elle pouvait décidemment lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

« Allez-y… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Si ça vous ennuie… »

Il leva la main qui était posée sur son dos, balayant l'air, avant de la reposer au même endroit. « Crachez le morceau, Carter. »

Il lut une certaine forme d'hésitation dans ses yeux qui l'intrigua. Que voulait-elle donc lui demander ? Rompant le lien visuel, elle reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine et si c'était possible, il aurait juré qu'elle avait resserré sa prise sur son tee-shirt.

« Sommes-nous amis ? »

La question le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il faillit éclater de rire. Cependant, il se doutait qu'elle ne demandait pas ça au hasard. Il devait y avoir autre chose la dessous qu'il ne comprenait pas…Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, toujours agrippée à ses vêtements.

« Evidemment, Carter… »

Ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'il fallait dire. La tension revint se nicher dans son corps et il entendit un reniflement suspect. Espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas remise à pleurer –il détestait vraiment la voir dans cet état- il joua avec sa main, caressant la peau douce jusqu'à ce qu'elle libère le tissu et l'autorise à la prendre dans la sienne. Jack était légèrement perdu. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ?

« Juste des amis ? »

Elle avait murmuré si bas qu'il n'était pas certain de ne pas avoir imaginé la question. Ses sourcils se froncèrent instantanément et, pour le coup, c'est lui qui se tendit, mal à l'aise. A quoi jouait-elle ?

« Carter… »

Ca sonnait comme un avertissement et c'en était peut-être bien un. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se torturer avec ça aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait passé la nuit à l'attendre. Elle était vivante, il était rassuré, fin de l'histoire.

Elle arracha sa main à la sienne avec une brutalité déconcertante et entreprit de libérer le bras qui était toujours prisonnier sous sa nuque. Il aurait pu l'aider en levant la tête. Mais la teinte cramoisie du visage de sa coéquipière ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Il attrapa ses bras, stoppant ses agitations inutiles.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Elle secoua la tête, refusant obstinément de rencontrer son regard.

« Je n'aurai pas dû…C'était ridicule…Je suis désolée… »

Il fronça les sourcils et lâcha un de ses bras pour attraper son menton et l'obliger à le regarder. Un, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa jolie petite tête. Deux, si elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter comme ça, une partie de lui n'allait pas rester 'fatiguée' longtemps. Quand, enfin, elle cessa de bouger et qu'il rencontra son regard, il fut surpris de la détresse qu'il y lut.

« C'était déplacé, Carter. Pas ridicule. »

Elle sembla se calmer, mais se laissa tout de même glisser à côté de lui. Il eut froid quand son corps s'éloigna du sien. C'était surprenant parce que la température n'était pas basse, il y avait quelques minutes, il aurait même dit qu'il faisait plutôt chaud.

« Je suis désolée, mon Colonel. »

Il secoua la tête. Elle agissait à nouveau normalement mais semblait toujours mortifiée par sa question. Il se tourna sur le côté de sorte qu'ils soient face à face.

« Hey… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec réticence. Par réflexe, il dégagea les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage mais, contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne sourit pas. Elle garda cette expression tristement fermée qu'il n'avait vue que rarement sur son visage.

« Parfois, je me demande s'il y a toujours _cette chose_ entre nous et j'aimerais vous le demander mais je ne le fais pas, Carter. Je ne le fais pas parce que je sais qu'ensuite, ce serait pire. »

Il souffla. Il détestait faire ce genre de confession. Jack était un homme d'action et pas de mots. Cependant, quand il vit la tension sur le visage de la jeune femme s'apaiser, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en s'ouvrant à elle. Même si ce serait probablement gênant par la suite.

« Cette chose… » Répéta-t-elle avec un air indéchiffrable. « Présentée comme ça, on dirait que c'est quelque chose d'horrible… »

Le colonel grimaça. C'était une des raisons principales pour lesquelles il ne parlait pas de ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas s'exprimer et ne disait jamais ce qu'il fallait.

« Ce n'est pas horrible. C'est juste…interdit. »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de sa coéquipière et il réalisa qu'il s'était aventuré sur un terrain dangereux. Il leur arrivait de flirter, d'être ouvertement jaloux…Il leur arrivait d'agir comme des années plus tôt, comme s'ils avaient un droit l'un sur l'autre. Mais leur relation s'effritait petit à petit. Depuis la 'mort' de Daniel un an et demi plus tôt, ce qu'il y avait entre eux se détériorait. Jack n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps comme ça, tiraillé entre devoir et amour. Pas sept ans de plus, ça c'était clair. Et il était pratiquement certain qu'elle s'en était aperçu aussi, qu'elle partageait son idée.

« Il m'arrive de me dire que ça a disparu…Que ce n'était que passager… Et parfois, j'en suis soulagée. » Leurs regards se rencontrèrent brutalement tandis que ce qu'elle était en train d'avouer pénétrait l'esprit de Jack. Il sentit son cœur sombrer au fond de sa poitrine. « Mais souvent… souvent ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de perdre ce…_cette chose_ parce que même si je ne la souhaitais pas, j'y tiens. Je tiens à nous même si ce n'est qu'un nous imaginaire. »

Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et étonnée des mots qui étaient sortis de sa propre bouche. Jack détailla un instant son visage, les marques que le temps y avait laissé…Il ne la trouvait pas moins belle. Il aimait ce qu'elle était, ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Il la voyait avec son cœur et son cœur voyait la même femme qui était entrée dans sa vie sept en plus tôt en envoyant balader tout ce qu'il croyait chevillé à son futur. Culpabilité…Désespoir…Mort…

« C'est toujours là, Carter, n'est ce pas ? »

Il avait presque peur qu'elle ne confirme ses doutes et lui brise le cœur. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Oui…Mais je le sens mourir jour après jour…On a tellement essayé d'oublier qu'on est en train d'y arriver. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé, alors…C'était bel et bien en train de s'éteindre. Il fit un geste vers sa main, puis renonça.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'on a évité d'avoir cette conversation pendant trois ans ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « C'est probablement une partie du problème. »

Il grogna. « Oui, probablement…Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

Ses yeux se voilèrent. « Cette créature…La Sentinelle…Elle m'a fait réaliser plusieurs choses… »

Il fronça les sourcils, curieux de savoir ce que cet animal pouvait bien avoir d'intéressant. Mis à part la capacité de se transformer en lui, bien sûr. « Comme ? »

Elle roula sur le dos et laissa son regard se perdre vers le haut de leur tente. Il en profita pour la dévorer des yeux, certain qu'elle pouvait parfaitement le sentir mais qu'elle ne dirait rien.

« Comme le fait que je ne doive plus vivre ma vie pour que mon père m'accepte telle que je suis…Que je n'ai jamais véritablement aimé Jonas…Que j'aimais simplement l'image de notre couple… » Elle fit une pause avant de tourner la tête vers lui. « Que rien n'est réglé entre nous et que c'est en train de nous détruire. »

Cette fois, il ne réfréna pas ses pulsions et il laissa sa main se poser sur sa joue, s'autorisant à être plus ouvert.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal, Carter… »

Elle lui sourit mais tout ce qu'il vit, c'était les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux et qu'elle tentait de refouler.

« Ce n'est pas vous, mon colonel. C'est…C'est tellement injuste…Et puis toute cette histoire de Banraï…Je suis juste fatiguée. Vous ne devriez même pas m'écouter… »

« J'aurai du mal à ne pas vous écouter alors que je vous fais souffrir. » rétorqua-t-il un peu brusquement.

Sam soupira. « C'est autant votre faute que la mienne. »

Il voulut répliquer mais se tut quand il la vit étouffer un bâillement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et en déduisit qu'ils devraient dormir un peu avant que ces cinglés ne viennent les tirer de leur tente pour torturer un peu plus son second. Il hésita un instant avant de se réinstaller sur le dos et d'ouvrir légèrement le bras. A elle de décider…

Elle dût comprendre l'invitation car quelques secondes plus tard, elle était pelotonnée contre lui. Il se demanda si dormir blotti contre son second était en infraction avec la loi de non fraternisation…Probablement…

« Merci, mon colonel. »

Il referma ses bras sur elle dès qu'elle fut installée, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule de sorte que ses cheveux frôlent sa joue.

« De quoi ? »

Il bâilla, la fatigue le rattrapant à grands pas. Il pouvait définitivement faire avec deux ou trois heures de sommeil.

« De ne pas m'accuser de harcèlement sexuel… »

Il tiqua un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle plaisantait. Fermant les yeux, il sourit.

« Harcelez-moi autant que vous voudrez, Carter. Du moment que je peux faire pareil… »

Elle étouffa son rire dans son épaule et il se sentit plus léger. Rien n'était réglé et cette conversation inachevée ne ferait qu'en provoquer une autre mais, pour le moment, il voulait profiter de ce qu'il avait. Et, si ce qu'il avait à l'instant passait par Samantha Carter, alors c'était encore mieux.


	8. And if I fall?

**Chapitre 8 : And if I fall ? Would you be here to catch me?**

« Gardien ! »

Réveillé en sursaut alors qu'elle nageait dans un sommeil sans rêve, Sam se redressa. Légèrement désorientée, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il y avait un bras autour de sa taille et pourquoi un homme inconnu se trouvait à l'entrée d'une tente qui n'avait rien de celles de l'US Air Force.

« Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris à frapper ?! » grogna la voix endormie de son supérieur derrière elle.

Oui, ça expliquait le bras qui enserrait toujours sa taille… Devant eux, le Melkoran fit une grimace. Il y avait sur sa joue un très joli hématome.

« Les Conseillers m'envoient vous dire que la Troisième Epreuve aura lieu dans une heure. Ils invitent la pècheresse à manger avant de se rendre au pied du Fardaï. »

Il jeta un regard méprisant à Sam avant de laisser tomber à leurs pieds un sac de toile. Jack l'ouvrit sans attendre et en sortit une miche de pain sec qui s'émietta dans sa main. Il leva la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

« Manger quoi ? Carter n'est pas un oiseau, elle ne picore pas encore les miettes ! »

L'homme secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Oh, le pain n'est pas frais ? Excusez-moi, Gardien… Mais j'ai difficulté à ouvrir l'œil aujourd'hui. »

Il disparut avant que Jack ait le temps de répliquer. Amusée malgré elle, Sam sourit.

« Un ami à vous ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'allais partir à votre recherche ce matin. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « C'est contre les règles du Banraï. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il a la pommette fracturée. »

Elle aurait volontiers trouvé une répartie spirituelle mais le Colonel était déjà debout et, avant qu'un seul mot ne lui soit sorti de la bouche, il était parti, non sans emmener le pain sec avec lui. Seule, elle observa un instant les ondulations du pan de tissu qui bouchait l'entrée de la tente. Les implications de ce qui avait été dit avant leur petite sieste pesaient sur son ventre sous la forme d'une lourde boule d'angoisse.

Non seulement elle s'était montrée faible en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps mais, en plus, elle avait engagé une discussion qu'ils évitaient tous les deux depuis très longtemps. Elle pensait ce qu'elle lui avait dit… C'était leurs esquives répétées qui tuaient ce sentiment, mais… N'était-il pas plus sage de le laisser mourir ? Certes, c'était douloureux mais avec le temps… la douleur s'apaiserait au profit d'une amitié franche et teintée de tendresse…

« Petit déjeuner ! »

Sam cligna des yeux sous l'afflux brutal de soleil. Il avait été rapide… Mettant de côté les inquiétudes qui pesaient sur son cœur, elle attrapa le pain et le bout de viande séché que Jack lui tendait et entreprit d'avaler le tout avec bonne volonté. Brusquement, elle était affamée.

« Karlan m'a donné ça aussi… Il a dit que ce serait nettement plus pratique pour cette épreuve que votre treillis. »

Tout en croquant dans l'espèce de viande dont le gout rappelait étrangement celui du poulet, elle examina les vêtements que son supérieur avait déposés près d'elle. Il y avait un pantalon en cuir souple et une sorte de débardeur de la même matière. Avec une telle tenue, tous les mouvements devaient être possibles. Il y avait également une paire de botte à la semelle flexible mais résistante. Elle finit son repas en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien justifier un tel équipement.

« Je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu dire en quoi consistait l'épreuve ? » demanda-t-elle sans réellement y croire.

« Ca aurait enlevé tout le piment à la situation, Carter. »

Se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre pour se débarrasser des miettes, elle attrapa les curieux vêtements. D'ordinaire, elle n'était pas vraiment fan des tenues que les peuples étrangers lui fournissaient et, la plupart du temps, elle refusait de les porter, mais celle-ci la séduisait. Et puis, son uniforme était déchiré à divers endroit et Sa'arlin n'était pas là pour réparer les dégâts. Sans plus réfléchir, elle ôta sa veste, ayant l'impression d'oublier un détail. Elle chassa ses tracas d'un haussement d'épaules et commença à retirer son tee-shirt. C'est là qu'elle s'immobilisa et se retourna, ses yeux rencontrant brusquement ceux de son supérieur qui posait sur elle un regard mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

Refusant d'admettre le rouge qui s'étalait sur ses joues, Sam planta ses mains sur ses hanches et le dévisagea. Elle espérait simplement que ses traits reflètent une expression agacée au lieu du trouble intérieur qui l'agitait. Comment, au nom du ciel, avait-elle pu envisager de se déshabiller devant son supérieur comme si c'était une chose naturelle ? Cette Sentinelle lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ?

« Je ne vous dérange pas, mon Colonel, ça va ? »

Il ne fit aucun effort pour empêcher le sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire. Le genre qui le rajeunissait de dix ans.

« Vous ne m'avez pas demandé de sortir… »

Ce qui était exact. Mais elle n'allait pas l'admette.

« Parce que c'était évident. »

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre de là où il était assis. « Ca ne l'était pas tellement à l'instant. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se moquant totalement de son insubordination criante. De toute façon, il ne relevait jamais. C'était un des bons côtés d'avoir Jack O'Neill comme supérieur, ayant lui-même un franc parler, il acceptait que les hommes sous ses ordres aient une certaine liberté d'expression.

« Carter, il faut qu'on en parle. »

Elle détourna la tête, jouant inconsciemment avec le bord de son tee-shirt.

« De quoi ? De vos tendances au voyeurisme ? »

Elle savait, avant même de l'avoir dit, que sa plaisanterie tomberait à plat. Et effectivement, Jack se leva et fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Elle aurait cru qu'il tenterait de la toucher mais non… Il resta juste là. A portée de main, mais trop loin pour provoquer un contact. Exact reflet de leur relation.

« Il faut qu'on finisse cette conversation… »

Sam ferma brièvement les yeux, se maudissant encore de sa faiblesse passagère. Elle ne voulait plus en parler. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

« Mon Colonel… »

Elle se moquait de la supplique dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient dormi trois fois ensemble qu'ils pouvaient évoluer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'un monstre éternel avait tenté de lui ouvrir les yeux qu'ils pouvaient passer à autre chose. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait commis l'erreur d'entamer cette conversation qu'ils pouvaient la finir.

Il soupira et chercha son regard, un sourire amer jouant sur ses lèvres. « De toutes façons, on n'aurait pas le temps de terminer… C'est bientôt l'heure de la troisième épreuve. »

Elle lui sourit, soulagée qu'il l'ait comprise. Il y avait une lueur attendrie dans ses yeux quand il effleura gentiment sa joue en guise d'au revoir. Il quitta la tente sans rien ajouter d'autre et elle ne tenta pas de dire autre chose. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Elle se changea rapidement et gagna les bruits du campement.

Tandis qu'elle rejoignait son supérieur qui, quelques mètres plus loin, avait une discussion animée avec Garkan, elle sentit sur elle les regards appuyés des Melkorans. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle releva la tête. Il était vrai que si la tenue, comme elle l'avait deviné, permettait une mobilité parfaite, elle épousait également ses formes comme une seconde peau et mettait en valeur sa silhouette déliée. Le Conseiller s'éloigna d'un air indigné en la voyant arriver et Jack se tourna vers elle, prêt à faire un commentaire bien senti sur la politesse de leurs hôtes, mais s'arrêta net.

Elle fit passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée qu'il la déshabille aussi ouvertement des yeux. D'un autre côté, il détourna bien vite la tête, foudroyant du regard un des Melkorans qui lançait des œillades un peu trop appuyées à Carter. Elle ne supportait pas la jalousie mal placée chez les hommes. Sauf avec Jack. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle appréciait de le savoir si possessif avec elle.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Major, j'adore votre nouvelle tenue, mais évitez de porter ça sur Terre si vous ne voulez pas provoquer d'émeutes. »

Prenant le compliment pour ce qu'il était, elle lui sourit gentiment. « Que voulait Garkan ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Informer la pécheresse que vous êtes, que votre présence est attendue devant cette espèce de mur qu'il appelle une falaise. »

Tout en discutant, ils se dirigèrent vers ce que les Melkorans nommaient le Fardaï. C'était en réalité une falaise haute et abrupte qui terminait la chaîne de montagne s'étendant sur des kilomètres. De là où ils étaient, elle semblait lisse et polie par les ans.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des Conseillers. Garkan, mécontent, leur fit remarquer que la cérémonie avait pris du retard. Aucun d'eux n'y accorda la moindre importance. A leur habitude, les deux membres du Conseil enchaînèrent les phrases dans un rituel appris par cœur.

« Samantha Carter, » commença Karlan « la Sentinelle t'a autorisée le passage de Velianne, tu as donc réussi la deuxième épreuve. Mais le Banraï est long et difficile. Cette épreuve teste ton endurance et ta force de caractère. »

« Ici, Donzar a prouvé sa valeur. » embraya Garkan

« Ici, il a réalisé un exploit jamais accompli auparavant. »

« Ici, il a fait plier la Nature. »

« Tu dois dompter le Fardaï, Samantha Carter. Fais corps avec la roche, devient la roche, et alors, peut-être, la montagne t'acceptera-t-elle. »

« Trébuche, hésite ou tombe et tu pourriras en son sein. »

Les deux Conseillers se turent et observèrent la jeune femme. Un peu perdue, Sam dévisagea son supérieur. « Ils veulent que j'escalade ce truc ? »

Une vague de panique déferla sur elle. Elle pouvait affronter des guerriers ou des bestioles griffues, mais escalader une montagne… Certes, l'escalade faisait partie de l'entrainement à l'académie, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment mis ces cours là en application. Niveau sports extrêmes, elle préférait les courses de voitures.

« Vous pouvez le faire ? »

Le regard expert de Jack fouillait déjà les environs à la recherche d'une sortie de secours. Si la réponse était négative, il tenterait de la sortir de là autrement. Elle reposa ses yeux sur la montagne. Ca avait vraiment l'air lisse… mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne perdait rien à essayer. S'ils tentaient de s'enfuir et échouaient, ils seraient tous les deux tués immédiatement. Si elle dérapait et tombait, il voudrait mettre le colonel à mort mais, au moins, il aurait le temps de se défendre.

« Peut-être. »

Il attrapa son bras un peu brusquement. « Carter. » C'était un avertissement. Il voulait un oui ou un non, pas d'intermédiaire. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, mon colonel. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. »

Il sortit son regard courroucé de supérieur mécontent, mais ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle était parfaitement honnête quand elle disait ne pas savoir.

« Il est l'heure, Samantha. Tu n'as que jusqu'à ce soir pour atteindre le sommet. Nous t'attendrons tous là bas. »

Visiblement agacé, Jack fusilla Karlan des yeux. « Vous croyez peut-être qu'on peut avancer plus vite qu'elle ? »

Si le vieillard ne prit pas ombrage de l'impertinence du Colonel, Garkan prit son ton le plus condescendant. « Nous emprunterons le sentier, Gardien. »

Sam soupira. Evidemment, il y avait un sentier. Sans plus tergiverser, elle avança vers la falaise. D'ici, ça n'avait pas l'air trop compliqué. Les prises étaient faciles jusque là où portait son regard. Après, c'était autre chose… Plus de 700 mètres à escalader à pic avant la nuit… Si elle survivait, elle tirerait une grande leçon de tout ça. Elle devait à tout prix laisser le colonel jouer les héros et se contenter du second rôle. Elle s'apprêtait à commencer la montée quand elle sentit la main de Jack sur son épaule.

« Vous ne serez pas encordée, alors jouez la sécurité. Ne prenez que les prises à votre portée. Si vous êtes bloquée ou en difficultés, prenez le temps de réfléchir. Surtout, ne vous précipitez pas. »

Tout en parlant, il retira ses mitaines et les lui colla dans les mains. Elle les enfila, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il conseillait et resserra le scratch pour qu'elles soient plus à sa taille. Ce n'était pas parfait mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

« Vous pouvez le faire, Carter. Ce n'est pas pire que de faire exploser un soleil. »

Elle hocha la tête, néanmoins peu convaincue. En essayant de la rassurer, c'était lui-même qu'il tentait de persuader. Il dut sentir son hésitation car il attrapa son menton dans une main et la força à le regarder.

« Vous allez le faire, Carter, c'est clair ? »

Il lui faisait mal mais elle ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, il était simplement inquiet. A la place, elle captura son regard. Comme d'habitude dans ces cas là, le monde disparut autour d'elle, les laissant seuls dans l'univers. Elle aimait cette sensation là.

« Carter… »

Le murmure qui passa ses lèvres brisa le charme et elle se retrouva à nouveau à hocher la tête. Plus fermement cette fois. Content, il sourit.

« Je vous attends en haut, alors. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna. Ca aurait pu paraître abrupt à n'importe qui. De loin la scène devait laisser penser qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi, il ne se sentirait pas concerné. Elle savait mieux que ça. S'il était froid ou distant, c'était pour conserver son professionnalisme. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à ses émotions de prendre le pas sur son boulot, parce que son boulot consistait à la garder en vie. C'était encore un paradoxe étrange.

Secouant la tête, elle revint à son étude de la roche devant elle. Ca n'avait pas l'air trop friable. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour que ça supporte son poids. Elle souffla un bon coup puis commença à escalader la paroi. Elle s'éleva de quelques mètres sans difficultés premières. Les prises abondaient et, jusque là, ça allait. Le seul problème, c'était le non encordage. Le poids de son corps l'attirait vers l'arrière, et ce n'était pas bon, vu que l'arrière était synonyme de chute, si bien qu'elle devait littéralement se coller contre le flanc de la montagne pour ne pas tomber. Ca ralentissait sa progression mais, comme le Colonel l'avait dit, mieux valait jouer la sécurité.

Elle commença à ressentir les premiers signes de fatigue aux environs de 60 mètres. Ses muscles, peu habitués à ce genre d'effort, se contractaient brusquement, créant des crampes handicapantes. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait faire une pause. Elle ne voulait même pas essayer de regarder en bas. Elle n'avait jamais été sujette au vertige, mais il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Alors, elle continua à s'élever à la force des bras sur pratiquement 50 mètres.

C'est là que les ennuis les plus sérieux commencèrent. Elle était d'ores et déjà épuisée. Physiquement, tout son corps était courbaturé et raide. Mentalement, son esprit divaguait et elle devait puiser dans ses derniers retranchements pour continuer. Les prises faciles se faisaient plus rares. Ses pieds n'étaient plus posés que sur des aspérités de quelques centimètres et elle avait peur de trop pousser, craignant que la roche ne cède sous son poids. Elle était obligée de compenser en permanence la gravité qui l'entraînait vers le bas en se penchant vers l'avant et ses doigts… Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. La roche coupante cisaillait sa peau à chaque fois qu'elle s'accrochait et elle sentait le liquide poisseux qu'était son sang couler de ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa paume. Si elle n'avait pas eu les mitaines de son supérieur, elle aurait déjà glissé.

N'apercevant plus aucune possibilité de prise près d'elle, elle faillit craquer. Les larmes de fatigue et de colère montaient déjà à ses yeux quand elle se mordit la langue. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait. Lentement, avec précaution, elle redescendit d'un cran et observa ce qui l'entourait. Oui, il y avait un chemin à sa droite qui serait plus simple à emprunter.

Se concentrant simplement sur l'instant présent, un pas et un seul à la fois, elle réussit à monter encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trompe une nouvelle fois. L'erreur en elle-même n'était pas plus grave que la dernière fois. Elle ne pouvait plus avancer mais il lui suffisait de reculer. Oui, en théorie, c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais elle paniqua.

Elle tendit la main, pensant réussir à saisir une aspérité mais elle avait sous estimé la distance. Elle força un peu plus, poussant au maximum sur ses jambes. Ses doigts s'étirèrent, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres…

Sous sa botte droite, la roche céda.

Déséquilibrée, elle se sentit partir vers la droite. Par réflexe, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la fine prise qu'elle avait déjà. Mais son bras droit soudain lourd et inutile l'entraîna vers l'arrière. La peur se diffusa en elle sous forme de vagues glacées. Elle n'essaya même pas de retenir le cri qui passa ses lèvres alors qu'elle commençait à glisser irrémédiablement, son poids trop lourd pour être rattrapé par le bout de ses doigts ensanglantés.

Elle dérapa sur quelques centimètres. Sa main droite trouva un endroit où s'accrocher et ce fut ce qui la sauva. Tremblante et terrifiée, elle resta collée contre la roche alors que sa jambe droite était suspendue dans le vide.

Elle n'osait pas bouger.

C'était trop dur.

Elle n'était pas à la hauteur.

Elle allait mourir.

Des larmes d'impuissance se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Sa jambe gauche était totalement pliée de sorte que son genou était au niveau de la poitrine. Son bras gauche toujours accroché plus haut allait se déboiter si elle continuait à tirer autant dessus et sa main droite lui faisait vraiment très mal. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement.

Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de là. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il n'y avait plus de prises. Plus rien pour avancer. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait mourir.

Les sanglots devenaient dangereux. Elle le savait. Ils secouaient son corps déjà fatigué et menaçait à chaque instant de la faire basculer… Elle le savait, mais n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Elle avait peur. Plus peur que jamais. Même face à la Sentinelle, elle n'avait pas eu ce goût de mort imminente dans la bouche.

Tout ce à quoi elle pensait se résumait à un fait simple. Samantha Carter ne voulait pas mourir.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle avait projetées de faire et qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisées ! C'était stupide parce que tout le monde devait penser ça aux portes de la mort, mais combien pouvaient dire avoir manqué une opportunité le matin même ? Elle regrettait à présent d'avoir empêché Jack de finir. Elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qui dormait au fond de son cœur. Elle regrettait de ne plus jamais voir son visage…

Son front se posa sur la pierre froide. Elle grimaça quand la plaie qui s'étalait sur son front se rappela à son mauvais souvenir. Elle ne l'avait jamais soignée et aurait mieux fait de laisser Jack s'en occuper quand il avait voulu le faire… Elle ne s'appesantit pas là-dessus, la nouvelle charge de douleur diffusant au contraire une décharge bienvenue d'adrénaline. Elle expira et inspira profondément plusieurs fois de suite pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son pauvre cœur. Ensuite, elle poussa lentement sur sa jambe gauche pour se relever serrant les dents quand les muscles fatigués de sa cuisse protestèrent.

Elle n'avait plus d'appui à droite, tenter d'atteindre la saillie qui l'avait mise dans ce pétrin ne serait probablement pas une excellente idée. Il fallait réfléchir. Réfléchir vite. Elle était douée pour ça… Oui, elle devait réfléchir… Réfléchir et trouver une solution.

Se calmer, d'abord. C'était une priorité. Faire le vide. Ensuite, réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas monter. La solution serait donc de descendre… _Mais_ elle ne le pouvait pas non plus. Ok… C'était une équation. Elle savait résoudre les équations. La descente était totalement exclue, mais elle savait qu'il y avait une prise presque à portée de main plus haut.

C'était un pari risqué. Si elle ratait son coup, elle risquait de dégringoler la montagne beaucoup plus vite qu'elle n'était montée. Ce qui finirait éventuellement par lui briser la nuque et on en revenait au passage où elle y restait. Elle n'était pas, mais pas du tout, fan de ce passage.

Soufflant un bon coup, elle détendit sa jambe d'un coup sec. Certes, sauter quand on était accrochée au flanc d'une montagne n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Mais son audace fut récompensée quand ses doigts crochetèrent la prise.

Evidemment, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'être seulement accrochée par les bras. Ses pieds battirent un instant l'air, cherchant un endroit où se poser. A nouveau, elle sentit un vent de panique. Ses cheveux, collés par la sueur qui perlait de son front, lui tombaient dans les yeux et l'empêchaient d'avoir une vue claire des évènements. Et ses mains commençaient à glisser.

Dans un sursaut de désespoir, elle se hissa à la force des poignets jusqu'à avoir les mains au niveau de la poitrine. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. C'était exactement comme l'épreuve de la planche. Ca avait été son cauchemar à l'Académie. Fouillant la roche des pieds, elle finit par trouver un appui et expira bruyamment.

Ignorant les flammèches de douleur dans ses bras et ses jambes, elle continua son ascension. Si elle s'arrêtait maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus repartir. C'était presque fini. C'est ce dont elle tentait de se convaincre. C'était presque fini.

Sa persévérance paya quand elle rencontra, quelques mètres plus haut, une minuscule corniche. Minuscule, mais assez large pour qu'elle puisse poser ses fesses quelques secondes… Reconnaissante de la pause, elle laissa pour la première fois son regard dériver vers le bas. Le souffle coupé, elle réalisa qu'elle avait effectué la moitié du chemin. Elle éclata presque de rire. Tant qu'ils ne lui demandaient pas de redescendre, elle pouvait probablement y arriver.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le paysage. Elle ne distinguait pas le campement Melkoran. Il était trop petit et, de toute façon, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils avaient tout rangé et étaient prêts à partir. Plus loin sur la droite, elle vit un fleuve très large et se demanda s'il allait lui aussi servir de cadre à une épreuve. Velianne s'étendait devant elle, sombre et ténébreuse.

Elle ne ressentait plus cette appréhension sourde à sa vue. Il y avait dans cette forêt quelque chose d'intriguant qu'elle serait bien en peine d'expliquer. Ce n'était pas rationnel et Sam préférait oublier ce qui n'était pas cartésien. Moins de migraines en perspective.

Il y avait un petit sentier qui serpentait en périphérie de Velianne et elle supposa que c'était ce chemin que le Colonel et l'escorte des Conseillers avaient emprunté pour arriver avant elle. Au loin, petit village miniature, se tenait la cité Melkorane. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il y avait des villes étrangères où elle se sentait à l'aise, où elle s'amusait, mais ici… Il y avait une telle hostilité dans l'air vis-à-vis des femmes et d'elle particulièrement. Elle avait la sensation fugace que, même si elle parvenait à remporter les sept épreuves, elle ne gagnerait pas le respect de ces hommes. Au contraire, ce serait un affront qu'une femme ait pu égaler leur précieux Donzar.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle s'aperçut que pour monter jusqu'ici elle avait mis plus de la moitié du temps imparti. Soupirant, elle se releva dans le craquement réconfortant du cuir, ignorant implacablement ses muscles douloureux. Elle allait devoir speeder pour arriver à temps.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Jack n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Installés dans les charrettes tirées par de drôles d'animaux, ils étaient en train de monter en haut du Fardaï. Ils avaient contourné le versant escarpé et empruntaient un petit chemin qui montait en pente douce, serpentant dans la montagne.

Il y avait un _putain_ de chemin et ils l'obligeaient à escalader une montagne plus raide que le Grand Canyon.

Il était presque sûr de commettre un meurtre avant la fin de la journée. Parce que, bien évidemment, il était monté dans une charrette sans prêter attention à ses actuels occupants, trop occupé à se maudire une nouvelle fois de n'avoir pas réagi plus vite devant ce temple. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à retrouver son nouvel ami à la pommette fracturée. Qui, avouons le, était très rancunier et plutôt vexé.

Installé à l'arrière avec plusieurs de ses amis, il était en train de raconter par le menu ce qu'il aimerait faire à Carter si elle tombait entre ses sales pattes. Pour l'instant, Jack prenait sur lui, feignant de ne rien entendre. A l'intérieur, il bouillait.

Il n'appréciait déjà pas ce genre de propos en temps normal, mais c'était pire quand il était question de Carter… Un jour, le commandant de l'équipe des Marines –oui ceux de SG16. Ceux que Teal'c avait ratiboisé et, décidemment, ce n'était pas un mal- avait fait des sous-entendus plus que graveleux sur la jeune femme, allant jusqu'à administrer une claque sur l'épaule du Colonel en disant qu'il avait bien de la chance d'avoir une aussi jolie pouliche pour second. _Pouliche_… Et après, on lui reprochait d'encourager le concours Air Force/Marines. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme avait malencontreusement rencontré une porte et son bras avait subi une légère torsion qui l'avait certainement laissé handicapé pour plusieurs jours. Ce qui n'était somme toute rien, comparé à ce que Carter elle-même lui avait fait quand Jack avait fini par cracher le morceau. Disons que Rogers n'avait plus jamais fait la moindre remarque sur son physique. Il fallait admettre qu'elle lui avait mis une sacrée raclée… Si ça avait été lui, son ego ne s'en serait jamais relevé.

« En tout cas, moi, je lui apprendrais où est la place d'une femme… »

Jack inspira profondément. Il n'allait pas finir ce qu'il avait commencé ce matin. Il n'allait pas lui démolir la figure. Il allait sagement rester assis ici et endurer en silence.

« Il est temps que quelqu'un lui apprenne qu'une femme doit rester soumise… »

Carter allait être furax… S'il s'avisait de se battre parce que quelqu'un lui manquait de respect, elle allait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir confiance en elle, de penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre toute seule.

« Mais, évidemment, certains hommes sont tellement faibles qu'ils ne savent pas mater leur femme… Qu'en dis tu, Gardien ? »

Le ton moqueur le poussa à se retourner et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Aaahhh, là c'était différent. Ce n'était plus à elle qu'il manquait de respect, mais bel et bien à lui. Là, il avait le droit de répliquer.

« J'en sais rien… C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander, non ? »

Sa réponse arracha quelques rires aux amis du comique. Humilié, le Melkoran fit signe au conducteur d'arrêter l'attelage et se leva. Jack l'imita sans la moindre trace d'appréhension.

« On est six contre un… Tu es sûr de vouloir faire le malin ? »

Le Colonel se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Mon amie a réduit la moitié de vos guerriers en charpie… C'est moi qui l'ait entraîné. Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir jouer ? »

Autour de lui, les hommes se mirent à gigoter, mal à l'aise. Visiblement, aucun d'eux n'était vraiment partant pour une bagarre. Derrière eux, la charrette qui transportait les Conseillers s'arrêta.

« Que se passe-t-il, Jörlin ? » demanda Garkan à l'homme qui faisait face à Jack.

Son adversaire se retourna et s'inclina devant le vieillard. « Cet homme m'a insulté, je demande réparation. »

Le Conseiller jeta un regard sévère au militaire qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Décidément, gardien, vous semez beaucoup de troubles. »

Karlan posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son compatriote, s'adressant à Jörlin presqu'avec amusement.

« Quelle est la nature de l'offense ? »

A nouveau le Melkoran s'inclina. « Il m'a insulté. »

Agacé, Jack secoua la tête. « Au risque de passer pour un gamin de quatre ans, c'est lui qui a commencé. Il a insulté Carter avant d'essayer de titiller mon égo masculin. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Karlan. « Dans tous les cas, Jörlin a le droit d'exiger le Hazlan. Cependant, Jörlin, es tu sûr de ton choix ? Je n'aimerai pas qu'un autre de nos guerriers soit estropié. Samantha Carter a déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts dans nos troupes. »

Garkan eut un reniflement méprisant. « De toute façon, c'est un homme mort. Elle ne réussira jamais à gravir la montagne. Ce soir son corps » il désigna Jack de la tête « ira rejoindre celui de sa compagne au pied du Fardaï. Et ils y pourriront ensemble. »

Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répondre, mais il savait que c'était tout ce que le Conseiller attendait. Jörlin planta son regard dans celui de Karlan.

« J'exige le Hazlan. »

Avec un soupir fataliste, le vieillard hocha la tête. « Très bien. Dès que nous serons arrivés au sommet… »

« Non. » coupa le Melkoran. « Immédiatement. »

Les traits de Karlan se durcirent. « Tu oses interrompre un Membre du Conseil ? Un envoyé de Donzar ? »

Jörlin ne parut pas impressionné, se tournant vers Garkan à la place. « J'ai le droit d'exiger que le Hazlan se déroule immédiatement… »

Ce dernier acquiesça pensivement. « Certes… Mais es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ici ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Ici ou ailleurs, ce fils de Thot va mordre la poussière du Fardaï et sa compagne sera mienne. »

Jack qui s'était contenté d'écouter la conversation se dérouler sans grand intérêt leva un sourcil à ses mots. « Pardon ? » Il dirigea sa question vers Karlan, sachant qu'il serait le plus prompt à donner une réponse.

« Le Hazlan est un combat. Donzar rend la justice en accordant au gagnant l'intégralité des biens du perdant qui devient alors l'esclave de l'élu de Donzar. Vous ne possédez rien en Melkor, alors si vous perdez, votre compagne lui reviendra. » expliqua le Conseiller.

Le Colonel faillit éclater de rire à l'idée de mettre Carter en jeu. Mais ce n'était pas d'amusement, pas du tout. Parce qu'évidemment, ça devait finir comme ça. Tout ça parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande gueule. Quand tout ça reviendrait aux oreilles du Major, il ne resterait pas assez de lui pour qu'on le ramasse à la petite cuillère. Elle allait le tuer, le découper en morceaux et les éparpiller aux quatre coins de la galaxie… Et ça, si elle lui pardonnait avant… Sinon, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle le découperait en morceaux _avant_ de le tuer.

« Ma compagne… » Le mot sortit avec difficulté mais puisqu'ils tenaient à ce terme, autant les contenter. « …ne m'appartient pas. Elle est libre de ses actes. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas me battre pour elle. En fait… » Il souffla. « je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à me battre tout court. »

« Ta compagne est libre ?! Ca ne veut rien dire. Soit elle est ta compagne, soit elle ne l'est pas. Et si elle ne l'est pas, alors elle est à moi. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne put tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Jörlin bombait le torse dans une attitude tellement macho qu'elle en devenait ridicule… et cette façon de déclarer que Carter était à lui… Secouant la tête, il évalua plus sérieusement son possible -et néanmoins futur- adversaire. Il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée, il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre.

« Voyez Conseillers, cet homme est lâche. Tellement lâche qu'il envoie une femme se battre à sa place. » lança Jörlin à la cantonade.

Ok. Là, c'était trop. Il voulait jouer à sa conscience, tant pis pour lui. Souriant effrontément à Karlan, Jack sauta prestement à terre.

« Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux bien me battre. »

Jörlin le suivit et fléchit les genoux, prêt à frapper. Le militaire le regarda faire, presque amusé. Il était lent. Lent et maladroit. Ce type avait appris à se battre dans la cour de l'école et ,probablement parce qu'il faisait peur aux autres, il se croyait le meilleur. C'était pitoyable. Sa garde était médiocre et ses gestes se profilaient avec la limpidité du cristal.

« Carter va me tuer pour ça. » soupira-t-il avant d'avancer d'un pas, rompant le cercle. Il ne prit pas la peine d'adopter de garde défensive ou offensive, se contentant d'éviter sans difficulté les coups de Jörlin. Finalement, quand il en eut assez de jouer, Jack passa sous son bras et attrapa sa gorge.

La main serrée autour du cou frêle de l'homme, il l'observa tandis que l'oxygène quittait peu à peu son système. Quand il fut sûr qu'il était prêt à écouter attentivement, Jack se pencha en avant de sorte que seul Jörlin puisse entendre ses paroles.

« On va mettre les choses au clair, d'accord ? Carter n'est ni un objet, ni un animal. Je t'entends encore une fois parler d'elle comme tu l'as fait et, cette fois, je te tue. Elle n'est pas à toi, elle n'est pas à moi, elle n'est à personne. Tu suis ? »

Il hocha la tête, les yeux exorbités.

« Bien. Tu l'approches, tu la touches, tu la regardes simplement et je l'observerai avec plaisir te briser en tout petit morceaux… Tu me suis toujours ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« Et si elle est trop généreuse pour te réduire en charpie, sache que, moi, je ne le suis pas. Je te tuerai. Je te tuerai sans plaisir mais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation parce que, quand il est question de Carter, je suis intraitable. Tout est clair entre nous ? »

Dernier hochement de tête.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Jack jeta un coup d'œil vers Karlan. « Ca suffit pour que je gagne ou je dois lui briser la nuque ? »

Oh, il ne l'aurait pas fait. C'était son humour pince sans rire. Mais Jörlin ne devait pas connaître, car il attendit que le Conseiller réponde, avec une angoisse terrible dans le regard.

« Il t'appartient désormais, Gardien. Tu as gagné. A toi de décider de son sort. »

Il feignit un soupir agacé mais vit que, s'il attendait un peu plus longtemps, Jörlin ne serait définitivement plus un problème. Il le relâcha, l'envoyant rouler au sol, et se frotta les mains. Si ce peuple voulait jouer à la manière forte, il allait jouer à la manière forte. Sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, il retourna s'installer dans la charrette. Sagement, Jörlin choisit de s'installer dans une autre. Karlan lui adressa un signe de tête.

« Tu viens de gagner une maison, une ronde somme d'argent, un esclave et une concubine. »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Qu'il garde tout. Je ne veux rien. »

Garkan soupira, visiblement mécontent. « Les règles sont les règles. Tu as gagné. Jörlin est désormais ton esclave et tu possèdes ce qui était sien. En refusant, tu offenserais Donzar. »

Génial. Lui qui pensait pouvoir cacher ce petit épisode à Carter, c'était raté. Il leva les deux mains en un geste défensif. « Loin de moi cette idée. »

Garkan secoua la tête et Karlan lui sourit gentiment. Puis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, les charrettes repartirent les une à la suite des autres. La procession mit une heure trente de plus pour arriver au sommet. L'attelage n'était pas encore arrêté que Jack avait déjà sauté à terre sans aucune pitié pour ses genoux fatigués. Ceux de Carter devaient être plus douloureux que les siens à cet instant.

Il se précipita vers le bord du Fardaï et examina du regard la paroi rocheuse. C'était raide. Terriblement raide. Il ferma les yeux un instant, dirigeant une prière muette à qui voudrait l'entendre. Ensuite, il fouilla des yeux ce qui s'étendait sous lui. Il ne la voyait pas… Il ne la voyait pas… Carter…

« Ca ne sert à rien d'attendre. Elle ne reviendra pas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on vous exécuterait dès maintenant. »

Lentement il leva la tête vers Garkan. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour avoir une réplique fracassante. Le genre qui lui clouerait le bec. Mais il n'en avait pas. Il n'en avait pas parce qu'il craignait qu'il ait raison. Même avec toute la foi qu'il avait en Sam… Même avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle… Il ne pouvait pas raisonnablement se persuader qu'elle pouvait escalader ça en si peu de temps.

Il ne la voyait pas…

Son cœur se mit à ralentir ostensiblement, se calquant sur le rythme de la montagne.

Il ne la voyait pas…

Des images affreuses s'imposèrent à son esprit. Elle gisait sur le sol sept cents mètres plus bas, le corps disloqué et baignant dans son sang. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger… Parce qu'il n'était qu'un incapable.

Il ne la voyait pas…

Carter…


	9. I'm wishing on a star to follow where

**Chapitre 9 : I'm wishing on a star to follow where you are.**

Le ciel explosait en nuées roses et dorées, créant une myriade de couleurs. La nuit allait tomber…et Carter n'était toujours pas remontée.

Jack avait cessé de guetter les bords de la falaise. Il ne la voyait pas arriver et ça le rendait fou. Alors, à la place, il s'était positionné près d'une des charrettes et il écoutait le silence oppressant devenir de plus en plus lourd. Personne ne parlait, tous attendaient.

Tout ce que le Colonel entendait, c'était le bruit des respirations sifflantes près de lui. Il parvenait presque à imaginer que c'était celle de Carter. Il parvenait presque à imaginer qu'il était à côté d'elle.

Presque.

C'était là le mot clef. Presque. Drôle comme ce petit mot de rien du tout prenait tout à coup une importance vitale. Presque. Au SGC, les gens diraient que le Major et lui s'en étaient presque sortis. Elle était presque en haut avant de tomber. Ils avaient presque enfreint les règles. Oui, presque…

Le rose laissa la place à une teinte plus sombre.

Garkan ricana. « C'est fini cette fois. Alors, Gardien… Tu préfères sauter ou faut-il qu'on te pousse ? »

Jack l'ignora tout comme il ignora les petits rires que son trait d'esprit avait provoqués. A la place, il fit quelques pas vers le bord du Fardaï. C'était fini. Tout ce qui pénétrait son esprit était cette conviction morbide. C'était fini. Elle n'était pas remontée à temps et Carter était toujours ponctuelle.

C'était fini.

« Il reste encore quelques minutes… » répondit Karlan d'une voix calme.

Il n'entendit pas la réplique de l'autre Conseiller, mais il avait sa propre opinion. Quelques minutes ne feraient pas la différence…

L'obscurité descendait de plus en plus.

Jack avança encore, quand il fut au ras du précipice, il ferma les yeux. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit correctement adieu. Il regrettait tellement de choses… Perdu dans son monde intérieur, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les gémissements qui s'élevaient sous ses pieds.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

En théorie, Samantha Carter était quelqu'un de fort. Elle faisait ce qu'on attendait d'elle sans se plaindre. Seulement cette fois, la théorie était bien loin de la réalité. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'en pouvait tellement plus que son esprit semblait avoir déserté son cerveau. Son corps agissait machinalement, évitant les mauvaises prises et agrippant ce qui devait l'être. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lâcher un petit cri de douleur à chaque nouveau mouvement.

Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle aurait pu être à un mètre du sol ou bien à un mètre du sommet. Elle devait grimper. Monter. Encore et toujours. La lumière déclinait, elle le voyait bien. C'était plus dur de trouver les saillies, elle devait tâtonner.

Enfin, sa main rencontra une surface plane et elle faillit pleurer de soulagement. Elle tenta de se hisser mais sans grand succès. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, ses muscles tremblaient… La sensation que son bras s'arrachait… Elle lâcha un gémissement sourd.

« Carter ! »

Elle se sentit tirée vers le haut mais tout ce qu'elle put faire, ce fut grogner quand celui qui la soulevait attrapa son bras douloureux. Elle aida de son mieux son allié impromptu en donnant des coups de pieds pour ramper sur la terre ferme.

« Carter… »

Elle se sentit attirée dans des bras qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme ceux de Jack. Il la serrait contre lui. Fort. Très fort. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il se rende compte que son corps était agité de spasmes. Elle aurait voulu enrouler ses propres bras autour de son cou, elle aurait aimé lui rendre son étreinte…

« Carter… Pour l'amour du Ciel, ne me refaites jamais une chose pareille. »

Murmure à son oreille. Apaisement. Sans plus hésiter, elle se laissa aller. Elle était avec Jack. Elle était en sécurité. Sans qu'elle sache comment, sa tête alla rouler dans le creux de son épaule. Les sons lui parvenaient étrangement lointains alors que la chape de fatigue retombait sur elle comme du plomb. Elle entendit Garkan demander si elle était en vie, se référant à elle par un nom plus qu'insultant. Elle lui botterait l'arrière train demain, aujourd'hui elle était trop fatiguée.

Elle sentit le colonel passer un bras sous ses genoux et la soulever dans les airs. Elle comprit vaguement qu'il s'était relevé.

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

Elle se força à ouvrir les paupières. Le Conseiller avait l'air indigné que quelqu'un puisse lui parler ainsi. A ses côtés, Karlan semblait nettement plus amusé. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

« La troisième épreuve t'est acquise, Samantha Carter. »

Elle referma les yeux tandis que Jack l'emportait loin de tout ça. Elle s'abandonna à l'épuisement, sachant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien tant qu'il serait là pour veiller sur elle.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle était toujours dans les bras de son supérieur mais il ne la portait plus. Ils étaient assis sur une surface non stable qui bougeait de façon irrégulière. Son esprit déduisit lui-même l'explication. Cahots. Déplacement. Moyen de transport. Ils rentraient à la cité. Elle observa les visages autour d'elle. Les hommes assis autour d'eux la dévisageaient ouvertement ou alors regardaient carrément ailleurs.

Se désintéressant de l'attention qu'elle suscitait, elle leva la tête vers le Colonel. Il l'observait en silence, attendant visiblement qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Il lui sourit, rassurant, et elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » parvint-elle à balbutier.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle dans un mouvement inconscient.

« Vous avez réussi. »

Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, trop fatiguée pour faire plus longtemps un quelconque effort physique. Avec hésitation, il passa une fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai soigné vos blessures. Ca devrait aller maintenant. »

Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Elle ne voulait rien, n'attendait rien. Mais elle savait qu'il comprendrait son remerciement muet.

« Dormez, Carter. Je surveille vos arrières. »

Cette simple assurance la fit sourire tout en apportant un soulagement bienvenu. Elle savait qu'il s'occuperait d'elle quoi qu'il arrive. Sans plus lutter contre ses paupières lourdes, elle se laissa aller une nouvelle fois au sommeil. A quoi bon rester éveillé quand chaque mouvement est une torture ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

« Elle a passé les épreuves ?! »

Sam battit des paupières, à moitié réveillée par le cri de surprise.

« Shh ! » répliqua aussitôt la voix basse de son supérieur.

« Elle est toujours vivante… Une femme… »

Elle voulut se tourner, échapper à la voix impitoyable qui voulait la ramener à la réalité douloureuse de ses muscles ankylosés, mais elle était fermement maintenu en place. Elle lutta davantage mais ça n'eut pour conséquence que de la faire emprisonner un peu plus.

« C'est impossible… Impossible… »

Elle finit par arrêter de se tortiller quand son esprit embrumé lui indiqua que le Colonel la portait à nouveau. A la place, elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Elle était bien contre lui.

« Ecoutez, je ne veux pas être impoli mais on est fatigués… Pour être honnête, je rêve d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Sommeil… Oui, elle était tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

« Vous ne comprenez pas… Une femme ne peut pas faire ça… C'est… »

Elle finit par identifier la voix de Sa'arlin et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient dans le petit salon de la maison où ils avaient séjourné depuis leur arrivée en Melkor. Repoussant la fatigue qui l'habitait, elle grogna.

« Vous devriez me poser, mon Colonel. Vous allez finir par vous froisser un muscle. »

Combien de fois l'avait-il portée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette planète ? Ses genoux n'étaient plus en si bon état…

« Pas avec ce que vous pesez, Carter. »

Elle entendit le sourire dans sa voix et apprécia la plaisanterie mais elle était vraiment trop crevée pour la partager. Malgré sa gentille affirmation qu'elle n'était pas lourde, il la posa plutôt rapidement.

Le problème survint à l'instant où il la lâcha. Ses jambes ne devaient pas avoir eu le mémo car elles s'écroulèrent lamentablement sous elle et, si Jack n'avait pas eu d'aussi excellents réflexes, elle se serait étalée. Il rattrapa sa taille et elle s'appuya sur lui sans hésitation. Avec un soupir, il jeta un regard à Sa'arlin.

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? On a vraiment besoin de dormir. »

La femme hocha la tête et disparut dans la salle de bain. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, le Colonel entraîna la jeune femme vers la chambre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que mettre un pied devant l'autre soit si dur. Les muscles de ses cuisses se contractaient de façon horriblement douloureuse à chaque pas, son dos était en miettes et elle ne préférait même pas essayer de faire fonctionner ses bras.

Un bon bain chaud… Voilà ce qui aurait soulagé ses courbatures… Un bon bain chaud et une semaine de repos, de préférence avec massage…

« Tenez, Gardien. Ca soulagera les douleurs de la pècheresse. »

Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'épuisement, mais Sa'arlin avait l'air bien plus aimable aujourd'hui. Dans tous les cas, son supérieur l'aida à se laisser aller sur le lit avant de saisir le pot en terre cuite que lui tendait l'autochtone. Elle grimaça. Il y avait fort à parier que le gout allait être affreux.

« Il serait aussi préférable qu'elle quitte ces _vêtements_. »

Le regard dégouté qu'elle jetait à sa nouvelle tenue prouvait soit qu'elle était anti-cuir, soit que cette façon de se vêtir n'était pas à la dernière mode.

« Son treillis est complètement déchiré. Je me disais que peut-être… »

Il n'avait pas fini qu'elle était déjà en train de fouiner dans le sac qu'il avait déposé en entrant. Elle en ressortit l'uniforme et s'en alla en coup de vent dans le salon. Secouant la tête, Jack s'approcha de Carter et lui tendit le gobelet.

Sans grande hâte, Sam attrapa le verre. Ce simple mouvement provoqua un tremblement qui menaça de renverser une bonne partie du liquide. Sans commenter, le Colonel l'aida à porter le récipient à ses lèvres et à en avaler le contenu.

« Voilà, Gardien. Les vêtements de la pècheresse seront prêts demain matin. »

Il attrapa la tenue que Sa'arlin lui tendait. C'était la même que Carter avait déjà porté. L'épais pantalon de coton marron et le tee-shirt assorti. Il remercia la femme qui disparut dans l'autre partie de la maison, fermant la porte derrière elle. En soupirant, il désigna les vêtements que leur hôte avait apportés.

« Je suppose que vous devriez enfiler ça. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'à aucun moment elle ne se rappelait avoir fermé et étudia ce que Jack lui présentait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle se démène maintenant à se changer. Elle allait rester exactement où elle était et s'endormir.

« Demain. »

Il sembla hésiter, son regard parcourant son corps. Elle ne songea même pas à faire semblant de s'en offusquer. Trop fatiguée.

« Je sais que vous êtes crevée, mais… »

A son tour, elle poussa un profond soupir. « Mais quoi, mon colonel ? »

« Mais si vous étiez dans votre état normal, vous verriez les regards de vautours affamés que tous ces hommes vous jettent et vous enfileriez sagement ce truc informe. »

Elle passa une main sur son visage dans l'espoir d'en effacer la fatigue puis finalement, elle capitula. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite elle pourrait se perdre dans les bras réconfortant de Morphée. Sans perdre une seconde et en serrant les dents pour contrer l'assaut que la douleur infligeait à ses membres, elle se délesta de son pantalon et de son débardeur pour passer les vêtements trop grands fournis par Sa'arlin. Ensuite, elle décida qu'elle n'était plus à un mouvement près et se traina jusqu'à sa partie de lit.

Constatant que le Colonel ne la rejoignait pas, elle força une nouvelle fois sa paupière à s'ouvrir et, cette fois, sa voix ne comportait plus grand-chose d'amical.

« Mon Colonel ! »

Il secoua la tête, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. « Je pense que mon voyeurisme n'égale que votre exhibitionnisme. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Il n'y a rien que vous n'ayez déjà vu. »

Soupirant, il s'approcha du lit, enleva ses chaussures et rabattit les couvertures. « Certes, mais ce matin non plus, et vous n'avez pas hésité à me mettre à la porte. »

Se trémoussant pour rentrer dans le lit, elle lâcha un soupir de contentement. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un lit, des couvertures et un oreiller. Peut-être qu'elle allait demander au Général si elle pouvait travailler à domicile quelque temps… Ou alors, il faudrait qu'elle invente un système pour pouvoir déplacer son lit partout avec elle…

« Ce matin, je n'avais pas escaladé l'Everest. »

Il se glissa entre les couvertures et ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de pouvoir réellement dormir pendant un laps de temps adéquat.

« Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'était l'Everest, Carter… » Il s'installa plus confortablement, prêt à céder à l'épuisement. « Mais vous ne cessez de m'impressionner. »

Souriante, elle se retourna et sans plus tergiverser, se blottit contre lui. Voilà… Elle était enfin prête à récupérer de ces deux derniers affreux jours. Ses paupières lourdes ne mirent pas longtemps à se fermer, son esprit divaguait déjà vers la zone ombreuse où il se mettait en veille et il y avait un bras autour de sa taille qui prouvait qu'elle était en sécurité. Parfait.

Tout était parfait, sauf les trois coups frappés à la porte de leur chambre.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en maudissant quiconque était de l'autre côté. Curieux comme les pulsions meurtrières étaient spontanées.

« On n'est pas là… » Marmonna Jack entre ses dents avant de se tourner sur le côté, l'écrasant à moitié dans le processus. Au moins, l'un d'entre eux avait la chance de dormir. Elle gigota, reconnaissante pour le produit de Sa'arlin qui, s'il n'avait pas effacé la fatigue, avait au moins gommé la douleur de ses muscles, pour échapper au corps lourd qui était à moitié vautré sur elle. Finalement, elle renonça à seulement essayer. Impossible de le bouger. Elle s'apprêtait à tenter de se rendormir –ce qui était assez dur avec 80 kilos dessus – quand les coups se renouvelèrent.

Là, c'était trop. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'un être humain pouvait endurer. Se rasseyant un peu brusquement, elle hurla à celui qui osait déranger son repos d'entrer. Surpris, Jack se redressa lui aussi mais ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait droit à un regard noir. Il regarda également sans comprendre Sa'arlin entrer dans la pièce en compagnie d'une charmante jeune femme.

« Quoi ?! » interrogea Sam un peu violemment. Leur hôte lui jeta un regard embêté avant de reposer ses yeux sur lui. Ah, oui. Ces règles stupides…

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sa'arlin ? »

Il remarqua qu'il était lui-même un peu sec. Mais, à sa décharge, il était vraiment épuisé.

« Forlan est la compagne de Jörlin. Elle insiste pour vous parler, Gardien. »

Après ça, elle poussa la jeune femme en avant. Jack eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de Hazlan. Préférant ignorer le regard scrutateur de son second, il détailla la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était jeune. Peut-être plus que Carter. Brune, élancée, cheveux long remontés en chignon et, bien entendu, sempiternelle robe sombre. Jolie, cependant.

« Vénérable Gardien. »

Forlan s'inclina et Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Un peu agacée, elle se rapprocha un peu de Jack. « Je pars quelques petites heures et vous vous trouvez déjà une admiratrice, mon Colonel ? »

Il ne voulut relever ni l'ironie mordante, ni l'amertume qui se cachait dessous. En conséquence, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et écouta la compagne de son adversaire du jour débiter son petit discours.

« Je me nomme Forlan et j'étais la compagne de Jörlin. Par les droits du Hazlan, vous avez gagné ses biens. Puisque vous avez déjà une compagne, je serai donc votre concubine. Votre maison est prête à accueillir son nouveau maître si vous désirez vous y installer. »

Il y eut un froid distinct quand elle eut fini. Sa'arlin semblait jauger les réactions de Sam, Forlan attendait une réponse et Jack était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, le regard de Carter se déplaça de l'inconnue au Colonel. Si les yeux avaient été des armes, il serait mort.

« Concubine. » lâcha-t-elle.

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une affirmation. Juste un constat. Un constat colérique. En apparence, elle semblait calme, détachée… Mais en profondeur… Oh, il la connaissait trop. Elle était furieuse et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il disait vouloir parler d'eux et se trouvait une autre femme dans l'heure qui suivait.

« Il y a une explication… » hasarda-t-il.

Si possible, son regard se fit un peu plus assassin.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment certaine de vouloir l'entendre. »

Il grimaça. Certes, il pouvait le lui ordonner ou s'insurger de son insubordination criante mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée du siècle.

« Le type de ce matin, celui à la pommette… Il m'a provoqué et on s'est un peu battu et disons que j'ai un peu gagné… Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais rien mais apparemment ce serait une offense à Donzar. »

Il tenta d'insuffler à sa voix un peu plus d'assurance. Il n'allait quand même pas s'écraser pour une histoire dont il n'était pas responsable, si ? Bon, il était peut-être un peu responsable… Mais juste de façon partielle.

« Concubine. » répéta-t-elle.

Il sourit innocemment. « Si on était dans un film, c'est le moment où vous me demanderiez de dormir par terre. »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Oh, je n'allais pas vous demander de ruiner votre dos, mon Colonel. Mais puisque vous avez apparemment une maison toute prête avec une charmante concubine, vous devriez peut-être effectivement aller dormir ailleurs. »

Il nota du coin de l'œil que Sa'arlin semblait partagée entre l'indignation et l'amusement. Forlan quant à elle était totalement déstabilisée.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » finit-il par lui demander. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre d'humour de la part de son second. Ce Banraï n'était décidemment pas une bonne chose.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se rallongea en lui tournant le dos et rabattit les couvertures sur elle de sorte que seul le haut de sa tête soit visible.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire quoi faire, mon Colonel. Si vous préférez partir avec votre nouvelle amie, faites-le. Mais, sauf votre respect, j'aimerai assez dormir. »

Il grimaça. Elle était contrariée. Autant pour le soutien qu'il était censé lui apporter. Il se tourna prestement vers Forlan, la remercia et l'envoya paître avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable. La jeune femme tenta respectueusement de protester en lui assurant qu'il devrait prendre possession de ce qui était sien dans les plus brefs délais. Heureusement pour lui, Sa'arlin comprit le malaise et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

A nouveau seul, il se tourna vers Carter. Elle était au milieu de lit mais ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de bouger. S'il ne l'avait pas connu mieux que ça, il aurait juré qu'il y avait un soupçon de jalousie dans son comportement.

« Carter… »

Il posa une main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea prestement, s'enfonçant un peu plus sous les couvertures.

« Carter, je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez quand même pas me reprocher ça… Ce gars me cherchait et je ne pouvais pas savoir que j'y gagnerai une concubine… »

Un petit rire amer échappa à sa coéquipière.

« D'accord. Et que se serait-il passé si vous aviez perdu ? »

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant d'agir.

« J'aurais perdu tout ce que je possède. »

La réponse franche ne lui accorda aucune faveur. Au lieu de ça, elle répliqua immédiatement.

« Vous ne possédez rien ici. »

Jack soupira. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il avait mis en jeu et voulait le lui entendre dire.

« Ils considèrent que, puisque vous êtes « ma compagne », vous êtes à moi. »

Il s'attendait précisément à une réaction brutale et, en ça, il ne fut pas déçu.

« Ce en quoi ils ont tort. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Ce en quoi ils ont tort… » concéda-t-il.

Sam laissa percer un soupir de lassitude. « Vous avez joué avec ma vie. Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Pour être honnête, je n'aime pas ça non plus. »

Finalement, elle se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien. Il regrettait vraiment son mouvement d'humeur, elle le lisait dans ses yeux.

« Ecoutez, on va dormir et je vais faire comme si je n'avais jamais appris tout ça. »

Sans lâcher son regard, il attrapa sa main.

« Je suis désolé, Carter. »

Elle se détacha gentiment. « Je sais. »

Elle se décala pour lui laisser un peu plus de place mais ne reprit pas sa position initiale, restant aussi éloigné de lui qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était trop fatiguée pour décider si elle l'avait réellement pardonné ou pas. Elle était également trop fatiguée pour analyser cette morsure viscérale qui l'avait prise aux tripes quand Forlan s'était présentée comme sa concubine. Elle n'admettrait pas être jalouse. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse.

« _Jack, Sam, répondez. »_

Cette fois, ce fut Jack qui grogna de frustration. Il avait autant envie de dormir qu'elle et n'avait pas eu droit à la petite sieste sur le chemin. Elle ne tenta même pas de se relever ou de faire seulement semblant d'être intéressée, se contentant de l'observer se relever pour attraper la radio.

« Daniel, savez vous quelle heure il est ?! »

Il revint se glisser dans le lit sans attendre.

_« A peu près sept heures, pourquoi ? »_

Il soupira. « Parce qu'ici, il est onze heures du soir… »

Elle put pratiquement entendre l'insulte qu'il ravala. La fatigue et la scène précédente jouant avec ses nerfs, c'était un miracle qu'il parvienne à contrôler ses réactions.

_« Ah. Désolé. J'ai fait des recherches et grâce à l'aide de Tarhan, j'ai découvert deux ou trois choses sur ce peuple qui pourraient vous intéresser. Oh, et le Général veut aussi savoir si vous avez trouvé autre chose susceptible d'être échangé. »_

« Personne ne veut savoir si on est toujours vivants ? » demanda-t-il avec toute l'ironie qu'il avait en réserve.

_« Si vous n'étiez pas vivants, vous ne me répondriez pas, Jack. Comment va Sam ? »_

Il lui tendit la radio mais elle repoussa l'offre d'un geste de la main. Elle voulait simplement se reposer.

« Bien, compte tenu des circonstances. » finit-il par répondre.

_« D'après mes recherches, les épreuves sont assez compliquées… Apparemment, elles seraient un dérivé de…» _

Sentant l'agacement pondre chez son second, il coupa l'archéologue. « Qu'avez-vous découvert de si passionnant, Daniel ? »

_« Euh, oui… Visiblement, cette planète était à l'origine sous la houlette de Thot, un Goa'uld mineur sans grande importance. Les habitants travaillaient à extraire le Naquadah. Un jour, l' un d'entre eux, plus ambitieux que les autres, a assassiné Thot. »_

« Laissez moi deviner, » intervint le Colonel « c'était Donzar. »

_« Exactement. Mais apparemment, rendre la liberté à son peuple ne l'intéressait pas. A la place, il a bâti une dictature cimentée par sa légende. A sa mort, le Conseil des Trois a été formé. »_

Sam étouffa un bâillement et se laissa bercer par la voix de l'archéologue. Elle nageait dans un demi-sommeil.

« A quoi ça nous avance de savoir ça ? » interrogea son supérieur.

Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de se battre plus longtemps avec l'épuisement qui étreignait ses muscles.

_« Et bien, on sait que Donzar était humain. S'il a vraiment accompli le Banraï, ça veut dire que Sam peut sûrement le faire aussi… »_


	10. Can we see beyond the scars

**Chapitre 10 : Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn ?**

Sam grogna, tirée du sommeil par des éclats de voix. Elle tendit le bras tapotant l'espace à côté d'elle à la recherche du corps de son supérieur. Elle s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule et se morigéna de s'être habituée aussi vite à partager son lit. Elle allait mettre des jours à se réhabituer.

Se redressant avec un soupir, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. La pièce était vide, elle était seule. Cependant, elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop de l'absence du Colonel dans la mesure où elle entendait ses hurlements de là où elle était. D'après ce qu'elle comprenait sous le ton colérique, il était en train d'interdire à quelqu'un l'entrée de la chambre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était prête à parier que, quand elle passerait la porte, elle trouverait Karlan et Garkan de l'autre côté.

Elle se leva avec regret, elle aurait volontiers passé la journée à paresser. Avisant son uniforme posé sur son sac, elle entreprit de s'habiller. Sa'arlin était vraiment rapide et elle, elle devait vraiment avoir dormi comme un loir pour ne pas avoir entendu les allées et venues autour d'elle. Il était près de 13h15 quand elle ouvrit la porte et heurta le dos de son officier commandant.

Apparemment, il avait trouvé malin de leur barrer le passage avec son corps et criait à qui voulait l'écouter que personne ne la dérangerait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris tout le repos qui lui était nécessaire. Si elle avait été sournoise, elle lui aurait fait remarquer que c'était surtout lui qui l'empêchait de se reposer. Heureusement pour lui, elle était de bonne humeur. Ses membres n'étaient pratiquement plus douloureux et elle n'était plus aussi épuisée. Pas pour autant qu'elle pourrait accomplir un autre exploit physique aujourd'hui.

« Bonjour, mon colonel. »

Sursautant presque, il se retourna et lui sourit. « Salut, Carter. Bien dormi ? »

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de croire à quel point son sourire pouvait toujours lui faire autant d'effet après sept ans. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

« Comme un charme. Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Il grimaça. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous réveillent. »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire que ce n'était pas grave quand la voix de Karlan coupa leur conversation. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu aussi… contrarié.

« Le Banraï a pris du retard à cause de ton Gardien. Si cela se reproduit, ce sera la mort immédiate pour vous deux. »

Le regard de Jack se fit plus froid. Ca faisait pratiquement une demi-heure qu'il empêchait ces deux vieillards de venir la chercher. Il était son supérieur et estimait qu'elle avait encore besoin de repos. N'était-ce pas de toute façon le rôle du Gardien que de s'assurer du bien être du pêcheur ? Il fit un pas en avant, de plus en plus agacé par toute cette histoire. La main fine mais ferme de la jeune femme sur son bras le poussa à s'immobiliser.

« Je suis prête. »

Garkan soupira et cessa de jeter des coups d'œil appuyés à Sa'arlin qui attendait patiemment dans un coin.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Notre patience arrive à terme. »

Son second haussa les épaules. « Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans 'je suis prête' ? »

Jack cacha rapidement son rictus amusé. Ces dernières années, elle était devenue presque aussi bonne quand il s'agissait de sarcasmes que lui. Il aimait bien ça.

« En route ! »

Sur l'exclamation agacée de Karlan, tout le petit monde se mit à bouger. Les deux Conseillers se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, la moitié restante de SG1 sur les talons. Jack allait passer le seuil quand Garkan l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Le Gardien n'est pas admis durant cette partie de l'épreuve. »

Il s'apprêtait à protester quand Sam secoua la tête pour lui dire que ça allait. Il n'aimait pas la boule qui s'était soudainement posée sur son estomac. C'était déjà assez dur de ne pouvoir rien faire en la sachant en danger. Mais c'était encore pire s'il ne savait pas ce qui attendait la jeune femme. Plantant son regard dans celui de Carter et ignorant délibérément l'air agacé des Conseillers, il sourit.

« Ne faites pas trop de dégâts, Carter. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mettant plus d'assurance dans sa posture qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement. Il pouvait dire ça. Il la connaissait par cœur.

« Promis, mon Colonel. J'essayerai de vous ramener un souvenir cette fois. »

Il haussa les épaules, une certaine douceur atteignant ses yeux.

« Vous êtes le seul souvenir que je veux. »

Elle fut surprise. Il le vit à sa façon de froncer les sourcils et de mordiller inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure. Son absence de réponse aurait pu aussi être un indice mais, vu que Karlan profita de ce moment pour l'entraîner avec lui, il n'était pas sûr. Il la regarda disparaître au coin de la rue avant de se tourner vers Sa'arlin.

« Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me dire en quoi consiste cette épreuve ? »

Comme à regret, elle répondit par la négative. Soupirant, Jack alla s'installer sur une des chaises de la salle à manger et croisant ses bras sur la table, posa sa tête sur son oreiller improvisé. Elle allait revenir, il était confiant. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire pire qu'escalader une montagne ou affronter des monstres de film d'horreur, si ?

« Gardien ? » appela prudemment la voix de Sa'arlin.

Il leva la tête. « Oui ? »

La femme se tenait à présent devant lui et semblait mal à l'aise. Elle jouait avec ses mains et son regard fuyait le sien.

« Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, Gardien, mais je pense que vous devriez profiter de l'absence de la pécheresse pour régler vos affaires avec Jörlin. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et souffla. « Sans doute. »

Il mit quelques secondes à se convaincre de se lever. Physiquement, il était frais et dispo et, s'il l'avait fallu, il aurait affronté une armée. Mentalement, c'était autre chose. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Pas seulement de cette histoire de Banraï… De tout le reste aussi.

Après l'appel de Daniel, il était resté éveillé quelques temps à réfléchir. La réaction de Carter face à Forlan l'avait intrigué. Pas surpris en soit parce qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre, mais intrigué. Elle était jalouse. Ca n'était pas ce qui le perturbait, elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins été quand il s'approchait trop près d'une femme. De façon nettement plus discrète cependant. C'était cette soudaine franchise qui l'avait dérangé.

Elle n'était pas censée réagir comme ça. Elle était censée encaisser en silence et faire comme si ça ne la touchait pas. Il avait fini par conclure que c'était leur discussion avortée qui avait produit le changement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était mécontent de ça… Il ne l'était pas… Non… Mais ça l'effrayait un peu. Parce que si elle n'arrivait pas à garder ses émotions sous contrôle…

« Gardien ? »

La voix de Sa'arlin coupa sa réflexion et, finalement, il se leva.

« Ouaip ? »

« Puis-je poser une question ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « C'est ce que vous venez de faire. »

Il se rendit compte quand elle baissa la tête et s'écarta de son chemin qu'elle ne partageait pas son humour. Lâchant son deuxième soupir en moins de cinq minutes, il fit un geste de la main.

« C'était une plaisanterie, Sa'arlin… Vous pouvez y aller. »

La Melkorane fronça les sourcils, visiblement incertaine du sérieux de son autorisation. Au bout de quelques secondes de débat intérieur, elle formula finalement sa demande.

« Là d'où vous venez… Toutes les femmes sont-elles comme Samantha Carter ? »

C'était la première fois qu'elle se référait à elle autrement que par la pécheresse. Jack leva un sourcil, imitant inconsciemment son ami Jaffa.

« Si vous voulez dire brillante et sexy, non. Carter est unique en son genre. »

A nouveau, Sa'arlin eut un regard perdu. Le Colonel secoua la tête. Décidemment, il devenait urgent qu'il apprenne à se taire.

« C'était encore une blague… Hum… Que voulez vous dire, comme elle ? »

La femme rougit fortement. « Aussi… Libre. »

Jack n'était pas archéologue et n'avait pas le QI de son second, néanmoins, il comprit l'impact que cette question pouvait avoir. Il semblait qu'encore une fois, Sam Carter allait réussir à libérer les femmes d'une société machiste. Lentement, il acquiesça.

« Oui, Sa'arlin. Là d'où je viens, nous croyons à l'égalité. »

« Les femmes ont le droit de choisir leur compagnon par elle-même ? De sortir seules ? »

Il lui sourit, sincèrement touché par son incrédulité. « Bien sûr. Tout ça et plus encore. »

« Mais alors, elles ne sont pas protégées… » objecta-t-elle.

« Oh, en grande majorité, elles savent se défendre toutes seules et elles prennent un malin plaisir à faire tourner les hommes en bourriques. »

Pensivement, elle inclina la tête puis la secoua comme pour en chasser les pensées dérangeantes.

« Votre monde doit être un endroit bien étrange. »

Le Colonel haussa les épaules. « Il a ses bons côtés. »

Peu désireux de lui expliquer les bons et les mauvais côtés de la Terre, il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les frotta avant de souffler.

« Alors, par où habitent Jörlin et Forlan ? »

Elle commença à lui expliquer le chemin mais s'arrêta bien vite devant son air perplexe. Il était vrai que les indications étaient un peu complexes. Finalement, elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de proposer :

« En fait, je suppose que puisque vous êtes recommandé par mon Tuteur… Je pourrais vous accompagner. »

Il hocha vivement la tête. « Parfait. »

Il se dit que si jamais ça lui attirait des ennuis, il s'interposerait. Au pire, il proposerait de faire un Banraï… Souriant à son propre humour, il emboîta le pas à son hôte. Il se félicita bientôt de ne pas s'être aventuré seul dans ce dédale. Il n'aurait jamais réussi en une après midi ce qui avait pris à peine dix minutes à Sa'arlin. Arrivé devant la porte de sa nouvelle demeure, il frappa, uniquement pour être accueilli quelques minutes plus tard par Forlan.

« Gardien. » salua-t-elle avant de s'effacer pour lui céder le passage.

Il pénétra dans la petite maison uniformément semblable à celle de Sa'arlin, tout en priant la jeune femme de cesser de s'incliner devant lui comme elle le faisait, il détestait ça. Fouillant la pièce centrale des yeux, il se tourna vers la maîtresse de maison.

« Jörlin n'est pas là ? »

Forlan s'empressa de secouer la tête, une inquiétude ouverte déformant ses traits.

« Oh non, Gardien ! Il n'a plus aucun droit sur moi ou sur cette maison. Jamais je ne l'aurai autorisé à dormir ici en sachant cela. »

En son fort intérieur, Jack lâcha un soupir qui aurait sans aucun doute balayé la maison de briques des trois petits cochons. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses mains s'agitèrent pour appuyer ses propos.

« Oui, et bien vous voyez, c'est justement de ça que je voulais vous parler. Je n'ai rien demandé, moi, et je n'ai aucun désir de posséder quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que Jörlin laisse mon amie tranquille. »

Et, là encore, il aurait mieux fait de la laisser se débrouiller seule.

Forlan baissa immédiatement la tête, des larmes de honte brillant dans ses yeux.

« Si je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de vos espérances, je m'en excuse. Je peux faire mieux. Je peux mériter l'honneur qui m'a été fait. »

Il fit de son mieux pour ravaler la colère qu'il sentait naitre.

« Vous avez été ni plus ni moins vendue. Il n'y a rien d'honorable là dedans. »

La jeune femme paniquait maintenant, jetant à Sa'arlin des coups d'œil ennuyés. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour quémander son aide ou pour lui demander de s'en aller.

« Je peux faire mieux, Gardien, mais, pitié, ne me reniez pas. »

Il leva un sourcil et se tourna vers la femme d'âge mûr. Celle-ci jeta à Forlan un regard plein de pitié.

« Etre rejetée au rang de concubine est déshonorant. Etre reniée revient à être morte. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, Gardien. Beaucoup d'hommes se battent pour avoir plusieurs femmes. »

Oui, il pouvait imaginer ça.

« Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, Forlan. Mais Carter est du genre exclusive. »

La jeune femme fronça aussitôt les sourcils. « Votre compagne ? Elle n'a aucun droit de décider pour vous. » Elle jeta un regard gêné vers Sa'arlin avant d'avancer vers lui en accentuant son balancement de hanches. « Je suis douée dans beaucoup de domaines. Il n'y a rien qu'elle sache faire que je ne peux égaler. »

Il avala difficilement sa salive, troublé par le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Il avait un certain succès auprès des femmes, il n'allait pas s'en cacher, mais on l'avait rarement regardé avec tant de… Il savait que c'était intéressé, mais c'était quand même flatteur.

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes très… euh… douée, mais il n'y a qu'une seule femme qui m'intéresse et cette femme, c'est Carter. Je suis désolé. »

Il se demanda brusquement pourquoi c'était toujours plus facile d'admettre ça devant des étrangers qu'il ne reverrait jamais que devant son second. Dans tous les cas, il pourrait prétendre plus tard que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, tout comme Daniel et lui avaient à plusieurs reprises fait semblant d'être mariés. Avec Carter, s'entend, pas l'un avec l'autre. Non, il laissait Teal'c prendre le job quand il s'agissait « d'épouser » Daniel. Lui choisissait la jeune femme. Question de rapidité.

« Mais vous avez gagné le Hazlan ! Vous ne pouvez pas renoncer à vos biens. Donzar en a ainsi décidé. »

Cette fois, il s'apprêtait à dire carrément ce qu'il pensait de Donzar et de ses soi-disant décisions, lorsque la voix de Sa'arlin le coupa dans son élan.

« Le Hazlan est caduque. Samantha Carter attend un heureux évènement. »

Il faillit s'étouffer. Carter enceinte ? D'où sortait-elle ça ? Etait-ce une intuition féminine ? Aurait-il pu manquer un truc aussi gros ? Et si elle était enceinte, de qui ? Daniel ? Non… Ils étaient simplement amis. Et à quoi rimait de lui faire tout un discours sur leurs sentiments mourants si elle n'avait aucune intention de les sauver ? Ou alors, c'est lui qui avait mal compris et c'était en fait un adieu… Peut-être avait-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Peut-être allait-elle quitter SG1 ?

« Mais elle effectue le Banraï ! »

C'est là qu'il remarqua la posture tendue de Sa'arlin, le rouge qui s'étendait sur ses joues et sa nuque. Elle bluffait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Forlan qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Si ces deux là jouaient au poker, la partie pourrait durer infiniment.

« Donzar protège les droits d'une femme enceinte, mais pas contre sa propre loi. Le Gardien ne peut prendre de concubine puisque sa compagne attend un enfant, mais elle est obligée de passer le Banraï car elle a enfreint la loi de Donzar. »

Forlan se tut et étudia quelques instants le visage de Jack. Il la vit réfléchir puis s'incliner.

« Si votre compagne est enceinte, alors je ne peux être votre concubine, elle a gagné le droit de rester unique dans votre cœur. Le Hazlan est donc annulé puisque l'élu de Donzar doit prendre possession de tous les biens du vaincu ou d'aucun. J'espère qu'elle vous donnera un fils, Gardien. »

Un peu abasourdi par ce qui venait d'être dit, Jack marmonna un au revoir et se laissa guider par Sa'arlin hors de la maison. Sur le chemin, il se tourna vers la Melkorane.

« Vous savez que Carter n'est pas enceinte, n'est ce pas ? »

Le rougissement s'approfondit encore.

« Vous avez dit que sur votre monde, les femmes étaient libres. Vous ne trahirez donc pas mon secret. »

Il lui sourit. « Merci, Sa'arlin. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Si votre amie gagne le Banraï, les choses pourraient changer ici. C'est excitant et, en même temps…un peu effrayant. »

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la maison quand il se décida à poser la question qui le tenaillait.

« Que se passera-t-il si Forlan raconte que Carter attend un enfant ? »

L'assurance de la femme le rassura. « Elle ne dira rien. Personne n'a le droit de révéler publiquement la grossesse d'une femme tant qu'elle ne l'a pas fait elle-même. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pourtant, vous l'avez fait… »

Elle sourit, fière d'elle. « Dans sa tête, c'est _vous_ qui l'avez fait. »

Il approuva. Finalement, elle aurait pu jouer au poker. Elle aurait même pu gagner. Ils franchirent la porte de la maison en échangeant félicitations et remerciements. Jack s'interrompit très vite quand il vit Karlan installé dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée.

« Où est Carter ? »

Toute chaleur s'était évaporée de son ton. Le Conseiller se leva lentement, dévisageant à la fois Sa'arlin et le Colonel.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

Ignorant le regard désapprobateur qu'il jetait à sa pupille, Jack fit un pas en avant.

« Où est Carter ? »

Il refusait d'accepter ces vagues d'inquiétude froide qui pulsait dans sa poitrine. A la place, il se concentra sur la haine douloureusement violente qui irradiait de son cœur. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sam…

« Dans la chambre. » répondit-il finalement d'un ton tranquille.

Sans attendre, Jack s'y précipita, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il ne la vit pas d'abord. La pièce était petite mais elle n'était ni à la fenêtre, ni sur le lit, alors à moins qu'elle se soit cachée dans l'armoire… Ce furent les bruits qui le guidèrent. Il contourna lentement le lit, sur ses gardes, et la trouva là.

Assise, les jambes entourées de ses bras, elle s'était coincée dans le petit espace séparant le lit du mur. Elle leva la tête quand il approcha, laissant échapper un petit gémissement. Il ne manqua ni le mouvement de recul, ni les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues. Mais c'est sur ses avant bras que son regard se porta réellement.

Elle s'était griffée. Jusqu'au sang.

Lentement, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur. Elle se replia immédiatement sur elle-même, sanglotant franchement cette fois.

« Carter… »

Elle ne leva même pas la tête. Gentiment, il posa la main sur son bras, écartant les doigts qui étaient en train de tracer de petits sillons sanglants.

« Carter… » appela-t-il encore.

Cette fois, elle leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas reculer. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de terreur dans les yeux de quelqu'un.


	11. Cause you are strong when I am weak

**Chapitre 11 : ****Cause you are strong when I am weak. **

La terreur… Jack connaissait. C'était une vieille amie. Il l'avait côtoyée toute sa vie, que ce soit sur les champs de batailles ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Il l'avait vue dans les yeux de personnes sur le point de rendre l'âme… Il l'avait vue dans son propre miroir après la mort de Charlie… Il l'avait vue dans les soldats qui attendaient la bataille… Mais jamais, jamais, il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi brut que dans le regard de son second à cet instant précis.

L'échange visuel ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde. Elle recula aussitôt comme si elle voulait se fondre dans le mur. Il sentit monter en lui une nouvelle vague de haine brulante. Il voulait tuer les bâtards qui lui avaient fait ça, qui avaient réduit le courageux soldat qu'elle était à une femme terrorisée.

« Carter. »

Elle tremblait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour ce qu'il en savait, elle pouvait faire une réaction à quelque chose ou être en état de choc. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, il ne saurait pas comment l'aider.

« Carter… »

Il attendit qu'elle lève à nouveau la tête avant de continuer. Il tentait de garder une voix calme et de ne pas laisser percer la colère qui l'habitait.

« Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? »

Il brûlait d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues mais il n'osait pas la toucher. Lentement, sans gestes brusques, il se releva. Elle ne fit pas un mouvement pour le retenir. Le temps qu'il arrive à la porte, il était assez énervé pour faire face à Karlan. Il pénétra dans l'autre pièce comme une furie.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?! »

Il parcourut des yeux le petit salon mais ne trouva aucune trace de Karlan. Il n'y avait que Sa'arlin, occupée à un quelconque travail de couture. Pris dans sa colère, il oublia presque l'aide que la femme lui avait apporté avec Forlan.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?! Où est Karlan ?! »

Visiblement effrayée, la Melkorane se leva et recula.

« Le Conseiller Karlan est parti. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait ce soir voir si l'épreuve était réussie ou non. »

La mâchoire serrée, Jack avança vers elle et posa les mains sur la table.

« Comment ça, réussie ? Elle est là, alors elle a réussi. »

Sa'arlin secoua la tête. « Non. L'épreuve ne sera validée que si la pécheresse est toujours en vie ce soir. »

A nouveau, l'inquiétude, puis la colère. « Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?! »

Elle recula encore. Il savait qu'il était effrayant. Sa voix était posée mais tellement chargée de haine que les gens préféraient souvent qu'il hurle plutôt que d'afficher un calme calculateur.

« Je ne sais pas, Gardien. »

Jack s'obligea à respirer. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

« Est-ce qu'ils lui ont donné quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle peut être en train de faire une réaction allergique ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. » répéta-t-elle.

Il soupira puis rebroussa chemin vers la porte, mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Carter seule trop longtemps dans cet état.

« Gardien ? »

Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua jusqu'à s'accroupir à nouveau près de la jeune femme. Il savait que Sa'arlin était derrière lui et hésitait à prendre la parole sans y avoir été invité. Carter leva la tête vers lui et paniqua en voyant la Melkorane. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« Tout va bien, Carter. »

Il tendit la main, la laissant quelques secondes en suspension au dessus de son avant-bras. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il la touche, il la posa. Elle tressaillit, mais ne se retira pas.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font aux pécheurs pendant la quatrième épreuve, mais je sais que personne ne l'a jamais réussie, excepté Donzar. »

Sa'arlin parlait vite. Comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un l'entende. Content que Carter ne l'ait pas repoussé, Jack tendit son autre main, paume vers le ciel dans l'espoir qu'elle la prenne. Il pouvait faire deux choses à la fois, écouter et aider son second.

« Ils appellent ça l'épreuve du Gardien parce que c'est à lui de veiller sur le pécheur. La plupart des pécheurs se donnent la mort avant la fin du quatrième jour ou alors ils deviennent complètement fous. L'épreuve n'est réussie que si le pécheur est lucide à la fin de la journée. »

Le Colonel tourna la tête vers la femme qui se tenait derrière lui. « Quoi ? »

« Aucun d'entre eux ne supporte l'épreuve. Mais je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, je le jure. »

Elle jeta un regard à Sam puis recula. « Je vais faire du Tarkal. La tisane l'apaisera peut-être. »

Il la regarda partir, légèrement choqué de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Carter tente de se suicider ou perde la raison. Carter refusait d'abandonner. Toujours.

Il sentit des doigts fins s'enrouler autour des siens et reporta son regard sur la jeune femme devant lui. Elle pleurait toujours, mais semblait légèrement moins désorientée.

« Mon Colonel ? »

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui mais fouillaient de temps en temps l'espace derrière son épaule. Il lui sourit, se voulant aussi rassurant que possible.

« Tout va bien, Carter. Vous êtes en sécurité. »

Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort. Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

« Mon Colonel ? »

Ca lui crevait le cœur. Il détestait la voir comme ça. Ses suppliques lui faisaient l'effet d'une balle prise en pleine poitrine. Prudemment, il écarta les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage avec sa main libre.

« C'est fini, Carter. »

Elle fouilla son regard, cherchant probablement s'il disait la vérité ou non, puis dans un hoquet lui ouvrit un bras. Sans hésiter l'espace d'une seconde, il s'approcha d'elle et l'attira contre lui. La position était loin d'être confortable et ses genoux étaient en train de le lui faire savoir mais il ignora la douleur, tout comme il ignora les ongles de la jeune femme qui s'enfonçaient impitoyablement dans sa chair.

« C'est fini, Carter… C'est fini… »

Il répéta ça pendant quelques minutes tout en la berçant et ça sembla la tranquilliser car elle cessa de pleurer. Elle était accrochée à lui de la même manière qu'après sa rencontre avec la Sentinelle mais il se dit que, cette fois, c'était peut-être pire parce qu'elle ne semblait vraiment pas pouvoir le lâcher. Elle avait peur.

La porte de la chambre grinça et Sam gémit. Il s'empressa de lui murmurer à nouveau qu'elle était en sécurité et observa Sa'arlin avancer une tasse en terre cuite à la main.

« Le Tarkal la calmera. »

Le liquide fumant dégageait une odeur parfumée. Jack décida qu'il n'y avait rien à perdre à essayer. Il tendit la main vers la tasse mais réalisa qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il réussisse à lui faire boire ça dans leur position actuelle. Faisant signe à la Melkorane de garder le breuvage pour le moment, il entreprit de se redresser et de remettre Carter sur ses pieds. Croyant probablement à tort qu'il voulait la laisser, elle se débâtit, s'accrochant à ses vêtements à la manière d'une enfant. Au final, il n'eut d'autre choix que de la soulever carrément.

Il la déposa sur le lit et s'assit immédiatement à ses côtés de sorte qu'il soit dans son champ de vision. Elle cessa de remuer et se contenta d'enrouler ses deux mains autour de la sienne dans une atteinte futile pour le retenir auprès d'elle. Elle avait ce regard fou, un peu perdu…

« Qu'est ce que c'est exactement ? » demanda Jack en désignant la tasse que portait toujours Sa'arlin. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'est que Carter réagisse défavorablement au liquide.

Leur hôte haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme avec une sorte de curiosité inquiète.

« C'est une tisane. Les plantes de Tarkal ont des vertus apaisantes. »

Le regard inquiet de Carter ne le lâchait pas. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il attrapa le récipient et l'approcha des lèvres de son second. Elle tourna la tête, refusant de boire. Il ne pouvait tenter grand-chose avec une seule main, en conséquence, il se dégagea. Dès qu'il eut retiré sa main droite à son étreinte, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son avant bras. Ca ne le gênait pas autant, alors il la laissa faire. Il nota à peine que Sa'arlin avait à nouveau disparu.

« Avalez ça, ça va vous faire du bien. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, étudiant ce qu'il lui tendait. Elle semblait véritablement hésiter à boire. Comme s'il était susceptible de lui donner du poison. Elle leva ses yeux noyés de larmes vers lui.

« Mon Colonel ? »

Il comprenait à peine ce qu'elle disait, sa voix tellement rauque d'avoir pleuré. Gentiment, il passa une main derrière sa nuque et approcha la tasse.

« Vous avez confiance en moi, Carter ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais trempa ses lèvres dans la tisane. Satisfait, il l'aida de son mieux à boire la totalité du liquide avant de poser la tasse sur la petite table qui jouxtait le lit. Elle semblait plus calme à présent. Les tremblements avaient diminué et les sanglots avaient cessé.

« Quel jour on est ? » finit-elle par demander au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas réellement la question.

« Jeudi. »

Son visage se décomposa et il eut peur qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer. S'il y avait une chose dans cet univers qu'il détestait, c'était de voir Carter pleurer. Il ne supportait pas que quelque chose lui fasse mal au point qu'elle ne puisse retenir ses larmes.

« Ca a duré une semaine ? »

Il secoua la tête, ne comprenant plus rien. Une semaine auparavant, jour pour jour, ils étaient occupés à fêter l'anniversaire de Cassie et il était clair que la fête n'avait pas duré sept jours.

« De quoi vous parlez, Carter ? »

Mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre, perdue dans son petit monde intérieur. Elle avait l'air effrayée et en colère à la fois. Il lut le reproche dans ses yeux quand il rencontra son regard.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me chercher ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonnée ? »

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre. Elle reculait déjà contre la tête de lit, s'appliquant à se faire la plus petite possible. Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Vous m'avez laissée tomber… »

Ses mots finirent par pénétrer son esprit réveillant un besoin inexplicable de s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait mal fait. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Renonçant à réfléchir, il attrapa sa main.

« Jamais, Carter. »

C'était important qu'elle réalise. Il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il la sacrifierait au bien de la galaxie -ce qui, si on y réfléchissait, était en soi une pensée relativement perturbante. Mais dans tous les cas, non. Jamais il ne l'avait abandonnée. Jamais.

« Vous les avez laissés me garder pendant une semaine. » insista-t-elle.

Il cligna des paupières, complètement perdu. « Quoi ? Non ! »

Elle releva la tête et planta son regard si douloureusement désespéré dans le sien.

« Vous avez dit qu'on était jeudi. »

Obéissant à une pulsion plus puissante que sa raison, il caressa sa joue. « Oui… On est jeudi. Mais le même jeudi que ce matin. Je veux dire… On est aujourd'hui. »

Il était clair, même pour lui, que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Ca ne devait pas en avoir plus pour elle parce qu'elle fronça les sourcils.

« Combien de temps ça a duré ? »

« L'épreuve ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Un petit peu plus d'une heure. »

Aussitôt, elle secoua la tête. « Non. C'est impossible. »

Jack bougea, s'installant en tailleur sur le lit, de cette façon il lui faisait face. « Je vous jure que ça n'a pas duré plus que ça. Le temps que j'aille chez Forlan et que je revienne. Pas plus. »

Il réalisa à cet instant qu'elle était trop bouleversée pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait parce qu'au moment même où il évoquait la jeune Melkorane, une douleur sourde apparut dans le regard de son second.

« J'y suis allé pour éclaircir les choses. » précisa-t-il.

Ca ne l'apaisa pas. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Ca n'a pas pu durer une heure. J'aurai juré que ça avait duré des jours… »

Jack l'observa lutter à nouveau contre les larmes sans rien dire. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de s'allonger près d'elle et la consoler, mais il la connaissait mieux que ça. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la considère comme faible. Il n'avait jamais pensé moins d'elle parce que, de temps en temps, elle craquait et avait besoin de laisser sortir ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur mais elle ne pensait pas comme ça. Pour elle, être vulnérable, même devant lui, était intolérable. Il craignait de la braquer en tentant de la consoler.

En quelques minutes, elle s'était ressaisie, mais l'eau qui brillait encore dans ses yeux prouvait qu'elle n'était pas encore passée au-delà du choc.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Carter ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas trop… Je… Ils m'ont demandé de m'allonger dans une sorte de boîte et ils ont refermé le couvercle… »

Le sanglot lui coupa la parole. Cette fois, il n'hésita pas. Il se décala, s'installa à côté d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle ne tenta même pas de résister.

« Vous avez manqué d'oxygène ? »

L'anoxie expliquait sans doute son comportement étrange. Il la sentit secouer la tête contre son épaule, puis il y eut un reniflement et enfin elle reprit la parole. A nouveau, il ressentit cette peur étrange qui se dégageait de sa voix.

« Non… Il y avait des trous pour que je puisse respirer, mais… C'était… Je ne pouvais pas bouger et il y avait ce tissu étrange qui recouvrait tout… C'était doux, je ne sais pas ce que c'était… Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils voulaient que je fasse et puis… »

Elle s'arrêta et il ne la pressa pas, se contentant de caresser régulièrement ses cheveux. Il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration, certainement pour maîtriser une nouvelle vague de larme.

« Le tissu… J'en sais rien, c'était peut-être pour insonoriser mais il n'y avait plus un bruit… Je n'entendais rien… Rien du tout… Je ne pouvais plus bouger, c'était noir… J'avais l'impression de flotter dans l'espace. »

Sa main fine se referma sur son tee-shirt, l'emprisonnant dans son poing. Inconsciemment, il se demanda si elle faisait toujours ça quand elle était effrayée. Ses vêtements ne survivraient pas longtemps à ce rythme là.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de dormir ? »

Il se sentit presque stupide d'avoir posé la question. Elle avait fait le tour du cadran la veille. Il était clair que la fatigue résiduelle qui habitait probablement toujours ses muscles ne s'effacerait qu'avec le temps et pas grâce à quelques heures supplémentaires de sommeil.

« Je ne pouvais pas… » répondit-elle doucement. « C'était comme… Je ne sentais même plus le tissu… Comme si je n'avais plus de corps… Comme si tout ce qui restait était mon esprit… Je ne pouvais que penser encore et encore… J'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées… »

Il referma son bras sur sa taille, s'autorisant un soupir. « Quand ne l'êtes-vous pas ? »

Elle se déplaça, s'allongeant partiellement et se servant de son ventre comme oreiller. Il s'installa lui-même plus confortablement, se calant contre les coussins dans son dos. Il plaça un bras derrière sa tête tandis que son autre main retournait jouer dans les cheveux de sa subordonnée. Il réalisait complètement que c'était inapproprié. Leur position allait au-delà du simple réconfort qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Elle dénotait une intimité qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de partager. Pour l'instant, il décida qu'il s'en fichait. Si ça avait pu la soulager de cette angoisse qui semblait chevillée à son corps, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi.

« C'était différent… Comme quand on est sur le point de s'endormir… Je ne contrôlais rien… Je… »

Sa respiration s'accéléra subitement. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle hyperventilait. Il voulut bouger, l'aider, mais elle souleva sa main lui signalant qu'elle s'en sortirait seule. Il serra les dents, luttant contre son instinct qui lui commandait de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus la lâcher. Son regard se perdit sur son visage pâle et humide de larmes. Ses traits étaient crispés par la souffrance et ça lui crevait le cœur.

« Carter… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Longtemps. Il avait peur qu'elle ne parvienne pas à se calmer, peur qu'elle ait des blessures internes inhérentes aux trois premières épreuves que cette crise d'hystérie aggraverait. Pour être honnête, il était sur le point de tenter le tout pour le tout et de la charger sur son épaule avant de courir vers la Porte.

« Ca va… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant son entêtement. Ca avait l'air de tout sauf d'aller.

« Carter. »

Cette fois, il en fit un ordre. Si elle ne se calmait pas dans la minute, il allait se débrouiller pour le faire à sa place. Il ne savait pas comment. Mais il le ferait.

« Je… Ca va… »

Effectivement, sa poitrine se soulevait plus lentement et avec plus de régularité. Néanmoins, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour manquer le tremblement prononcé de chaque partie de son corps. Ses dents même claquaient. Il était convaincu qu'elle avait besoin d'attention médicale.

« Ca n'a pas l'air. » rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

La main de la jeune femme quitta sa poitrine pour attraper celle qu'il avait posée sur son épaule. Elle releva légèrement la tête, une expression suppliante dans le regard.

« S'il vous plait… Ne soyez pas en colère… »

Ca l'horrifia. Il y avait une telle frayeur dans ses yeux… Que ce soit lui qui puisse la provoquer lui était insupportable. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui aimait qu'une femme lui soit soumise. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Il voyait une partenaire en Sam. Pas une poupée à qui il pourrait donner des ordres.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, Carter… Dieu, non… Je suis simplement inquiet. »

Il n'était pas certain qu'elle le croit réellement. Il était même sûr qu'elle était convaincue du contraire. Il le voyait à la façon dont ses yeux parcouraient son visage cherchant à déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui.

« Sam, je ne vous en veux pas. »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était censé lui en vouloir.

« Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas vous perdre, mon Colonel… »

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle sautait du coq à l'âne et il ne suivait plus rien.

« Vous ne me perdrez pas, Carter. Jamais. »

Elle se redressa et il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais, comme il l'avait réalisé un peu auparavant, il n'était pas sûr qu'essayer de comprendre soit la chose la plus pertinente à faire.

« Si… J'ai pensé à tout ça… Je vais vous perdre… C'est logique… Et il n'y a qu'une seule façon logique pour l'en empêcher… »

A cet instant, il était plus concerné par l'étincelle de folie dans son regard que par ce qu'elle était en train de dire ou de faire. C'est pourquoi il ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était rapprochée que quand elle fut à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Une seule façon logique ? » répéta-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Il avait déjà compris. Quand elle se pencha, il avait déjà compris. C'est ce qui lui permit de saisir ses épaules avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Maintenant, il était nécessaire de préciser une chose. Jack n'aurait rien voulu d'autre au monde que d'embrasser Samantha Carter. Mais quand –et c'était un quand, pas un si- il l'embrasserait, elle serait dans son état normal et pas semi-hystérique.

« Carter, qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Elle se débattit, luttant contre la force brute de son supérieur.

« S'il vous plait, mon Colonel… Vous ne comprenez pas… On ne s'en sortira pas… »

Réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas retrouver ses esprits de sitôt, il fit la seule chose qu'il pensait sensée à cet instant et la fit basculer sous lui, attrapant ses poignets. Ecrasée par le poids du Colonel, elle cessa de gigoter et le regarda dans les yeux. A nouveau, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

« Carter. »

Elle devait arrêter de pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle redevienne maîtresse d'elle-même. Parce que si Jack était sûr d'une chose dans cette marée d'incertitude, c'était que ni Karlan ni Garkan ne jugerait son état actuel comme lucide. Elle ne réussirait pas cette épreuve si elle ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser.

« Major Carter ! »

Elle ne réagit même pas à l'ordre, se contenta de laisser échapper un gémissement poignant. Les pleurs continuaient, intarissables, et il commençait en plus à craindre qu'elle ne se déshydrate.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter ! Reprenez-vous ! »

Elle secoua violemment la tête. Jack fut soudainement content qu'ils soient sur un lit et pas sur le sol. Elle se serait fait un traumatisme crânien en moins d'une poignée de secondes. Il dut néanmoins reculer lui-même pour ne pas prendre un mauvais coup.

« Samantha ! »

Ca marcha. Il ne savait pas d'où c'était venu, mais ça la calma direct. Elle cessa de résister et se laissa aller contre les oreillers.

« Vous ne comprenez pas… »

Il n'osait pas la lâcher. Il n'osait pas la lâcher, mais n'était pas non plus vraiment à l'aise couché sur elle comme il l'était.

« Ca… Je ne comprends pas grand-chose, je vous l'accorde. »

Les sanglots semblaient lui arracher la gorge. Il n'avait jamais vu une scène pareille. Même quand Charlie avait fait des caprices ou quand il avait été bouleversé, ça n'avait pas atteint ce degré de… Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment qualifier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Etait-ce du désespoir ? Un effet du traumatisme ? Une conséquence perverse de l'épreuve ?

« J'étais perdue… Je n'existais plus… »

Sa voix se fracassait sur chaque syllabe rendant ce qu'elle disait difficile à comprendre. Il secoua la tête.

« Et bien, je vous ai retrouvée et vous existez à nouveau. Maintenant, on passe à autre chose. »

Il savait qu'il était trop sec, pas assez compréhensif. Il savait aussi que la meilleure façon de la faire réagir était peut-être encore d'être sec.

« Ca n'a pas de sens… Rien n'a de sens… »

Cette fois, il la lâcha et s'écarta, allant se planter dos au mur à côté de la petite fenêtre. Elle était nettement plus lucide tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Carter… »

Il s'arrêta. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il ne put retenir son soupir, tandis que son regard se posait sur la tasse vide qui avait contenue le Tarkal. Il aurait volontiers demandé un peu plus de cette tisane à Sa'arlin mais il avait peur de laisser son second toute seule. Même s'il emportait leurs armes avec lui, elle était beaucoup trop futée et risquait d'inventer une façon de se faire mal, intentionnellement ou pas.

« Bon sang, Carter… »

Il désirait plus que tout qu'elle cesse de sangloter, qu'elle redevienne le soldat fort et capable qu'elle était au fond d'elle. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire mais la certitude angoissante qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour le faire.

« Je suis désolée… Mon Colonel… Je suis désolée… »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, sachant que s'il n'était arrivé à rien par la douceur, il ne lui restait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

« Debout. »

Elle se replia sur elle-même en position fœtale. Elle l'avait entendue, il en était certain. Elle avait entendu mais était tellement prostrée dans sa douleur qu'elle refusait d'obéir.

« Debout ! » répéta-t-il.

Son regard bleu se posa sur lui, visiblement surpris par la violence de son ton. Le masque impassible était en place, de sorte qu'elle ne discerne rien d'autre que l'autorité qui émanait de lui.

« Je vous ai donné un ordre, Major. Bougez vos fesses. »

Il se força à rester immobile, à ne pas craquer. A la voir si perdue, il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de la prendre dans ses bras pour chasser tous ses problèmes. Mais cette solution là ne marchait pas, se rappela-t-il. Jack ouvrit la bouche pour donner un autre ordre mais un subtil changement dans la posture de sa subordonnée l'arrêta. Effectivement, quelques minutes après, elle était debout.

Tremblante, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine, elle gardait la tête désespérément baissée. Les sanglots n'avaient pas cessé, menaçant de la déséquilibrer. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et il se détesta immédiatement pour ce qu'il allait faire.

« Je veux que vous arrêtiez immédiatement de pleurer, Carter. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Il n'obtint qu'un faible miaulement en réponse et se retranchant derrière son entraînement militaire, il fit un pas en avant.

« Garde-à-vous. »

Elle baissa les bras, mais au lieu de la rigidité inhérente au garde-à-vous, ils étaient ballants, pendant pitoyablement de chaque côté de son corps.

« J'ai dit garde-à-vous, Major. Désobéissez-moi, et on aura un problème. »

Elle releva la tête, et se tint légèrement plus droite. Ce n'était pas parfait mais c'était un début.

« Cessez de pleurer, Carter. »

Sa mâchoire mit quelques minutes à arrêter de trembler mais les larmes ne dégoulinaient plus sur ses joues. Il se reprocha de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Carter était un soldat jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il aurait dû savoir qu'en faisant appel à la militaire en elle, il arriverait à la ramener à la raison.

« Vous êtes plus calme maintenant, Major ? »

Elle ne bougea pas de sa position, ne se relâcha pas. Au contraire, elle se raidit un peu plus.

« Oui, mon Colonel. »

Elle ne mentait pas, elle semblait mieux. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle paraissait encore si fragile qu'il n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle.

« Je ne veux plus de scènes de ce genre tant qu'on sera sur cette planète. C'est clair, Major ? »

Il se détestait. Dieu, comme il se détestait. Mais il devait faire ça. Pour la protéger…

« Oui, monsieur. »

Sa voix était déjà plus forte et il en fut soulagé. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si ça avait été quelqu'un comme Daniel et pas elle. Quelqu'un n'ayant pas le bagage militaire nécessaire pour passer au dessus de son inconfort personnel. Ils connaissaient tous la règle première : rien ne doit interférer avec le job.

« Gardien ? »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Sa'arlin passa la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur presque comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres quand elle vit que Carter était debout. Elle lui tournait le dos et la Melkorane ne pouvait voir le visage ravagé de la jeune femme.

« Les Conseillers sont là, Gardien. »

Jack hocha la tête. « On arrive tout de suite. »

Quand elle fut ressortit, il se planta devant son second.

« Essuyez vos joues, Carter, et écoutez moi bien. Je ne vais pas mourir ce soir. Ni moi, ni vous. Alors, vous allez répondre à leurs questions. Vous allez bien. Ce truc vous a fait délirer pendant quelques heures, mais maintenant c'est fini. C'est derrière nous. On n'y pense plus. Tout est clair ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et rencontra son regard. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée un peu plus tôt, il y vit l'étincelle habituelle qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que d'habitude, mais elle était là.

« Oui, mon Colonel. Je m'excuse, mon Colonel. »

Jack lui sourit. « Faites juste en sorte de ne plus avoir besoin de vous excuser ce soir, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça et il fit un geste de la main vers l'autre pièce. « Alors, c'est parti, Carter. En route. »

Jack se posta près d'elle tandis qu'elle faisait face aux deux Conseillers. Garkan semblait plus que surpris de la voir capable de se déplacer seule. Ou vivante peut-être.

« Qui es tu ? » interrogea Karlan.

« Major Samantha Carter. » répondit automatiquement la jeune femme.

« Quel est le nom de ton Gardien ? » demanda Garkan.

« Colonel Jack O'Neill. »

Les questions s'enchainèrent. Visiblement, ils lui avaient confié des phrases avant de la mettre dans cette boîte. Elle les répéta toutes à la perfection.

« La quatrième épreuve t'es accordée. » déclara sobrement Karlan au bout d'un quart d'heure.

Il y eut un silence. Jack laissa son regard vadrouiller sur le visage de son second. Toute trace de confusion avait disparu. Ou plutôt, comme il le réalisa, tout ce qui avait traversé son esprit durant les dernières heures était enfoui au plus profond d'elle sous une dalle de granit dont rien ne viendrait jamais à bout. Ca faisait partie de ce dont les soldats ne parlaient jamais mais portaient pourtant en eux. Avec un peu de chance, dans quelques jours, ce serait totalement oublié.

« Tricherie ! »

Ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers Garkan en même temps. Aussitôt, le Colonel posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Carter. Karlan, lui, se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Tu te laisses emporter, Garkan. On ne peut tricher pendant le Banraï. Donzar en est l'arbitre. »

Le Conseiller tourna son regard méprisant vers la militaire. « Ce n'est qu'une femme, Garkan. Pourquoi Donzar protégerait-il une femme ?! »

Carter fit un pas en avant, toute hésitation ayant disparue de son visage.

« Peut-être qu'il serait temps que vous compreniez une chose, Garkan. Je suis peut-être une femme mais je suis aussi un soldat. Donnez-moi ce que vous voulez, je l'affronterai. » Elle eut un reniflement méprisant. « Je n'aime pas perdre. »

Sur cette brillante tirade, elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Ne prenant même pas la peine de dissimuler son sourire amusé, Jack s'adressa à Karlan.

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… »

Le Conseiller lui indiqua qu'il pouvait disposer et le Colonel le laissa bien volontiers disserter avec Garkan sur « l'impertinence des étrangers ». Quand il rentra dans la chambre, Carter était assise sur le lit. Elle se leva en le voyant.

« Je tiens à présenter encore une fois mes excuses, mon Colonel. Mon comportement… »

« Est oublié. » coupa son supérieur.

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Jack n'était pas certain que l'avoir obligée à se retrancher derrière son entraînement militaire soit une bonne chose. Certes, ça l'avait aidée à sortir de son état de dépression bizarre mais il était possible que ça ait également rendu les choses entre eux nettement plus compliquées.


	12. Flame

**Chapitre 12 : Flame**

Jack et Sam se réveillèrent simultanément au bruit de légers coups frappés à leur porte. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de lassitude mais la jeune femme détourna rapidement la tête. Depuis l'humiliante scène d'hier, elle n'osait plus regarder le Colonel en face. Elle n'arrivait même pas à concevoir comment elle avait pu tant paniquer. Elle n'arrivait même à comprendre pourquoi l'angoisse latente dansait toujours à la périphérie de son esprit.

Elle enfila sa veste, tentant de son mieux d'ignorer le regard scrutateur de son supérieur. Il ne cessait de faire ça depuis hier soir. Comme si elle allait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre… Mais ça n'arriverait plus. Elle ne faiblirait plus. Et, afin de faire ça, elle devait absolument remettre de la distance entre eux. Oui… Remettre de la distance était une urgence.

Elle sortit la première de la chambre et salua Karlan d'un signe de tête. Elle mit en revanche un point d'honneur à ne pas avoir un regard pour Garkan. Le Colonel se rangea près d'elle comme à l'accoutumée mais elle se força à ne pas se focaliser sur les papillons qui s'affolaient dans son estomac à chaque frôlement.

Les deux militaires suivirent les Melkorans sans échanger un mot. Si les Conseillers étaient surpris par le silence inhabituellement lourd qui planait entre la Pécheresse et son Gardien, ils n'en dirent rien. Néanmoins, Karlan eut un regard étonné quand, sur son indication, Sam pénétra dans la pièce où était censée se dérouler la cinquième épreuve sans même un regard pour le Colonel. La jeune femme ignora le reproche subtil dans les yeux du vieillard en se disant qu'après tout, il n'avait rien dit non plus.

Karlan et Garkan l'abandonnèrent aux portes d'une vaste pièce aux murs marron. Ce qui choqua immédiatement Carter fut le vide absolu qui régnait dans la pièce. Mis à part une Melkorane plus jeune qu'elle, assise à même le sol, une couverture étendue devant elle et des espèces de vases d'où sortait une fumée colorée qui se dissipait presque aussitôt dans l'air, il n'y avait rien. Pas de meubles, pas de fenêtres… Rien.

Sam fit quelques pas dans la pièce, sursautant quand la lourde porte de bois massif se referma derrière elle. Elle sentit sur le champ la panique qu'elle avait vainement tentée de rejeter se distiller dans chaque fibre de son corps. La sensation d'enfermement était si brutale, si irrépressible, qu'elle se précipita sur la porte et la martela de coups de poings.

Elle devait sortir d'ici. Elle allait mourir si elle ne le faisait pas.

Sam n'avait jamais été sujette à la claustrophobie. C'était quelque chose qu'il faudrait revoir à partir de maintenant. Elle ne supporterait pas ça. Etre enfermée, prisonnière de quatre murs aux teintes lourdes qui donnaient l'impression de se refermer sur elle.

Elle frappa plus fort. Elle frappa à s'en faire mal.

« La violence n'est pas le chemin qu'il te faudra emprunter pour sortir d'ici. »

Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, se reprochant d'avoir oublié une ennemie potentielle dans son accès de panique. La fille était jolie. Son apparence était celle d'une toute jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, mais sa voix… La façon dont ses mots résonnaient… Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sam ne put contenir un mouvement de recul devant la sagesse brute qui brillait dans ses yeux. Le Major lui aurait donné cent ans.

« Qui êtes vous ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas le respect instinctif qui s'imposait à son esprit. La fille lui sourit.

« Mon nom en lui-même n'a pas d'importance… Le Conseil des Trois est la voix de Donzar. Je suis son esprit. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Vous êtes une sorte de prêtresse ? »

Son interlocutrice inclina la tête, songeuse. « Je suis l'esprit de Donzar. »

La militaire retint un soupir agacé puis retourna à son observation de la porte. Elle ne pourrait pas l'ouvrir seule. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas l'ouvrir de toute façon, elle était probablement bloquée de l'extérieur.

« Je dois sortir d'ici. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

Comme si elle avait enfin posé la bonne question, « l'esprit de Donzar » lui désigna l'espèce de tapis qui était étendu devant elle. Sam considéra un instant la possibilité de s'y installer puis recula encore, se collant au cadre de bois. C'était irrationnel, mais elle avait l'impression que si elle avançait dans la pièce, elle se refermerait sur elle et l'engloutirait.

« Tu n'as aucune chance de réussir la cinquième épreuve si tu n'acceptes pas la leçon que t'as offert la quatrième. » constata platement la jeune fille.

Sam se força à ne pas penser à hier. Ca avait été affreux. Peut-être la chose la plus dure qu'elle ait jamais faite de sa vie. Rester là, allongée dans le noir, sans bouger, sans parler… Juste penser… Penser jusqu'à se perdre en soi. Penser jusqu'à ne plus savoir si on est un ou des milliers… Penser à ce à quoi on ne veut pas penser. Elle frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça.

« J'ai réussi la quatrième épreuve. »

La Melkorane secoua la tête. « Physiquement, tu as vaincu les troubles que la Boîte a réveillé en toi… Mais ton esprit en est encore prisonnier. »

Sam déglutit péniblement. « C'est faux. »

Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, l'étrange prêtresse embrassa la pièce d'un geste de la main.

« Alors, viens. »

Serrant les dents, le Major fit deux pas en avant pour s'immobiliser aussitôt. C'était dingue. Elle ne pouvait même pas avancer. Son cerveau ordonnait : marche, mais la peur prenait le dessus et court-circuitait l'information avant qu'elle n'arrive à ses jambes. Jetant un regard inquiet aux murs d'aspect à la fois si menaçants et fragiles, elle se força à parcourir la distance qui la séparait du tapis.

« Tu as contraint ton esprit mais tu n'as pas accepté le cadeau que la Boîte t'a offert. »

Sans répondre, Sam se laissa aller sur la petite couverture et mima la position de son hôte. Ainsi assise en tailleur, elle se sentit vulnérable. Trop exposée. Elle regrettait son arme.

« Pourquoi résonnes-tu toujours par la violence ? Une arme ne te serait d'aucune utilité puisque personne ne t'attaque. »

Les yeux du Major s'ouvrirent en grand. « Comment… »

« Je suis l'esprit de Donzar. Je sais tout. » coupa-t-elle.

Il était impossible que cette fille lise dans ses pensées… Totalement impossible. Et pourtant, ils avaient déjà rencontré des peuples doués de pouvoir de télékinésies. Génétiquement modifiés par Nirti, certains pouvaient lire dans l'esprit des autres…

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ceci est au dessus de tes capacités. »

L'échange eut le mérite de distraire la jeune femme de sa claustrophobie grandissante. Cependant, la prêtresse, sans sembler hostile, n'avait pas l'air très chaleureux. Elle était peut-être la menace la plus réelle dans cette pièce.

« En quoi consiste l'épreuve ? »

Sa question fut balayée d'un gracieux mouvement de main. « Quel présent t'a fait la Boîte ? »

Sam refoula les images. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait fini par réaliser hier qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, que rien dans sa vie ne lui apportait un vrai bonheur. Certes, elle aimait son travail, mais s'il l'aidait à s'accomplir, il constituait également l'intégralité de sa vie. Qu'inscrirait-on sur sa tombe quand elle serait morte ? S'est dédiée corps et âme à son travail ? Mais elle voulait plus. Tellement plus.

Elle voulait ce que les autres avaient. Elle voulait une famille à elle. Un mari… Des enfants… Elle voulait une vie.

« Pourquoi te refuses-tu ce que ton cœur désire ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

« Parce que ce que je veux m'est interdit. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si honnête d'un coup. Mais c'était la parfaite vérité. La raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de rechercher « l'âme sœur » parce qu'elle l'avait déjà trouvée. Jack était celui qu'elle avait choisi. Depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir.

« Peut-être est-ce ton esprit qui met des barrières là où il n'y en pas… » suggéra doucement la prêtresse. Elle avait abaissé la voix presque jusqu'au murmure. La fumée qui se dégageait des étranges jarres commençait à piquer les yeux du Major. D'un coup, elle se sentait fatiguée. Très fatiguée.

« Pourquoi ne t'étends tu pas une seconde ? »

Obéissant à la gentille, et pourtant ferme, recommandation de la Melkorane, elle s'allongea sur la couverture.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle voulut se relever.

« Détends-toi… » susurra la voix chantante de la fille à son oreille. « Ouvre ton esprit à Donzar… Laisse le juger de ta morale. »

Incapable de faire autre chose que de suivre les instructions de la voix, Sam ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, elle se sentit flotter. Vers où ? Vers quoi ? Elle ne savait pas…


	13. Rescue Me

**Chapitre 13 : Rescue me**

Sam battit faiblement des paupières, sa rétine réagissant mal à la lumière crue autour d'elle. Elle finit néanmoins par ouvrir les yeux, à peine surprise de découvrir le cadre familier de l'infirmerie autour d'elle. Assis sur une chaise près de son lit, Daniel lui souriait gentiment. Il n'y avait pas de trace de Teal'c ou du Colonel mais, comme elle n'était pas certaine de la provenance de son mal de crâne, elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« Ca va, Sam ? » demanda gentiment l'archéologue.

Elle grogna quand la voix agressa ses tympans fatigués mais tenta de se redresser, après avoir rapidement vérifié que le reste de son corps était en état de fonctionner. Quand la pièce cessa de tourner autour d'elle, elle planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Daniel secoua la tête, visiblement amusé. « On était sur P7G534. Vous avez repéré des traces de Naquadah, vous êtes allé voir, et Greg et vous êtes passés à travers le plancher. Ce qui, je dois dire, était assez imprudent. Bref, vous vous êtes méchamment cogné la tête. »

Sam porta la main à sa tête et découvrit qu'effectivement elle avait des points de sutures au niveau du front. Elle secoua la tête. Ca n'allait pas plaire à Tom. Ca n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

« Comment va le Colonel ? »

Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il avait été gravement blessé à cause d'elle.

« A peine une égratignure, Carter. » coupa la voix enjouée du Colonel Greg Hartman. « Vous m'avez servi de matelas. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire à l'intervention amicale de son supérieur. Il commandait SG1 depuis sa création et elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir un tel homme comme supérieur. Il était compréhensif, bon pédagogue et un excellent officier.

« Il était temps que vous vous réveilliez, Carter, Alli vous réclame depuis hier soir. »

Le visage de Sam s'éclaira et elle ne put que sourire à la mention de sa fille. Allison… Et Tom, bien sûr… Son époux… Il devait être mort d'inquiétude…

« Vous avez prévenu… »

Daniel la coupa en posant une main sur son bras, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres. « Je lui ai expliqué que vous étiez légèrement blessée. Il n'y a aucun problème. »

Sam le remercia puis s'enquit de l'absence de Teal'c. Apparemment, le Jaffa avait été retenu par une séance d'entraînement.

« Quand puis-je rentrer ? »

Amusé, le Colonel Hartman appela brusquement Janet qui arriva en courant, à la limite de l'affolement. Quand elle réalisa qu'on se moquait d'elle, elle planta ses mains sur ses hanches et dévisagea tous les membres de SG1 présents, promettant mentalement un long et douloureux check-up au prochain retour de mission. Souriant à Sam, elle l'examina rapidement et déclara qu'elle pouvait rentrer dès qu'elle serait prête.

Il était évident qu'il fallait surveiller vertiges et nausées. Il était évident aussi qu'elle était en congé pendant quinze jours… Ce qui ne la chagrinait pas tant que ça puisqu'elle pourrait passer plus de temps avec Alli. Daniel ayant proposé de la ramener, elle fut chez elle environ deux heures plus tard.

Faisant signe à la voiture de l'archéologue qui s'éloignait, elle ouvrit la porte. Sam n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas, avant qu'une tornade blonde d'environ six ans se jette dans ses bras, compromettant son fragile équilibre. Heureusement, Tom arriva derrière la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras ce qui la stabilisa.

« Sam, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. »

La jeune femme grimaça mais ne releva pas, câlinant plutôt sa fille. Depuis le début de leur mariage sept ans plus tôt, Tom n'avait de cesse de vouloir lui faire quitter l'armée. Il n'avait jamais posé d'ultimatum ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais la naissance d'Alli, il y a six ans, l'avait conforté dans son idée. Il ne comprenait pas son attachement à l'Air Force, à sa carrière. Il ne l'avait jamais compris.

« Maman ! Viens voir ce qu'on a fabriqué à l'école ! »

Souriante, elle accompagna sa fille jusqu'à sa chambre où trônait sur son bureau une sculpture non identifiée. Elle la complimenta sur son sens artistique –qui, il fallait l'avouer, était peut-être pire que le sien- et l'abandonna avec sa poupée. Retournant dans la cuisine, elle s'approcha de Tom occupé à préparer le repas. Une des bonnes choses d'avoir un mari cuisinier et pas membre de l'armée de l'air était qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'apprendre à cuisiner correctement vu qu'il était toujours là pour le faire.

« Tu dois arrêter. »

Sam fronça les sourcils et se laissa aller sur une des chaises. Elle prit sa tête douloureuse dans ses mains et soupira.

« Tom, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer. »

Peine perdue, lui avait visiblement envie de relancer le sujet de discorde qui déchirait petit à petit leur couple.

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Encore. Mais pense à Alli, bon Dieu ! »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je pense à Alli. J'y pense tous les jours. C'est pourquoi je fais ce que je fais. »

La cuillère que Tom tenait à la main heurta bruyamment le sol et il se retourna, les traits déformés par la colère.

« En quoi ta mort aidera Alli exactement ?! »

Constatant que la dispute était sérieuse, Sam se leva, en essayant de camoufler son chancellement, et ferma la porte de la cuisine. Enfant, elle détestait entendre ses parents se hurler dessus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Allison subisse ça.

« Mon travail assure son avenir. »

Tom eut un rire amer. « Ton _travail_… La télémétrie radar… Vous devriez revoir votre couverture. »

Il se pencha, ramassa la cuillère et la passa sous l'eau avec des gestes mécaniques et secs.

« Tom… Je suis fatiguée… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de crier. »

Elle entendit son mari soupirer puis sa voix cassante et pleine de ressentiment envahit la cuisine.

« Dis-moi, Sam… Combien d'hommes accepteraient notre situation ? »

La question souleva un écho étrange entre elle. Comme si les réticences de Tom à la prendre telle qu'elle était lui rappelaient quelque chose… mais quoi ?

« J'en connais au moins un ! » répondit-elle violemment avant de quitter la pièce, le laissant choqué.

Elle ne savait pas de qui elle parlait. Certes, elle connaissait plus d'un homme qui aurait accepté de vivre avec un Major de l'USAF sans poser de questions… Mais quand elle avait dit ça, elle avait pensé à quelqu'un en particulier. Elle avait pensé à…

« Maman ? »

La petite voix d'Alli coupa ses réflexions.

« Est-ce qu'on mange bientôt ? »

Elle envoya sa fille dans la cuisine, sachant que tant qu'elle serait avec elle, Tom ne la harcèlerait pas pour qu'elle démissionne. N'ayant pas faim, elle se coucha directement, laissant sa migraine s'apaiser toute seule.

Tom ne fit plus un commentaire sur l'armée pendant des jours après ça. Sam appréciait le temps qu'elle passait avec Alli. C'était rare qu'elle profite réellement de sa fille et elle en était heureuse… Simplement… Quelque chose la gênait. Un sentiment… Un manque…

Un homme.

Il hantait ses rêves, mais au matin, elle était incapable de se souvenir de son nom ou de son visage. Ca la perturbait. Au point qu'elle se désintéressait parfois de ce qui l'entourait pendant des heures pour se concentrer sur ce que son esprit cherchait à lui dire. Et elle se sentait coupable. Comme si elle faisait quelque chose de mal vis-à-vis de Tom. Comme si elle le trahissait… Etait-il possible que ce coup sur la tête ait altéré sa mémoire ? Et si oui, qu'avait-il effacé ?

Il lui fallut une semaine pour qu'un nom s'impose à elle au détour d'une conversation téléphonique avec Daniel. Il était apparu comme ça… Dans un moment de lucidité. Jack O'Neill.

Elle raccrocha rapidement, un instinct primaire lui ordonnant de nier. Elle avait l'impression farouche que, si elle acceptait l'existence de Jack O'Neill, ça détruirait sa vie. Il fallait enterrer le nom et l'homme avec. L'oublier. C'était ce que le sentiment d'urgence dans ses tripes la poussait à faire. Qui était-elle pour combattre son instinct le plus primaire ?

Ce fut le jour où elle retourna travailler pour la première fois que l'homme mystère devint un problème. Si elle était au labo, elle se surprenait à lever la tête pour un oui pour un non et à attendre quelqu'un qui, elle le réalisait, n'était autre que ce Jack. Quand elle était au mess, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fouiller la pièce des yeux à sa recherche. En désespoir de cause, elle tenta même le bureau de Daniel mais rien n'y faisait. Même là, elle avait l'impression que son ombre flottait dans un coin.

Elle était positive sur un point, il n'y avait jamais eu personne au SGC portant le nom de Jack O'Neill. Elle connaissait la plupart des gens même si ce n'était que superficiel. Non, il n'appartenait pas à la base et pourtant c'était là que la sensation était la plus tenace.

Trois jours à sursauter au moindre bruit et à sourire comme une malade quand quelqu'un passait la porte de son labo et Daniel lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. C'était une question parfaitement justifiée, malheureusement, c'en était également une à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse. Néanmoins, elle décida que si elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de ce problème. En parler n'aurait servi qu'à l'envoyer chez le psy ou bien à convaincre ses coéquipiers que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Il fallait donc qu'elle se débrouille seule.

Adoptant la solution la plus simple et pratique, elle chercha sur le net. Les seules réponses qu'elle trouva furent un fermier qui avait remporté le prix de la plus grosse pomme de terre dans l'Arkansas et une sordide affaire de suicide. Elle s'intéressa au deuxième article de presse. Apparemment, un Colonel O'Neill s'était suicidé après que son fils se soit accidentellement tué avec son arme. La date l'intrigua car c'était la même que celle du premier départ pour Abydos. Décidant de fouiller un peu plus avant, elle pirata le serveur de l'USAF.

Trouver le dossier du Colonel Jack O'Neill fut très compliqué. Visiblement, l'homme, avant de se suicider, avait eu une vie bien remplie. La majorité de ses missions étaient top secrètes et même avec son niveau de confidentialité actuel, elle n'y avait pas accès. Elle parcourut rapidement ses états de service avant de tomber sur sa photo. Là, elle eut un déclic.

Elle connaissait cet homme. Plus que bien. Elle savait comment il aimait son café, elle savait que même s'il le niait, il était amateur d'opéra et elle savait enfin qu'il n'était absolument pas aussi dur que la photographie le laissait paraître.

Sam ferma les yeux, un peu choquée. En se concentrant, elle pouvait imaginer son odeur autour d'elle. Elle savait exactement combien il était bon d'avoir ses bras autour d'elle, combien elle se sentait en sécurité dans son étreinte. Elle se rappelait de ça et de plus encore, mais pourtant c'était impossible… Il était mort depuis longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas le connaître.

Mais…

Elle se rappelait… de sa voix qui murmurait des paroles tendres à son oreille… de sa main qui caressait ses cheveux pour l'apaiser… de cette étincelle au creux de son ventre qu'elle ne se souvenait plus avoir ressentie pour Tom.

Tom… Des images passèrent dans sa tête. Leur mariage, la naissance d'Alli… Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis son enfance. Exactement comme elle l'avait rêvé. _Exactement_.

Tom était le genre d'homme qu'elle se voyait épouser, Alli était l'enfant qu'elle s'autorisait parfois à imaginer… Leur vie de famille était relativement normale. Qu'est ce qu'une femme pourrait demander de plus ? Qu'est ce qu'_elle_ pourrait demander de plus ?

Etre acceptée telle qu'elle était.

Sam n'avait jamais été la parfaite petite femme au foyer que Tom désirait. Et c'était probablement ce qui était à la base de la fissure qui séparait leur couple. Mais, comme l'avait dit son mari, peu d'hommes accepteraient que leur femme risque sa vie de façon quotidienne. Jack faisait partie de ces hommes. Il la comprenait, ne lui avait jamais demandée de changer.

Elle se souvenait distinctement de ça. De ça, comme du reste.

C'était comme si elle avait eu deux vies. Elle se rappelait des deux en parallèle. Savait qu'il lui suffisait d'en choisir une. Ce n'était pas rationnel, mais à cet instant elle n'était plus rationnelle. Elle devait choisir.

Tom et Alli ou Jack.

Tom et Alli étaient tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu sans jamais oser se l'avouer. Un brin de normalité dans la folie qui l'entourait quotidiennement.

Jack était… tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Choisir cette vie revenait à choisir une éternité de souffrance. Et pourtant…

Tom et Alli étaient la solution évidente. Elle ne devrait même pas hésiter. Même pas envisager la possibilité de choisir Jack. Mais… Jack avait beau être inaccessible, il était ce que son cœur désirait.

Et, à l'instant où elle admit cela, elle réalisa où elle était. Ce n'était pas normal et forcément pas réel. Restait à découvrir comment sortir d'ici. Très bien. La dernière fois, elle était sur P7G534. Jack était là bas… donc, elle allait là bas. C'était simple et clair comme plan.

Quittant le labo, elle se dirigea vers l'armurerie. Vu l'heure tardive, prendre la salle de contrôle d'assaut ne présentait pas de problème majeur. Entrer les coordonnées de Melkor ne devraient pas être compliqué… Traverser sans se faire attraper, en revanche…

Elle choisit un zat. Qu'importe qu'elle se trouve dans un monde imaginaire ou dans une drôle de réalité déformée, tuer des gens qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours lui était insupportable. Comme elle l'avait prévu, plonger Walter et le technicien de garde dans l'inconscience ne fut pas difficile. Elle entra sa destination dans l'ordinateur et la Porte s'activa. Programmant les portes blindées pour qu'elles se referment derrière elle, elle se précipita dans la salle d'embarquement.

Elle arriva au moment où le vortex explosait. Rapidement, elle monta la rampe.

« Maman ! »

Elle s'arrêta net. Ca, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

« Maman, où tu vas ? »

La petite voix se rapprocha et bientôt, elle sentit Allison tirer sur son pantalon. Elle s'accroupit sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, sans vraiment voir non plus car des larmes à la provenance inconnue lui brouillaient la vue.

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Tu m'aimes plus ? »

La mâchoire de Sam se serra. Elle n'était pas réelle. Elle ne pouvait pas être réelle. Mais c'était comme dire au revoir à une part d'elle-même. C'était peut-être la seule chose dans cet endroit bizarre qui pouvait la convaincre de rester. Pourtant, elle savait. Si elle voulait remporter cette épreuve, elle devait retourner à Jack. Elle devait traverser ce Vortex.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses ! »

Allison pleurait et ça déchirait Sam parce qu'elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle n'était pas vraie, elle avait réellement l'impression qu'elle lui appartenait.

« Maman ! »

Refoulant ses propres larmes, elle se releva. Jack. Elle devait se concentrer sur Jack. Ne plus penser à tout ça. Jack.

« Maman ! »

La petite était accrochée à sa jambe mais elle ne fit rien pour s'en débarrasser. Elle devait juste faire trois pas. Traverser.

« Maman, tu vas me tuer ! »

Elle serra les dents, sentant quelque chose lâcher au fond d'elle-même. Laissant passer un sanglot, elle ferma les yeux et se jeta dans la flaque bleutée. Derrière elle, le Vortex disparut et la pièce se referma sur le néant.


	14. All I ever need

**Chapitre 14 : All I ever need…**

Sam ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, s'arrachant à une torpeur étrange qui cherchait à la garder prisonnière de ses griffes. Son regard tomba presqu'immédiatement dans celui, rieur, de la jeune femme qui était enfermée avec elle dans la pièce. Par réflexe, elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver à une distance respectable de « l'esprit de Donzar ». Ensuite, seulement, ce qui venait de se passer envahit sa mémoire et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était réellement en colère. Elle entendait encore les cris d'Allison… Son ton désespéré… Peut-être l'enfant n'était-elle pas réelle mais ça ne diminuait en rien la douleur d'avoir dû l'abandonner derrière elle.

« Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?! » accusa aussitôt le Major.

L'autre se contenta de sourire et de se relever. Sam l'imita, toujours aussi énervée. Cette saleté de fumée lui piquait toujours les yeux et, si les murs de pierres ne donnaient plus réellement l'impression de se refermer sur elle, elle était toujours mal à l'aise que l'endroit soit si clos.

« Tu as enfin accepté le cadeau que t'as fait Donzar. Il a jugé ton esprit pur. Tu peux donc continuer ta route. »

La militaire vit rouge. « Il a jugé mon esprit ?! Vous avez fouillé dans ma tête ! Vous vous êtes servi de choses qui ne vous appartiennent pas ! »

'L'esprit' secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire calme qui commençait à horripiler Carter.

« Toi seule a décidé de la nature de l'épreuve. Toi seule en connais le contenu. »

Elle aurait volontiers arraché ce sourire de ce visage à coups de poings mais le besoin urgent de voir Jack, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, était trop fort. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de l'entendre… Elle avait besoin d'être sûre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en laissant Tom et Alli derrière.

« Je veux sortir. »

C'était un ordre. Un ordre auquel elle déconseillait fortement à la fille de désobéir. Mais « L'esprit » ne semblait pas disposé à la contredire. Elle se contenta de faire un geste de la main vers la porte qui, sans pourtant que quiconque l'ait touchée, s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. Avant que Carter n'ait seulement eu le temps de marquer son étonnement, les silhouettes des deux Conseillers apparurent sur le seuil.

« Esprit de Donzar. » dirent-ils d'une même voix avant de s'incliner profondément.

« Voix de Donzar. » salua en retour la jeune femme, sans pour autant marquer le moindre signe de respect à l'encontre des deux intrus.

Agacée de toutes ces cérémonies, Sam se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la sortie. Elle avait besoin d'air frais. D'air frais et du Colonel.

« Ton sort n'est pas statué, pécheresse. »

Ignorant Garkan, elle voulut forcer le passage mais la main levée de Karlan s'interposa entre elle et la porte.

« Patience, mon enfant. »

Par égard pour le vieillard qui l'avait soutenue depuis le début, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la prêtresse.

« J'ai réussi. Dis le leur, que je puisse enfin sortir d'ici et profiter de ce que tu penses que Donzar m'a offert. »

Elle ne se méfiait pas et fut donc surprise de sentir Garkan attraper violement son bras et le tordre.

« L'idée même que tu puisses atteindre la sixième épreuve est risible. »

Il avait une force surprenante pour un homme d'apparence aussi âgée. Déstabilisée, elle chercha à se dégager mais rien n'y faisait, il resserrait sa prise.

« Nul ne peut s'en prendre au pécheur, Garkan ! » s'écria Karlan.

Intérieurement, Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Des paroles c'était bien, une aide physique serait davantage appréciée.

« Ta violence profane ce lieu sacré ! »

La prêtresse n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais pourtant, ses paroles semblaient résonner dans la petite pièce aux murs de pierre. Lasse d'avoir le bras douloureux, elle tira une nouvelle fois mais la force de cet homme ne pouvait pas être naturelle. C'était comme si sa main était en acier. Comme s'il risquait de lui broyer le muscle.

Puis, en une seconde, ce fut fini. « L'esprit de Donzar » fit un large geste du bras et Garkan décolla. Elle avec, à vrai dire. Mais si Sam eut la présence d'esprit de se rouler en boule pour amortir le choc, le Conseiller atterrit sur son royal fessier, ce qui, au vu du cri de douleur indigné qui passa ses lèvres, dût être douloureux. Se retrouvant automatiquement accroupie, le Major resta sur ses gardes, prête à se défendre si nécessaire.

Tout ça devenait ridicule. Télépathie, télékinésie et maintenant, force surhumaine… Karlan avait clamé être centenaire et Daniel l'avait expliqué en parlant d'une plante… Peut-être était-ce également l'explication de ces drôles de phénomènes ?

« Tu oses t'en prendre à moi ? Tu oses t'en prendre à la Voix de Donzar ? » tonna Garkan en se redressant.

Si la fille fut impressionnée par l'éclat de colère du Conseiller, elle le cacha bien. Ses yeux froids, dénués de toute chaleur, se posèrent sur le vieillard.

« J'_ose_ ? Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles, Garkan ? Aurais-tu oublié que si tu es la voix, je suis l'esprit ? Adresse-toi à moi encore une fois sur ce ton et Donzar deviendra muet. »

Karlan s'interposa, aussi calme que d'ordinaire. « Pardonne son écart à Garkan, Esprit. »

La prêtresse tourna son regard vers Carter et l'invita d'un geste de la tête à se relever.

« Je partage l'avis de la Sentinelle. La voie qu'empruntera Samantha Carter est intéressante. » Elle se retourna vers les membres du Conseil, semblant oublier la présence de la militaire. « Je suis l'Esprit de Donzar et, par mon intermédiaire, Il a jugé Samantha Carter. Elle a réussi la cinquième épreuve. »

« Hérésie… » marmonna Garkan.

« Qu'est ce qui te gêne, Garkan ? Que ce soit une femme ? » Le ton de « l'Esprit » était froid. « Et bien, Samantha est désormais sous ma protection. Quiconque s'en prend à elle, s'en prend à moi ainsi qu'à Donzar. Ce serait un double sacrilège que de tenter de se mettre en travers de sa route. Tu m'as bien comprise, j'espère ! »

Personne ne répondit, mais le Conseiller colérique quitta la pièce avec un air outré. Sam se rendit compte qu'elle respirait plus librement quand il n'était pas là. Cet homme lui semblait dangereux.

« Tu es libre de partir, Samantha. La cinquième épreuve t'est accordée. » lui dit gentiment Karlan.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, et jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir sombre qui menait à l'extérieur. Il était vide. Elle aurait pensé que le Colonel l'attendrait devant la porte…

« Ton Gardien est devant le bâtiment. Il était un peu… agité. »

Elle hocha la tête et sortit sans demander son reste, son esprit tout entier tourné vers ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Qu'allait-elle dire au Colonel ? Qu'elle avait eu une sorte de révélation ? Qu'elle l'avait choisi au dépit d'une enfant ? De son enfant ? Imaginaire, certes, mais la chair de sa chair ? Il était nécessaire qu'ils aient une conversation. Tout de suite. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas attendre sept ans de plus.

Elle accueillit l'air nocturne et le fait de ne plus être enfermé entre quatre murs avec soulagement. Elle était surprise qu'il fasse déjà nuit, ne pensant pas avoir passé autant de temps à l'intérieur, mais décida que la priorité actuelle était de trouver le Colonel et de l'obliger à avoir LA discussion. Un plan se dessinait déjà dans sa tête. La façon dont elle devrait aborder le sujet, ce qu'elle devrait dire en premier… La conversation se déroulait clairement dans son esprit comme si elle n'avait attendu que cet instant pour s'imposer à elle.

« Carter ! »

Le cri soulagé de son supérieur la poussa à se retourner et quand elle le vit, appuyé contre le mur, un air inquiet déformant ses traits, elle sentit son cœur fondre. Il approcha rapidement d'elle et elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

« Ca fait des heures que vous êtes là dedans… J'ai failli défoncer la porte ! »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, elle était serrée contre son torse, ses bras la pressant fermement contre lui. Instinctivement, elle passa les siens autour de son cou et se laissa aller contre sa poitrine. Les phrases qui s'étaient si facilement imposées à elle avaient disparu… Sa tête était vide sauf pour cette certitude. Abandonner ses rêves pour lui n'était pas une erreur. Parce qu'ensemble, ils pourraient peut-être construire quelque chose. Evidemment, ce ne serait probablement pas l'existence parfaite dont elle rêvait enfant mais… ça pourrait être aussi bien si ce n'est mieux. Jack pouvait lui offrir ça.

« Je suis désolé pour hier, Carter. Je ne voulais pas être… brutal mais le reste ne marchait pas et… »

Elle recula le haut de son corps de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et ce mouvement l'interrompit. Techniquement, il n'avait pas à s'excuser. Il était son officier commandant. Il aurait pu lui ordonner n'importe quoi, elle aurait du le faire. Pourtant, il se sentait quand même coupable d'avoir été dur avec elle. Il se sentait obligé de se faire pardonner. Ce n'était pas le comportement d'un Colonel envers son Major. C'était à la rigueur celui d'un ami, mais…

« On devrait y aller… » souffla le Colonel.

Pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste visant à la libérer de son étreinte. Son regard était rivé au sien, une étincelle intriguée dansant dans ses yeux. Visiblement, son silence l'étonnait, il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose et une nouvelle fois tous les mots qui s'enchainaient si bien dans sa tête manquèrent passer ses lèvres. Cependant, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Ses discours préparés lui paraissaient fades en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Les yeux de son supérieur dérivèrent vers ses lèvres avant de capturer une nouvelle fois son regard. Elle sentait le moment se flétrir. Il allait s'éloigner. Ce n'était plus qu'une poignée de secondes…

Effectivement, un instant plus tard, ses bras la relâchaient et elle se retrouva libre de ses mouvements. Seulement, la liberté à cette minute n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était peut-être incapable de former une phrase cohérente, mais elle pouvait agir.

Il n'eut le temps de s'écarter que de quelques centimètres avant qu'elle empoigne son tee-shirt à pleines mains et plaque sa bouche sur la sienne. Ca n'avait rien de romantique ou de tendre. C'était un baiser exigeant. Elle voulait tout et tenait à ce qu'il le sache. S'il se laissa d'abord faire, ce ne fut probablement qu'en raison de la surprise, car il la repoussa rapidement. Gentiment. Mais fermement.

« Carter. » Le ton était neutre. Son regard ne l'était pas. Elle lut le désir dans ses yeux et c'était tellement… agréable de savoir qu'elle lui plaisait réellement… Que malgré tout, elle lui faisait toujours envie…

Il soupira et ferma brièvement les paupières, un air de profonde lassitude imprimé sur le visage.

« C'était quoi, cette fois ? »

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il faisait référence à l'épreuve qu'elle venait de passer. Son esprit était encore totalement pris dans les sensations que le baiser avait réveillées en elle.

« Quoi ? Non ! » Ce qu'elle disait n'avait même pas de sens pour elle et elle éclata de rire. « Je ne vais pas me remettre à pleurer, mon Colonel. »

Il parut extrêmement soulagé. « Tant mieux. Je déteste vraiment ça. »

Elle secoua la tête, souriante. « Je veux dire, ça n'a pas de rapport avec le Banraï… » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Enfin si, en quelque sorte mais… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard perplexe qu'il posait sur elle et se reprocha de ne pas avoir suivi le plan parfait qui s'était dessiné dans sa tête.

« Donc… » résuma-t-il « Vous décidez de m'embrasser sans prévenir, mais ça n'a qu'un vague rapport avec cette épreuve qui a duré plus de huit heures ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Exactement. »

Il sourit, amusé. « Carter… Vous croyez vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? »

Soudain sérieuse, Sam grimaça. « J'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir à un tas de choses aujourd'hui. Et… Ayez confiance en moi, Jack… Je suis sûre de ce que je fais. »

Il la regarda fixement pendant plusieurs secondes puis remonta sa main jusqu'à sa joue où son pouce se mit à tracer des sillons sur sa peau. Elle ne put que fermer les yeux sous la tendresse de la caresse.

« J'ai confiance en vous, Carter… Je veux juste vous protéger. »

Elle rouvrit les paupières et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Si vous voulez vraiment me protéger, alors laissez-moi vous aimer. Parce que, sinon… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. »

Rien n'avait jamais été aussi vrai que cet aveu à moitié chuchoté dans les rues d'une petite planète étrangère aux tréfonds de la galaxie. Quelque part, il dut comprendre qu'elle était honnête parce qu'il s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres. A nouveau, le baiser se fit passionnel, vorace. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour la tendresse… Pas encore…

Sam perdit la notion du temps. Le baiser se transforma en deux puis en trois… Et ça aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça si le raclement de gorge amusé de Karlan ne les avait pas poussés à se séparer.

« Le Conseil désapprouve ce genre d'activité en public et je pense que Samantha a suffisamment d'ennuis pour le moment… Pourquoi ne pas retourner chez Sa'arlin ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Plus un ordre déguisé en demande. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air fâché… juste amusé. Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna, disparaissant rapidement dans la nuit. Sam tourna la tête vers Jack mais celui-ci se contentait de l'observer en souriant. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle souriait aussi.

Doucement, il attrapa sa main et ensemble, ils remontèrent les rues jusqu'à la maison de Sa'arlin. La Melkorane tournait en rond, certaine que la nuit qui était tombée annonçait un mauvais présage. Quand elle vit Jack et Sam, elle éclata carrément de rire et pria le Gardien de transmettre ses plus vives félicitations à la pécheresse. Ce qu'il promit de faire avec un éclat étrange dans le regard.

Leur hôte les obligea à avaler un repas copieux pour se 'requinquer', ce qu'ils firent de bon cœur. Le retour dans la chambre fut un peu plus embarrassant. Partager un lit avec son supérieur quand on était amoureuse de lui était problématique. Partager un lit avec son supérieur quand on était amoureuse de lui et qu'on venait juste de l'embrasser était une catastrophe. Il restait tant de détails à régler ! Tant de choses dont ils n'avaient pas discuté !

« Vous êtes sûre de vouloir de ça, Carter ? »

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, feignant d'être parfaitement à l'aise avec la situation.

« De ça ? » répéta-t-elle.

Aussitôt, il clarifia. « De nous. »

Sam leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui, soulagée de ne pas trouver une trace de doute dans son regard. Si elle n'était sûre que d'une chose en ce monde, c'était de lui, d'eux.

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement.

Il soupira et la rejoignit, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Je parlerai à Hammond dès qu'on sera rentré. Peut-être qu'on pourra trouver une solution qui ne brisera pas l'équipe… Sinon… je prendrais ma retraite. »

Elle secoua la tête, horrifiée qu'il puisse penser faire une telle chose pour elle. « Non ! Je peux… »

Il plaça deux doigts sur sa bouche, la rendant muette. « Vous ne pouvez rien du tout. Sauf m'embrasser. Ca vous pouvez, encore et encore. »

Elle fronça les sourcils n'appréciant pas vraiment qu'il décide de sacrifier sa carrière au profit de la sienne… Ceci dit, s'inquiéter pour quelque chose qui n'était pas encore arrivé était peu utile, donc elle préféra se concentrer sur ses lèvres qu'il venait de poser contre les siennes.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, front contre front et à bout de souffle. Jack recula le premier, son sourire toujours fermement en place.

« On devrait dormir… Allez savoir ce qu'ils vous feront subir demain. »

Dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de plus que dormir aurait été mentir. Mais elle respectait et partageait son besoin d'avancer lentement avec leur toute nouvelle relation et puis, comme elle le découvrit quelques instants plus tard, il y avait mieux que s'endormir dans les bras de Jack O'Neill. Il y avait s'endormir en embrassant Jack O'Neill.


	15. Lord of Destruction

**Chapitre 15 : Lord of destruction.**

Sam ouvrit les yeux, le sourire qui l'avait accompagnée dans son sommeil toujours en place. C'était peut-être totalement stupide mais ici, sur une planète éloignée de plus de quinze années lumière de chez elle, elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été d'un bon moment. Jack était à elle. Enfin. C'était infantile et elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente face à son premier béguin mais… elle était totalement euphorique.

Son sourire en revanche disparut rapidement quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule dans le lit et, plus précisément, seule dans la chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Il n'était pas vraiment tard mais ce n'était pas l'aube non plus et il était possible que Jack se soit réveillé avant elle et n'ait pas voulu traîner au lit. Oui, c'était même plus que probable même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'il aurait préféré mourir de faim plutôt que de la laisser seule.

Elle quitta silencieusement la chambre, repérant immédiatement Sa'arlin dans la petite cuisine qui s'ouvrait sur le salon, elle avança en souriant.

« Sa'arlin, savez-vous où est le Colonel ? »

La Melkorane l'observa avec un air désolé et Sam se rappela qu'elle n'était pas censée parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son Gardien. Mais puisqu'il semblait avoir disparu…

« S'il est un tant soit peu intelligent, il est reparti chez lui. Là où il trouvera une femme qui ne se comporte pas comme une… catin. »

La voix froide de Garkan la cueillit dans son dos et la poussa à faire volte face. Il était là, assis dans un fauteuil, si reculé dans l'ombre qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Présence qui ne faisait que souligner l'absence alarmante de Jack. La veille, avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans le sommeil, elle lui avait exprimé ses doutes quand à la confiance qu'ils pouvaient avoir dans le Conseiller. Elle avait aussi partagé les maigres informations qu'elle avait obtenue sur les « superpouvoirs » de certains Melkorans.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu agressive. Elle n'avait pas attendu sept ans pour qu'il disparaisse.

Garkan haussa les épaules mais son expression amusée indiquait qu'il mentait. « Je n'en sais strictement rien. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle était prête à démonter la cité entière si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour le retrouver. On n'abandonnait pas les nôtres. Encore moins quand on venait de résoudre sept ans de crise relationnelle.

« C'est dommage… » rétorqua Garkan en se levant. « Mais la défection de ton Gardien ne me regarde pas. Tu dois affronter la sixième épreuve. »

Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa le vieillard. « Je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit tant que je ne saurais pas où est le Colonel O'Neill. »

Garkan éclata de rire. « Que tu passes l'épreuve ou pas, tu seras morte avant le coucher du soleil. Personne ne peut accéder à la septième épreuve. Personne. »

« Personne, mis à part le grand Donzar, n'avait atteint la cinquième, Conseiller. »

La petite voix tremblante de Sa'arlin s'éleva dans la pièce, rabattant le caquet de Garkan qui ne pouvait même pas s'en prendre à elle puisqu'elle disait la vérité. Finalement, à cours de répartie, il se tourna vers Sam.

« Alors, que choisis-tu ? Ta mort immédiate ou l'épreuve qui te conduira au même résultat. »

Sans un mot, le Major se dirigea vers la porte. En acceptant l'épreuve, elle pourrait trouver Karlan et lui demander où était le Colonel. A l'extrême limite, il lui suffirait de remporter l'épreuve rapidement et de partir à sa recherche si nécessaire.

Le trajet jusqu'au lieu de la sixième épreuve fut court et silencieux. Bien entendu, le bâtiment était de la même couleur morne que les autres et ne pouvait se différencier par sa taille ou sa forme. Le deuxième Conseiller attendait devant la grande porte en fer, accompagné de plusieurs soldats. Dès qu'elle le vit, Sam se précipita sur lui.

« Karlan ! »

L'homme la dévisagea d'un air las. « Où est ton Gardien, enfant ? Nous devons commencer maintenant. »

Une pierre tomba dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas où était son supérieur et Garkan ne semblait pas alarmé de sa disparition alors qu'au contraire, il aurait dû sauter de joie à la perspective de lui arracher la tête si elle ne parvenait pas à gagner cette épreuve. Cependant, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de partager ses inquiétudes, Karlan avait déjà donné un ordre sec pour qu'on ouvre les portes du bâtiment. Ca donnait sur un couloir sombre.

« Samantha Carter, » entama Karlan « l'Esprit de Donzar dans sa grande sagesse t'as accordé la cinquième épreuve. La sixième est donc ta prochaine étape. »

« Ici Donzar a prouvé sa force. » continua Garkan d'un ton réjoui.

« Ici Donzar a battu sa propre faiblesse. »

« Ici se déroule la sixième épreuve du Banraï. »

« Entre dans la pièce aux faux semblant, pécheresse, et détruis ton plus grand ennemi. Pour preuve de ta victoire, tu dois ramener _ton_ trophée. Ce qui t'appartiens par le sang versé. »

L'esprit toujours tourné vers Jack et sa disparition étrange, elle accepta la dague que le Conseiller lui colla dans la main et fit un pas dans le couloir uniquement pour être arrêté par un geste de Karlan.

« Bois. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Il lui tendait un bol rempli d'un liquide clair qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'eau de source, mais Sam avait depuis longtemps renoncé à se fier aux apparences.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Cette quête donne soif. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle avait le choix. Elle prit le bol et avala ce qu'il contenait. Le liquide n'était pas de l'eau mais n'avait aucun gout et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle oublia immédiatement l'incident. D'un pas ferme, elle avança dans le couloir laissant la lumière et les Melkorans derrière.

En raison de l'obscurité quasi-totale, ses autres sens prirent le relais. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans ce couloir. Au moins deux. Elle entendait distinctement leur respiration lourde et bruyante. La sienne était presque indétectable, elle en était certaine. Deux hommes. Probablement armés. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas avoir d'intentions hostiles. Du moins pas pour le moment. Peut-être étaient-ils là uniquement pour vérifier sa progression ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle les dépassa, peu rassurée à l'idée d'avoir deux agresseurs potentiels dans le dos. Qu'avait dit Karlan déjà ? Qu'elle devait détruire son plus grand ennemi ? Des ennemis, elle en avait un paquet… Mais aucun d'eux n'était sur cette planète. Quoi qu'avec Donzar, elle commençait à croire que tout était possible.

Elle arriva au bout du couloir et se heurta à une porte close. Vraisemblablement, la réponse à toutes ses questions était derrière. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était assommer ou tuer ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce, récupérer son trophée, sortir d'ici et retrouver Jack. C'était un plan, pensant-elle en tournant la poignée.

Rien en revanche ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'elle verrait en pénétrant dans la pièce. Même le bruit sourd de la porte claquant derrière elle n'intégra pas son esprit tant la surprise était grande. La surprise et, il fallait l'avouer, l'appréhension.

Devant elle, mains attachées dans le dos et bâillonné, se tenait le Grand Maître Ba'al. Drapé dans tout ce qu'il avait de fierté et d'arrogance.


	16. Don't look away, don't run away, Baby

**Chapitre 16 : don't look away, don't run away, baby it's only life**

De tous les Goa'ulds peuplant cette galaxie, Ba'al était celui que Carter haïssait le plus. Les autres, Cronos, Apophis, Anubis… elle les détestait ou les avait détestés par principe. Ba'al, c'était une autre affaire. Aucun des autres Grands Maîtres ne lui avait volé quelque chose de personnel, sauf peut-être Sokar, et encore… Elle s'était fait torturer, avait combattu pour libérer des peuples entiers de l'esclavage, mais ce n'était pas pour elle. Contrairement à Teal'c et Daniel, elle n'avait pas de motivation personnelle dans cette guerre, si ce n'était ses convictions.

Mais Ba'al…

Tout avait changé après Ba'al. Après qu'il ait torturé, tué et ressuscité des dizaines de fois l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ba'al était devenu son ennemi personnel. C'était ainsi qu'elle le voyait. Ainsi qu'elle l'envisageait. Elle s'était juré, à la seconde où elle avait vu le Colonel passer la Porte des Etoiles, cassé et vaincu, que si elle venait un jour à mettre la main sur ce Goa'uld de dernière zone, elle le lui ferait payer. Si longtemps et si cruellement qu'il la supplierait d'arrêter. Oui, pour la première fois dans sa vie, Sam avait eu l'envie véritable de tuer. Le besoin de faire du mal pour apaiser sa propre souffrance.

Parce qu'elle était responsable. Elle était responsable du calvaire que Jack avait traversé. Elle l'avait obligé à accepter l'offre des Tock'ra. Elle l'avait obligé à accepter Kanan. Et même si, dans les faits, elle ne lui avait pas collé un couteau sous la gorge, elle l'avait manipulé. Elle s'était servie de ses sentiments pour elle. Elle avait été celle qui demandait parce qu'elle savait qu'à elle il ne refuserait rien.

Ca avait été un geste égoïste parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas de la symbiose, fut-ce pour lui sauver la vie. Et justement. Elle ne le lui avait pas demandé pour qu'il vive. Elle le lui avait demandé pour ne pas le perdre. C'était cette différence qui avait rendu la trahison de Kanan si dure à supporter pour elle.

Et c'était également cette différence qui faisait que, maintenant, elle brûlait de planter la dague qu'elle tenait à la main au plus profond des entrailles de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Paradoxe étrange. La haine qui faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines et la poussait à se jeter sur l'homme pour lui régler son compte, fut également ce qui la figea sur place. C'était comme si elle avait deux vues de la situation. La première, qui lui ordonnait de profiter de l'occasion unique qui s'offrait à elle et d'achever celui qu'elle avait passé des nuits entières à maudire… Et une autre plus profonde, qui l'obligeait à observer son environnement, à réfléchir.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était petite et froide. Murs de pierre sans aucun ornement. Le seul meuble de la pièce était une table basse dans le coin droit sur laquelle était posé un calice d'argent. Elle supposait que c'était le trophée.

Son regard se posa sur le Goa'uld qui l'observait attentivement. Aucune inquiétude sur ses traits, il ne tentait même pas de se débattre contre ses liens. Il semblait attendre… Quoi ? Qu'elle l'achève ? Il y avait forcément un piège…

Ba'al fit un pas hésitant vers elle, ses yeux méprisants et moqueurs se baladant sur son corps comme s'il cherchait une quelconque blessure. Une marque de faiblesse. La poignée de la dague faisait mal à Carter. Elle l'agrippait trop fort dans sa tentative désespérée pour se maîtriser, pour évaluer la situation avant de foncer tête baissée dans un combat dont l'issue semblait lui être favorable.

Il fit un autre pas. Plus assuré cette fois.

Le sang bourdonnait aux tempes de Sam. Son cœur tapait à cent à l'heure. L'adrénaline se manifestait beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude. Elle connaissait cette sensation. Ca l'aveuglait. Bientôt, son esprit serait trop faible pour résister aux ordres que son instinct ne cessait d'envoyer à son cerveau. Tuer.

Il avança encore, ne montrant aucun signe de frayeur. Il la sous-estimait.

Avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'elle faisait, elle attaquait. Vive comme l'éclair, elle balança son pied dans le ventre du Goa'uld. Elle aurait pu frapper avec la lame bien sûr… Elle aurait pu le tuer. Rapidement. Proprement. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle voulait qu'il souffre.

Comme Jack avait souffert.

Comme elle avait souffert.

Surpris par l'assaut, Ba'al tomba au sol. Elle voulut lui écraser sa botte sur son visage mais il roula sur lui-même pour se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Sam se mit en garde. Il allait attaquer. Nul doute. Après tout, dans sa petite tête de mégalomane, il pensait être un dieu… Les dieux devaient pouvoir se débarrasser d'une humaine insignifiante même s'ils avaient les mains liées.

Mais il ne fit aucun geste prouvant qu'il comptait s'en prendre à elle. Il se contenta de reculer en fronçant les sourcils. Elle faillit éclater de rire. Ba'al… Le tout puissant Seigneur Ba'al était là devant elle, ligoté et prêt à être transformé en passoire et il n'allait même pas esquisser un geste défensif ? Il ne savait peut-être même pas se battre… Après tout, il avait des Jaffas pour ça… De la chair à canon…

Portée par sa colère, elle se propulsa en avant et feinta à gauche, la dague créant un arc de cercle meurtrier. Elle aurait dû trancher la carotide, elle ne rencontra que du vide. Il avait esquivé sans la moindre difficulté. Juste une perplexité étrange.

Il tirait sur ses liens maintenant. Et hurlait des choses que le bâillon étouffait. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas écouté. Le besoin de prendre sa vie était trop fort. Elle devait le tuer. C'était vital.

Tout le reste avait disparu. Le Banraï, Jack… Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Tuer. _Le_ tuer.

Jamais dans sa vie, elle n'avait voulu quelque chose avec autant de force. Il _fallait_ qu'elle frappe. Il _fallait_ qu'elle observe son sang se répandre sur le sol… Rien n'aurait plus de sens tant qu'il n'aurait pas la gorge tranchée. Elle observa avec une fascination inquiétante les efforts désespérés de l'homme pour libérer ses poignets et arracher le foulard qui remplissait sa bouche.

Elle avait l'impression étrange que ses sens étaient plus affutés, qu'elle était plus… libre. La morale ne se manifestait plus. Ni sa morale, ni sa conscience, ni rien de ce qui faisait d'elle la femme compatissante et sensible qu'elle était tout au fond. C'était presque comme si elle s'était transformée en machine à combattre, en animal.

Les raisons même pour lesquelles elle voulait tuer Ba'al n'étaient plus très claires. Tout ce qu'il subsistait était le besoin de sentir sa nuque craquer sous ses mains. Un besoin primaire.

« Mmmff. »

Elle inclina la tête, un peu surprise qu'il tente toujours de communiquer avec elle au lieu de faire ce qu'il devrait normalement faire. A savoir tenter d'assassiner. C'était ce que faisaient les Goa'ulds. Ils assassinaient. Combien étaient morts déjà ? Combien d'autres à venir ?

Laissant la fureur prendre une nouvelle fois le contrôle, elle s'élança vers lui avec un cri de rage. Elle allait le réduire en charpie, venger tous ceux qui étaient tombés pour sa gloire ou pour son bon plaisir. Elle avait prévu que le coup de couteau le cueille au niveau du ventre, il l'évita mais non sans la pousser au passage de l'épaule. C'était trop doux pour lui faire grand mal. Même pas assez fort pour qu'elle tombe. En revanche, ça l'envoya voler assez loin de lui.

Il se débattait plus fort contre ses attaches mais elle se demanda brusquement pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à l'assommer… Pourquoi il ne se défendait pas… Elle chassa ces pensées dérangeantes d'une secousse de la tête et repartit à l'attaque.

Comme s'il avait su exactement ce qu'elle allait faire, il se dégagea sans aucune difficulté et elle ne l'effleura même pas. C'était déconcertant. Elle tenta une autre combinaison de mouvements mais il para toutes ses tentatives avec la même facilité.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta et se mit à lui tourner autour en l'observant. Personne ne la connaissait aussi bien. Personne. Et certainement pas Ba'al.

« Mmmfff. » tenta une nouvelle fois le Goa'uld.

Il y avait un éclat bizarre dans ses yeux. Ils ne s'étaient pas mis à briller, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire… C'était une sensation presque familière… Ba'al gigota un peu plus et elle comprit que dans une poignée de secondes tout au plus ses mains seraient libres. Ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait à l'instant.

Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il n'avait certainement pas pris un chasseur de la mort, était venu ici et s'était sagement rendu au Conseil des Trois. Et il était ridicule de croire que les Melkorans aient pu le capturer. Ridicule.

Non… L'homme devant elle ne pouvait pas être Ba'al. C'était techniquement impossible. Logiquement improbable. Elle excellait en logique. Et ça, c'était tout sauf logique. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. A réfléchir aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. C'était anormalement dur. D'habitude, réfléchir était simple… Là…

Ce n'était pas un Melkoran devant elle. Il la connaissait trop. Elle voulut rouvrir les paupières mais elles étaient trop lourdes. Elle avait la nausée. Le monde tournait autour d'elle…

Ce que Karlan lui avait donné n'était définitivement pas de l'eau.

Elle entendit le tintement de la dague heurtant le sol sans même s'être rendu compte de l'avoir lâchée. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler et elle se sentit tomber. Cependant, elle ne rencontra jamais la pierre. Deux bras la rattrapèrent et elle se retrouva plaquée contre quelqu'un.

Visiblement, Ba'al -ou celui qui se faisait passer pour lui- s'était libéré. Instinctivement, elle se raccrocha à lui, luttant contre la drogue qui quittait peu à peu son système. Elle voulait retrouver sa lucidité. Elle voulait être à même de se défendre, même si son corps semblait s'être automatiquement soumis à celui qui la tenait.

« Carter… » murmura la voix à son oreille.

Sam sourit en réalisant qu'elle l'avait toujours su. C'était tellement évident… Elle voulut reculer, s'expliquer mais, déséquilibrée, elle partit en arrière. Deux mains la stabilisèrent.

« Doucement… Doucement… »

Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et attendit le temps nécessaire pour que la pièce cesse de jouer au manège.

« Ils vous ont droguée ? »

La question avait beau être simple, elle mit un moment à pénétrer son esprit. Quand, enfin, elle en comprit la portée, elle s'humecta les lèvres, s'apercevant d'à quel point sa bouche était sèche.

« Oui… Comment… ? »

Ses bras se refermèrent sur elle, presque protecteurs.

« Je suis allé à la cuisine… Karlan était là, il a dit que je devais le suivre pour la sixième épreuve… Il n'avait pas précisé que vous alliez essayer de me tuer, par contre. »

Il y avait beau avoir de l'humour dans sa voix, elle se sentit immédiatement coupable.

« Ce n'était pas vous. C'était… »

Elle s'interrompit, certaine de ne pas vouloir expliquer pourquoi elle avait envie de massacrer Ba'al. Peut-être un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Hey… Je plaisantais. »

Elle leva la tête et se força à sourire. « Je sais. »

Il lui sourit en retour. « Bien. Je suppose que le but de l'épreuve était de ne pas m'assassiner et que, donc, vous l'avez réussie ? »

Détruire son plus grand ennemi… Soi-même.

« Oui, mon Colonel. »

Quand au trophée, elle doutait réellement que ce soit cette petite coupe… Le trophée, c'était Jack.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son cerveau marchait toujours un peu au ralenti mais elle pensait être capable d'avancer sans trop tituber. Elle se détacha lentement du Colonel et fit quelques pas mal assurés avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Ca va, mon Colonel. »

Il lui sourit et ensemble, ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir obscur.

Sam ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Son corps en revanche prit le relais, réagissant instinctivement. Elle se sentit d'abord violemment poussée sur le côté et heurta le mur avec un grognement. Elle perçut en revanche très clairement le cri que Jack lâcha quand il reçut le coup meurtrier qui lui était destiné.

L'obscurité l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais elle se rappelait distinctement les deux hommes qu'elle avait repérés à l'allée. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu les oublier. Les yeux inutilement écarquillés pour percer les ténèbres, elle se déplaça lentement le dos au mur.

Elle sentit de l'air se déplacer à sa droite et, remerciant Teal'c pour lui avoir imposé un entraînement aux yeux bandés, elle attaqua avant que son adversaire ait eu le temps de bouger le petit doigt. Le désarmer et planter le poignard dans le creux de sa gorge fut un jeu d'enfant. Liquider l'autre ne présenta pas plus de difficulté.

Vu qu'elle était toujours sonnée, ça témoignait de l'incapacité totale de l'armée Melkorane.

« Mon Colonel ? »

Elle attendit, refusant d'admettre que sa voix tremblait en raison de la peur, mais quand il ne répondit pas, elle se permit de paniquer carrément.

« Mon Colonel ! »

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et avança à quatre pattes, fouillant le sol devant elle avec les mains jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent un corps. Elle remonta jusqu'à la poitrine, s'assurant qu'il respirait toujours. Les Melkorans qui gisaient à côté d'eux ne respiraient plus, elle en était certaine.

Si la cage thoracique se soulevait avec régularité, sa main était poisseuse. Il n'y avait pas cinquante raisons possible à cela. C'était du sang. Il était blessé.

« Jack ! »

Elle se rapprocha encore, appuyant du mieux qu'elle put sur la plaie pour l'empêcher de saigner. Elle tremblait, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une réaction à la drogue qu'ils avaient utilisé sur elle ou bien si c'était le choc. A vrai dire, elle s'en foutait carrément.

« Jack ! » appela-t-elle encore.

Il ne répondait pas… Il ne répondait pas… D'après ce qu'elle sentait, le coup l'avait touché au niveau du plexus. C'était grave… Très grave… Le tremblement s'accentua et elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Jack… »


	17. Tango

**Chapitre 17 : Tango.**

Sam renifla, tentant de repousser les larmes stupides qui lui montaient aux yeux. Ca ne servait à rien. Elle devait bouger, réagir. Elle était un officier compétent de l'Air Force et les officiers compétents ne se roulaient pas en boule sur leur supérieur quand les choses allaient mal. Elle le sentit tousser et devinant qu'il reprenait conscience, l'allégea de son poids.

« Mon Colonel ! »

Elle appuya plus fort sur la plaie, espérant que ça suffirait à ralentir l'hémorragie assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse trouver de l'aide. Cette embuscade ne faisait certainement pas partie de l'épreuve. Ils étaient dans l'obligation de l'aider, de le soigner…

« Carter… »

Ca ressemblait plus à un gémissement de douleur qu'à son ton ferme habituel et c'était peut-être encore plus effrayant que tout le reste. Elle ne pourrait pas le porter. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines mais les résidus de la drogue combattaient ses effets et elle était certaine que si elle essayait de le soulever, elle s'écroulerait. Elle n'était déjà absolument pas convaincue de pouvoir supporter quatre-vingts kilos en temps normal.

« Mal… » marmonna-t-il.

Elle s'accroupit, prête à s'aider de la force de ses jambes pour le remettre sur ses pieds si c'était nécessaire. Elle plaça une main sous son omoplate et entoura sa poitrine de l'autre.

« Vous devez m'aider, mon Colonel. »

Elle voulut le tirer vers le haut mais il ne devait pas avoir compris ce qu'elle voulait parce que tout ce que son mouvement provoqua fut un nouveau cri de douleur.

« Il faut vous lever, mon Colonel… Allez ! »

Le sol était gelé sous ses genoux. Elle sentait distinctement chaque petit caillou qui s'enfonçait sous sa peau. Faisant fi de son propre inconfort, elle le ramena contre elle du mieux qu'elle le put, abandonnant l'idée de garder l'hémorragie sous contrôle.

« Peux pas… Carter… »

Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule l'espace d'une seconde. Il ne l'aiderait pas. Il n'était même pas en état de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Tout reposait sur elle. Tout.

« Ca va aller, Jack. »

Elle espéra paraitre plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Se mordant la lèvre dans une tentative désespérée pour garder ses vertiges et sa nausée sous contrôle, elle se redressa, entraînant le Colonel avec elle. Elle l'obligea à passer un bras autour de ses épaules et enroula le sien autour de sa taille.

Elle fit un pas et faillit s'écrouler. Il ne la soulageait pas de son poids. Et il était plutôt lourd. Que du muscle, d'accord… Mais pour une fois, elle aurait préféré qu'il soit moins baraqué.

« Ca va aller… Ca va aller… »

Elle répéta ça encore et encore comme un mantra pendant les longues minutes qu'il lui fallut pour atteindre la lumière. Là, seulement, elle se permit de lâcher prise. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, amortissant la chute, avant d'allonger le Colonel au sol sous le regard méprisant des Melkorans.

« Tu as failli à l'épreuve ! »

Garkan jubilait, elle pouvait l'entendre au seul ton de sa voix. Elle ne jeta pas un regard vers lui, occupée à évaluer l'état de son supérieur maintenant qu'elle y voyait quelque chose. C'était peut-être moins grave qu'elle l'avait cru au départ. Un peu plus bas que le sternum. Il avait pris un coup qui lui était sans aucun doute destiné. L'homme devait viser le cœur et leur différence de taille l'avait sauvé.

« Donzar m'a donné raison ! » clâma le Conseiller à la cantonade. « Le Banraï n'est pas une affaire de femmes ! »

Elle ne répliqua même pas, tentant à nouveau de réduire la quantité de sang qui s'échappait de la blessure. La main de Karlan se posa sur son épaule, réconfortante.

« Laisse le partir, enfant. Cette mort est préférable à celle qui t'attend. »

Elle se dégagea violemment, réagissant mal à l'idée de laisser mourir Jack.

« Tu as tué ton compagnon… » susurra la voix impitoyable de Garkan à son oreille. « Tu as versé son sang… Tu as pris sa vie… »

Elle secoua la tête, regardant pour la première fois Karlan dans les yeux. « Aidez-moi. »

Il fallait le transporter dans un lieu plus propice aux soins et, seule, elle n'en aurait pas la force. Le vieillard toujours aimable se contenta de l'observer d'un air désolé et un peu déçu.

« Tu as échoué, Samantha. Tu l'as attaqué. La mort vous attend, toi et ton Gardien. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle secoua la tête et désigna le couloir d'un geste. « Il y a deux cadavre là dedans qui prouvent que je n'y suis pour rien. »

Ne prêtant aucune attention à la surprise évidente de Karlan ou la soudaine blancheur de Garkan, elle retira sa veste et s'en servit pour appuyer plus efficacement sur la plaie. Ensuite, elle se pencha, collant presque sa bouche contre l'oreille de son supérieur.

« Je vous interdis de mourir. » murmura-t-elle.

Ses paupières tressaillirent mais ses yeux restèrent clos. La panique se mixant à la fatigue et à la colère, elle se mit à hurler.

« Aidez-moi, nom d'un chien ! »

Sortant de l'état hébété dans lequel sa révélation l'avait plongé, Karlan donna un ordre sec pour que quelqu'un aille voir s'il y avait effectivement des gardes dans le couloir. Garkan tenta faiblement de s'interposer en arguant qu'elle mentait forcément. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Elle-même était trop effrayée à l'idée de ne pas contenir correctement l'hémorragie pour se préoccuper d'autre chose.

Enfin, les deux hommes que Karlan avait envoyé ressortirent, portant la dague propre qui avait été confiée à Sam et les corps ensanglantés des deux Melkorans. Ceux-ci furent jetés au sol avec dégout. S'en prendre à celui qui tentait le Banraï était un crime envers Donzar.

« C'était donc vrai… » marmonna le Conseiller avant de se tourner vers la foule qui les entourait. « Samantha Carter a réussi la sixième épreuve ! »

Garkan ne dit rien, se contentant de darder son regard chargé de haine sur elle. Agacée que personne ne se décide à faire ce qu'il fallait faire de toute urgence, Sam attrapa à nouveau son supérieur et se releva. Chancelant sous son poids, elle fit quelques pas dans la direction de la maison de Sa'arlin.

Bientôt, un homme s'avança spontanément et la soulagea de son fardeau. Un autre le rejoignit et à deux, ils transportèrent sans effort le Colonel inconscient. A cet instant, elle était tellement émotive qu'elle en aurait pleuré. L'adrénaline se dissipait doucement, la laissant tremblante et choquée. Elle se força néanmoins à rester cohérente et devançant les Melkorans, pénétra la première chez Sa'arlin.

Comme la veille, celle-ci l'accueillit d'un sourire. Cependant, il se figea bien vite en voyant son air paniqué et les deux hommes derrière elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda des explications à un des Melkorans. Celui-ci la lui fournit mais Sam n'était déjà plus là pour l'entendre. Elle avait à nouveau glissé son bras sous le torse de son supérieur et l'avait guidé jusqu'à la chambre. Elle le déposa tant bien que mal sur le lit et lui ôta immédiatement son tee-shirt de sorte qu'elle puisse avoir une meilleure vue sur la blessure.

La plaie était nette et saignait abondamment. Nul doute que le coup avait touché un organe… Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Strictement rien. Elle n'avait pas de trousse de secours et elle n'était pas chirurgien. Des larmes d'impuissance se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. Elle reposa sa main sur la plaie, tentant désespérément de garder le précieux liquide poisseux à l'intérieur et mit son autre main sur le cœur.

Les battements étaient faibles et irréguliers. Si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose très vite, il allait mourir. Elle voulut trouver une solution mais il était très dur de réfléchir à travers le brouillard dans lequel son esprit flottait. La peur, le choc et l'effet résiduel de la drogue rendait tout cheminement intellectuel presqu'impossible. Pourtant, il fallait agir ! Et vite !

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sans déplacer ses mains et posa son front sur son épaule nue, peinant à réprimer ses sanglots. Sous ses doigts, le rythme cardiaque fit une embardée avant de diminuer dangereusement. Aussitôt, elle releva la tête, son regard parcourant frénétiquement son visage crispé de douleur.

« Ne meurs pas… » supplia-t-elle. « Ne meurs pas… »

La main qui était posée au niveau du cœur remonta jusqu'à sa joue et elle déposa de légers baisers sur le chemin qui menait à ses lèvres.

« S'il te plait… »

Elle posa sa bouche contre la sienne, alarmée de la sentir si froide sous ses lèvres.

« S'il te plait… Ne meurs pas… »

Pas maintenant… Pas comme ça… Ca ne pouvait pas arriver…

Elle passa une main sur son visage dans le but de faire disparaître les larmes qui obscurcissaient sa vision. Supposons qu'elle tente de retourner à la Porte… Non. C'était inutile. Même si elle parvenait à tracter Jack jusque là-bas… Il ne survivrait pas au trajet et on l'arrêterait sûrement en route. Il n'y avait pas de solution viable. Rien qu'elle puisse faire. Dans un sursaut de rage, elle flanqua un coup de pied dans la petite table de nuit, envoyant promener sur le sol tout ce qui se trouvait dessus.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ! Quelqu'un pouvait certainement faire quelque chose !

A cours d'idée, elle donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Ca n'améliora rien, ça n'apporta aucune solution, seulement une douleur bienvenue qui se propagea de ses phalanges au reste de son corps. Ca lui éclaircit un peu les esprits… Assez pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Tournant lentement la tête comme un prédateur apercevant sa proie, elle vit Sa'arlin, recroquevillée contre le chambranle de la porte, les yeux fixés sur le Colonel. Elle semblait perturbée. Sam s'en contrefoutait. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle cherchait depuis tout à l'heure quelque chose que leur hôte avait en sa possession.

« Soignez-le ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle avait cette poudre… Cette poudre qui avait si bien réparé tous les dommages que les Melkorans lui avaient infligés durant la première épreuve. Cette poudre qui, elle en était certaine, pouvait sauver Jack à présent.

Mais le regard à la fois effrayé et désolé que Sa'arlin posa sur elle lui rappela les tristement sévères règles du Banraï. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle ne pouvait même pas faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle n'était même pas censée l'entendre.

« Soignez-le ! » répéta-Sam, de plus en plus furieuse. Elle allait faire une connerie si la femme ne bougeait pas. « La poudre ! Vous pouvez l'aider ! Faites-le ! »

La Melkorane resta plantée là, clairement déchirée entre ce qu'elle aimerait faire et son devoir. A cet instant, Carter n'était pas rationnelle. Elle ne voyait que Jack, dont la vie semblait quitter le corps, seconde après seconde. Elle ne voyait que ça et Sa'arlin qui détenait la solution et refusait de lui donner. Ce n'était plus de la colère, c'était presque de la haine. Elle voulait qu'elle sauve Jack et elle…

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle avança à grandes enjambées vers Sa'arlin qui recula d'un air terrorisé. La Melkorane était lente, pas assez adroite pour éviter Sam. Elle la colla au mur sans aucune difficulté et enroula une main autour de sa gorge fine, appuyant assez pour que la respiration soit laborieuse mais pas assez pour la tuer. Elle avait encore besoin d'elle.

« Où est la poudre ? »

La femme gigota, luttant contre la poigne de fer du Major. Elle avait si peu de chance de s'échapper… Elle était si fragile… Sam aurait pu s'en émouvoir… Elle aurait pu… Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle tuerait quiconque lui dénierait le droit de sauver son supérieur même si c'était une femme honnête, effrayée de briser la loi de son peuple.

« Vous allez le soigner. Vous allez l'aider. » ordonna-t-elle de sa voix tremblante. Qu'importe ce qu'elle pensait, les larmes continuaient de couler.

Les yeux exorbités de Sa'arlin étaient fixés sur elle, tellement paniqués… Sam se sentit agressée par cette peur. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, elle ! Elle se battait contre les Goa'ulds, elle se battait pour libérer des peuples entiers de l'esclavage ! C'était quelqu'un de bien ! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, au nom de Dieu, devrait-elle accepter de voir mourir l'homme qu'elle aimait sans rien faire de stupide ou de désespéré ?!

« Si le Colonel meurt, » menaça-t-elle. « Je vous tuerai. Je vous tuerai tous. Et je vous jure qu'avant que votre pauvre armée m'arrête, elle aura diminué de moitié ! »

Le gémissement de douleur venant du lit la coupa dans net dans sa promesse enfiévrée. Son regard s'égara sur la silhouette tendue de l'homme avant de revenir vers la Melkorane. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Sam la laissa partir, complètement dégoutée par sa propre réaction. Que pouvait Sa'arlin à la condition du Colonel ? C'était sa faute à elle. Uniquement à elle. Si elle n'avait pas tellement tenu à entrer dans ce temple pour cette saleté de Naquadah, ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation là.

Lentement, elle retourna auprès du lit et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Le matelas s'enfonça sous son poids et la fit rouler vers lui. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Plus rien n'existait que lui, elle et cet instant. Nichant sa tête dans son cou, elle passa un bras sur sa poitrine, laissant sa main une nouvelle fois sur la plaie. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. C'était fini, cette fois.

Sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement et avec irrégularité. Mais elle se soulevait toujours et c'était un bon point. Sauf bien sûr que ça devait être douloureux… Extrêmement douloureux… Elle ne savait pas si Sa'arlin était toujours là ou bien si elle s'était sauvée à toute jambes et, à vrai dire, elle s'en foutait. Elle était au-delà de ça.

Tendrement, elle embrassa la peau qui était à portée de ses lèvres. Ensuite seulement, elle retira la main qui était posée sur la blessure, la laissant traîner sur son ventre recouvert de sang. Immédiatement, son pouce se mit à tracer des caresses inconscientes sur sa peau.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est en plein cliché, mon Colonel ? » murmura-t-elle contre sa joue. « Je vais vous dire que je vous aime et que vous pouvez dormir… Que tout ira bien… Je vais vous demander de m'attendre… Et ensuite… » Elle renifla, les larmes tombaient librement, inondant le visage de son supérieur. « Ensuite… » Le sanglot la prit de court parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas sentit monter. « Ensuite… vous allez… partir. »

Sa main remonta jusqu'à sa joue et elle tourna sa tête de sorte que leurs visages soient face à face. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas conscient.

« Je sais ce que vous diriez… si vous pouviez… » confia-t-elle. « Vous me diriez d'être courageuse… Que je peux y arriver… » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, combattant les sanglots. Elle pourrait pleurer plus tard… mais ça, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. « La vérité… c'est que je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas être courageuse… et je ne peux pas y arriver sans _vous_. » Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. « Alors pour ça, je suis contente que vous ne soyez pas réveillé. »

Sa respiration faiblissait proportionnellement au sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure. Quand on était frappé à ce niveau là, on mourrait plus probablement d'hémorragie que d'autre chose. Elle savait ça. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était temps de dire au revoir.

« Alors… » souffla-t-elle. « Je vous aime… » Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ce qu'elle disait à travers les sanglots qui secouaient son corps. « Vous pouvez dormir maintenant… »

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tout ira bien… » Elle ferma les yeux très fort et se colla un peu plus contre lui. « Attendez-moi… »

A partir de cette seconde, elle se concentra sur le souffle irrégulier de Jack contre sa joue, guettant en tremblant le moment où ce souffle cesserait.


	18. Afraid to sleep

**Chapitre 18 : Afraid to sleep. **

Les secondes, les minutes et les heures se confondaient. Sam aurait sincèrement été incapable de dire combien de temps avait passé depuis sa confession. Peut-être une poignée de secondes… peut-être plusieurs minutes…

L'angoisse avait cédé la place à une triste acceptation et c'était là le plus troublant. Elle savait que si Jack mourrait, elle ne survivrait pas plus de quelques heures. C'était pathétique, elle en était consciente. C'était pathétique, mais c'était également une conviction. Que ferait-elle ici sans lui ? Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de suicidaire… elle passerait la septième épreuve… et elle échouerait. Ca, elle pouvait le dire. Comme elle pouvait dire que Jack allait mourir.

Certains soldats disaient que la mort avait une odeur… Pour elle, c'était plutôt une sensation. L'impression que quelque chose, son cœur probablement, se brisait dans sa poitrine. Et cette douleur, déjà atroce, était multipliée par mille quand chaque éclat de son pauvre cœur brisé se fichait dans le reste de son corps. C'était une sensation particulière. Rien à voir avec l'image ridiculement simpliste d'un chagrin d'amour. C'était plus sombre, plus désespéré.

Elle se demandait si ça prendrait encore longtemps pour qu'il cesse de respirer. Le voir souffrir lui était insupportable et les expirations laborieuses étaient la preuve d'une souffrance vive. En fait, elle était en train d'envisager l'idée de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais, tout en sachant qu'elle n'en serait pas capable.

Elle sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son épaule et chercher à l'éloigner du corps de son supérieur. Elle s'y raccrocha d'autant plus.

« Ecartez-vous… » demanda la voix basse de Sa'arlin. « S'il vous plait. »

Sam leva la tête pour voir la Melkorane penchée au dessus d'elle. Elle examinait apparemment la blessure du Colonel. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui avait décidé la femme à briser les règles du Banraï, elle se contenta de s'éloigner rapidement du lit et de lui laisser toute la place d'agir.

L'espoir n'était pas un ami de Samantha Carter. Il avait tendance à l'abandonner au plus mauvais moment et à la reprendre pour mieux lui déchirer le cœur après. Pourtant… Aujourd'hui, elle était décidée à s'y accrocher du mieux qu'elle pouvait. S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une mince chance pour que…

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. » constata distraitement Sa'arlin avant de déposer à l'intérieur de l'abdomen de son supérieur une dose non négligeable de la poudre qu'elle tenait dans un petit bol.

« Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il va… s'en sortir ? » balbutia Sam.

La Melkorane laissa son regard traîner une fois de plus sur la plaie avant de se tourner vers elle. « Le Karfah a déjà commencé son ouvrage. Si Donzar le veut, il se rétablira en quelques heures. »

En quelques heures ? Elle peinait à le croire… Son visage était blanc… et crispé… et… Le soulagement se propagea dans chaque fibre nerveuse de son corps. Il allait s'en sortir. Sa'arlin n'avait rien promis, mais Sam y croyait. Elle y croyait véritablement. Leur hôte s'approcha d'elle avec prudence et attrapa rapidement sa main. Trop désorientée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle la lui abandonna. Avant qu'elle ait compris, la femme s'éloignait déjà d'elle. Une seconde plus tard, elle était partie.

Le regard de la jeune femme glissa vers sa main et elle réalisa que Sa'arlin avait placé de la poudre sur les dégâts que le mur avait laissé quand elle l'avait frappé. Déjà, les petites estafilades se refermaient. Elle soupira, se reprochant son comportement hystérique. Bien entendu, maintenant que tout était plus ou moins arrangé, c'était simple de dire ça… Elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Ne faisant que moyennement confiance à ses jambes tremblantes, elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, attentive à ne pas déranger son supérieur. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle se contenta de se perdre dans la contemplation de Jack O'Neill, se laissant bercer par le va et vient de plus en plus régulier de sa poitrine. A nouveau, le temps devint une notion étrangère à son organisme. Elle aurait pu rester là pour l'éternité et ne pas s'en apercevoir.

« Samantha ? » appela Sa'arlin. Le ton était timide. Peut-être car elle continuait d'enfreindre une loi sacrée. En six jours, l'attitude de la Melkorane avait beaucoup changé.

« Sam. » corrigea gentiment le Major.

La femme hocha la tête une fois pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, puis lui tendit une tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant.

« Le Tarkal apaisera les tremblements. »

Le regard de Sam parcourut avidement la silhouette du Colonel, cherchant les secousses dont Sa'arlin parlait, mais ne repéra rien en dehors de l'ordinaire. C'est là qu'un peu de liquide chaud se déversa sur sa cuisse et qu'elle réalisa que c'était elle qui tremblait. Elle prit une gorgée avec reconnaissance avant de se tourner vers la Melkorane.

« Pour tout à l'heure, Sa'arlin… Je suis désolée… »

Elle secoua la tête. « Nos peuples n'ont pas les mêmes coutumes. Aucune femme en Melkor n'agirait de la sorte si son compagnon était mourant. »

Sam grimaça, craignant d'avoir offensé leur nouvelle amie. Elle appréciait son soutien. Mis à part Karlan, c'était le seul contact amical qu'ils avaient eu sur cette planète. La Sentinelle et l'Esprit ne comptaient pas. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ne pas les avoir rêvé tous les deux.

« D'un autre côté, » poursuivit Sa'arlin avec un sourire. « aucune femme en Melkor n'a un compagnon qui l'autorise à être simplement elle-même. »

Carter se sentit sourire. Il était vrai que dans n'importe quel endroit de cette galaxie, il serait dur de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif que Jack. Dans tous les domaines. Du moins avec elle. Parce qu'avec les autres, il n'était pas le parfait modèle de patience.

Elle regarda Sa'arlin quitter la pièce et revint à son observation minutieuse du Colonel. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'immobilité lui pesa et elle décida de faire quelque chose. Au moins pour s'occuper. Ramassant le Tee-shirt ensanglanté de son supérieur qu'elle avait jeté à terre, elle l'apporta à leur hôte, lui demandant gentiment de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour récupérer le bout de tissu. Elle lui emprunta également une bassine et un chiffon et entreprit de nettoyer le sang qui barbouillait le ventre de son supérieur ainsi qu'une grande partie de son propre corps.

Tout ça lui prit environ une heure et quand elle examina à nouveau la blessure, elle eut la satisfaction de constater que la plaie avait déjà commencé à se refermer. Il aurait, en revanche, une cicatrice de plus à ajouter à son impressionnante collection. Complètement rassurée quand à la survie de Jack, elle s'assit une fois de plus à son côté.

Il se passa une demi-heure avant que Karlan ne débarque dans la chambre. Il la salua à peine avant de se pencher sur le corps de son Gardien, toujours inconscient. Il évalua les dégâts d'un œil expert et hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. Sam, tendue, l'observa, légèrement sur ses gardes.

« Sa'arlin fait des miracles. » constata-t-il finalement.

Inquiète à l'idée d'attirer des ennuis à la Melkorane, elle fronça les sourcils. « C'est ma faute. Je l'ai obligée à… »

Karlan leva la main, la coupant. « Ce que je ne sais pas ne fera de mal à personne. Si Sa'arlin avait enfreint la loi, elle serait punie et ni toi, ni moi ne voulons cela. »

Elle acquiesça en silence, curieuse de savoir ce que voulait le Conseiller. Il était trop tôt pour qu'on vienne la chercher pour la septième épreuve. La règle était simple : une tâche par jour. Or, la nuit n'était même pas encore tombée. Karlan soupira, visiblement très las et chercha des yeux un endroit où s'asseoir mais renonça très vite en s'apercevant que le seul endroit de la chambre où l'on pouvait se reposer était le lit.

« Un des hommes qui vous a attaqués dans le couloir était Jörlin. »

Elle leva un sourcil intrigué. « L'homme avec lequel le Colonel s'est battu ? »

« Oui. » confirma Karlan. « Et c'est d'ailleurs la théorie que soutient Garkan. Il prétend qu'aveuglé par son désir de vengeance, Jörlin s'en est pris à ton Gardien et qu'il a entraîné un de ses amis avec lui. »

« Mais vous ne partagez pas son avis. » déduisit Sam.

Karlan secoua la tête. « Jörlin et Daylan, l'homme qui l'accompagnait, étaient deux fervents partisans de Garkan. Beaucoup –dont moi- pensent que c'est Garkan qui a commandité cette attaque. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » elle haussa les épaules. « Je sais bien que je l'agace, mais… »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte. » l'interrompit une nouvelle fois le Conseiller. « Si tu remportais le Banraï, ce serait le signe que Donzar veut que les choses changent. Tu es une femme. Ici, les femmes ont à peine le droit de respirer. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête et qui risquait de les priver, Jack et elle, du soutien de Karlan. Finalement, elle décida qu'il valait mieux savoir où elle mettait les pieds.

« Et vous ? Ca ne vous dérange pas ? »

Un sourire appréciateur étira les lèvres du Conseiller. « Garkan et moi nous affrontons depuis presque cent ans. Nos points de vue sont totalement opposés. Il se conforme à la lettre à l'ancienne loi… Moi, je préfère m'assurer de conserver mon statut. »

Elle inclina la tête, analysant la situation avec autant de recul que possible. Karlan était-il en train de lui proposer une sorte d'alliance contre Garkan ?

« Il n'ira pas jusqu'à s'attaquer à toi pendant une épreuve… Mais fais attention, Samantha. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de préciser un peu plus ce qu'il attendait d'elle, quand la voix pâteuse de son supérieur retentit dans la pièce.

« Carter… »

Il ouvrait à peine les yeux quand elle posa son regard sur lui. Il papillonna des paupières et remarqua Karlan. Alarmé, il chercha à se relever. Il ne parvint même pas à se soulever de quelques centimètres.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Elle avait déjà posé sa main sur son épaule, le forçant à rester allongé. Elle commençait à plaindre Janet et à comprendre ses multiples crises de nerfs quand il était question de garder le Colonel à l'infirmerie. L'homme ne semblait tout simplement pas capable de rester tranquille.

« Vous avez été blessé. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je le saurai si j'avais été blessé, Carter. Je ne sens rien. »

Visiblement amusé par l'échange, Karlan adressa un petit signe à Sam. « Puisque votre Gardien est tiré d'affaire, je vous verrai tous les deux demain. » Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner. « Oh, j'allais oublier. J'ai reçu un message de Tarhan. Lui et vos amis seront présents lors de la septième épreuve. »

La jeune femme le remercia et il disparut après avoir promis d'informer Sa'arlin du réveil de son invité. Une fois seuls, Sam se retourna vers son supérieur et appuya une nouvelle fois sur son épaule pour qu'il reste allongé. Son regard parcourut rapidement la poitrine miraculeusement intacte du Colonel.

« Il faut négocier cette poudre. » marmonna-t-elle.

Sans plus y penser, elle passa sa main à l'endroit où s'était tenue la large plaie et dont, à présent, il ne restait qu'une longue cicatrice blanche. De longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour des siens.

« Carter… » Ca avait tout d'un avertissement, mais elle ne savait pas contre quoi il la mettait en garde. « Où est mon tee-shirt ? »

« Je l'ai donné à Sa'arlin. » répondit-elle distraitement avant de reprendre son inspection, appuyant légèrement sur ce qui avait été les bords de la blessure. « Ca vous fait mal ? »

Cette fois, il s'empara carrément de son poignet et fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai mal nulle part. A peine un peu courbaturé… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle lui résuma rapidement la situation, mais elle ne semblait pas être capable de poser les yeux ailleurs que sur lui. Son regard parcourait sans relâche son visage ou bien son torse et finissaient invariablement par se noyer dans le chocolat que constituait ses prunelles. Quand elle eut fini et qu'il eut posé toutes les questions nécessaires, elle conclut qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de jouer son rôle de second infaillible et s'autorisa à souffler deux minutes.

Posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il n'y avait rien de plus exténuant que ce moment où la peur s'effaçait définitivement. Ce n'est pas que ce n'était pas agréable… c'était juste… éreintant.

« Carter… »

Elle sentit sa main se poser doucement sur sa nuque et masser légèrement les muscles tendus, au début de son épine dorsale. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle se laissa aller à ses caresses, appréciant chaque frisson qu'il faisait naître en elle. Dieu… il y a quelques heures à peine, elle pensait mourir et là…

La précarité de leur vie la heurta comme un boomerang. A tout moment, l'un d'eux pouvait mourir. A tout moment, elle pouvait se retrouver aussi désespérée qu'elle l'avait été un peu plus tôt… Demain, la septième épreuve… Elle pouvait lui être fatale…

Lentement, elle se réinstalla sur le lit, dans la même position qu'avant l'intervention de Sa'arlin. Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et se blottit contre lui, allant jusqu'à poser une jambe sur les siennes. Elle avait pas mal réfléchi pendant qu'elle attendait que les remèdes Melkorans fassent effet…

C'était bien de penser au futur… C'était quelque chose de naturel… Planifier les choses, avancer prudemment… Oui, mais voilà, leur vie à eux était particulière. Ils frôlaient la mort au minimum une fois par semaine, et cet état de fait accepté, ça changeait la donne. Les priorités se modifiaient… Par exemple, quelle importance ce que leur relation deviendrait demain s'il n'y avait plus de demain ? Aujourd'hui était ce qui comptait… Aujourd'hui et maintenant…

« Mon Colonel… » murmura-t-elle.

Le « Mmm » nonchalant qu'elle eut en réponse lui prouva que Jack était détendu. Il était bon à ça… Profiter du moment. Elle… c'était différent. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de tout décortiquer avant de prendre une décision. Elle était rarement spontanée. La spontanéité était un luxe que Jacob lui avait déconseillé dès l'enfance.

« Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment de rien ? »

Sous-entendu, vous ne vous rappelez pas de ma pathétique déclaration ?

Il se décala un peu de sorte que leurs visages soient au même niveau et qu'il puisse la regarder en fasse. Sam sentit son cœur s'emballer furieusement sous la tendresse franche contenue dans son regard.

« De quoi devrais-je me rappeler exactement ? »

Elle aurait pu répondre. Une simple phrase aurait fait l'affaire. Oui… Oui, mais elle avait passé la moitié de la journée recroquevillée à côté de lui, attendant qu'il la quitte pour toujours, alors elle s'estimait en droit de vouloir plus. Jack faisait toujours passer ses sentiments dans ses gestes, elle venait de décider que pour une fois, elle ferait pareil.

Elle rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, capturant tendrement ses lèvres. Le baiser fut doux et gentil. Plus rien à voir avec l'avalanche incontrôlable d'émotion de la veille. Cependant, quand elle s'écarta, à cours d'oxygène, elle lut la faim dans ses yeux. Il se restreignait pour elle, mais avait clairement envie de plus. Passion, besoin, désir… Tout ça se mêlait dans son regard, brûlant jusqu'à l'essence même de son âme.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se rapprocha encore, laissant cette fois son instinct prendre le contrôle, afin que Jack comprenne ce qu'elle voulait. S'alignant sur son comportement, il se fit lui aussi plus pressant. Le baiser n'avait plus rien d'un jeu ou d'une déclaration. C'était une incitation claire à continuer… Plus loin… Toujours plus loin.

Avant qu'elle ait compris comment, son tee-shirt s'était envolé et Jack était occupé à mordiller la chair tendre qui séparait son cou de son épaule. N'étant pas de celles qui restent inactives, Sam traçait et retraçait de ses mains les lignes précises de ses abdominaux. De temps en temps, ses doigts passaient sur une cicatrice qu'elle suivait, apprenant par cœur le moindre détail de son corps. Au bout de quelques secondes, il leva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Sûre ? »

Sam sourit. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait été plus sûre de quoi que ce soit.


	19. Goodbye is not a farewell

**Chapitre 19 : Goodbye is not a farewell**

Sam ouvrit les yeux tranquillement et sourit quand elle réalisa ce qui lui servait d'oreiller. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu un meilleur matin que celui-ci… Presque sûre qu'elle ronronnait d'aise, elle allégea la poitrine de Jack de son poids, doutant qu'il soit sain pour sa blessure fraichement ressoudée de supporter soixante kilos.

Il grogna un peu quand elle bougea mais se contenta de passer un bras autour d'elle sans se réveiller. Spontanément, un nouveau sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle pouvait s'habituer à ça. Elle pouvait s'y habituer vraiment vite. Secouant la tête, elle attrapa la montre qu'elle avait distraitement jetée sur la table de nuit, le soir précédent. Sept heures. Karlan n'avait pas donné d'heure précise au début de la septième épreuve mais elle supposait que celle-ci se déroulerait dans l'après-midi, puisque c'était la dernière.

Néanmoins, elle préférait prévenir que guérir, n'étant pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée des Conseillers débarquant dans la chambre et la découvrant nue comme un ver. Prenant garde à ne pas déranger son supérieur, elle quitta le lit et s'étira.

« Carter, reviens. »

Le marmonnement endormi avait été prononcé sans même qu'il ouvre un œil. La main de l'homme fouillait l'espace qu'elle avait occupé quelques secondes auparavant. Cependant, elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il soit vraiment réveillé. Il avait plutôt l'air d'agir en pilote automatique. Elle enfila ses vêtements, sans se presser, tout en l'observant chercher son corps, sans relâche, dans le lit. Il avait l'air de pouvoir faire ça pendant des heures.

Amusée, elle s'apprêtait à lui faire plaisir, et à se glisser à nouveau entre les draps, quand une délicieuse odeur de gâteau au citron chatouilla ses narines. La réponse instinctive de son estomac fut de grogner bruyamment. Ne trouvant pas ça particulièrement séduisant et vu que Jack dormait toujours, elle décida que ça ne ferait de mal à personne si elle partait en quête de nourriture. Elle ne se rappelait même pas quand elle avait mangé pour la dernière fois…

Elle quitta la chambre aussi silencieusement que possible, attentive à ne pas faire grincer la porte. En sept ans, elle avait appris à se méfier du sommeil léger de son supérieur. Il se réveillait toujours au moment où elle aurait préféré qu'il continue à dormir, sous prétexte qu'elle avait fait un peu de bruit en vadrouillant dans le camp. Quoi qu'il en soit, pensa-t-elle fièrement, elle était capable de s'évader du lit de Jack O'Neill, sans perturber son sommeil. Ce qui, au demeurant, n'était pas une activité dans laquelle elle souhaitait se spécialiser.

Sa'arlin était déjà dans la cuisine, en train de touiller un breuvage étrange. Sam ne savait pas si c'était censé être un plat ou bien un de ces fameux remèdes, et de toute façon, elle s'en moquait un peu. Son regard était rivé à l'appétissant gâteau, doré juste comme il fallait, posé sur la table.

« Bonjour. » salua-t-elle poliment. La Melkorane ne dut pas être dupe cependant, parce qu'elle éclata d'un petit rire amusé.

« Servez-vous. » lui proposa-t-elle aimablement.

La militaire accepta, avec reconnaissance, le couteau que la femme lui tendait, et se coupa une part assez respectable de gâteau. Elle n'était pas réellement adepte de pâtisserie. Elle mangeait tout et n'importe quoi, à vrai dire… Du moment que ça lui calait le ventre…

« Je meurs de faim. »

Ce n'était qu'une façon d'entretenir la conversation et de ne pas tomber dans un silence gênant. En général, là, votre interlocuteur faisait une remarque pertinente sur le temps et vous pouviez vous éclipser. Elle avait juste omis un léger détail. Elle n'était pas sur Terre.

« Ca, je veux bien vous croire. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, dévorant la moitié de sa part de gâteau d'une manière certainement pas conforme aux bonnes manières.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle se sentait de tellement bonne humeur ce matin… Elle prêtait à peine attention à la Melkorane. En réalité, elle commençait à envisager l'idée de se mettre à chanter et, dans un sursaut de clarté, se demandait si quelqu'un adapterait un jour sa vie en comédie musicale. Elle voyait bien Nicole Kidman dans son rôle… Et dans celui de Jack…

« Oh, ça doit être une autre des différences avec votre monde… »

Elle hésitait entre Tom Cruise et George Clooney, quand le ton moqueur finit par percer le brouillard heureux qui avait envahi son esprit et transformé son cerveau en bouillie.

« Parce qu'en Melkor, les murs sont fins. On entend tout. »

Elle cracha simultanément un bout de gâteau qui menaçait de l'étouffer et rougit violemment aux propos de la femme. Elle avait une excellente idée du genre de bruit qu'elle avait entendu… et pourtant Sam s'était efforcé de limiter son… enthousiasme. Mortifiée, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains avec un grognement.

L'éclat de rire de Sa'arlin ne fit rien pour arranger son désarroi.

« J'ai dormi dans le salon. Rassurez-vous. »

Ca ne la rassurait pas du tout, ça l'ennuyait davantage encore.

« Je suis désolée, Sa'arlin. Absolument désolée. »

C'était humiliant. Dieu que c'était humiliant. Et bien entendu, Jack n'était pas encore levé pour affronter ça avec elle. Encore qu'il n'aurait probablement pas été aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Fuyant le regard amusé de la Melkorane, elle attrapa un autre bout de gâteau qu'elle dévora vitesse grand V et opéra un repli tactique vers la chambre.

Cette fois, elle fit bien attention à ce que la porte grince et fut satisfaite de le voir se redresser brusquement dans le lit. Tout ça, c'était sa faute. Elle sentait toujours la chaleur due au rougissement sur ses joues et honnêtement, elle détestait ce genre de scène. Bien sûr, c'était le genre d'anecdote dont on rigolait par la suite –_c'était_ le genre d'anecdote dont Janet raffolait – mais soyons sincère… Sur le coup, ça n'amusait personne.

« Carter ? »

Ignorant la question –somme toute légitime- du Colonel, elle shoota dans les boots qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Un sourire amusé et satisfait aux lèvres, Jack se pencha vers elle.

« Carter ? » répéta-t-il.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et elle se demanda pourquoi elle sentait tout son corps se ramollir alors qu'elle faisait son maximum pour paraître contrariée.

« Quoi ? »

C'était plutôt abrupt. Pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on dit après une première nuit… Elle se le reprocha aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que les murs étaient en papier de cigarette et que Sa'arlin… Elle espéra qu'il n'allait pas se fâcher et une partie d'elle se révolta à l'idée qu'elle soit déjà si totalement soucieuse de ne pas le contrarier.

« Tu sens le gâteau au citron. »

Il déposa une série de baisers le long de sa mâchoire et elle ferma les yeux, sa respiration s'accélérant d'un coup.

« Tu es couverte de gâteau au citron. »

Elle rouvrit les paupières pour voir de quoi il parlait, et le vit épousseter les miettes qui avaient certainement atterries là quand elle avait failli s'étouffer. Finalement, le besoin de se justifier se fit trop fort.

« J'avais faim. »

Il lui sourit.

« Et tu boudes… » constata-t-il.

Il se pencha, et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une avidité qui pouvait remettre la réalité de la nuit dernière en question. Pour qu'il l'embrasse toujours avec une telle passion, elle avait certainement rêvé…

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit… » reprit-il quand il se fut écarté. « Mais j'adore quand tu boudes. Ca fait ressortir tes fossettes. »

Elle ne put sincèrement rien faire d'autre que d'éclater de rire, sachant qu'il était une des rares –si ce n'était la seule- personnes dans cet univers qui pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Quand ils se décidèrent à se lever pour de bon, il était presque dix heures. Malgré le fait que Sam lui ait rapporté les propos de la Melkorane, Jack salua Sa'arlin comme si de rien n'était. Il ne s'autorisa même pas l'ombre d'un regard embarrassé, et pour ça, la jeune femme l'admira.

Le temps que Jack ait pris un petit déjeuner plus équilibré que du gâteau au citron, un messager était passé pour leur dire que Daniel, Teal'c et Tarhan étaient arrivés. Le Colonel aurait aimé les attendre à la Porte, histoire d'envoyer un message à Hammond pour le prévenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé ici qui vaudrait le coup d'être marchandé, mais apparemment, quelqu'un devait déjà se charger de guider les étrangers jusqu'à leurs amis.

Effectivement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, un léger coup sur la porte poussa Sa'arlin à aller ouvrir. Le visage joyeux de Daniel s'afficha dans l'encadrement, suivi par la présence écrasante de Teal'c. Sam ne réalisa qu'à cet instant à quel point les deux hommes lui avaient manqué. La Melkorane les laissa entrer, remerciant le garde qui les avait escortés.

Daniel n'avait pas fait un pas, que Jack l'entrainait déjà dans une courte étreinte, avant de faire de même avec Teal'c, un sourire fou sur le visage. La séparation avait été courte et ne méritait peut-être pas, d'un point de vue extérieur, de telles démonstrations d'émotion, mais quand on était habitué à affronter le danger avec des personnes précises, il était dur de le faire sans elles. Et si ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour elle, ils l'avaient été également pour lui.

Quand Jack l'eut lâché pour se tourner vers le Jaffa, Daniel avança vers Sam, sourire aux lèvres. Il s'interrompit très vite en apercevant Sa'arlin du coin de l'œil. Se détournant de sa coéquipière, il s'adressa au Colonel qui venait de rendre sa liberté à Teal'c, ce dernier ne comprenant visiblement pas le but d'une telle effusion.

« Euh… Je sais que je ne suis pas censé parler à Sam, alors pourriez vous lui dire que je suis content de la voir ? »

Le regard de Daniel s'attarda une fois de plus sur Sa'arlin, de façon très peu subtile. Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon, Danny. Vous pouvez lui parler directement. »

L'archéologue fronça les sourcils, clairement perplexe. « Mais je croyais que les règles du Banraï… »

« Sa'arlin est compréhensive. Evitez de le crier sur tous les toits, c'est tout. » coupa le Colonel.

Acceptant l'explication de son ami et adressant un signe reconnaissant à la Melkorane, Daniel serra brièvement Sam dans ses bras.

« Je suis soulagé. » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Intriguée et un peu froissée, Sam grimaça. « Vous ne pensiez pas que j'arriverai à bout des épreuves ? »

Il lui sourit gentiment. « Oh, si ! Mais j'avais peur que Jack commette un meurtre ! »

Elle éclata de rire. S'il savait… Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé avec Forlan. Elle se rappelait vaguement Jack lui expliquant qu'il avait éclairci les choses… mais c'était pendant sa petite crise d'hystérie et elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qui était vrai et de ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête.

« Et de votre côté ? Comment se sont passées les négociations ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que Teal'c se lançait de son côté dans un résumé de la semaine passé, à la demande de son supérieur.

« Oh ! » répondit l'archéologue, d'un air un peu déçu. « Tarhan a conclu que nous n'avions rien d'intéressant à échanger… Il a dit que nous verrions, à l'issue du Banraï, qu'elle était la volonté de Donzar. Le Général nous a autorisés à leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient en échange de ces plantes. Tout sauf des armes, bien sûr. »

« Pas de pression, Carter. » lança le Colonel en s'immisçant dans la conversation. « Restez en vie, ça suffira au bonheur d'Hammond. » Il s'assura que Daniel était occupé à discuter d'un point des négociations avec Teal'c, avant de marmonner dans sa barbe, de sorte qu'elle soit la seule à entendre. « Et au mien. »

Elle lui sourit avec une assurance légèrement feinte. En vérité, elle appréhendait un peu cette épreuve. Un peu beaucoup. C'était la dernière. Celle qui était censée être décisive. Or, elle avait déjà eu du mal à réussir les précédentes.

La conversation s'étira et quand Sa'arlin leur proposa de passer à table, Jack était en train de relater sa périlleuse ascension du Fardaï. Daniel était bouche bée, impressionné par les talents cachés de son équipière, et Teal'c lui lançait, depuis le début du récit, des œillades emplies de fierté. La partie où elle avait affronté les guerriers Melkorans l'avait particulièrement satisfait. Il avait poussé jusqu'à lui dire que, désormais, elle n'avait plus besoin de son enseignement. Ce qu'elle avait bien sûr, vivement nié, embarrassée pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Il fallait dire aussi que Jack n'aidait pas. Il racontait les différentes épreuves avec passion, et la présentait à chaque fois comme une héroïne. Elle doutait fortement, par exemple, d'avoir « ensorcelé » - et c'était ses mots exacts- la Sentinelle. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'elle le corrigeait dans sa vision des évènements, elle se détendait et finalement, elle réalisa que ce n'était qu'un grotesque stratagème visant à lui sortir la septième épreuve de l'esprit.

Ce pour quoi, elle fut reconnaissante… jusqu'à ce que Karlan, Garkan et Tarhan frappent à la porte pour signaler que c'était l'heure. Là, elle ne put faire autrement que se concentrer sur la boule d'angoisse qui grandissait lentement dans son estomac. Daniel n'avait pas réussi à savoir en quoi consistait la septième épreuve, juste que c'était apparemment trois fois pire que les précédentes… Ce qui lui avait valu un coup de pied réprobateur de Jack. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

« Puis-je venir, Conseiller ? » cria pratiquement Sa'arlin avant que la porte ne se referme sur le petit groupe. Garkan et Tarhan eurent un froncement de sourcils réprobateur à la spontanéité déplacée de la Melkorane. Karlan se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Le Gardien te servira de chaperon. »

Avec une dose exagérée de remerciements, elle se joignit au groupe qui s'enfonça dans les rues étroites de la cité. Daniel l'interrogeait sans relâche, Teal'c restait aussi stoïque que d'ordinaire et Tarhan était occupé à raconter à ses deux compatriotes son séjour sur Terre. Sam et Jack trainaient un peu derrière. Leurs mains se frôlaient à chaque pas, mais la jeune femme était presque certaine que personne ne leur prêtait attention. Tous étaient trop pris dans leur propre monde.

« Carter… »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, intriguée. Le chuchotement se voulait discret et elle supposait que c'était ainsi que ça allait être entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de ça… De comment annoncer les choses à Daniel et Teal'c… Tant que l'histoire n'appartenait qu'à eux, ça semblait facile… Quand d'autres seraient au courant…

« J'ai confiance en vous. »

Elle lui sourit. Il avait plus dit ça cette semaine qu'en sept ans de collaboration.

« Je sais, mon Colonel. »

Il arborait ce demi-sourire insolent qui l'irritait tant parfois… A cet instant, elle n'aurait rien voulu plus que le lui effacer. Un baiser aurait fait l'affaire… Un baiser ou deux… Ou trois…

« Alors, que va-t-on faire demain, Carter ? »

Demain, ça impliquait de survivre à aujourd'hui. C'était loin d'être gagné. Elle haussa les épaules, sachant qu'elle devait jouer le jeu pour garder un climat optimiste.

« Je ne sais pas… Dormir ? Toute la journée… Et prendre un bain aussi… Un bain chaud, avec un verre de vin et un bon livre… »

Elle s'y voyait déjà. Détente… Aaah oui… Le bain était définitivement une option qu'elle allait explorer. Grasse matinée, suivie d'un copieux petit déjeuner, d'un bain chaud et ensuite peut-être même qu'elle ferait une petite sieste. Elle n'aimait pas l'inactivité mais elle en avait fait assez cette semaine pour avoir envie d'au moins un jour de fainéantise.

« Je ne raffole pas des bains, à vrai dire… mais, là, tout de suite, j'y vois un certain avantage. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, sortant de sa rêverie. Mais vu la façon dont il la déshabillait des yeux, elle comprit vite qu'il comptait s'incruster dans sa journée détente. Et, à vrai dire, elle n'avait rien contre. Cependant, son regard insistant finit par la faire rougir et elle détestait ça.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, _monsieur_. »

Elle appuya légèrement sur le grade, espérant lui faire comprendre que l'endroit était mal choisi pour une telle discussion. Il se contenta de sourire davantage.

« Pas grave, Major. » Il balaya l'air de la main. « Je vous montrerai. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Cette conversation risquait beaucoup trop de déraper. Non… elle avait déjà dérapée.

« Montrer quoi ? » intervint Daniel.

Jack se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, reprochant à l'archéologue sa curiosité mal placée et l'entraînant dans une joute verbale qui effaça de l'esprit du jeune homme toute trace de la discussion qu'il avait interrompue.

Trop vite, ils arrivèrent à une intersection et Karlan décréta que c'était là que le chemin de la pécheresse quittait celui de son Gardien. Ne pouvant pas, devant les Conseillers, faire ses adieux aux autres, Sam fut contrainte de faire face au Colonel. Le regard rivé par terre, elle remuait nerveusement la poussière, qui recouvrait le sol, du pied. Elle détestait dire au-revoir. Bien sûr, il était essentiel de prétendre qu'elle retrouverait ses amis dans quelques heures au plus, mais… Dans le cas où elle échouerait… elle avait besoin de dire certaines choses.

Maintenant que Daniel et Teal'c étaient revenus, elle craignait nettement moins pour la sécurité du Colonel. Leurs deux coéquipiers étaient armés, personne ne les ayant délestés de leur MP5 ou du bâton de feu Jaffa. De plus, elle savait qu'avec l'ancien Prima d'Apophis à ses côtés, Jack ne risquait rien. Si elle avait pu maîtriser sept Melkorans en même temps, Teal'c n'aurait aucun mal à mettre le reste de SG1 à l'abri. Même si Sam mourait et ne réussissait pas l'épreuve, O'Neill ne serait pas assassiné. Du moins, ses chances de survies étaient grandement supérieures aux siennes.

Ils se tenaient debout, entre les trois Conseillers et le reste de SG1 plus Sa'arlin. Trop loin des deux groupes pour qu'aucun d'eux n'entende ce qu'ils disaient, trop près pour qu'ils osent faire quoi que ce soit de déplacé. Finalement, une fois que Sam eut fini de creuser un trou dans la terre sèche qui recouvrait les rues de la citée, elle releva la tête. Il l'observait silencieusement, visiblement trop conscient qu'il s'agissait peut-être de leur dernière entrevue.

Elle se força à sourire. C'était stupide de s'alarmer pour rien. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne serait pas si terrible que ça… Leurs regards se croisèrent et, soudain, elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas avoir envie de pleurer. Comme si la boule d'angoisse était remontée dans sa gorge, elle se trouva incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« On est ridicule, tu sais… » finit-il par lâcher.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux qui sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles. « Ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je pourrais t'embrasser. Te dire que tu es certainement la femme de ma vie et que je suis heureux qu'on ait réglé tout ça. »

Le sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres se transforma en rictus, beaucoup plus naturel. « Mais tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à faire des déclarations. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Il y a ça. » répliqua-t-il. « Et le fait que ça sonnerait beaucoup trop comme un adieu. »

Faisant de son mieux pour garder une certaine contenance, elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Tout ce qu'on se dira maintenant sonnera comme un adieu. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se dise tout demain… »

Elle secoua la tête. Même son optimisme avait une limite… « Jack… »

« Non. » coupa-t-il. « Demain. »

Oubliant momentanément ses bonnes résolutions d'instant présent, Sam fronça les sourcils. « Et s'il n'y a pas de demain ? »

« Alors, » se força-t-il à sourire. « soyons reconnaissants qu'il y ait eu aujourd'hui et hier. »

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, la voix désagréable de Garkan lui signala en criant qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la journée. Par-dessus l'épaule du Colonel, elle voyait le regard perplexe de Daniel quant à la longueur de leur conversation. Plantant son regard dans celui de son supérieur, elle expira un bon coup.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Jack.

Elle fit un pas vers le Conseil des Trois, mais la main du Colonel, fermement enroulée autour de son poignet la stoppa. Elle se tourna vers lui, une expression intriguée peinte sur le visage.

« Tu sais que je… » demanda-t-il sans finir sa question.

« Oui. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Et tu sais que, moi aussi, je… »

« Oui. » Il hocha la tête sans la laisser finir. « Oui, je sais. »

Déchirée, elle s'éloigna, persuadée que si elle jetait ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil en arrière, elle serait incapable de s'en aller. Elle avait aperçu le sourire et le signe encourageant de Daniel, ainsi que le hochement de tête silencieux de Teal'c. Mais rien n'était pire que le regard torturé de Jack, clairement persuadé qu'il manquait à son devoir en la laissant aller au devant du danger, seule et sans armes.

Elle suivit donc les trois Conseillers, la tête basse et avec une drôle d'appréhension qui lui alourdissait le cœur. Elle ne broncha même pas quand Tarhan lia ses mains dans son dos ou quand Karlan lui noua un bandeau sur les yeux. Elle ne discuta pas davantage quand ils entamèrent tous les trois les phrases rituelles et quand Tarhan expliqua qu'elle devait faire appel à tout les atouts dont Donzar l'avait dotée pour trouver la sortie.

La sortie de quoi d'ailleurs ?

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir parce qu'elle sentit une main la pousser dans le dos, et, par réflexe, elle fit un pas en avant. Personne ne l'avait prévenue qu'il n'y avait plus de sol solide sous ses pieds, et avant de comprendre comment c'était arrivé, elle tombait. La chute fut relativement courte mais l'atterrissage fut douloureux.

Etant tombée, pieds d'abord, ce furent eux qui heurtèrent le sol en premier. Ce qui, en un sens, la sauva, puisque ça lui évita de s'éclater le crane. Néanmoins, sous le choc, ses jambes se plièrent et ses genoux rentrèrent durement en contact avec la pierre sous elle. N'ayant pas le bénéfice des mains pour amortir sa chute, elle s'étala lamentablement sur le sol, son menton cognant violemment la roche.

Assommée, elle resta quelques secondes dans le flou provoqué par la chute. Malheureusement, son corps protesta rapidement contre le traitement qu'on lui avait fait subir et la douleur ne tarda pas à envahir son système nerveux.


	20. Don't Slide

**Chapitre 20 : Don't slide**

« Allez, Jack… Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortira très bien. »

Sa tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère ne valut à Daniel qu'un nouveau regard noir de la part de son ami. L'archéologue soupira, peinant à garder le rythme de marche qu'imposaient Jack et Teal'c. Sa'arlin et lui avaient du mal à rester au niveau du reste de l'équipe.

« D'après ce que vous nous avez dit, les autres épreuves ne lui ont pas posé tant de problèmes que ça ! » tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

S'il attendait une réaction de la part de Jack, autre qu'une expression renfrognée, il ne fut pas déçu. Cette fois, le Colonel pila net en plein milieu de la rue et se tourna vers lui, lui barrant le chemin.

« Ils lui ont fait escalader une montagne, Daniel ! Une. _Montagne_. »

Récupérant rapidement son souffle, l'archéologue sourit intérieurement. Gagné. Une fois qu'on avait réussi à faire parler Jack, la moitié du travail était faite. Avec un peu de chance, il allait s'en prendre à lui et oublier de se replier sur lui-même.

« Mais elle a réussi. » contra-t-il.

L'autre homme le fusilla du regard. « Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous ne savez pas comment c'était. »

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel. « _Mais_, » insista-t-il « elle a réussi. »

Visiblement à court d'argument, Jack soupira et reprit sa marche. Par mimétisme, tout le petit groupe se remit en marche.

« Je partage l'avis de Daniel Jackson, O'Neill. Le Major Carter a toutes les capacités nécessaires à la réussite de cette épreuve. »

L'archéologue échangea un regard complice avec le Jaffa. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans ce genre de situation ? Sam ou Jack étaient en danger et leur boulot à eux était de rassurer celui qui restait, de façon à pouvoir trouver une solution au problème.

« On ne sait même pas ce qu'ils vont lui faire faire, Teal'c ! »

Ah, ça… Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le nier.

« Tarhan nous a dit d'aller dans la prairie… » hasarda-t-il. « Peut-être que l'épreuve se déroule là-bas et qu'ils l'ont emmenée pour… la préparer. »

Jack grogna et Daniel réalisa que, pour lui, la prairie était synonyme du sanglant combat qui avait opposé Sam aux Melkorans. Il connaissait assez bien le militaire pour savoir que rester là, sans rien faire, avait dû être une torture. La semaine entière avait dû être une torture. Surtout qu'au vu du charmant caractère du Colonel, il devait sans aucun doute penser que c'était à lui de passer le Banraï et pas à Sam.

« Je ne pense pas, monsieur. »

La petite voix hésitante de Sa'arlin s'éleva à côté de lui et il tourna la tête vers la femme. L'exercice de la marche avait coloré ses joues et quelques mèches éparses s'échappaient de son chignon serré. Il lui sourit.

« Oh, appelez-moi Daniel, je vous en prie. »

Elle lui rendit un sourire un peu crispé et s'adressa à Jack qui, en entendant la réplique de la native, s'était à nouveau arrêté.

« Seules la première et la dernière épreuve sont connues de la population. Mais il est interdit d'en discuter. C'est comme le mensonge… C'est contraire aux décrets établis par Donzar. »

Amusé par quelque chose qui échappait à Daniel, Jack fit un clin d'œil à la Melkorane. L'archéologue faillit s'interposer, craignant que ce genre de geste dans une société si machiste ne soit pas une bonne idée. Il ne manquait plus que les Melkorans ne s'estiment une nouvelle fois insultés et décide de faire passer le Banraï à Jack. Nul doute que ce que Sam avait fait, Jack pouvait le faire aussi, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tenter le diable.

« Vous pensez que Forlan va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Complètement perdu par le tour qu'avait pris la conversation, l'archéologue observa sans comprendre Sa'arlin ravaler un sourire.

« Etant donné que Jörlin a rejoint le Royaume des Ombres… Je pense que oui. »

Personne ne répondit à sa question sur l'identité de Jörlin et Daniel se retrouva à écouter, avide de savoir ce que la Melkorane –qui avait apparemment, et allez savoir pourquoi, sympathisé avec Jack- avait à dire. Les dépassant, lui et le Jaffa, elle continua paisiblement à cheminer aux côtés du Colonel.

« La septième épreuve ne se déroule pas en public. » déclara-t-elle à voix basse. « Mais c'est dans la prairie que Donzar a ressurgi, c'est pour cela que les Conseillers veulent attendre là bas. »

« Ressurgit ? »

La question de Daniel fut balayée par un froncement de sourcils de Jack. Bien. C'était le genre de subtilité que le militaire employait pour le faire taire. Au moins, il était plus calme… L'archéologue préférait son ami comme ça.

« Où se déroule l'épreuve, alors ? » interrogea gentiment mais fermement Jack.

Sa'arlin vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune oreille indiscrète à portée, avant de chuchoter rapidement.

« Sous nos pieds. »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Sam toussa, expulsant la poussière qui s'était nichée dans ses poumons. Elle regretta aussitôt ce mouvement instinctif qui lui arracha un gémissement douloureux. Son corps, son corps entier, était en morceaux. Et tout était noir… ce qui était un problème nettement plus important.

S'accordant une seconde de panique, elle compta rapidement jusqu'à soixante. Quand ce fut fait, elle se força à enfouir sa peur au plus profond de son esprit, et s'obligea à souffler lentement par le nez. Outre l'avantage de diminuer la douleur, ça rendait sa respiration presque indétectable. Elle réalisait bien que, si elle ne voyait rien parce qu'elle avait les yeux bandés, ça ne voulait pas dire que quelqu'un ne l'observait pas.

Immobile, malgré la brûlure cuisante sur ses genoux et son menton, elle écouta attentivement ce qui l'entourait. A première vue, elle aurait dit que le silence régnait en maître. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Au loin, il y avait un bruit de goutte à goutte… De l'eau tombant sur la pierre. Des petits couinements… Animaux. Chuintement de petites pattes frottant le sol… Des animaux, définitivement. Beaucoup d'animaux.

Sam grimaça. Elle détestait les bestioles qui couinaient et chuintaient.

Mais, mis à part ces petits compagnons à quatre pattes, elle ne détectait aucune présence, qu'elle soit hostile ou amicale. Elle ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Elle avait atterri sur le ventre mais, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun de ses membres n'étaient fracturés, elle roula lentement sur le côté. Elle était prête à parier que son corps était recouvert de bleus… Elle allait être hideuse et Jack ne voudrait plus l'approcher.

Grognant contre la douleur, elle s'assit tant bien que mal. Encore heureux qu'ils ne lui aient pas entravés les pieds… Le sol était froid et dur. De la pierre… Pas de terre. Elle secoua la tête dans l'espoir de faire tomber le ruban qui lui masquait la vue, mais mis à part augmenter sa migraine, ça ne servit à rien.

« Super. » marmonna-t-elle.

Ok. Règle numéro un dans ce genre de situation, garder son calme. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger car elle ne connaissait rien de son environnement. Se déplacer pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Elle tira un peu sur les cordes qui lui liaient les poignets. Elles n'étaient pas assez serrées pour lui faire véritablement mal, mais elle n'arriverait jamais à glisser une main hors des entraves. C'était l'heure de se rabattre sur le plan B.

Elle plia et déplia d'abord ses jambes pour assouplir ses genoux récalcitrants. Eux, ils avaient vraiment pris un mauvais coup… Ensuite, elle s'accroupit avant de se rassoir en posant ses fesses entre ses bras tendus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer ses jambes, en serrant les dents, pour se retrouver avec les mains devant.

Ca ne solutionnait pas le problème des liens, mais au moins, ça lui permit d'ôter son bandeau. La première chose qu'elle fit quand elle eut retrouvé la vue fut d'analyser son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans une large pièce carrée, illuminée par des torches. Ce qui lui sauta aux yeux fut les quatre couloirs sombres. Aucun signe distinctif. Aucun moyen de s'orienter.

Elle leva le regard vers le plafond, espérant y trouver une sortie puisqu'après tout, c'était de là qu'elle était tombée, mais elle fut incapable d'y distinguer la moindre ouverture. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha du mur. Elle avait raison, c'était de la pierre. Trop peu d'aspérités pour escalader, ceci dit… Surtout sans savoir s'il y avait effectivement une sortie en haut. Elle se servit néanmoins du tranchant de la roche pour scier ses liens. Ca ne lui prit que quelques minutes.

Pleinement rassurée sur sa sécurité et sur le fait que, maintenant, elle pourrait se défendre, elle entreprit de s'occuper de ses blessures. Ses genoux étaient en sang mais ce n'étaient que des écorchures sans grande importance. Bien entendu, il y avait certainement un traumatisme plus profond au niveau des os ou des tendons, mais elle choisit de ne pas s'y attarder pour l'instant. Le reste n'était qu'hématomes. Sauf le menton. Elle se l'était ouvert et il saignait. C'était le genre de blessure qui nécessiterait des points de sutures… Au même titre que ses genoux, elle décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'y attarder. Erigeant un mur entre la douleur et elle, elle prit une grande inspiration.

Elle devait sortir d'ici.

C'était visiblement le but de l'épreuve. La question était de savoir comment. Elle avait déjà décrété que l'escalade était hors de question, restait les couloirs. Les couloirs sombres. Dans lesquels elle ne voyait pas l'ombre d'une torche. Autre chose intéressante. A supposer qu'elle décide de s'aventurer dans un de ces couloirs… lequel choisir ?

Une plainte déchirante s'éleva de celui à sa droite et se passant la main dans les cheveux, elle se dit que ça solutionnait légèrement le problème. Elle ne prendrait pas celui là.


	21. Welcome to hell

**Chapitre 21 : Welcome to Hell**

Sam tourna sur elle-même, tentant de s'orienter. Il y avait fort à parier que chaque couloir correspondait à une direction cardinale. Ce qui lui aurait été très utile si elle avait eu une boussole. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. A nouveau, elle leva la tête. Elle aurait _vraiment_ préféré escalader que s'aventurer dans cette obscurité. Déjà, ici, la lumière tremblotante des torches était oppressante. Elle rendait les ombres vivantes, créait des reflets… Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour un bon vieil éclairage électrique, à l'instant !

Néanmoins, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle allait devoir choisir un des couloirs. Et vite, parce qu'elle n'avait pas toute a journée. Enfin, si… elle avait la journée. Mais _uniquement_ la journée. Bon, elle écartait d'entrée de jeu celui d'où s'élevait régulièrement une plainte déchirante. A croire qu'on égorgeait un mouton là dedans. Il en restait trois… Comment décider lequel prendre ?

Son regard survola à nouveau les murs. Il n'y avait rien. Aucun indice. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se résolut à se fier au hasard. Elle s'approcha de celui qui faisait face à celui contenant le boucher. Elle ne désirait absolument pas savoir ce qui se cachait dans celui là. Il faisait vraiment noir là dedans… Elle allait devoir avancer à l'aveuglette.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une des torches, et elle décida qu'elle pourrait faire avec un peu de lumière. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'est que les bouts de bois incandescents soient si hauts. Même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre le socle. Sans compter qu'elle avait la désagréable impression qu'elles étaient scellées au mur. Soupirant de frustration, elle abandonna la chaleur réconfortante des torches et s'avança dans le couloir qu'elle avait choisi.

Au bout de quelques mètres, le noir était total et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant vers la salle éclairée. Ce n'était plus de l'angoisse, c'était une peur panique. Cet endroit ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une maison hantée. Les gentils comédiens et l'assurance de sortir vivante, en moins.

Pour ne pas trébucher ou s'égarer, elle faisait courir sa main sur le mur. Elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait ne rien y voir. C'était vraiment une nuit d'encre. Elle ne distinguait rien. Petit à petit, l'air se fit plus humide et la température chuta considérablement. Sous sa main, le mur se faisait visqueux et elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle touchait. Elle regrettait amèrement l'absence de sa veste –inutilisable depuis qu'elle s'en était servi la veille pour panser la plaie de Jack- parce que, plus elle progressait, plus elle avait la sensation d'être dans un frigo.

Ce couloir était sans fin. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle marchait depuis plus de trente minutes et il n'y avait toujours rien. Pas de sortie, pas de tournants… Rien que le noir et un couloir rectiligne.

Oh, et les bruits.

Elle avait omis les bruits.

C'était des rats. Elle reconnaissait le couinement et le bruit des pattes sur la pierre. Beaucoup de rats. Une armée de rats. Une chance qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement effrayée par les rongeurs. Elle savait, par contre, qu'ils pouvaient être dangereux pour elle. Et elle était rationnelle. Ce n'était pas sa peur qui parlait mais son esprit scientifique. Si jamais elle s'étalait par terre… les rats ne manqueraient pas de lui sauter dessus. Ces petites bêbêtes attaquaient les blessés, incapables de se défendre… Ou les morts. Mais soyons honnête, elle n'avait aucune intention de finir morte et dévorée par les rats dans la Maison de l'Enfer. C'était trop cliché. Même pour elle.

Elle était en train d'imaginer le massacre qu'aurait fait Schrödinger s'il avait été là – et conséquemment pas mort sur Tollana- quand elle s'immobilisa. Tous ses sens en alerte, elle tenta de percer l'obscurité ambiante. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir imaginé le bruit grinçant de griffes raclant le sol. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les rats.

Pas plus que le long sifflement qui suivit.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se colla contre le mur et la moisissure qui l'avait tant dégoutée quelques secondes plus tôt. Seigneur, elle aurait tout donné pour que Jack soit avec elle. Jack ou Teal'c. Même Daniel. N'importe qui.

Elle n'avait pas d'armes. Et elle n'y voyait rien. Elle n'avait pas d'arme, il faisait noir et il y avait un machin avec des griffes quelque part dans cet endroit. Et autre chose qui sifflait. Elle allait mourir.

Complètement paniquée et incapable de penser à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle reprit sa progression. Impossible de savoir si le bruit venait de derrière ou de devant, tout résonnait ici. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait couru. Mais courir dans les ténèbres quand on ne savait pas où on allait était une incroyablement mauvaise idée.

Elle continua donc, le cœur battant, les mains moites et tellement occupée à tendre l'oreille pour percer le silence qu'elle ne faisait plus attention où elle allait. Cette chose se rapprochait. Elle le sentait. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais son sixième sens la trompait rarement. Et un autre indice qu'elle mit pourtant plus de temps à absorber.

Les rats s'étaient tus.

Sam se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour réprimer la terreur qui se distillait dans ses entrailles. Les rats étaient une espèce remarquablement maligne. Ils proliféraient mais, comme toute proie, ils se terraient dès qu'un prédateur approchait. Le fait que les couinements aient cessé n'annonçait rien de bon.

Tendue, elle s'arrêta.

L'air humide était chargé d'une odeur, facilement reconnaissable, de pourriture. Quelque chose, et elle espérait que ce n'était qu'un rat, se décomposait pas loin. La tentation de faire demi-tour, de choisir un autre couloir était forte. Il était possible qu'elle soit en train de marcher droit vers le nid de la chose avec des griffes.

Tentant de dominer sa peur afin de réfléchir de façon cohérente, elle appuya à nouveau son dos au mur et ferma les yeux. Certes, il était possible qu'elle se dirige droit sur la bête… mais il était aussi possible qu'elle soit derrière elle.

Un picotement sur son bras. Elle chassa l'insecte d'un revers de main impatient.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait perdu presque trois quart d'heure à avancer dans ce tunnel… Si elle rebroussait chemin maintenant…

A nouveau, une sensation de chatouille sur son bras. Maintenant, elle était assaillie par les nuisibles… Cette fois, elle n'arriva pas à repérer l'insecte. Il se déplaçait trop vite, courant sur sa peau, sans avoir la courtoisie de faire une pause, pour qu'elle puisse l'écraser. Puis la brûlure. Cette saloperie l'avait piquée et c'était tellement brutal et inattendu qu'elle lâcha un petit cri douloureux.

Le minuscule insecte vola dans les airs mais elle se figea dès qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle venait de signaler sa présence et sa position du même coup.

Il y eut un moment de flottement… et à nouveau le sifflement.

Puis le bruit plus vif de griffes trainant sur le sol. Plus rapide, plus déterminé. La chose s'était mise à courir. Droit vers elle. Ca venait de derrière, elle ne perdit donc pas une minute à s'élancer vers l'avant.

Courir dans le noir s'avéra aussi compliqué qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Mais, comme tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était écouter cette peur affreusement froide qui lui gelait l'esprit, elle ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Jack fronça les sourcils, dévisageant la Melkorane.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est une sorte de labyrinthe ? »

Tout en discutant paisiblement, le petit groupe était arrivé dans la prairie dont l'aspect avait beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière visite. Des chapiteaux, ouverts à tous les vents, de tailles respectables se dressaient ça et là, et ayant visiblement chacun une activité spécifique. Deux d'entre eux abritaient de longues tables. Dans l'une on servait à boire, dans l'autre on offrait de la nourriture. Un autre pan de toile blanche servait à protéger les Conseillers du soleil et ces derniers ne semblaient manquer de rien puisqu'ils étaient vautrés sur des coussins tel des pachas. La dernière tente était la plus remarquable.

La toile était d'une couleur rouge sombre, et était beaucoup plus sobrement équipée que la tente du Conseil. Ici, pas de coussins, juste une chaise d'apparence confortable où une jeune fille brune était assise, les yeux rivés sur un point particulier du sol.

Intrigué quant au rôle de la fille, Jack suivit son regard. Il fut surpris de distinguer des escaliers qui partaient dans le sol. C'était sans doute par là que Carter était censée sortir.

« Les entrailles de la cité servent à punir les pécheurs coupables de fautes graves. Personne n'en revient jamais. » continua Sa'arlin.

La patience du militaire arrivait à bout. Il l'admettait sans aucune honte, il avait passé la semaine à en repousser les limites, mais là… Il échangea un regard avec Daniel qui, n'attendant visiblement que ça, entreprit de poursuivre la conversation.

« Les pécheurs échouant au Banraï, par exemple ? » demanda l'archéologue.

Tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à la discussion, Jack détailla ce qui les entourait. On aurait presque dit que tous ces gens fêtaient quelque chose. Il y avait, là, la population Melkorane au complet. Tout le monde riait, s'amusait… Beaucoup avait allumé de petits feu de camps, et les plus vieux racontaient des histoires qui amusaient les plus jeunes. Les enfants couraient librement, serpentant entre les adultes en prétendant être candidats au dangereux Banraï…

A voir ces gens, on n'aurait jamais dit que quelqu'un était en train de risquer sa vie.

Bien sur, le fait que ce quelqu'un soit la femme qu'il aimait devait fausser quelque peu le jugement du Colonel.

« Pas seulement. » expliqua leur nouvelle amie « Ceux qui commettent des atrocités qui offensent Donzar, comme un meurtre par exemple, sont jetés dans le Puits Sans Fond. C'est ce trou qui mène à l'ancienne cité des Dieux et qui, maintenant, est habité par l'Apokolas. »

« Apokolas ? » répéta Daniel, surpris.

Sa'arlin acquiesça et devant l'air un peu inquiet de l'archéologue, Jack conclut qu'il venait de découvrir quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Qui… ou qu'est ce qu'est l'Apokolas ? »

Le militaire ne manqua pas le frisson qui parcourut l'échine de la Melkorane. Quoi que soit cet Apokololo, l'idée même l'effrayait.

« Daniel. » ordonna-t-il sans savoir pourquoi. Le jeune homme avait son idée, sinon il n'aurait pas insisté.

« Sa'arlin, qu'est ce que l'Apokolas ? » insista l'archéologue, en fuyant le regard du Colonel.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Sam avait du mal à se contrôler. Tout en elle lui hurlait de fuir, de se protéger… Le problème, c'est que ce genre de panique ne servait souvent qu'à se faire tuer. Et présentement, courir sans seulement voir où elle mettait les pieds était précisément une erreur. Elle distinguait clairement toutes les failles de ce plan. Oh, oui. Mais que faire d'autre ? Cette chose la serrait de près. Elle entendait le bruit de ses griffes quelques mètres derrière elle. Assez loin pour qu'elle puisse lui échapper, mais trop près pour qu'elle s'arrête et reprenne son souffle.

Perdue dans son monde de terreur, elle perçut à peine le changement. La faible lueur qui palpitait au loin… Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Même quand les ténèbres cédèrent leur place à la lumière réconfortante des torches, elle continua à courir, trop consciente du bruit de poursuite derrière elle. Et des curieux sifflements qui semblaient encourager la chose à aller plus vite.

Au bout de quelques mètres, elle se retrouva face à un mur. Le couloir se divisait et elle avait le choix entre la droite et la gauche. Il n'y avait pas de torche à droite et l'obscurité reprenait ses droits. Décidant que voir où elle allait était plus important, elle prit à gauche.

Elle se sentait bruyante. Sa course résonnait sur la pierre, et l'écho de ses halètements retentissait le long des parois. Il y avait de plus en plus de moisissures sur les murs et l'odeur de pourri se faisait elle aussi plus vive. Elle ne savait pas si c'était lié. Elle était trop à bout de souffle pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Derrière elle, il y eu un grand bruit. Comme si ce qui la poursuivait était rentré dans le mur. Elle espéra que c'était le cas mais accéléra encore l'allure. Sa poitrine était en feu et ses genoux commençaient à protester. Elle ignora la douleur. C'était soit avoir mal, soit mourir. Elle préférait souffrir.

Un nouveau sifflement.

Et le bruit de course reprit, accompagné d'un hurlement qui lui rappela celui d'un loup en chasse. Ca lui glaça le sang. Bordel, comment elle s'était retrouvée là dedans ?! La prochaine fois, elle s'en foutait complètement, n'importe qui se sacrifierait, mais ce ne serait pas elle !

Nouvelle intersection. Elle prit à droite. Sans réfléchir. Elle se guidait à l'instinct tout en ayant conscience d'être stupide. Elle était en train de s'enfoncer au cœur de ce dédale et elle ne retrouverait jamais la sortie.

Elle s'enfonçant ainsi, au hasard des croisements, un peu plus au cœur du labyrinthe. La chose ne la perdait jamais. Et les sifflements ne cessaient pas. Sam ne pensait pas que la chose griffue soit capable de siffler. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait autre chose là derrière. Quelque chose qui dirigeait la bête.

Devant elle, le couloir céda la place à une nouvelle salle. Le Major, pourtant habituée aux scènes de carnages, crut qu'elle allait vomir. Elle l'aurait certainement fait si elle s'était arrêtée. Comme une idiote, elle s'était dirigée droit vers le repère de la bête. Comment le savait-elle ? Oh… de menus indices… comme les corps en charpies qui pourrissaient dans les coins. A moitié dévoré pour la plupart. Des os. Il y en avait beaucoup. Des centaines… empilés les uns sur les autres, dans une sorte de dessin étrange.

Repoussant les larmes de panique pure et glacée, elle mit plus d'énergie que jamais dans sa course. Il y avait une ouverture de l'autre côté. Il lui suffisait de l'atteindre. De…

Son pied butta contre une pierre mal scellée et elle s'étala. Elle se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle entendait le halètement lourd de la bête sur le pas de la porte. Tentant de maîtriser sa respiration chaotique et sans même regarder ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter, elle se jeta sur un des cadavres à moitié dévoré. Elle venait d'apercevoir contre sa cheville la garde d'un poignard.

La lame serrée dans la main, et ignorant la nausée qui la prit à la vue des divers insectes qu'elle avait dérangés en touchant le corps sans vie, elle se retourna. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam aurait tout donné pour être une demoiselle en détresse. Parce que ça aurait voulu dire que quelqu'un serait venu terrasser ce monstre pour elle. Alors que là, glacée par l'effroi, elle vit sa dernière heure arriver.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Sa'arlin, qu'est ce que l'Apokolas ? » insista l'archéologue, en fuyant le regard du Colonel.

La Melkorane sembla hésiter une minute. « L'Apokolas est légendaire. »

« Daniel ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jack. Il n'avait pas voulu crier… Vraiment. Le linguiste ne sembla pas en prendre trop ombrage, mais maintenant, il était nerveux. Il rajustait ses lunettes et en tripotait la branche.

« En Grec, Apokolas signifierait 'celui qui vient des enfers'. »

Le militaire ferma les yeux, l'espace d'une seconde. Ca ne voulait rien dire. Ils vénéraient bien Donzar et, pourtant, ce n'était qu'un pauvre type qui avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir des millénaires plus tôt.

« L'Apokolas vient des enfers. » confirma Sa'arlin. « Il est le Serviteur. Nul ne sait qui, de lui ou de son Maître, est le plus terrible. »

« Son Maître ?! » s'exclamèrent en cœur Jack et Daniel.

Combien exactement y en avaient-ils là dessous ? Combien essayaient d'avoir la peau de Carter ?

« Le Maître et le Serviteur. Tous deux des ennemis de Melkor. Le Conseil a puni le premier en le jetant dans le Puits où le Serviteur aurait dû le dévorer. Mais le Maître a soumis la créature et depuis, ils hantent l'ancienne cité, apportant la mort avec eux. »

Jack observa le visage de Sa'arlin pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'elle expliquait. Etrangement détaché, il se dit que rien de tout ça ne menaçait Carter. Elle allait forcément s'en sortir.

« Ne tentent-ils pas de quitter leur prison ? » demanda la voix calme et posée de Teal'c.

Visiblement impressionnée par l'imposante stature du Jaffa, Sa'arlin secoua la tête.

« Donzar ne leur permettrait jamais de mettre un pied en Melkor. Sa Voix et son Esprit prendraient notre défense. Eux seuls peuvent battre l'Apokolas. »

Génial. D'après Carter, les Conseillers et cet Esprit qu'il n'avait jamais vu, jouaient à la Ligue des Justiciers… et son second n'avait pas de superpouvoirs.

« Quels étaient ses crimes ? Pour être jetés dans le Puits ? Quels étaient ses crimes ? »

Daniel était inquiet et bégayait. Ca ne contribuait pas à rassurer Jack. Pas du tout. Pas plus que la façon absolument pas discrète dont Teal'c jetait des petits coups d'œil aux escaliers. Le Jaffa était en train d'envisager de descendre pour chercher leur amie. Il le savait. Et l'archéologue le savait probablement aussi, et c'est pourquoi il avait posé une main restrictive sur le bras du guerrier.

« Oh, c'était bien avant ma naissance… » répliqua Sa'arlin d'un air insulté.

« Oui, mais vous savez ce qu'il avait fait, n'est ce pas ? »

Voilà. La patience de Jack venait d'arriver à son terme et tout ce dont il avait envie à l'instant était d'un punching-ball.

« Evidemment. » répondit la Melkorane. « Tout le monde le sait. Le Maître était un fou. Il pénétrait le soir dans les maisons et assassinait les habitants. Il n'épargnait jamais personne. Le Conseiller Garkan venait à peine d'être élu quand tout cela s'est produit et le Conseil a mis plusieurs semaines avant de l'arrêter. Il y a eu beaucoup de victimes. »

Un tueur en série. Ils avaient enfermé Carter avec un tueur en série.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il enfermé là dedans ? » demanda Jack.

« Garkan a rejoint le Conseil il y a cent années. »

Légèrement soulagé, le militaire soupira. « Donc, il est vieux. »

Et, avec un peu de chance, impotent. Sam n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser d'un vieillard. Et quand à ce Serviteur… Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce soit un gentil toutou famélique.

« Les plantes qui permettent au Conseil de prolonger leur vénérée vie poussent dans l'ancienne cité, Gardien. Le Maître et le Serviteur en profitent donc à volonté. Ces plantes leur procurent force, vie et longévité. »

Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres. « Aucune chance que ça les fasse planer alors… »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Elle n'osait plus bouger. Plus un muscle. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait mourir et elle finirait comme tous ces corps immobiles. Déchiquetée et dévorée.

La bête s'était arrêtée sur le pas de la porte et l'observait, la tête inclinée. Au moindre mouvement de sa part, elle se jetterait sur elle. Sam était terrorisée. A proprement parler, terrorisée. Même son affrontement avec la Sentinelle ne lui avait pas autant fait peur.

Devant elle se tenait un loup. Mais pas un loup normal, non… Ca aurait été trop simple. C'était plus l'espèce dont les loups qu'elle connaissait avait dérivé. Gigantesque. Un mètre cinquante de hauteur alors qu'il était à quatre pattes. Quatre pattes terminées par des griffes terribles, tellement longues qu'elles râpaient le plancher. Et, peut-être plus terrifiant encore que cette aura de puissance qui se dégageait de lui, son aspect famélique. Il était maigre. Affamé. Ca se voyait dans son regard. On devinait sa musculature sous sa peau et malgré ça, elle était persuadé que c'était un terrible prédateur.

Elle agrippa un peu plus fort la dague et serra les dents. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine. Elle devait lutter. Essayer au moins. Même si ça ne servait à rien.

Le Loup gronda. Ses babines se retroussèrent sur des dents gâtées et un filet de bave coula sur le sol. Lentement, elle fléchit les jambes et se mit en garde. De son côté, le loup s'aplatit au sol, les oreilles rabattues vers l'arrière, prêt à sauter. Prêt à la tuer.

Brièvement, ses pensées s'évadèrent vers Jack. Elle espérait simplement que Teal'c et Daniel parviendraient à le protéger. Elle adressa aussi une prière muette à quiconque voudrait bien l'entendre. Elle n'était adepte d'aucune religion particulière mais, à cet instant, elle voulait croire en quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Le loup amorça sa détente, et elle se prépara à l'impact. Il n'y eut ni impact, ni saut. Seulement un long sifflement strident, suivit de bruits de pas lourds.

« Par Donzar… Qu'avons-nous là ? »

La voix était traînante, sirupeuse. Elle l'effraya peut-être plus que l'animal. Un homme apparut dans l'ouverture, et se mit à l'observer, tapotant la tête du loup comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire chien domestique.

Sam fit un pas en arrière, ignorant le grognement réprobateur de la bête. Elle se sentait plus menacée par le Melkoran que par le loup. Il était de taille moyenne, très pâle et les yeux un peu voilés de blanc… ce qui lui fit dire que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil. Mais son visage… Il était lacéré de cicatrices. Sans aucun doute dues aux griffes acérées de l'animal à ses côtés.

« Une femme, Apo ? Ils n'en ont jamais envoyé auparavant… »

Il souriait et c'était peut-être pire que s'il l'avait menacée. Elle se força à respirer calmement même si ça impliquait sentir cette odeur affreuse de corps en décomposition. Elle n'avait pas le temps de vomir.

« Salut ! » tenta-t-elle en souriant. Peut-être n'était-il pas si dangereux que son instinct le lui hurlait. « Ecoutez, je dois sortir d'ici. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

Visiblement amusé, l'homme inclina la tête dans une attitude qui lui rappela celle de l'animal. Comme si elle n'avait jamais parlé, il continua à caresser la fourrure du loup.

« Tu crois que sa chair est tendre, Apo ? »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Mais… comment survit-il ? Le Maître ? » demanda Daniel, les sourcils froncés. « L'Apokolas mange les humains, soit. Mais le Maître ? Les plantes ne le nourrissent pas, si ? »

Sa'arlin frissonna à nouveau et plongea son regard dans celui de l'archéologue. « Il partage la pitance de son Serviteur. Il dévore les pécheurs. »

Daniel resta sans voix. Teal'c fit un pas vers l'escalier avant de se tourner vers le Colonel, attendant visiblement l'ordre que Jack ne pouvait pas donner. S'ils tentaient d'interférer, ce serait pire.

Jack se contenta de serrer les dents et de lutter en silence contre l'angoisse qui lui serrait le cœur.


	22. Here lay the lies

**Chapitre 22 : Here lay the lies****… **

« Tu crois que sa chair est tendre, Apo ? »

Sam déglutit. Il y avait eu des moments, dans sa vie, où le fait d'être Major dans l'Air Force n'avait eu aucune incidence sur sa capacité à contrôler sa peur. C'était un des ces jours. Elle avait la terrifiante impression d'être dans un film d'horreur. Et l'odeur…

Le décor était digne de la crypte de Dracula, elle était épuisée, cet homme la regardait comme s'il allait littéralement la dévorer, le loup ne semblait attendre qu'un ordre pour passer à l'attaque et il y avait des cadavres qui se décomposaient à ses pieds.

« Ecoutez… » bégaya-t-elle pitoyablement.

Le loup gronda et elle s'interrompit d'elle-même. Quelles étaient les chances qu'elle parvienne au couloir derrière elle avant que l'un des deux monstres ne la rattrape ? Tentant sa chance, elle fit un pas en arrière. Un nouveau grognement la dissuada d'aller plus loin.

« Tu sens, Apo ? L'odeur de la peur… »

Elle était coincée. Coincée avec un sadique et sa bête diabolique. Comment, mais comment au nom du Ciel, s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation ?! Cherchant activement une solution, son regard se mit à fouiller la pièce autour d'elle. Mis à part la sortie, aucune idée géniale ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« On va se régaler, Apo… »

L'homme, délaissant enfin son animal, avança tranquillement vers elle. Sam n'osa pas reculer. Apo, le chien de l'enfer, ne la laisserait sûrement pas faire et elle n'était pas sûre que ses vaccins antirabiques soient à jour. La main serrée sur son poignard à moitié rouillé, elle se força à rester immobile tandis que le Melkoran lui tournait autour, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

« Pauvre petite chose… » Il s'arrêta en face d'elle et lui sourit. « Si effrayée… »

De près, c'était pire. Il lui manquait la moitié des dents, et celles qui restaient étaient pourries. Sans même sans rendre compte, elle retint sa respiration.

« Si seule… »

Il leva la main et la passa sur sa joue en un simulacre de caresse. Cette fois, elle ne refoula pas son mouvement de recul et elle recula assez loin de lui pour qu'il n'envahisse plus son espace personnel. Sa peau était froide et râpeuse.

Sa fuite précipitée ne fit que provoquer un petit rire chez l'homme.

« As-tu peur de mourir, belle enfant ? »

De mourir, pas vraiment. De ne plus revoir Jack, Daniel et Teal'c, nettement plus. Curieusement, un sursaut de courage désespéré se leva en elle et elle adopta une garde défensive, prête à le poignarder si jamais il repassait à sa portée. Après tout, quitte à mourir, autant faire le plus de dégâts possible. Le loup gémit.

« Vraiment, Apo ? » demanda l'homme, inclinant la tête comme pour mieux étudier la jeune femme.

Pensait-il réellement pouvoir comprendre l'animal ou faisait-il semblant pour l'effrayer davantage ? Dans les deux cas, elle était persuadée qu'il était cinglé. Totalement cinglé. Et depuis Jonas, elle faisait de son mieux pour se tenir éloignée des cinglés… C'était tout elle de se jeter dans l'antre d'un psychopathe.

« Je ne sais pas… » continua-t-il après que le chien sauvage ait lâché un nouveau petit grognement. « Tu penses qu'elle serait à la hauteur ? »

Elle ne voulait même pas savoir pour quoi elle devrait être à la hauteur. Elle voulait juste sortir d'ici. Seigneur… Toute cette histoire de Banraï allait lui valoir des années de thérapie.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait directement à elle.

« Major Samantha Carter. » répondit-elle par réflexe. Plus elle le ferait parler et moins il aurait envie de la faire manger par son loup domestique.

« Tu n'es pas d'ici. » constata-t-il.

Son ton mielleux l'insupportait et la terrifiait tout à la fois. Ses cordes vocales refusant de fonctionner, elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Tu portes l'odeur du sang… Ca rend Apo nerveux. »

Devait-elle s'excuser ? Elle s'était lavée mais elle savait d'expérience que les traces de sang ne partaient qu'au bout de plusieurs douches. Elle supposait que les animaux pouvaient le sentir.

« Est-il possible qu'une petite chose aussi frêle que toi, ait pris la vie de quelqu'un ? »

Elle serra les dents, évitant de répondre. S'il la sous-estimait, elle avait peut-être une chance de prendre le dessus. Une chance de se sauver.

« Non… » finit-il par lâcher au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence à couper au couteau. « Tu es trop fragile pour avoir fait couler le sang… »

Il plissa les lèvres et un long sifflement résonna dans l'air. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, le loup gigantesque vint se ranger à ses côtés. Le voir avancer était terrifiant. La Mort en marche.

« Sais-tu ce que je fais aux aussi jolies filles que toi, Major Samantha Carter ? »

Sam fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Elle ne savait pas ce que ce barjo faisait aux femmes et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Aucun doute cependant qu'il leur faisait des choses affreuses… il avait un regard fou.

« Je les tue. Je les tue, je les dépèce et je les mange en compagnie d'Apo. »

Une vague glacée descendit en elle. Elle n'avait pas poussé jusqu'à imaginer qu'il était cannibale. Cette fois, les deux pas qu'elle fit en arrière furent plus assurés. Mourir dans un endroit sombre et dégoutant, à des centaines d'années lumière de chez elle, soit. Mais mourir, pour servir de nourriture à un taré et à son loup ? Non ! Hors de question.

« Mais avant de faire ça… » reprit-t-il d'un ton froid. « Je les chasse. »

Comme si ses mots avaient déclenché un signal dans sa tête, elle se tourna et se mit à courir vers l'ouverture qui menait dans le couloir. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à se faire renverser par le poids du loup, mais rien. Rien, si ce n'était un ricanement grinçant et un hurlement primaire. Ca ne fit que la faire courir plus vite.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Jack soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, dans une tentative stupide pour se distraire. Il n'en pouvait plus. Après les révélations dérangeantes de Sa'arlin, Daniel avait eu un mal fou à garder l'équipe soudée. Teal'c insistait pour aller chercher Sam, et Jack –bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ce n'était pas la chose à faire- avait failli lui donner son accord. Mais il avait réalisé que ça ne servirait à rien sinon les faire tuer tous les quatre. L'équipe passait d'abord. Ca le déchirait mais l'équipe passait d'abord. Il avait donc sombré dans un brouillard apathique et Daniel avait dû user de toute sa persuasion pour empêcher le Jaffa de secourir leur amie.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient assis sur l'herbe, un peu à l'écart des autres groupes. Pensant sans doute que ça allégerait l'atmosphère, Daniel posait des questions à Sa'arlin sur le mode de vie Melkoran, sur leur croyance… Bref, le genre de choses qui passionnait l'archéologue et qui ennuyait Jack.

Plus l'autochtone parlait et plus Jack s'inquiétait. Elle dissertait sur Donzar et tous les bienfaits qu'il avait offerts à Melkor, mais lui, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Carter n'était pas avec lui. Et pourquoi ? Pour tenter de les racheter auprès de Donzar justement. Et, à la limite, il aurait peut-être mieux supporté toute cette situation, s'il n'avait pas su qu'elle était enfermée dans un labyrinthe avec un tueur aux trousses.

Ne pouvant finalement plus entendre un mot de plus sur Donzar et sa bienveillance, il se leva, sans prêter attention aux questions de Daniel ou au sourcil levé de Teal'c. Il déambula quelques minutes dans la foule dense de gens qui riaient et plaisantaient, avant de décider qu'il avait soif. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la tente où ils servaient à boire. Il y avait beaucoup de monde là aussi et il se sentit vite oppressé. Il détestait les endroits bondés, c'était un défaut dont il n'était jamais parvenu à se défaire.

Empoignant le verre qu'on lui tendait avec un remerciement, il se dirigea vers un coin du pavillon nettement moins peuplé. Ici, le bruit était moins intense. Les conversations formaient un joyeux fond sonore et, même s'il n'avait pas la tête à ça, il se retrouva à épier inconsciemment les discussions qui l'entouraient. Se fondre dans le décor était une faculté dont il avait depuis longtemps appris à user. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait sans doute manqué les propos de Garkan.

A quelques mètres sur sa droite, l'homme était en grande conversation avec un garde Melkoran. Tous deux parlaient bas et jetaient des petits coups d'œil méfiants aux alentours. Ce fut ce qui attira l'attention de Jack, habitué à repérer ce genre d'attitude nerveuse au milieu d'une foule. Aussi discrètement, qu'il le put, il se rapprocha.

« _Il faudra attaquer dès qu'elle quittera l'ancienne cité. Prends une escouade et occupe-toi des Terriens. Je m'occuperai de Karlan et Sojïn tuera Tarhan. » _

La voix de Garkan était basse et sournoise comme un serpent. S'il s'était écouté, Jack lui aurait, sur le champ, refait le portrait. Mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Une fois certain que le Conseiller ne dirait rien de plus, il s'éclipsa et rejoignit la tente du Conseil.

Expliquer la conversation qu'il avait surprise à Karlan et à Tarhan ne prit pas plus de quelques minutes. Si Karlan se garda bien de faire un commentaire, Tarhan lui se révéla sceptique. Il fit appeler Garkan. L'action à elle seule déclencha un tollé de réactions. Jack devint le point de mire de tous les regards, et le rassemblement attira le reste de SG1 et la curieuse jeune fille qui résidait sous la tente pourpre.

« Mensonge ! » s'écria Garkan dès que Tarhan lui eut rapporté les accusations du militaire. « Tu oses t'en prendre à un membre du Conseil ? A la voix de Donzar ? »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel devant sa diatribe mais le Conseiller continuait, le regard enfiévré.

« J'exige réparation. Cet homme n'a que trop insulté ma personne ! En m'accusant, c'est le Conseil qu'il accuse ! Ce crime ne peut rester impuni ! Je veux… »

Un curieux espoir envahit Jack. Peut-être qu'il venait de commettre un crime grave ? Peut-être allaient-ils décider de le jeter dans ce puits qui menait aux sous sols. Il pourrait aider Carter comme ça…

« Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? » marmonna Daniel, en se glissant à côté de lui. Le Colonel savait qu'il s'apprêtait à endosser le rôle de l'avocat commis d'office.

« Je ne me sens pas insulté, Garkan. » coupa Karlan. « C'est _toi_ qu'il accuse. Pas le Conseil. »

« Tu vas me renier le droit de venger mon honneur bafoué, Karlan ? Tu t'ériges en juge ?! » répliqua le Conseiller félon.

« Paix, mes frères. » imposa la voix calme de Tarhan. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre de ses collègues, avant de se poser sur Jack. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de statuer.

« Le problème est épineux. En accusant Garkan, tu as accusé le Conseil. Néanmoins, rien ne prouve que ces accusations soient infondées. Le Conseil ne peut trancher en faveur de celui qui insulte un de ses membres, mais il ne peut non plus punir un innocent. »

Bien sûr, pensa amèrement Jack, cela ne concernait pas Carter. Elle était sans aucun doute coupable si le sol de ce temple était pourri et s'était effondré sous leurs pieds.

« Et pourquoi ne pas s'en remettre au Hazlan ? » demanda la voix chantante de la jeune fille de la tente.

« Cela ne te concerne pas ! » répliqua violement Garkan.

La fille lui sourit comme s'il venait de lui faire un compliment, et pas de la remettre à sa place. « Tout me concerne. De tes pitoyables tentatives pour renverser le Conseil à la course désespérée contre l'Apokolas que mène la femme sous nos pieds. »

« Tu prétends qu'il dit la vérité ?! » tonna Garkan.

La fille éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Je ne prétends pas, je sais. » Son expression se durcit et Jack eut l'impression qu'elle avait pris dix ans dans la minute. « Alors, tu as le choix. Soit tu acceptes de t'en remettre à Donzar et tu relèves le Hazlan, soit tu avoues tes crimes au Conseil. »

« Tu n'as rien à m'ordonner. » lâcha le Conseiller, sans grande conviction.

« Je suis l'Esprit. » rétorqua la fille. « L'Esprit prime sur la Voix. Je peux t'ordonner de te jeter dans le Puits Sans Fond, si l'envie m'en prend. Ne me provoque pas, Garkan. »

A ce stade, Daniel était perdu et Jack était perplexe. Affronter Garkan ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça… mais, d'après Carter, il avait une force surhumaine. Comment pouvait-il lutter contre ça ?

« Tu veux que j'affronte cet avorton insignifiant ? Tu sacrifies sa vie, sache-le. Je doute que ta protégée t'en soit reconnaissante. »

Jack grimaça tandis que Daniel commençait à protester et à poser des questions simultanément. Il venait encore de se mettre dans le pétrin.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Les couloirs s'enchainaient les uns après les autres, Sam ne comptait plus le nombre de virages qu'elle avait pris. Au bout d'un moment, elle réalisa que personne ne la suivait et elle cessa de courir. Haletante, elle appuya un instant la main au mur et se pencha en avant dans l'espoir vain de maîtriser sa nausée, et de retrouver son souffle. Elle s'était attendue à ce que cette énorme bestiole se jette sur elle au bout de quelques secondes… et pourtant, ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle courait.

Ce type était complètement cinglé. Il voulait la chasser ? Pour la manger ? Mais il se croyait où ? Dans un remake sanglant du silence des agneaux ?

Son rythme cardiaque ayant finalement retrouvé un cours un peu plus normal, elle continua d'avancer prudemment, attentive au moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir la présence d'un de ses nouveau « amis ». Melkor était décidemment un endroit très intéressant… dans lequel elle ne remettrait plus les pieds. C'était définitif. Dès qu'elle sortirait de cet espèce de dédale de couloirs plus sombres les uns que les autres, elle se ferait un plaisir de détaler vers la Porte pour ne plus jamais revenir. Si elle s'arrêtait pour récupérer Jack, Daniel et Teal'c, les gars auraient de la chance. Parce qu'évidemment, ce n'était pas eux qui se payaient la petite descente à Amityville… non, ça c'était pour sa pomme… Bien entendu.

S'en prendre au reste de son équipe tenait son esprit occupé. Ca la distrayait du silence angoissant qui retentissait autour d'elle. Plus de rats… plus d'insectes… même plus le bruit réconfortant de ses pas. Ils étaient étouffés par l'épais tapis de moisissure qui recouvrait le sol.

Elle continua sa marche jusqu'à qu'elle arrive à une portion de couloir étrange. Il y avait toujours des torches, mais les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient noirs. Et par noir, elle ne voulait pas dire une sorte de peinture, elle voulait dire étrangement noirs. Obscur. Mouvant. Déstabilisant.

Elle fit un pas sur l'espèce de tapis étrange et retira vivement son pied quand le sol bougea sous elle, révélant la pierre sur la laquelle elle cheminait depuis le départ.

Le tapis noir était vivant. Et ce n'était pas un tapis mais un nuage de fourmis dont chacune était aussi grande que l'ongle de son pouce. Il y en avait des milliers. Des centaines de milliers. Et c'était soit passer au milieu d'elles, soit rebrousser chemin au risque de rencontrer Hannibal Lecter. Dans les deux cas, elle n'était franchement pas partante.

Samantha Carter n'était pas particulièrement craintive et les insectes n'avaient jamais été sa phobie. Mais elle n'avait jamais, non plus, été confrontée à un tel étalage de bestioles. Elle ne pourrait pas faire ça. C'était trop… C'était… La femme en elle se révoltait contre le simple fait qu'elle envisage de faire ça. Des fourmis. Des millions de fourmis grouillantes. Que se passerait-il si elles décidaient de l'attaquer ? Si elle se retrouvait dévorée vivante par _ça_ ?

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle recula. Il suffisait qu'elle remonte jusqu'à l'intersection précédente… Elle changerait de trajectoire et trouverait un chemin qui ne serait pas envahi par ces petites bestioles noires qu'elle ne pourrait certainement plus jamais supporter après avoir vu ça. Seulement, son sens aigu de la prudence s'opposait à une telle solution. Que se passerait-il si les Wallace et Gromit démoniaques avaient perdu sa trace ? En revenant sur ses pas, elle risquait de les attirer vers elle…

Elle ne pouvait pas avancer. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer. De deux maux autant choisir le moindre, bien qu'à cet instant, l'armada de fourmis semblait bien plus menaçant que le loup gigantesque aux énormes mâchoires et son comparse. Cependant, elle doutait de penser la même chose lorsqu'elle se retrouverait face à eux…

Prenant une grande inspiration et luttant contre la voix qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir loin d'ici, elle fit un pas en avant. Elle avança rapidement, combattant la peur et le dégout qui montait dans ses entrailles à la vue de toutes ces petites choses qui se trémoussaient autour d'elle. Plus elle pénétrait à l'intérieur du couloir, plus les bêtes étaient nombreuses. Plusieurs fois, elle dut en chasser de sur ses épaules.

Elle ne savait même pas où elle allait. A force de s'enfoncer au cœur de ce dédale, elle doutait sérieusement de retrouver la sortie. Elle doutait de revoir ses amis un jour, de pouvoir à nouveau se couler dans les bras de Jack et oublier le reste du monde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ces hésitations là. Si elle commençait à penser comme ça, il était clair qu'elle ne réussirait jamais.

Derrière elle, le hurlement d'un animal résonna. Celui du dénommé Apo, très certainement. Ca ne fit qu'accélérer sa marche. Cette fois, elle ne fit plus attention aux fourmis qui l'escaladait et mordaient sa peau. Elle n'avait pas le temps et mettre un couloir empli d'insectes entre eux semblait une bonne idée.

Les piqures la brûlaient un peu. Impatiemment, elle envoya voler une poignée de fourmis d'un revers de main. Il y avait une nouvelle intersection à quelques mètres d'elle. Ce n'est qu'arrivée à la jonction des trois couloirs qu'elle regretta vraiment son choix. Partout où elle regardait, ce n'était qu'insectes. Plus gros, plus agressif. Impression renforcée par le squelette rongé qu'elle trouva à l'entrée du passage de droite. Cette fois ce fut trop. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'une femme –Major ou pas- pouvait endurer.

Elle ne réalisa qu'elle avait bougé qu'une fois qu'elle fut partie en courant. Encore. Plus elle s'enfonçait, plus le décor s'assombrissait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Dans sa tête, s'arrêter c'était mourir.

Finalement, elle finit par comprendre que le bruit lourd qui retentissait derrière elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec les fourmis.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Il n'y a rien à craindre, docteur Jackson. » affirma la jeune fille étrange qui s'était opposée à Garkan.

« Mais Jack ne pourra pas gagner ! C'est un assassinat ! » contra Daniel un peu violemment.

Le Colonel se contentait d'assister silencieusement à l'échange. SG1 se trouvait dans la tente de l'Esprit où Daniel tentait depuis dix minutes d'opposer tous les arguments possibles et imaginables pour empêcher le Hazlan. Jack était plus serein. Il savait que, quoi que ses amis disent, il serait obligé de le faire quand même. Et s'il était vrai que Garkan avait une force épatante, et bien… lui n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Dans le cas contraire, c'était une belle journée pour mourir. Autant voir les choses avec optimisme…

« Le Gardien remportera le Hazlan. » se contenta de répondre l'Esprit.

Il interrompit les minces mouvements d'échauffements qu'il avait commencés à esquisser pour se tourner vers la jeune fille. Il y avait une telle confiance dans ses mots.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. » déclara Jack avec incertitude.

Sam lui avait dit qu'elle semblait avoir la capacité de déplacer les choses à distance et de lire dans les pensées, bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine de ne pas avoir imaginé la dernière. En aucun cas, elle n'avait évoqué un don prophétique. D'un autre côté, depuis le début de la semaine, il allait de surprise en surprise.

« Je le sais. Il en sera ainsi pour deux raisons fondamentales. »

Exaspéré, Daniel leva les yeux au ciel. Ce genre de réaction face à une autre culture était rare de sa part. Jack haussa simplement les épaules.

« Ca vous dérange de partager… ? »

En réponse, l'Esprit sourit. « Premièrement, Donzar ne laisserait jamais une injustice se produire. Ensuite, le Gardien a une motivation que Garkan n'a pas. »

Teal'c leva un sourcil et Jack se fit un devoir de poser la question pour lui.

« A savoir ? »

« Si le Gardien échoue à prendre la vie de Garkan et que sa compagne réussit l'épreuve finale, elle sera certainement exécutée sous un prétexte quelconque. Garkan n'a jamais aimé les femmes puissantes, surtout si elles défient son autorité. »

Si Daniel et Teal'c tiquèrent légèrement au titre de compagne, Jack, lui, ne se laissa pas distraire. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Si Garkan était déclaré vainqueur, il n'aurait aucun mal à faire condamner Sam en l'accusant de tricherie ou quelque chose du genre.

« Comment ça 'prendre sa vie' ? J'avais cru comprendre que le Hazlan n'était pas un combat à mort… » intervint l'archéologue.

« Ca l'est quand on défie un envoyé de Donzar. » expliqua simplement l'Esprit.

Sans plus faire cas de la fille, Daniel se tourna vers lui. Il y avait plus de sérieux dans son regard bleu qu'il ne se rappelait en avoir jamais vu. Teal'c, lui aussi, se rapprocha du chef de l'équipe.

« Maintenant, ça suffit, Jack. » déclara, sans préambule, le linguiste « Sam est en danger et je ne vais pas vous laisser risquer votre vie. Le mieux est de retourner au SGC et de revenir avec… avec… avec une armada. Voilà. On revient avec une armada et on récupère Sam. Fin de l'histoire. »

Presqu'amusé, le Colonel secoua la tête. « Vous n'êtes pas fan de l'armée, Danny. »

D'un air décidé, le jeune homme remit ses lunettes en place. « Je le suis aujourd'hui. Profitez en, ça ne durera que jusqu'à minuit. »

Eludant la plaisanterie d'un geste de la main, Jack soupira. « Daniel, si je pensais vraiment que c'était une solution viable, je l'aurais fait il y a une semaine. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Daniel Jackson, O'Neill. Une riposte armée serait peut-être le moyen le plus efficace d'assister le Major Carter. »

« Teal'c, je suis certain que Carter s'en sortira très bien. » répliqua le militaire. « Se révolter pourrait, par contre, lui être fatal. Je vais affronter Garkan, le tuer et ensuite, on récupèrera Carter. »

Il vit Daniel grimacer à la notion de tuer volontairement quelqu'un. Qu'importe combien de temps il passerait dans SG1, l'archéologue ne s'habituerait jamais au fait que Teal'c et lui n'avaient aucun scrupules à supprimer ceux qui étaient une menace pour leur équipe ou la Terre.

« Et si c'est vous qui vous faites tuer ?! » demanda violemment Daniel.

« Alors ce sera à vous deux de protéger Carter. » répondit-il sincèrement.

Sans laisser le temps à ses deux amis de le contredire, il se tourna vers l'Esprit qui écoutait silencieusement leur conversation.

« Je suis prêt. »

Elle inclina légèrement la tête. « Ne crains rien, Gardien. Ta cause est juste. Tu triompheras. »

Elle lui fit signe de la précéder et se glissa derrière lui. Il ne savait pas s'il avait imaginé ce qu'il entendit ensuite, ou si les mots avaient vraiment été prononcés. Toujours est-il que ni Teal'c, ni Daniel ne semblèrent surpris, inquiets ou rassurés par ce dit l'Esprit.

« J'y veillerai. »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le sifflement ne fit que renforcer les soupçons de Sam. A cet instant, elle vérifia le vieil adage, la peur donne des ailes. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Ni la peur, ni le froid, ni les morsures répétées sur ses bras. Ses poumons brulaient mais elle n'en tenait pas compte, tout à son effort de mettre un maximum d'espace entre l'animal sauvage qui lui courait après et elle.

A nouveau, elle tournait à droite ou à gauche sans regarder, sans seulement voir ce qui l'entourait. La seule réalité tangible qui pénétrait son cerveau était l'air qui fouettait son visage alors qu'elle courait toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, et le manche de la dague sur lequel ses doigts étaient crispés. Comme si ce maigre rempart pourrait la protéger…

Elle était toujours entourée d'insectes. De tellement d'insectes… Il y avait d'autres squelettes, d'autres os répandus sur son chemin. Ils semblaient noirs tants les fourmis étaient massées dessus. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle ne vit pas le tibia sur lequel elle buta.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Jack rejoignit Garkan, au centre du large cercle que formait la foule, avec un étrange sentiment de détachement. Son esprit tout entier était tourné vers les sous sols où courait Carter. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas l'impression d'être réellement là. C'était curieux…

« Tu va mourir. » cracha le Conseiller.

Le Colonel se contenta d'hausser les épaules, bizarrement fataliste.

Arriverait ce qui arriverait.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ses genoux écorchés rencontrèrent brutalement le sol et elle s'écroula dans la marée de fourmis avec un petit cri. Sitôt à terre, elle était debout… mais c'était déjà trop tard. Une grosse portion d'insectes l'avait escaladée et avait entrepris de la mordre, de la dévorer. Sans plus réfléchir ou se soucier du bruit de course derrière elle, elle tourna sur elle-même, se donnant de grandes claques dans le but de faire tomber les petites créatures.

Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ces squelettes.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le premier coup le prit au dépourvu. Il s'y était attendu mais n'avait pensé pas qu'il serait aussi fort. Carter avait raison, Garkan avait une puissance surhumaine. Jack essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre d'un revers de main rageur. C'était la clef de toute victoire : la rage.

Le sourire narquois du Melkoran l'insupporta. Tout comme la promesse qui semblait briller dans ses yeux. Il voulait blesser Carter… et Jack ne laisserait personne faire ça.

Sans plus de réflexion, il attaqua.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Elle ne comprit qu'avec un temps de retard qu'elle venait d'être plaquée au sol. Quand le poids sur elle fut trop lourd pour être déplacé, quand deux mâchoires aux dents acérées claquèrent à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

Les griffes de l'animal s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules et dans ses cuisses, douleur fulgurante qui la fit hurler. En réponse, le loup grogna. A nouveau il arqua la tête, visant sa gorge découverte.

A cet instant, elle sut qu'elle allait mourir.

Les visages de Daniel, Teal'c et Jack défilèrent devant ses yeux.

Jack…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il ne comprit qu'avec un temps de retard qu'il pourrait feinter tout ce qu'il voudrait, ça ne marcherait pas. Garkan déjouait sa technique par sa force brute. Il avait repoussé son bras avec tellement de violence que Jack aurait pu jurer qu'il avait été arraché.

Troublé par cette douloureuse sensation, il avait eu une seconde d'inattention. C'est la raison pour laquelle le bras du Conseiller était replié autour de sa gorge, lui coupant la respiration.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il sentait sa pomme d'Adam protester sous la poussée brutale. Il sentait ses poumons se vider sans espoir de se remplir à nouveau. Il avait vu la Mort à l'œuvre trop de fois pour ne pas la reconnaître… Il était mort trop de fois pour ne pas connaître l'impression amère qu'elle lui laissait dans la tête.

A cet instant, il sut qu'il allait mourir…

Et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Carter.

Carter…


	23. Be my shining star

_Coucou! Merci beaucoup de votre fidélité tout au long de cette fic. J'ai tenté de répondre à toutes vos rewiews mais je tiens quand même à dire un grand merci à tous les rewiewers anonymes. Merci, merci, merci et merci encore. Je ne répèterai jamais assez à quel point ça me touche. _

_Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre !! Il reste un petit épilogue. _

**Chapitre 23 : Be my shining star**

Jack étouffait. Rien à faire. Pas moyen de se détacher. Les coups de coude qu'il envoyait à Garkan ne servaient à rien. C'était comme frapper une armure de métal… sans effet. De petites tâches lumineuses dansaient devant ses yeux. Sa poitrine brûlait…

L'image de Carter la nuit dernière envahit sa mémoire. Souriante, abandonnée dans ses bras… Plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue… Carter…

Par respect envers ce souvenir, il refusa de se laisser mourir comme ça. Sans grande conviction, il balança son coude avec la maigre force qu'il lui restait. Il ne s'attendait à aucun changement et fut donc surpris quand ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Déjà sa tête cognait l'herbe…

Allongé face contre terre, il respira par petit coups, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Impossible que Garkan l'ait lâché en pensant qu'il était mort. Il tourna lentement la tête et croisa le regard amusé de l'Esprit. Il fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas tellement l'occasion de s'appesantir. Un coup de pied dans le ventre, suivi d'une sensation désagréable d'étouffement lui signala que le Conseiller était revenu à l'attaque.

Repassant en mode combat, il roula sur lui-même, évitant un coup de pied rageur et passa sur ses deux pieds. Il ne put retenir la grimace qui déforma ses traits et porta la main à ses côtes. Ce connard avait sans doute réussi à lui en fêler une…

« Ca ne sert à rien de te battre… » cracha Garkan. « Tu vas mourir. »

Jack feinta à droite, évita le poing maladroit mais décidé du Conseiller et… encaissa un nouvel uppercut à l'estomac. Il recula en haletant, et aperçut Teal'c lever négligemment son zat du coin de l'œil. Il fit un discret signe au Jaffa. Il ne voulait pas de son aide. Il voulait remettre cette ordure à sa place par lui-même.

Garkan n'était pas un guerrier, c'était un politicien. Cependant, contrairement à tous ceux que Jack avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant, celui là savait se battre. Bien sûr, il n'avait suivi aucun entraînement préalable. Cela se voyait aux mouvements désordonnés qu'il faisait. Oui, mais sa force compensait cent fois toutes ses faiblesses.

« Tu crois peut-être qu'elle va revenir ? » demanda nonchalamment le Conseiller. « Tu ignores qui est le Maître… Il s'acharnait particulièrement sur les femmes, à l'époque… »

Il ne put retenir le grognement primaire qui s'éleva dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, imaginer Sam aux mains de ce malade. Il avait son propre problème et il devait avoir confiance en la jeune femme pour se sortir de là toute seule. Elle en était capable.

« A supposer qu'elle revienne… Elle sera tellement défigurée que tu n'en voudras plus. Personne n'en voudra plus. »

C'était ridicule. L'idée même que lui ne veuille plus de Carter était ridicule. La boule chaude d'angoisse qui avait pris racine dans son estomac se dissolut soudainement, ne laissant plus à sa place qu'une colère sourde.

« Je la tuerai… » Garkan continuait sans se rendre compte du calme meurtrier qui envahissait son adversaire. « Je la tuerai et je m'arrangerai pour que son agonie soit longue et douloureuse. »

Il ne vit pas le coup venir. Et quand bien même l'aurait-il vu venir, il aurait eu du mal à l'éviter. Quand son poing rencontra la mâchoire du Conseiller, il eut l'impression d'avoir frappé dans un mur. Sa seule consolation fut la grimace douloureuse de Garkan.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Les griffes de l'animal s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules et dans ses cuisses, douleur fulgurante qui la fit hurler. En réponse, le loup grogna. A nouveau il arqua la tête, visant sa gorge découverte.

L'action ne dura que quelques secondes. Il s'apprêtait à la tuer quand, dans un réflexe désespéré, Sam leva la main qui tenait le poignard et planta ce dernier dans son poitrail. Le loup recula en gémissant. Profitant de l'instant d'inattention de la bête, elle poussa sur ses jambes, repoussant l'animal. Erreur.

Grognant, le museau dégoulinant de bave, il l'observait avec haine. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Elle était prête à l'impact. Quand il lui sauta dessus, elle se laissa tomber et visa la poitrine. Faisant fi de la douleur irradiant des griffes qui lui déchiraient la peau, elle s'agrippa au manche de la dague, enfonçant la lame aussi profondément qu'elle le put. Elle tenta de remonter pour ouvrir une plaie plus large, mais éviter les monstrueuses mâchoires et réaliser un travail soigné était trop dur. Elle se contenta alors de frapper encore et encore tout en gigotant assez pour que le loup ne la décapite pas.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à s'immobiliser et à s'écrouler sur elle. Elle mit plus de temps encore pour arrêter de poignarder le monstre. Finalement, elle réalisa que c'était fini, qu'elle était sauvée. Soulagée à en pleurer, elle poussa tant bien que mal le corps sur le côté et resta allongée sur le dos, haletante.

Elle mit un moment à se rendre compte que sa peau picotait de façon désagréable. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba immédiatement sur le spectacle affreux de centaines de fourmis massées sur le cadavre encore chaud du chien de l'enfer. Elle ne réprima ni le mouvement de recul dégouté, ni le petit cri. Elle réalisa à cet instant qu'elle était couverte d'insectes.

Les yeux rivés sur le carnage devant elle, elle tourna sur elle-même, se frappant et se cognant pour se débarrasser des bestioles. Ca ne servait à rien, plus elle en enlevait et plus il en montait. A cours d'idée et refusant de paniquer, elle décida de reprendre sa route. Elle se remit à courir, adoptant une foulée souple.

Elle ne réalisa qu'elle avait oublié la dague dans le corps du loup qu'à l'intersection suivante, mais il était hors de question qu'elle retourne le chercher. Elle tourna à droite. Dix mètres de plus et le couloir était désert. Plus de fourmis, plus de rats, plus de loups et plus de psychopathes. Avec hâte, elle se débarrassa du reste des insectes. Il y en avait partout. A tel point qu'elle dut ôter ses vêtements pour se libérer de la totalité de l'armée miniature. En se rhabillant, elle constata qu'elle était couverte de traces de piqures. C'était hideux. Restait à espérer que les morsures n'étaient pas venimeuses.

Dans un sursaut de dégout, elle écrasa rageusement tous les insectes qu'elle avait fait tomber au sol. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait supporter ces bestioles. Jamais plus. La façon dont elles s'étaient jetées sur le corps du loup… Brr… Elle en frissonnait encore. Elle allait en faire des cauchemars.

Lentement, elle recommença à marcher. Très vite, les torches laissèrent place à l'obscurité et Sam avança avec réticence. Elle avait peur de rencontrer une nouvelle fourmilière géante. Elle avait peur de ne pas s'en sortir cette fois.

Mais il se révéla très vite que ses craintes étaient infondées. Le couloir sombre laissa la place à une salle tristement familière. C'était la salle dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée comme en attestait les cordes abandonnées sur le sol. Les quatre couloirs la narguaient. Elle avait tourné en rond.

Sam laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Tellement fatiguée.

Du couloir qu'elle venait d'emprunter s'éleva alors un hurlement déchirant. Un hurlement humain. Le Maître venait de trouver le corps sans vie de son Serviteur.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Jack évita avec aisance le poing de Garkan. Celui-ci s'énervait de plus en plus et ses gestes s'en ressentaient. Pour l'instant, le militaire se contentait de jouer les insaisissables, frappant quand il le pouvait sans grand espoir de le blesser, mais la plupart du temps, il se contentait d'esquiver.

Il avait un plan.

Il était clair, net et précis qu'il pourrait frapper du poing, du pied ou de tout ce qu'il voudrait, ça ne ferait ni chaud ni froid au Melkoran. Ce n'était pas la façon de mettre fin à cette histoire. Il fallait agir différemment. Jack connaissait des dizaines de façon de tuer quelqu'un. La plus efficace, celle qu'il maîtrisait le mieux, était encore celle qu'il avait en tête.

Il suffisait d'une seconde… d'une opportunité. Il échappa encore à quelques coups désordonnés, ignorant les propos provocants et insultants comme il ignorait les frappes, puis Garkan lui offrit ce qu'il attendait sur un plateau d'argent.

Le bras du Conseiller partit trop loin. Jack sourit en se glissant dessous. C'était fini, il avait gagné. Il se retrouva dans le dos de Garkan et, avant même que celui-ci ait compris ce qui se passait, il avait placé une main sous son menton et l'autre à la base de sa nuque. Un coup sec suffit. Force surhumaine ou pas, un homme était un homme.

Le corps, désormais sans vie, s'écroula à ses pieds, et Jack essoufflé se tourna vers les deux membres restant du Conseil.

« Tu as remporté le Hazlan. » déclara simplement Tarhan alors que Karlan s'autorisait un petit sourire.

Dès lors, la foule se fendit en acclamations. Il eut vaguement conscience de la main de Daniel sur son épaule, de son chaleureux soulagement, et de la présence écrasante de Teal'c, venu se ranger à ses côtés. Son regard croisa celui de l'Esprit et celle-ci sourit.

« Samantha Carter est une femme forte et n'a besoin d'aucun homme comme bouclier. Aujourd'hui, tu as mérité de l'appeler ta compagne. »

Il vit du coin de l'œil l'expression curieuse de Daniel. Décidemment, cette notion de compagne commençait à intriguer l'archéologue.

« Bien que, » poursuivit la fille « dans son cœur, elle est tienne depuis le début des temps. »

Jack inclina brièvement la tête, reconnaissant le respect et le compliment dans ses mots.

« Tu as vaincu Garkan, Jack O'Neill. » tonna Tarhan pour mettre un terme à la conversation. « D'après la loi du Hazlan, tu es maintenant un Elu de Donzar. Tu es sa Voix en Melkor. Tu es le troisième membre du Conseil des Trois. »

Alarmé, il leva la tête et s'adressa à Karlan. « C'est très flatteur, vraiment, mais… j'ai déjà un boulot et je ne me vois pas faire un double service. »

Tarhan ouvrit la bouche, visiblement outré que l'on puisse décliner un tel honneur, mais Karlan l'interrompit.

« C'est un point qui peut être discuté plus tard. Pour l'instant, seul le Banraï est important. »

A ça, Jack ne pouvait qu'applaudir. Sans un regard pour ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, il alla s'asseoir juste en face de l'escalier de pierre qui descendait dans la terre. Il ne fallut pas une minute pour que Daniel et Teal'c le rejoignent. En silence, ils attendirent.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le cri entraîna une pulsion d'adrénaline et le rythme cardiaque de Sam accéléra. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle craignait moins l'homme que le loup, mais elle n'avait plus d'armes et qui sait combien de temps déjà elle avait passé dans cet endroit.

Décidant de s'en remettre au hasard le plus total, elle s'engagea dans le couloir qui était à sa gauche. Elle marcha rapidement, s'enfonçant une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurité. L'homme était sur ses traces. Elle le savait.

Elle venait de tuer son animal de compagnie diabolique et il n'était probablement pas ravi. Si elle le laissait le rattraper, elle était cuite. Cuite au sens propre. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle arriva dans une portion de couloir éclairée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une intersection se présente. Elle hésitait mais déjà, l'écho de pas rageurs s'élevait dans l'obscurité. Priant pour que ce soit le bon choix, elle tourna à droite.

Elle réalisa que c'était une erreur au moment où elle vit le couloir faire un L sans pour autant qu'une autre voie se dégage. Et effectivement, c'était un cul-de-sac. Il n'y avait qu'un étrange puits rempli d'eau. Elle fit demi-tour mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Le fou lui faisait face… et il était en colère. Très en colère. Il tenait à la main la dague rouillée dont elle s'était servie pour poignarder le loup.

« Apo avait plus de mille ans. » dit-il simplement. « C'était quelqu'un de noble et courageux. Plus qu'aucun de vous ne le sera jamais. Et _toi_… toi, petite chose insignifiante, tu l'as tué. »

Sam se força à étudier calmement la situation. Elle pouvait tenter de gagner du temps pour atteindre l'autre couloir, ou bien elle pouvait le combattre en espérant qu'il n'était pas plus fort que son apparence émaciée le laissait paraître.

« Sale petite catin… Tu vas payer… Tu vas payer ce crime injuste envers notre vrai dieu Thot. »

Elle évalua nerveusement ses chances de s'emparer de la dague avant qu'il ne frappe. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, Thot était un dieu égyptien. Sans doute le Goa'uld qui régnait sur ce monde avant que Donzar ne le renverse.

« Si vous disparaissez, je promets de ne pas vous tuer. » répliqua-t-elle sans grande conviction. Elle était trop fatiguée pour que son ironie ait un quelconque poids.

En réponse, l'homme ricana. « Je vais commencer par t'arracher tes mains souillées qui ont pris la vie d'Apo… Ensuite je les mangerai… Et pendant ce temps, tu m'observeras. Tu m'observeras tandis que je te dévorerai. Morceau par morceau. »

Réprimant le frisson qui la traversa à ses mots, elle baissa les yeux. Ceux-ci accrochèrent le bassin et plus particulièrement une ombre étrange sur une des parois. Intriguée, elle chercha à percer l'obscurité. Se pourrait-il que… ?

« Sale petite catin… » marmonna l'homme en faisant un pas en avant. « Chienne… »

Elle analysa la situation. Soit elle tentait le coup, soit elle restait et affrontait ce malade. La prudence aurait sans doute voulu qu'elle choisisse la deuxième option mais son instinct lui hurlait de prendre la première.

« Je vais te tuer… »

Il leva le bras, prêt à frapper, et Sam plongea dans l'eau. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? La lame mordit son dos et buta sur la ceinture, ce qui limita les dégâts. Elle faillit crier mais crier c'était libérer le précieux oxygène, alors elle se força à accepter la brûlure lancinante. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers le petit passage qu'elle avait repéré. C'était étroit et sombre. Elle espéra que c'était aussi court parce que l'apnée ne faisait pas partie de ses meilleures capacités.

Elle ne resta dans le mince boyau que l'espace de trente secondes. Ensuite, elle se retrouva dans un puits similaire au premier et elle émergea sans grande difficulté. Se hisser sur le sol de pierre fut plus dur et elle resta allongée sur le ventre quelques minutes. Il avait du enfoncer le couteau profondément parce qu'elle avait vraiment mal. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, elle aurait donné 7 ce qui, compte tenu de sa résistance à la douleur, était beaucoup.

Elle se reprocha très vite son inactivité et son imprudence, et, se mordant la lèvre pour refouler une vague de souffrance, elle se releva. Ici, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Un petit couloir bardé de torches s'étendait devant elle. Elle l'emprunta sans réellement hésiter. Un quart d'heure de marche plus tard, elle arrivait à un escalier.

Tout en montant les marches, Sam prit conscience de l'état dans lequel elle était. Trempée jusqu'aux os, couverte de morsures et le sang dégoulinant librement dans son dos, elle n'avait pas fière allure. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun guerrier Melkoran là haut. Parce qu'il était certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas les affronter.

Chaque marche était un calvaire. L'effort était presque surhumain. La plaie qui serpentait dans le bas de son dos était mal placée et s'ouvrait à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Elle aurait dû la panser mais avec quoi ? Et puis, elle n'en avait pas la force.

Bientôt, l'air frais du corridor laissa place à un rayon de soleil et elle sentit l'espoir renaitre. Se pouvait-il que ce soit enfin fini ? Elle accéléra, maudissant la blessure qui entravait sa marche. Ce qu'elle vit en premier, ce fut le ciel, puis les nuages, puis l'herbe… elle faillit éclater de rire.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens. La plupart la regardait avec incrédulité. Avidement, elle chercha celui dont seule l'opinion comptait. Elle vit Daniel se précipiter vers elle avec un énorme sourire, mais même lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, criant elle ne savait quoi dans ses oreilles, elle ne cessa de chercher… jusqu'à trouver.

Leurs regards se croisèrent… et le monde cessa de tourner.

Il approcha lentement, posa une main, gentille mais ferme, sur l'épaule de Daniel et l'écarta d'elle. Elle glissa les bras autour de son cou, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait avec l'archéologue, et laissa tomber sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il l'emprisonna bien vite dans son étreinte. Elle était enfin en sécurité.

« Tu es trempée. » grogna-t-il tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Elle grimaça quand sa main frôla la plaie, dans son dos, mais se contenta de se serrer plus fort contre lui.

« Si je te racontais, tu ne me croirais pas. » répliqua-t-elle.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois sa peau meurtrie par les morsures de fourmis, et recula pour mieux l'observer.

« Mon Dieu, Carter… On dirait que tu es tombé dans le nid d'un insecte géant. »

Réticente à quitter son contact malgré le nombre faramineux de spectateurs qui les entouraient, elle secoua la tête, indiquant ainsi qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler pour l'instant, et le détailla. Fronçant les sourcils, elle passa la main sur sa pommette tuméfiée.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il haussa simplement les épaules. « Tu n'est pas la seule à qui cet endroit ne réussit pas. »

Comprenant à son air tendu qu'elle n'aurait pas immédiatement le fin mot de l'histoire, elle laissa momentanément tomber le sujet et s'avachit une fois de plus contre lui.

« Carter… » chuchota-t-il contre son oreille. Sa voix provoqua un agréable frisson. Si chaude, si envoutante… Elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui. Tant qu'il était là, elle était en sécurité. L'homme du dédale ne la rattraperait pas et, s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait lui faire aucun mal. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et profita de la sensation de ce corps tendrement pressé contre le sien.

Sa main passa une nouvelle fois dans son dos et cette fois, elle sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer dangereusement.

« Tu es blessée. »

Elle releva la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien. « Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Tu es couverte de sang. » contra-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Cet endroit ne me réussit pas. »

Jack sourit, amusé malgré lui. « Ca, c'est sûr. »

Elle cligna des yeux, tentant de chasser à la fois le brouillard qui dansait devant ses yeux et la nausée. Tout ça était dû à la quantité importante de sang qu'elle avait perdu, elle le savait. Tout comme elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser ? »

Plus tard, elle préférerait penser que c'était l'hémorragie et la fatigue qui avait parlé plutôt qu'elle. Pour le moment, elle voulait désespérément que Jack l'embrasse, qu'il efface les souvenirs affreux du loup dévoré par les insectes et du fou cannibale. Il parut surpris et jeta un regard vers la gauche où elle devinait la présence amicale et intriguée de Daniel et Teal'c.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » déclara-t-elle.

Son regard chocolat revint vers le bleu. Elle pensait ça. Elle se fichait que Daniel et Teal'c soient au courant. Il faudrait bien le leur dire un jour… Elle ne se voyait pas leur cacher ça toute sa vie.

« Carter… »

Il hésitait. Ce n'était pas son cas. Lentement, elle approcha son visage du sien et captura ses lèvres. Il ne recula pas, ne la repoussa pas. Il se contenta de lui rendre son baiser, lentement, passionnément.

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle réalisa que les Melkorans sifflaient, applaudissaient et criaient de joie. Ils les acclamaient. Elle vit Daniel s'avancer vers elle en souriant et ouvrir la bouche. Elle ne sut jamais ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle avait basculé dans l'inconscience la plus totale.


	24. Whispers have the strengh of the wind

_Merci encore à tous! _

_À bientôt pour une autre aventure…_

**Chapitre 24 : Whispers have the strength of the wind.**

Sam n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux en se réveillant. Flottant dans un brouillard cotonneux, elle profita des caresses que la main, qui passait régulièrement dans ses cheveux, lui prodiguait. C'était Jack, bien sûr. Elle sentait son parfum ambré facilement reconnaissable. Elle prit peu à peu conscience du bras entourant sa taille et de l'autre qui, posé sous sa tête, lui servait d'oreiller. Sans vraiment réaliser, elle se coula un peu plus contre lui. En réponse, il la serra plus fort.

« Carter ? » murmura-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'enfouissant dans le creux de son cou, et il cessa ses caresses. Son bras reposait maintenant sur ses épaules et sa main pendait dans le vide. Ils n'étaient pas au SGC. Il n'aurait pas agi comme ça au SGC, même s'il avait accepté de l'embrasser devant leurs coéquipiers. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser doucement sur sa tempe.

« Tu as réussi, Carter… » chuchota-t-il.

Elle sourit et décida d'enfin ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne fit même pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Tant que Jack était là, elle était en sécurité. Plongeant dans son regard, il sourit en retour. Lentement. De ce sourire sexy qu'elle affectionnait tant. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux. De la fierté… et de l'admiration.

Se sentant sur le point de fondre, elle détourna la tête. Ils étaient dans la même petite chambre qui les avait accueillis durant leur séjour en Melkor. Chez Sa'arlin. Elle supposa qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés à la base à cause de ses blessures et des négociations que Daniel était chargé de mener. Parlant de blessure… Elle leva bien vite son bras, le tissu rêche de l'ensemble marron, que leur hôte lui avait sans doute à nouveau prêté, glissant le long de sa peau, de façon à pouvoir détailler sa chair. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'évaluer les dégâts dans le labyrinthe mais elle se demandait si les traces de morsures étaient vraiment aussi moches qu'elle lui avait parues.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Sa peau était aussi lisse et hâlé qu'avant. Elle fronça les sourcils, soupçonnant là un des tours de magie de la Melkorane. La main de Jack remonta le long de son épaule, caressant son bras au passage, jusqu'à capturer ses doigts.

« Les piqures ont toutes disparues… mais les traces de griffures et le coup de poignard ont laissé des cicatrices. »

Elle haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. « A ajouter à ma collection… »

« Déjà impressionnante. » plaisanta Jack.

Sam fronça les sourcils, incertaine de comment prendre sa réflexion. « Ca te dérange ? Les cicatrices ? »

Elle en avait beaucoup plus que la plupart des gens, elle le savait. Moins que lui certainement, mais il se pouvait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose… Les cicatrices s'effaçaient avec le temps mais ne disparaissaient jamais vraiment.

« Non. » répondit-il rapidement. « Elles font partie de toi. Elles font de toi ce que tu es. »

Elle leva la tête, sentant son regard sur elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Jack prit une grande inspiration.

« Et j'aime ce que tu es. »

De sa part, ça équivalait à un: je t'aime. Elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux. Pas pour le moment. Ils avaient franchi pas mal d'étapes ces derniers jours, mais il y avait toujours cette pudeur sentimentale dans son regard. Il l'aimait, c'était clair. Pour elle, comme pour lui. Mais il n'était pas prêt à le lui dire plus franchement que ça. Il le lui montrait. Dans chaque caresse, dans chaque baiser… Et ça lui suffisait. Ca lui suffisait amplement.

Se rendant compte qu'il était nerveux, et visiblement pas sûr d'avoir dit la bonne chose, elle sourit.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a survécu à cette affreuse semaine ? »

Soulagé qu'elle ait changé de conversation, il lui sourit en retour. « Je suppose. »

Se passant une main sur le visage pour en effacer les traces de fatigue, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« On rentre quand ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Il est presque minuit… Demain matin, sans doute. Daniel et Teal'c sont en train d'établir les derniers points du traité. »

« Ils sont d'accord pour négocier ? »

Elle se releva à moitié, dans sa joie de l'apprendre. Ce serait fantastique s'ils pouvaient se débrouiller pour obtenir ces plantes et ces remèdes. La médecine ferait sans conteste un bond gigantesque en avant. Cependant, il lui avait semblé que les Melkorans n'étaient pas vraiment partants pour échanger quoi que ce soit.

« C'est plus facile de marchander quand on a deux Conseillers dans la poche. » répondit Jack.

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que Tarhan avait dit que rien sur Terre ne les intéressait. »

Le Colonel s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa lui aussi, mettant ainsi fin à leur étreinte.

« Euh… oui. C'est le cas. Mais Karlan est partant et le troisième aussi. »

Totalement perdue, elle secoua la tête. « Garkan veut faire affaire avec nous ? Tu plaisantes. »

Il grimaça. « Garkan est mort. »

Elle mit moins d'une seconde avant de faire le lien entre ce qu'il venait de dire et le bleu peu discret qui s'étendait sur sa joue. Doucement, elle en retraça les contours du bout des doigts. Il se détendit légèrement sous la caresse.

« Tu l'as tué. » déclara-t-elle sans une once d'émotion. Elle n'avait de compassion qu'envers ceux qui la méritait, or Garkan était loin d'avoir été quelqu'un de bien.

« Oui. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, sans manifester de remords trop profonds.

Ils ne l'auraient pas laissé tuer un de leur précieux Elus de Donzar sans rien faire. Elle supposait donc qu'il avait eu le dessus sur Garkan au sein d'une espèce de rituel comme celui qui l'avait opposé à Jörlin. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu trop de détails quant à cette histoire là.

« Ce qui fait de toi… » hésita-t-elle.

« …leur nouveau Conseiller. » compléta-t-il.

Un peu déstabilisée, elle laissa son regard errer dans la chambre, consciente qu'il observait scrupuleusement chacun de ses gestes, guettant sa réaction. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle parvint à maîtriser cette étrange pointe d'appréhension qui avait pris naissance dans son estomac.

« C'est un boulot à temps plein. » finit-elle par lâcher.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, s'appliquant à la place à détailler toutes les traces que le temps avait laissées dans le bois de l'armoire.

« J'ai vu ça avec Karlan. Je peux nommer quelqu'un qui s'occupera de tout ça en mon nom. Sa'arlin est ravie de son nouveau rôle. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un air surpris sur le visage. « Ils ont accepté qu'une femme siège au Conseil ? »

A nouveau, cette étincelle de fierté teintée d'admiration brilla dans ses yeux. « Ta victoire au Banraï a changé beaucoup de choses. Ils croient que le fait que Donzar t'ait autorisée à survivre à l'Apokolas signifie que le rôle des femmes doit évoluer. Ca prendra surement du temps, mais je pense que, d'ici quelques années, elles seront aussi libres de leurs vies que chez nous. »

Elle était contente pour Sa'arlin et pour les Melkoranes. Elle détestait le machisme primaire qui régnait ici. A l'avenir, s'ils devaient revenir en Melkor, elle se débrouillerait pour être dispensée de la mission. Il y avait des images un peu trop vives dans sa mémoire.

« Apokolas ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement. Mais son subconscient lui fournit la réponse avant que Jack ne réplique. _Apo_…

« La chose qui t'as laissé ces griffures, je suppose. »

Elle ferma les yeux, chassant de sa tête le grognement de la bête et l'œuvre de mort que les fourmis avaient achevé.

« C'était un loup. » dit-elle distraitement, hantée par la vision de l'homme pâle promettant de la dévorer vivante.

« Hey… » murmura-t-il doucement, et elle rouvrit les paupières, sa vision légèrement troublée par les larmes de fatigue qui lui montaient aux yeux. « Si tu veux en parler… Je suis le dernier à le faire, mais ça aide… parfois. »

Elle hésita une seconde à enterrer tout ça au plus profond d'elle-même ou bien à faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Finalement, elle croisa son regard et n'y lut qu'une tendre acceptation. Qu'elle parle ou se taise, ça ne changerait rien entre eux. Alors, lentement, difficilement, elle se mit à raconter. L'obscurité, la peur, la traque…

Quand elle eut fini, il ne la regardait plus de la même façon. Il semblait émerveillé qu'elle soit toujours vivante, surpris aussi, et presque triste. Ne comprenant pas l'origine de cette dernière émotion, elle lui en demanda la raison.

« Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. »

Il lui sourit en disant ça mais c'était presque mélancolique. Elle protesta immédiatement. Il était tellement plus doué qu'elle, l'officier parfait qu'elle ne serait jamais… Il la fit taire d'un baiser. Langoureux et pourtant violent de désir contenu. Il continua à l'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus où commençait et où finissait chaque baiser. Finalement, il détacha sa bouche de la sienne, et appuya son front contre le sien, à bout de souffle.

« Tu n'as besoin de personne pour te protéger, Carter. Je le sais. Mais si tu veux bien… J'aimerai le faire quand même. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il reprit ses lèvres et avant qu'elle ait compris, elle était allongée, le poids nouvellement familier de Jack pesant sur elle. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour retracer sa mâchoire de petits baisers.

« Tu le fais déjà… » souffla-t-elle. « Tu l'as toujours fait… »

Et elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il lui prouvait, par ses baisers brûlants, qu'il le ferait toujours…

**FIN**


End file.
